Erased Book One
by AkrennianPhantomLady
Summary: A threat comes upon the galaxy. And it grows stronger every day. It is up to a young woman to save them all. But is she up to the challenge? Preed, Stith, Korso, and Gune are in this. *Currently tweaking and making some changes before I post Ch 63*
1. Quck Summary & Disclaimer

Quick Synopsis on my Story

**I don't own Titan AE or the characters that I used, Don Bluth and 20th Century Fox does. **

This is my first story.

_Synopsis: _

_Shiloh and her siblings are taken from Earth after a tragic event. Now that she's no longer protected, Shiloh must hide a deep, dark secret that might cost her the lives of those she loves and herself. As Shiloh tries to fit in, she has to struggle upholding her duties, fighting a legion of rebels, and protecting her planet, her loved ones, and secrets that no one should ever know. And as a growing threat comes upon the galaxy, it is up to Shiloh and her friends to save it. The question is: Is she up to the challenge, and what must she give up to save the ones she cares most? _

Reviews are welcome! :)

Enjoy!

AkrennianPhantomLady


	2. Prologue Nessie

Prologue

"I told you to turn left!" shouted a scrawny human girl with her midnight hair swishing over her pale face.

"Well, excuse me," retorted a young gray Akrennian, his ears flattening and his eyebrows pinching together, "I should take directions from a girl who can't see any of her surroundings at all more often!"

"Again with the sarcasm? I may not have one of my five senses, but I have a good sense of direction."

"Good sense of direction, my ass! I know exactly where I'm going!"

The girl crossed her arms. "Sure you do, Preed."

"There's a word for humans like you. I think it's called denial."

"Well, there's a word for someone like you. It's called jackass."

Preed bared his teeth as his hands gripped the steering wheel. "Nessie… I'm not in the mood for this right now. So I suggest you shut up and let me go where we're going."

"No, turning left takes to the botanical garden. Going this way takes us to the park."

"I know exactly where I'm driving. And I'm not listening to you while I have to work with headlights that go on and off and brakes that may or may not want to work."

"I said that-"

Preed closed his eyes shut and clamped his teeth together. "I know you said to check the damn brakes! They're fine!"

Nessie turned her head to the window and her gray eyes blankly stared at the window.

The Akrennian sighed and turned his gaze back on the road. He sighed as he glanced back at Nessie. "I'm sorry."

"You always say that," whispered Nessie. "But you never mean it."

"I know, but I'm truly sorry."

Nessie nodded with an emotionless expression and took a deep breath.

The vehicle went silent as Preed drove along the twisting road while the sky darkened to a lush indigo and the stars began to dot the sky.

Preed reached his hand over to Nessie's; his ears drooped as Nessie yanked her hand away. He sighed quietly and had his eyes search the road. "So…"

"So… are you still going to yell at me?"

Preed chuckled and shook his head. "Aren't you going to ask me why we're going to the park?" he asked in a soothing voice.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Why are we going to the park?"

"Well, I was going to surprise you when we got to the pond that we always go to."

"What are you planning?" Nessie raised an eyebrow.

Preed turned his head to face Nessie. "Well, I have thought about us and I feel that it's time that I-"

He looked up to see the dusty road continue to an edge where it looked like it was cut off from the other side.

"Oh shit! Hang on, I need to brake!"

Nessie's eyes widened. "What's going on?!"

Preed banged his foot against the brake that remained in its place. "The brakes are stuck!"

"Try to turn!" Nessie reached over to jerk the steering wheel that only stayed in place.

"It's not turning! Oh shit, we're going over!"

Nessie took off her seat belt and opened her door. A nearby tree branch slammed the door shut as the vehicle nose-dived over the end of the road.

Preed clutched the steering wheel as the hovercraft bumped into a ledge. Watching the world turn upside down, he gripped his hand on Nessie's arm before a loud thud was heard on the bottom of the craft and continuing to make Preed's view of the world in front of him alter from upside down to normal. Feeling a rock pillar rear end them, Preed felt his heart race as he went for Nessie who was propelled through the windshield as the hovercraft tilted quickly. Attempting to lace his bony fingers on her snowy white skirt, a jagged rock pushed several pieces of metal off and throwing them around. Preed yelped in pain as a smaller piece found its way into the hovercraft and slashed at his left ear. Just as he turned his head, a huge chunk of rock smashed the left side of his skull. His body fell limp as the pile of bent, shredded metal and broken glass finally landed on a flat bed of stone and sand.

* * *

"Preed. Preed," said a voice.

Slowly opening his eyes, Preed turned his gaze to female alien that was beside him. "Where am I?"

"Sickbay," the female answered. "Me and Franz had to insert a metal plate on your head to stop the bleeding. That piece from the hood got you pretty good and I'm surprised that you still have a left ear." She had a tray perched on one of the knees of her large, kangaroo-like legs. The lights in the room made her reddish-brown skin lighter than it was. "And that rock… I'm shocked that you're conscious after what you did. Your skull was… it wasn't pretty to look at, believe me."

"How trashed is the craft?" asked Preed, holding a hand over the left side of his head and moaning a little.

"It's nothing but scrap, now."

"Stith, where's Nessie?"

Stith's copper eyes came into contact with his brown eyes and she shook her head slowly and gravely. "I'm sorry." She turned around and walked out of the room.

Preed buried his face in his hands. Tears stung his eyes as they escaped to roll down his cheeks. "Why couldn't it have been me?" he sobbed. "You were too young, and you didn't deserve that end. God, why couldn't I've been the one?" He continued to cry quietly, hugging himself and hanging his head low. "Why Nessie and not me?"

He looked up and saw Nessie's bloodied, dust covered body lying on a slab in front of him. Preed got up and came to Nessie's side. "I'm so sorry, love," he said, gently kissing her cold, pale cheek. "I was hoping to have you as my wife…" He pulled the small corpse into his arms and his tears fell on her cheeks, rolling off and dripping silently to the floor.


	3. Chapter 1 Through a Child's Eyes

**Erased Book One: Memory**

Chapter One

They couldn't believe what they just saw. Their mother, father, older brother, and older sister were lying on the floor in a pool of blood. They then looked at another man; he too was lying on the floor lifeless. There was blood on the walls and furniture as well.

The boy couldn't even bear to look at his younger twin sisters who were holding each other, crying beside him.

The brunette didn't want to let go of her sister. She saw fear in her eyes.

The ash blonde, she couldn't take this in. She forced herself out of her sister's comforting embrace and spat at the man's body.

"I hate you!" she screamed in tears. "It's your fault my family's dead! You murderer! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

The blonde felt her knees sinking and she fell on her beloved father. "No, Daddy! I love you! Come back to us!" She hated the fact that she couldn't stop crying.

The boy pulled her up. "We have to leave," he said. "Get whatever you can carry."

They took whatever personal belonging they could.

They left their Vermont mansion with heavy hearts. The boy gestured the girls to stop after an hour of walking. "I promised Dad that if anything like this should happen, I'd protect you two. I'm gonna keep that promise to him."

The brunette looked at him. "I know that this has affected all of us, but why take the responsibility?"

"Because I feel I have to. I'm your older brother. It's my job."

"Couldn't we stay with—" Before the blonde could finish her sentence, the boy turned around.

"SHUT UP!"

The blonde girl grew silent.

All three looked up and saw a light. That was the last thing they remembered.

* * *

When the blonde woke up, she wasn't in a field anymore. There was equipment all around her. Two older girls had syringes in their hands and putting a liquid in it. They turned around to see the girl.

"Oh, you're up," said one of them who had raven hair. "No need for these for now."

The syringes were put away.

"You ok?" asked the other who was pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said the blonde.

"How old are you?" asked the pale one.

"Eleven."

"Eleven?" gasped the raven-haired. "You were out on that field all alone and you're only eleven?"

"Yeah…" The blonde only gazed at the floor. Then, she heard screaming in the room next to hers.

"It must be that boy that was with you," said the pale girl.

"Destrey," answered the blonde.

"And the brunette was calm enough for us to give her a shot," added the raven-haired.

"Katrina."

The raven-haired girl continued. "I'm Lila. Pale one here is Carrey. And you are-"

"Shiloh," the blonde finished.

Carrey pulled a syringe back out. "We're required to give you a shot."

Shiloh rolled up a torn sleeve. "Go ahead."

Carrey stuck the syringe in her arm. She looked at Shiloh's face; Shiloh had a calm look on her face. Carrey pulled it out of Shiloh's arm and placed a band-aid on it.

"Are they ready?" asked a voice on Carrey's phone.

"Yes, they're ready," she replied.

"I want them on the Pilot Deck A.S.A.P."

"Yes sir."

Lila helped Shiloh off the elevated metal bed. "Come on, Shiloh. Nico wants to meet you."

"Nico?"

Shiloh's question went unanswered.

* * *

Destrey was whisked away from the room he was in to the Pilot Deck. He looked around wildly for his sisters. Destrey saw Katrina running to him.

"You ok, Kat?" he asked as he squeezed her in his arms.

"I'm fine," answered Katrina.

"Have you seen Shi?"

"No, I haven't."

Destrey led Katrina while following someone else to the Pilot Deck.

Lo and behold, Shiloh was sitting and was being looked at by a guy.

"Hmm, this is a strange type of blonde," he said. "You're really skinny for eleven. Look at your clothes, they're atrocious! This is the palest skin I've ever seen."

"Stop it!" cried Shiloh.

"Your hair… ugh! It's so short like a boy's."

"That's enough!" shouted Destrey. "No one talks to my sister like that!"

The man turned to face him. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"Destrey Tucker."

"And where do you hail from, Destrey Tucker?"

"St. Albans, Vermont."

The man nodded. "Who is that girl, Destrey Tucker?"

"Katrina. She's my other sister."

"I see." He held his hand out. "I'm Nico, leader of the rebel ship _Raztut_."

Destrey shook his hand. "I suppose you met Shiloh?"

"Oh yes. I've never seen a girl like her."

Shiloh stood up. "No apology, _Nico_?"

"I apologize if I offended you, _Shiloh_."

"You offended me very much, but apology accepted."

Nico bowed. "I hope we will get along fondly."

Shiloh glared at him. "Don't count on it."

"Well aren't you the feisty one?" asked Nico.

"Long story," said Katrina.

"I bet you get that trait from your mother. And I bet you look like her too."

Shiloh shuddered and turned away in shame. She looked at him crossly. "Don't you ever mention my mother again," she threatened.

Nico backed up a little. "Whoa, easy. It's not like I'm going to play you like a violin and then cut your strings."

"I'd like to see you try while I rip your heart out." Shiloh's eyes narrowed on Nico.

"Go on. Try me." Nico had his arms outstretched like he wanted to get shot.

Shiloh stuck her tongue out and walked over to Destrey's comforting arms.

"Tuckers," said Nico with his arms crossed. "We won't give you to the slave traders if you join us. Deal?"

Destrey stared at Nico for a minute. "Slave traders?"

"Oh, yeah. Akrennian slave traders are the worst ones."

"What are your talking about?" asked Destrey as he held Katrina and Shiloh closer to him.

"This ain't your planet, Destrey Tucker. Out here, you're on your own. It's a dog eat dog world, you take or you get taken. You eat or you get eaten. And so on and so forth. You need to learn how to survive and whatnot. How do you think we live? Rebels get killed because of what we are. We're killed because we're humans who believe in democracy, not monarchy or dictatorship or letting the Big Three of the Army be treated like kings. We believe in equal rights, not let aliens be number one. We believe in no class system. We believe in interplanetary peace, and I don't see that happening soon. We believe in everything that the aliens don't believe in! You agree, right?"

Shiloh forced Destrey's arms off of her. "I'd like to say something. Maybe humans are getting killed because of some misunderstanding, a grudge, maybe the aliens blamed us for something we felt like we were being wrongly accused of and had bad blood between them ever since. Sure, we may have cultural barriers, language barriers, and some other barriers, but if we get to know them, we might get along. What if the aliens want to hold on to their beliefs like we want to hold on to ours? I believe in interplanetary peace and equal rights too. But let me ask you something,_ Nico_. Have you ever stopped and thought about what they thought about you? Have you? Answer me!"

"Yeah, I have. They think I'm scum and deserve to die."

"What if they saw you thought that you were lonely?"

"They don't think about us that way, _Shiloh_. They want to kill us."

"Have you met an alien before?"

Nico grinned. "I have, and I killed all the aliens I meet."

"You're a- a-"

"Go on. Say it!"

"You're a cold, heartless monster!"

Nico had a bigger grin on his face. "That's right. I am a monster and proud of it. Now, about our deal…"

* * *

Rebels were falling left and right. Blood decorated the walls, equipment, floors, rails, ceilings, and all who were around them.

Shiloh looked down to see blood on her clothes. She held her plasma gun tightly. There was no way that violence could be this bad.

Shiloh turned around and gasped in fear.

Lila was on the ground, drenched in blood.

Shiloh ran over to her.

"Hey," rasped Lila.

"Hey yourself," answered Shiloh. "What happened?"

"You didn't see him forcing himself on me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He forced me to! And he stabbed me! And forced me again!"

"I didn't see. I'm sorry."

Lila gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath. She handed Shiloh a piece of paper. "Kill him for me."

Shiloh put the piece of paper in her holster. "Kill who?"

No response.

"Kill who?"

Lila hadn't moved. Her eyes were still open.

Shiloh checked Lila's pulse.

Nothing.

Shiloh then shook Lila's shoulder.

No response.

The scared, blood covered girl backed away from the dead woman, screaming.

Two shady looking aliens pulled up Shiloh and cuffed her. She pointed to Lila. Tears stung Shiloh's eyes as the creatures closed Lila's eyes and dragged her away…

* * *

Aliens came and went as they glimpsed at the slaves on sale.

A soldier walked over.

The serpent alien grinned and snickered to himself before being pushed aside by an alien who resembled a bison.

"We'd like to welcome you today, sir," said the bison alien while bowing. "Givalik and Romin have everything you need, and we are most delighted to help you."

The serpent creature bowed. "Givalik picked the finest. Fresh from battle!"

"Shut up, Givalik!" the space bison muttered to him.

"Five female, seven male. They satisfy-"

"Givalik, shut up!"

Givalik continued. "They strong, fierce; they got free weapons." He looked over at Romin and his smile quickly disappeared. "Givalik let Romin talk now. Romin good about human slave sell."

Romin pushed Givalik further to the side. "My deepest apologies for that, sir. He gets excitable about this."

"He speaks pretty good English," said the soldier.

"Thank you sir." Romin rubbed his hands together. "Now… How may I help you?"

"My superior officer sent me for base workers."

"Ah yes, the usual…"

The soldier crossed his arms. "I need six of 'em."

"Would you like to look at each one individually or as a group?"

"Whichever one's quicker. I have to be back with them by this afternoon."

Romin signaled Givalik to go to the backroom. He turned back to the soldier smiling pleasantly. "I hope you like our selection. They're from a battleship."

"How old are they?" asked the soldier.

"I'd say ten to seventeen."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir." He took the rope from Givalik and tugged it a little. "What do you think?"

The soldier looked form one side of the line to the other. "Do you mind if I tap the shoulders of whichever ones I want to take and your guy can cut the ropes off?"

Romin bowed humbly. "As you wish, sir."

The soldier tapped on the first boy's shoulder and Givalik eagerly cut the ropes off him. Walking past an ash blonde, he tapped on the brunette beside of her. He passed by the next two boys. The next shoulder he tapped was another boy roughly around fifteen. Going by two girls after his third choice, the soldier tapped an African-American boy, an African-American girl, walked past the boy after, and tapped the last boy in the line.

"Excellent choice, sir," said Romin.

The soldier looked at Romin. "How much?"

"I'd say about fifty qurdom a piece. That's a deal, in my opinion."

"I have five-hundred." The soldier handed the money to Romin.

"Thank you for your service sir," said Romin, bowing.

"Sir," said a voice behind them.

The soldier looked at the blonde.

"Take care of my siblings," said the blonde. "They were all I had."

"I will," answered the soldier, seeing the brunette and one of the boys tearfully waving good-bye to her. He led the newly chosen workers away.

Romin turned to the girl. "How dare you talk out of turn?"

"What? I don't deserve to say good-bye to loved ones?" she said.

Romin raised his hand up. "You little-"

"How dare you treat her that way?" barked someone.

Romin stopped his hand in mid-air and looked over his shoulder to see a man dressed like a church head. He bowed. "Forgive me, Father," he said. "She talked out of turn."

"That's no reason to punish her."

"What are you here for?"

The man brushed his robe. "I need a new altar boy."

Romin nodded. "We have three males left."

"Let me see them."

Givalik pulled the three boys out. "They from battleship!"

"Oh… Well, I'm not interested in that." The man walked over to them. He examined their eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Romin.

"The eyes are the gateway to the soul," was all that the man said. He muttered to himself for a while and walked back over to Romin. "I want that one." He pointed to the one next to the blonde.

"Fifty qurdom," said Romin.

"Fifty?"

"It's a fair price."

"I'll give you twenty-five."

Romin snorted. "Forty."

"Thirty-five."

"Forty."

"Thirty."

Romin shook the man's hand. "Done." Romin counted his money as the man walked away with the boy.

A muscular alien came over a few hours later.

Romin bowed.

"I'm looking for a slave," said the buff alien.

"If you want a male slave, we're fresh out," said Romin. "Two bimbos took the last two a few hours ago."

"Sir, I want a female slave," he said.

Romin's ears perked up. "Well, why didn't you say so? We happen to have three left."

The alien slowly strolled over to the three girls. They seemed to flinch when he tried to touch their hair and turn away when he sniffed them. "I'll take two of them."

"Really?" said Romin.

"My master…"

"Oh… which ones then?"

The alien left the blonde where she was and clasped his hands on the other two. "Don't rip me off, this time."

"Fifty qurdom a piece."

"They're worth four-hundred."

Romin grinned and nodded. "Fine by me."

Two hooded figures walked to Romin. "Mister Romin?" said the taller one.

Romin looked up and ran to bow to them. "Gentlemen," he said, "what a surprise."

The other hooded figure uncrossed his arms. "I see you have one left," he answered.

"Yes, sir. I examined her myself and I must say she is gorgeous!"

The tall one leaned his head over for a good look at the girl. "She is, isn't she? Bring her over."

Givalik obeyed. "She like no one. She had brother and sister sold this morning."

Ignoring him, the other man pulled the girl over to him. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Shiloh," the girl answered.

Romin, who had his back turned to them, looked over his shoulder when he didn't hear anything for a while. "So, do you want her?" he asked.

No answer.

"Are you two deaf?"

Still, no answer.

Romin whirled around, and he saw the figures and the slave girl were almost to their ship. He pulled out his plasma gun and open-fired…


	4. Chapter 2 Meet and Greet Sort Of

Chapter Two

Shiloh was pulled out of the small ship by the two hooded men.

"Are you all right, Shiloh?" asked the taller one.

"Yes," she replied.

"We were just concerned," added the shorter one. "I thought Romin shot you somewhere."

"He didn't."

The taller one put a hand on Shiloh's shoulder. "Well, what's done is done."

Shiloh followed them to the edge of a forest. Her eyes widened as the two men slid their hoods off.

"_You_…" Shiloh said between her teeth.

"Yep, it's us _Shiloh_," said Nico, "I suppose you remember this guy?" He gestured to the taller one who was muscular with a buzz cut and piercing black eyes.

Shiloh took a step back. "Derek."

"Hey, Shi," answered Derek as he hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Shiloh looked at Derek; then at Nico who held a gun in his hand and smiling evilly.

"You're way past your due date," growled Nico.

"If it's about those failed assassinations, I'm sorry. It wasn't-"

"It's not that. You know how much we hate for the alien scum to use you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid! There's nothing more tiresome than a liar begging for her life."

"I don't know what you're saying." Shiloh fought back tears as much as she could.

Nico had a bigger smile on his face as he was squeezing the trigger. "Good-bye, _dravarl_."

A gunshot rang...

* * *

Trays were handed out to the workers.

"You will love this," said the sea-green-skinned female alien with a light Jamaican accent. "Enjoy it while you can, Mon. I'm going back to the General's Chateau tonight."

She walked out.

The workers chatted amongst themselves as they ate lunch.

Katrina handed Destrey her food.

"No, Kat," said Destrey, gently pushing the tray away from him, "You eat it. You need it more than I do."

"Des, you need to eat," answered Katrina. "Take it."

Destrey looked at the tray, then at Katrina, then the tray again. "No thanks. I'm good."

Someone's stomach growled loudly.

Katrina placed a hand on Destrey's shoulder. "Eat. You need to."

The female alien walked in.

Empty trays were passed over to her and most of the workers went flying through the door.

The alien looked over at Destrey. Not a single piece of food was touched.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Our sister…" Katrina said.

The alien slowly nodded in sympathy. "I want you to eat, son. No good to leave it there and go hungry."

Destrey sighed and pulled his tray over to him.

"My name is Zahra, by the way," said the alien.

"I'm Katrina and this is Destrey," answered Katrina. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?"

"I'm an Akrennian. And it's fine if you asked me that. So what about your sister?"

Destrey buried his face in his hands. "She's out there... all alone... I cant forgive myself for-"

Katrina wiped a few tears away as she turned her head from Destrey.

Zahra patted Destrey's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said, "she'll be in my prayers."

Katrina hugged Zahra. "God bless you, Zahra," she wept with a small smile on her face.

Zahra held her wooden cross in her hand and closing her amber eyes before praying in an alien tongue for a few moments. She opened her eyes and looked at Destrey and Katrina.

"What were you saying?" asked Katrina.

"Sorry," said Zahra apologetically. "I was praying in Akre. It's what I usually do."

Destrey placed his hand in Zahra's larger hand. "May I join you?"

Zahra gave him a warm smile. "Yes, Brother." She reached over and gently grasped Katrina's hand. "Join us, Sister."

"Don't mind if I do, Zahra," said Katrina, wiping the last of her tears.

They sat and prayed for a few minutes.

A bugle sounded in the distance.

"You'd better go," said Zahra, helping Destrey and Katrina up.

Katrina gave Zahra another hug. "Thanks again," she said before running after Destrey.

Zahra smiled and waved to the siblings, who waved back shortly before running back to their group.

* * *

Shiloh was standing still as Nico ran off holding his bleeding hand. Derek followed.

"Hey, you ok?" asked a voice.

Shiloh spun to the voice's direction. All she saw was a tall, thin, reptillian faced alien with tawny skin and light brown coloring. She couldn't move when it was a few inches from her.

"You're ok, right?" it said, its voice obviously female.

Shiloh gulped. "Yeah," she answered barely above a whisper.

The female's orange eyes studied her face. "Don't worry, kid. I mean no harm." She patted Shiloh's shoulder. "The name's Assei."

"Shiloh," Shiloh replied.

Assei nodded. "Where ya from?"

"St. Albans, Vermont."

"Oh, you're an Earth-Being?"

Shiloh shrugged. "I guess."

"You have a place?"

"No…"

"I see." Assei rubbed her neck. She looked at Shiloh. "There is somewhere you might stay at."

Shiloh raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Oh god, Assei..." moaned a male alien. He looked like Assei except the chocolate and champaigne colored skin and the dark gray eyes. "Why?"

"Because I actually care." Assei crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the male.

"But we're Akrennians, remember? Humans _hate_ us..."

Assei shrugged. "And?"

The male slapped his hand over his eyes. "My god, do we have to go through this again?"

Shiloh raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry 'bout that," Assei said, turning to Shiloh. "My boyfriend's a bit paranoid right now."

"A bit?" Shiloh had disbelief in her voice.

Assei laughed. "I'm kidding. This is Lamur." She gestured to the male.

Lamur gave her a two fingered salute. "Hiya, Shiloh."

Shiloh's mouth dropped. "Wait, how does he know my name?"

Lamur tugged on one of his ears. "Keen hearing."

"Yeah, whatever," said Assei sternly. She pushed Shiloh with her index finger. "All righty. Let's go."

Shiloh walked on as Lamur grabbed Assei's hand and pulled her, following Shiloh.


	5. Chapter 3 Who Do You Think You Are?

Chapter Three

"Destrey, please. Just eat something," pleaded Katrina.

Destrey sat by the window, holding his knees close to his chest. "Please be ok, Shi," he said over and over.

Katrina touched his shoulder. "Des, you need to eat."

Destrey still stared out the window, and he kept saying "Please be ok, Shi". He looked at Katrina for a moment. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't think straight."

"Neither can I, but please eat." She placed his meal next to him. "It won't do you any good to starve yourself over Shiloh."

Destrey shook his head. "I'm fine."

Katrina laid the plate next to Destrey. "Please…"

Destrey resumed staring out the window.

He buried his face in his hands and silently wept. He lifted his head and looked at the setting sun. "I hope you're safe, Shi."

* * *

Lamur marched onto the sidewalk proudly holding Assei around her waist."Kid, if you've never been to Borvor'ka..."

"I haven't." Shiloh quickened her pace to keep up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. St. Albans. But we're on the edge of town. Feel free to leave if you want to."

Shiloh sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes..."

Assei pushed Lamur's chest from hers and giggled. "Be nice."

"But why should I?" asked Lamur.

Assei cupped his chin with her hand. "Because I said so." No sooner had she said those words, she locked lips with Lamur, who passionately kissed her back.

Shiloh closed her eyes shut. _I'm not seeing this. I'm not seeing this,_ she thought.

"What?" asked Assei, seeing Shiloh's reaction. "You have a problem with PDA?"

Shiloh shuddered. She hated that word.

Lamur pointed something out to Assei.

Shiloh looked over in a nearby alleyway Her face twisted into disgust.

"Where's our money, you little bastard?" shouted a four-eyed, moss green alien, choking a gray skinned Akrennian.

"Yeah, start talkin'!" added a maroon, obese alien, knocking the metal plate on the left side of the Akrennian's head and pulling the torn left ear.

The Akrennian looked at them. "I didn't know you were there. Besides, the guy seemed happy with what he won," he said calmly.

"That was fifty thousand qurdom lost in a damn poker game!" The four-eyed alien punched the Akrennian in the stomach.

"Lemme see 'im," said the obese alien. Pulling out a knife, he held it to the Akrennian's throat. "Any last words?"

Shiloh picked up a gun that was nearby and fired once at the aliens' feet. "Drop him," she said threatningly.

The larger aliens discussed between each other.

Shiloh fired at their feet again. "I'm waiting." She crossed her arms with the gun still in one hand.

The Akrennian was thrown in Shiloh's direction and she fell to the ground when his body made contact with hers.

"And don't let us catch either of you around here again! Got it?" yelled the four-eyed alien before he and his buddy disappeared around the corner.

The Akrennian sighed in relief. "Thanks," he said. He soon noticed that his hand was on Shiloh's left breast. "Sorry," he said, pulling it away.

"It's ok," Shiloh replied. "And you're welcome."

The Akrennian pulled her up. "Come with me."

"I'm not going with you. I'm with someone else," Shiloh protested.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," he said, taking her hand into his.

They looked at Lamur who was staring at them for a moment, and then looked at Shiloh. "Go on," he mouthed. "I'll cover for you."

Shiloh sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Fine..." In no time, she was whisked away into the forest.

* * *

The door flew open, letting in the snow and bitter cold. Destrey ran to the door and pushed it closed.

"Wind's picking up," he said, barricading the door.

"So it is," answered Katrina. She stirred something in a mug and handed it to Destrey. "Drink this."

Destrey sniffed and took a small sip. "Hot chocolate? How did you get hot chocolate?"

Katrina pulled the blankets from the bottom of the bed to show Destrey a small stash of it under the bed. She laughed lightly as Destrey's mouth dropped.

"How did that get there?" he asked in shock.

"I don't know," said Katrina. "It was there when we got here."

"Whoever left it here either knew we were staying here or they forgot it." Destrey sipped some more hot chocolate. "Doesn't taste like Dad's homemade hot cocoa."

"I know."

"Well, what are the officials going to do for dinner?"

Katrina shrugged. "I'm sure they'll make an announcement or something."

Destrey put the mug on the night stand and held his sister's hand. "Will you pray with me? Again?"

"Of course I will." Katrina squeezed her brother's hand.

* * *

Shiloh had the blanket resting on her shoulders. She felt the warmth from the fireplace on her cheek. The wind had died down, but the snow was still falling. A sigh escaped from her mouth. She caught a glimpse of the Akrennian coming in the room.

He placed a tray on the small table next to Shiloh.

Shiloh seemed to have missed something about her acquaintance until now. "Can I ask a few questions?"

The alien nodded.

"Are you British?"

He laughed. "It's my accent, isn't it?"

Shiloh nodded.

"No, dear, but don't feel bad. I get that a lot."

"But really, your accent sounds kind of sexy."

The alien's ear raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I never thought of that."

"What are you?"

"I'm an Akrennian."

"Who are you?"

The Akrennian cupped his hands over his mouth and started to have slow labored breathing come out of him. "I am your father."

Shiloh couldn't help but hit her head on the arm of the chair and chuckle. She pulled her head back up. "I don't believe you."

The Akrennian's hands fell into his lap and his ear drooped. "You ruined it for me." He smiled as his ear flopped back up. "I'm kidding."

"I figured as much."

"My name's Preedex, but please, call me Preed."

"Mine's Shiloh."

Preed handed Shiloh a cup from the tray. "Here, Shi. Drink this," he said.

Shiloh held the cup in her hands, despite the fact that it was about ready to burn her hands. "At least those aliens won't find me out here," she said to herself before bringing the cup to her mouth. The liquid burned her tongue, but it was better than nothing. There was something about the smell that seemed to intrigue her.

"Is this tea?" Shiloh asked.

"Yes," answered Preed. "It's a type of tea that's special to my species."

"Is it peppermint?"

"It tastes like peppermint, but it's actually an herb called evermore."

Shiloh nodded as she drank more of her evermore tea.

Preed couldn't stop looking at Shiloh. He caressed her cheek and stroked her long, ash blonde hair while giving Shiloh a warm smile.

Shiloh, she couldn't push his hand away, actually, she didn't want to push his hand away. But why?

Preed slid his hand down Shiloh's cheek to her shoulder, and it started to slide down to her bosom.

That was when Shiloh blocked his hand. _Great. Here we go again,_ Shiloh thought. "I'm sorry," she said calmly. "It's just… I don't feel comfortable about… you know…"

"Understandable," replied Preed. "I never wanted to do that before."

_Oh yay. Just my luck… _Shiloh thought again. "Oh, so you never…?"

"No." Preed shook his head, but he held it up high.

_Whew…wait. Oh- _"Don't feel bad, Preed. Neither have I."

"That makes two of us, then."

Shiloh shrugged with one shoulder and then looked at Preed who was walking out the door. "But seriously. Please don't do that again."

Preed bowed. "As you wish."

Shiloh looked at Preed with a confused look on her face. "You don't need to do that. I'm no princess."

"Just think of yourself as the mistress of this household."

Now Shiloh's thoughts were spinning. "No, please. It's not necessary."

Preed put a hand on the doorway, trying his best not to let his wander up and down on Shiloh's body. "Re_lax_. What's mine is yours, milady."

Shiloh buried her face in her hands. "Please stop."

"And you're free to leave whenever you wish to. In the meantime, honor me by being my guest."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," said Shiloh, getting up and walking toward Preed.

Preed offered Shiloh his arm, in which Shiloh accepted. They walked up the circular stairway, slightly pushing each other and giggling at each other.


	6. Chapter 4 Invention

Chapter Four

Shiloh awoke to the sound of birds twittering and the sun rays nearly touching her face. She moaned and turned over to see Preed with his eyes still closed. His arm was wrapped around her neck protectively.

"Didn't we agree that we would stay on our own sides of the bed?" she murmured.

A tan and gold bird with a white chest was sitting on the snow covered windowsill. It jumped once toward the window and chirped, making Shiloh get out of bed. She put on an oversized coat and sat near the window.

"Sing to me," she said sweetly.

The bird's chirping swelled into a song. Shiloh rested her chin on her hand and smiled. Reaching over to open the window, Shiloh saw the bird jump excitedly. The bird hopped into Shiloh's hands and continued singing.

"You're so pretty," she whispered, gently rubbing the bird's head. Shiloh kissed the bird's head. "You have to go. Preed's due to wake up any time now."

Shiloh held her hand out, and the little creature spread her wings and flew away.

Preed muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," said Shiloh, putting a smile on her face for Preed.

"Where's that bird?" asked Preed.

"Bird?" Shiloh had an innocent look on her face.

"Don't play cute. Where's that bird you had?"

Shiloh shrugged and moved her eyes to one side. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Preed glared at Shiloh. "I can smell its scent."

_Not good,_ Shiloh thought. "I didn't know that."

"_Where, is, the, bird_?"

"What bird?"

"You know?" Preed made his hands into a bird and made small, short whistles while flapping his fingers like wings.

"I know what a bird is." Shiloh crossed her arms. "I let it go."

"What you mean 'let it go'?"

Shiloh sighed. "I let it go. What else do you want me to say?"

Preed nodded. "You told it that I was waking soon and _then_ you let it go."

Shiloh felt herself step back and hit her head against the window. "How did you know?"

"I have keen hearing. I can hear the softest of whispers."

"Ohh." Shiloh nodded. "Well, um, you need to…leave, so, um…"

"Oh, right. I understand." Preed slipped out the door and closed it.

* * *

Katrina pulled Destrey by the arm as they walked through the streets of Borvor'ka. "This way," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just shut up and follow, okay?"

Destrey sighed. "Okay."

Katrina led Destrey, trying to make their way through. There seemed to be thousands, aliens and humans alike, walking past them. Some stopped and stared at them, whispering among themselves. Others went by without glancing over their shoulder.

"Why are some of them staring at us?" asked Destrey.

"I have no idea," answered Katrina.

Destrey felt something bump against his body, knocking him off his feet. He looked up and saw a larger than life kangaroo with an alien face, brownish-red skin, a beak, and both ears were notched. It wore two glod armlets and a black outfit.

"Watch where you're going," said Destrey, grabbing Katrina's hand to get himself on his feet again.

"Or you'll what?" the alien growled.

A shorter, pudgier, amphibian looking alien ran out in front of Destrey. "Gune apologizes to boy for Stith," he said. "Stith not in good mood right now."

"I see," replied Destrey, obviously not amused.

"Gune is helping Stith with errands."

"Aww… he's so cute. Actually he's cuter than that other one we met a few days earlier," said Katrina, patting Gune's head.

"What?" Destrey's face twisted into confusion. "So you're saying that the other thing, _Give-a-lick_, was cute, too?"

Gune smiled as his face turned crimson. "Gune thanks girl, he does," he chirped. "Girl made Gune's day."

"Hey, you two," said a voice behind Stith and Gune. "Can you not stand in everyone's way? The streets are crowded these days."

"Oh, shut up," snapped Stith.

Another kangaroo alien creature, with mocha colored skin wearing a olive colored uniform, slightly pushed Stith away. "Forgive my sister," he said politely. "She tends to be pissed off at times."

"That's not true!"

"Sorry, Stith, but it's true." He took Katrina's hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."

Katrina gazed at the ground, trying not to show the alien that she was blushing.

Stith rolled her eyes. "Really?" she said to herself.

Destrey offered his hand. "I'm Destrey."

"Karria," Stith's brother said, shaking Destrey's hand. "And who is this girl?"

"She's my sister, Katrina," Destrey answered.

Karria nodded. "In case you're wondering," he continued. "Stith and I are Sogowans, and Gune is a Grepoan."

"Yes, that's what Gune is," Gune said excitedly, jumping in circles. "Gune also made new invention."

"I'd like to see it," said Katrina.

Gune's smile became wider, knowing that he got someone's attention. "Gune will show Katrina and Destrey his new invention. That he will, that he will!" He grabbed Katrina's hand and ran down the street with Destrey and the two Sogowans following behind.

* * *

Preed stood by the bottom of the stairway and sighed. _She seems to be a nice girl, but I don't think I could have feelings for another woman,_ he thought. _Oh hell, who am I kidding? I'm thinking about this too soon. _When he heard Shiloh's footsteps getting closer and louder, Preed looked up to see her in a lavender sarafan dress and silver kokoshnik. Shiloh gave him a half-smile as she walked down the stairs.

_Damn… _he thought. Preed put a hand on Shiloh's shoulder. "You look pretty," he said.

Shiloh's cheeks turned a deep red. "Thank you," she said shyly.

Preed chucked. "You look cute when you blush."

Shiloh blushed a deeper red than before, giving Preed a sheepish smile.

Preed laughed. "Am I embarrassing you?"

"No…" said Shiloh.

"Ok, then." He gave her a smile.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Shiloh, already walking to the door.

When she opened it, a tall, muscular boy with black eyes was on the doorstep.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she answered quietly.

"Can I talk you privately?"

Shiloh nodded and looked at Preed. "I'll be right back," she told him.

The boy pulled her outside and closed the door. He handed her a backpack and two small suitcases. "I brought your things."

"Thanks, Derek."

"We need to catch up sometime."

"Yeah. We should."

Derek sighed. "I'd better get going."

"Ok, see you later." Shiloh hugged Derek, picked up her bags and went back into the house.

Shiloh hulled her suitcases to the bottom of the stairwell. She felt a hand slip onto one of the suitcase handles and slide it out of her hand.

"Here, let me help you, precious," Shiloh heard Preed's voice say.

"Thanks," Shiloh said.

"Come on, I'll help you unpack."

"Ok."

Preed led Shiloh to their room and opened one her suitcases. His eyes widened as he pulled out a small jewelry box.

"Oh my word," he gasped.

* * *

Destrey kept ducking as a small flying machine flew over his head. "The heck is that thing?" he said.

"This is my latest invention," said Gune.

"What? A small airplane?"

Gune laughed. "No. It's a battle drone. It can go up to 200 miles an hour and shoot lasers."

He was holding a remote control with a joystick.

"Duck!" Stith yelled at Karria before the drone hit him square in the head.

Karria felt his whole body hit the floor. He got up and snatched the remote from Gune. "We'd better put it back," he said.

"Give it back!" said Gune, jumping up and down, trying to get a hold of the remote again.

"Oh no you don't, butterball!" Karria said while holding the remote up in the air.

"Gune had it first!" Gune soon gripped some of the remote.

Karria jerked the remote as hard as he could. "You're gonna kill someone with it!"

"It's still a work in progress!" Gune said sternly, pulling the remote to his side.

Karria pulled it to his side.

"You're gonna break it!" shouted Katrina.

"Gimme that!" snapped Stith, putting her hand on the remote.

Destrey ran around the room with the battle drone dangerously close behind him.

The room silenced a moment later. The remote lied on the floor in pieces while the battle drone fell to the ground.

Gune pouted. "Karria broke it!" he said.

"No, I didn't!" snapped Karria "You did!"

"No, Gune did not break it, Karria did!"

"I didn't break it, you-"

"SHUT UP!" shrieked Stith. "You both broke it!"

"But-" Karria's ears drooped and he lifted his hands with a shrug.

"I don't care! You help Gune fix it!"

"I don't wanna," whined Karria.

Stith grabbed Karria by the shirt and pinned against the window. "Listen, dumbass, I'm two years older than you, and you do what I tell you to!"

Karria opened his mouth as if he was about to say something.

"I don't want your freaking excuses! Now get your butt over there! OR ELSE!"

"All right, all right. I'm goin'," said Karria once Stith peeled him off the window.

Gune had one arm around Karria's ankle. "Come on. Gune will show Karria how to fix it," he said as he was dragged on the floor.


	7. Chapter 5 She's So Quiet

Chapter Five

Shiloh put the last of her things away as she left Preed to admire her jewelry box. She busied herself from straightening pictures and family albums to sticking her suitcases under the bed.

"Where did you get this?" asked Preed.

Holding a book in her hand, Shiloh sat next to him. "I honestly don't remember," she replied. "I figured that either someone rich gave it to me or someone stole it for me."

Preed rolled his eyes. "Yes, like the second one is _very likely_."

Shiloh laughed. "Still…" She traced the cover with her index finger.

Preed got off the bed. "I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said.

"All right," answered Shiloh, still looking at the book cover as she heard Preed walk out of the room.

* * *

"Look, I don't care if you saw her! I want it back!" shouted Nico before punching the button to turn the communicator off. He slumped in his chair and rubbed his temples. "Those freaking morons!" he said, gritting his teeth.

"Nico," a female voice called. "Please don't get mad, darling."

"Carrey, I'm pissed off enough. Don't get me any more past that!"

Carrey came over and rubbed his shoulders. "I brought you something." Carrey pulled out a small, yellow flower and smiled. Her smile disappeared as Nico slapped the flower out of her hand and hit her cheek bone, making Carrey fall on impact.

"Did you honestly think that a flower would make me feel better?" Nico shouted.

"I thought…" Carrey covered her bruised cheek with tears stinging her eyes.

"I told you not to think, you stupid-" Nico let out a growl and stormed out of the room.

Carrey pinned her shoulder length maroon hair behind her ear before proceeding to wipe the flowing tears away. "What have I ever done to you?" she whispered in between sobbing gasps. "It's been so difficult since the _Chimiz_ ship attack, Lila's death… Shiloh's disappearance... I hope she has it better than I do." Carrey sniffled and pulled herself together before leaving the room.

* * *

Assei stretched her arms as she awoke from her afternoon nap. The peeling wallpaper, the rundown kitchen, even the smell of the nearby sewers didn't seem to bother her. She looked at the clock near the entryway, and it said 1700 hours. "Lamur," she groaned, walking into the kitchen. "Shiloh's been so quiet."

"Poor thing. She's tired," Lamur answered while he washed dishes.

"I hadn't heard a peep from her since last night. It's almost like she's not here."

Lamur's eyes widened as he bit his lip and his ears pinned back with fear. "Well… she's _that_ quiet."

Assei saw the look on Lamur's face and glared at him. "She's not here, is she?"

"Listen, baby, Preed kinda, sorta, uh… Shi went with Preed instead."

Assei walked to Lamur and started backing to the wall. "Let me explain something to you…" she growled, pouncing on Lamur and keeping him pinned to the ground. "I don't trust him." She tightened her grip around his neck.

"I thought he was your friend," said Lamur, his words barely coming out.

"He is, but I don't trust him being around a girl Shiloh's age."

"Why?"

Assei bared her teeth at Lamur. "How old is she?"

Lamur shrugged. "Eleven."

Assei got to her feet and let out a moan in frustration. "Dammit, Preed's twenty-one! That makes him ten years older than Shiloh!" With that, she ran out the door.

"Wait, baby!" shouted Lamur, running after her. "You don't even know where he lives!"

Assei glared at him as he came to her near the elevator. "I don't need to know." She pulled out her wrist communicator.

"Hello?" said a masculine voice on the other end.

"Dammit, Preed! Why do have Shiloh with you?"

"Oh, it's you, Assei. Don't worry about Shiloh, she's absolutely safe with me."

"Don't play dumb, Preed! I wanna talk to her."

"She's right here. Hang on."

Assei stood there in the hallway, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hello?" said a feminine voice.

"Shiloh, what happened last night?" asked Assei.

"I saw Preed about ready to get beaten up, I intervened, I saved him, he asked me to go with him, I said yes… reluctantly…"

"Has he tried to make advances on you?"

"No, not at all. We were just putting the last of my things away."

Assei felt her mouth slightly drop. "Really?"

"Yeah, I guess he's my guardian now."

"Could you get Preed back on the line, please?"

"Sure…"

Assei inhaled and exhaled a couple of times.

"Yes, dear?" The sound of Preed's voice was obviously cheery.

"Let me tell you something. Break her heart, and I'll break your neck. Talk to you later."

"Ta-ta."

Assei pressed a button to end the communicator conversation. She turned to Lamur. "Come on, Lamur. Let's head back."

"Yes, dear," answered Lamur, trying to imitate Preed's voice without prevail.

Assei just laughed as she walked back to their apartment, holding Lamur's hand.

* * *

Shiloh sat on the foot of the bed in her nightgown while she watched a small light make a silhouette of Preed behind an old blanket, drying his ears with a towel. She looked at book that she held onto all afternoon.

_So much has changed this past year,_ she thought. _3024 wasn't the best year of my life. 3025 wasn't a good start, either. _

Shiloh opened the book. It had a colorful title: "Shiloh's Album". Shiloh smiled slightly as she turned the page, quietly singing to herself.

Preed's good ear perked up as he listened to Shiloh singing as he was taking his shirt off. He turned the thin knob on the lantern until the flame went out. Preed pushed the blanket onto one side of the rope rod and sat on his side of the bed, looking at Shiloh with admiration and supporting his chin with one hand. "Could you be a dear and sing louder for me, please?"

Shiloh jumped hearing Preed but didn't stop singing; she only let her voice be loud enough for Preed to hear.

Preed had his head swaying slowly to the melody. "Beautiful," he said softly once Shiloh was finished.

"Hmm?" Shiloh looked at Preed hearing him say something.

"You have _the_ most amazing voice, precious."

Shiloh blushed a little. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I hadn't sung in years."

"You have a gift. Don't let it go to waste, my dear." Preed got under the covers as Shiloh crawled to her side of the bed. "If I asked you to sing for me again, would you?"

Shiloh nodded before she turned her body towards the window.

"Good night," said Preed.

Shiloh yawned. "Night." Then she closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 6 Family Reunion Goes Sour

Chapter Six

"No, no, no," said Gune, pushing Karria's arm out of the way. "This is how Gune wants Karria to fix it." He showed Karria how to hammer down two of the pieces back together.

"Fine," mumbled Karria. "If Stith and the two kids could go home, why can't I?" Instead of hammering like Gune showed him, he was smashing the pieces down.

"NO! That's not how Gune wants it fixed!"

"You can't just tap the damn thing and think it'll work. You gotta apply some force on it."

Gune shook his head. "Karria not listening to Gune, that he's not, that he's not."

"Just shut up. I got this."

"No, Karria don't got this."

"Gune. Shut, the hell, up! Please…" Karria rubbed his temples and cursed under his breath.

"Karria has a point, Gune," said someone from behind. "You have to show that metal whose boss and strike it down."

"But Franz…"

"No buts, my boy. Let me see." The middle-aged man, wearing a white laboratory coat, khaki pants, red slippers, plaid shirt, and bifocals, picked up the broken drone. He lifted it over his head to look at the bottom. "It's totaled," he said, shaking his head.

Gune groaned. "Karria broke Gune's drone…"

"That's not what Stith told me," said Franz. "I'll tell you what. I can make something out of this for you, Guney."

Gune's eyes brightened. "Franz would do that for Gune?"

Franz nodded. "I can get started on that for you tomorrow."

Gune jumped up and down for joy. "Gune thanks Franz for making Gune feel better!" he squealed.

Karria rolled his eyes.

"In the meantime, I've got to be heading back home and enjoy my day off. You boys can go home."

"Thank you!" said Karria happily, walking to the door.

* * *

Shiloh was standing in a field of flowers. She walked aimlessly, letting her fingers run over the flowers; they felt more like paper than actual flowers. With the wind gently blowing in her long hair and her crisp, white sundress, Shiloh slowed her pace until she stopped completely. Purple skies flew over her, and the moon made her skin paler than it naturally was.

"Shiloh…" a voice whispered.

Shiloh's heart began to race and a few drops of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"It's quiet now," the voice continued. "He came out of nowhere."

Shiloh's breaths became quicker, shallower,_ louder_, as she turned around.

"Come to me, my poor baby," said the figure as it materialized into a beautiful woman with black hair and chestnut eyes, and wore a long, white dress.

Shiloh took a step back. "Mom?"

The woman held her arms out to Shiloh, staring at her with her cold, soulless eyes. "Don't worry, sweetie, I can cheer you up."

Shiloh turned her head away. "Get away from me, you crazy bitch!"

"You just sat there and watched us die!" sneered another shadow, turning into a teenaged girl that was a spitting image of the woman, wearing a white dress as well.

"What else was I supposed to do?" said Shiloh, not facing her.

"You could have done something!" yelled a young man with his mother's eyes, and he had blonde hair with white robes covering his body.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Shiloh with a hint of fear in her voice.

The young looked at Shiloh angrily. "Why don't you join him with your bastard siblings?"

Shiloh screamed as the woman and the two young adults ran towards her with burning red eyes.

That was the last thing Shiloh remembered before she woke up and looking over her shoulder to see Preed next to her. She sighed in relief as she tried to fall back asleep.

Preed opened his eyes halfway. Shiloh was staring at the ceiling with beads of sweat on her forehead. His hand touched her shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Shiloh replied quietly.

Preed pulled Shiloh closer to him and gently pressed her against his body. "Don't worry. I'm here."

Shiloh buried her face in his warm chest. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes. She could hear Preed's heartbeat in her ear.

* * *

"Destrey. Destrey!" Katrina called as she was finishing slipping her blue t-shirt on in her beige cargo pants. "Someone's here."

Destrey slowly raised his head from the pillow. "Who's here?" he yawned.

"I don't know. An officer said that our parents are here to take us home."

Destrey rubbed his eyes. "But they're dead…"

"No, not them." Katrina pushed him out of bed. "Come on, get dressed. We have to go."

"It's seven-thirty in the morning! Can't I just have five more minutes?"

Katrina glared at Destrey as she put on her black rain boots and gray winter coat. "No… we're leaving…_now_…"

Destrey let his head drop. "Fine…" He brought his head back up to see that Katrina had her back to him. "Happy birthday, by the way," he said as he undressed.

"Thanks," she answered without turning around.

"I can't believe it's January the eighteenth already."

"I wonder if Shiloh's having a happy birthday, too."

"Let's pray that she is," added Destrey as he walked past her in his white shirt, jeans, cowboy boots, and green parka. "C'mon, Kat. Let's go."

As Katrina and Destrey walk out into the snow, they were greeted by shouts of "Over here!" and "There they are! They're alive!"

A fairly attractive woman was running to them with open arms. Her short, brown hair flew in the breeze and her emerald eyes were filled with tears. "I can't believe you're both alive!" she said as she hugged Destrey and Katrina. Both children started to get teary-eyed as they hugged her back.

"Mom?" Destrey said, choking on the word.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here." The woman stroked Katrina's hair and Destrey's buzz cut.

A young girl, roughly nine years of age, hugged their waists. "I missed you two so much," she said. Her blue eyes shone brightly.

Katrina reached down to touch the girl's chestnut hair that went down to her mid-back.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Arabelle." The girl pressed her cheek against Katrina's arm.

Arabelle grabbed Katrina's hand and led her to the black hovercraft, with her mother and Destrey following. She let of Katrina's hand as ran over to a tall, muscular man with the same hair and eye color as her. "Daddy!" she squealed as she hopped into his arms. "They're happy to see us."

"I can see that," he said.

* * *

Shiloh sat upright on the bed while Preed looked outside the window. "What day is it?" she asked.

"January eighteenth," he replied.

"It's my birthday."

Preed's mouth dropped before his hand landed on his cheek. "Oh my god, mine too!"

"Get out!" said Shiloh, throwing a pillow at him.

Preed blocked the pillow with his arm. "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

Preed had a huge smile on his face. "I'm ten years older than you, dear!"

"No, you're not!" jeered Shiloh.

"Yes, I am."

Shiloh smiled and stared at the ceiling. "This is so cool! Me and Kat have the same birthday as you!"

"Kat?" Preed raised an eyebrow.

"Katrina, my twin sister. Destrey's with her. I hope they're all right."

Preed nodded in sympathy. "Are you feeling up to going somewhere tonight?"

Shiloh looked at Preed and crossed her arms with a serious look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Preed backed away and threw his hands in the air. "Nothing of that sort, I can promise you that, dearest."

"Uh-huh," Shiloh said as she gave him one nod before sitting on the bed. "Well, I'm trying to figure out what I'm doing for my birthday."

Preed laughed. "I'm one step ahead of you."

Shiloh groaned. "Why do I get the feeling that something's about to happen?"

The wrist communicator beeped twice. "You have one new message," it said.

"Hey, Shi and Preed," said Assei. "Lamur and I heard it's your birthday. So happy birthday, we'll see you this weekend."

"Happy birthday!" shouted Lamur gleefully.

The communicator beeped again. "End of messages."

* * *

"Are you sure that it's her?" said Czar Michel, leaning forward in his throne.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I'm sure that it's her," replied a guard.

Michel stood up and clutched onto his cane. He brushed his fingers through his light blonde-silver hair. "That will be all. You are dismissed."

The guard bowed and left the throne room.

_I can't believe she's alive,_ thought Michel. _After eight years, she has finally returned. Now I have an heir again. She will ascend the throne as Empress as Omari._

Michel walked down the small stairway from his royal chair. "Charlize!" he bellowed.

A woman, who looked no more than forty-five with platinum blonde hair and the body physique of a twenty-five year old, ran to his side and curtsied. "You called?" she asked in a soft toned voice.

"Prepare my grand-daughter's bedchamber."

Charlize stared at Michel with buggy, lavender eyes. "I thought she was-"

"So did I. Now go get the bedchamber ready."

Charlize curtsied again and left.

Michel strolled out to the hover carriage that was waiting for him near the front gate. "Take me to the Korso Household," he told the carriage driver.

The driver nodded.

* * *

Shiloh slowly opened the front door of a little manor house and walked into the foyer. Preed, who was right behind, quietly closed the door when he walked in.

"I guess there's no one home," said Shiloh as she turned around to go back out the front door.

"Surprise!" shouted a chorus of voices.

Preed caught Shiloh by the arms when she fell back in shock. "It's all right, precious. It's only a surprise party," he said in his slick voice.

Shiloh glared at him before she was pushed back up to her feet. As she brushed her green skirt and straightened her white shirt, she started to walk down the spiral stairway before catching a glimpse of a young girl.

"Shi-i-lo-o-o-h!" squealed the girl, dragging out her syllables. She wrapped her arms around Shiloh's waist. "It's me, Arabelle!"

Shiloh felt her heart melt as she looked into Arabelle's blue eyes. She stroked her chestnut hair. "Ary…" she whispered.

Arabelle held Shiloh's hand as she led her down the stairs to where everyone else was waiting for her.

"Shi!" cried Katrina and Destrey, running to her and squeezed her.

"My god, you're ok," said Shiloh, fighting back her tears.

A middle-aged man in a blue plaid shirt, khaki pants, and dress shoes, came over to Shiloh and patted her hand. "So, you're one of my long-lost grandchildren, Shiloh Aurora. I'm your father's father, Franz Korso."

Shiloh embraced Franz. "it's so nice to meet you, Granpa."

Franz gazed upon Preed. "She's like her mother, you know," he told the Akrennian. "Mild-mannered."

Preed came down the stairway and waved at Katrina and Destrey's mother. "Hi, Miss Mandy," he said.

"Hi, Preed," she answered. "Thank you for bringing Shiloh back." Mandy pulled Shiloh close to her and hugged her. She turned to her husband. "Joseph, Shiloh's here."

Joseph, a tall, buff man with brown hair and blue eyes, walked over to Shiloh and picked her up and spun her around. "Hey, kid," he said. "I missed you." He gave her a noogie and then hugged her tenderly. "How's my little Shi been?"

"I'm fine," Shiloh answered. "Now that I got my family back."

"I missed you, too," said Michel, who was just at the bottom of the stairway. "Hello, Amanda. Children. Franz." He glanced in Preed's direction. "_Commander_." Michel then turned to Joseph. "Korso."

"What the hell do you want?" asked Korso through his teeth.

"Oh, nothing. I came to see my favorite grand-daughter." He pinched Shiloh's cheek. "My heir lives."

"Dad..." snapped Mandy. "I told you that she is _not_ going to be your heir!"

"Heir?" asked Shiloh. She looked at Preed. "Commander?"


	9. Chapter 7 A New Life Begins

Chapter Seven

"What… are you talking about?" asked Shiloh, who was obviously confused. "Uh, I just got reunited with my family, and I don't even know, let alone remember, you."

Michel's mouth dropped. "I'm your grandfather! How could you not-" He stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh yes. You were very young when you disappeared. And now look what eight years has done to you."

Shiloh shook her head.

"Dad, I said she's not your heir!" snapped Mandy.

"Nonsense!" answered Michel joyfully. "She's perfect for the job. She'll come stay at the castle for a few months, and then she'll live with you for the rest of the year."

Mandy stared at her father. "Dad…"

Michel ignored Mandy and continued. "When I saw Shiloh's adorable face as an infant, I knew that she was going to be my heir."

Preed slapped himself on the forehead and shook his head. "Sire, this isn't necessary," he said. "She just found her family again, and-"

"And I suggest you hold your tongue if you still want to be Commander," hissed Michel.

Preed crossed his arms and grew silent.

"That was rude," said Shiloh. "You interrupted Preed in mid-sentence."

"I'm the Czar of Omari," responded Michel coldly, "I have the right to make people be quiet." With a smile on his face, Michel walked over to Shiloh and whispered to her: "You see the Commander is lower on the social ladder than we are. So he is to be submissive to me."

Shiloh scratched her head. "That makes no sense."

Michel's smile was replaced with a bewildered look on his face. "How could it not make sense to you?"

Shiloh shrugged. "Where I come from, we didn't have many educational opportunities, and if there were any, it was either mechanics or medical studies. Of course, like everyone else, I took mechanics and medical studies."

Michel sank to his knees and hung his head low. "Oh no…" he said sadly. "My heir knows more about medicine than social ladders."

Preed cocked an eyebrow at Shiloh. "Medical studies?" he asked.

"Where I worked at, everyone was required to have basic medical training," added Shiloh.

"Good grief!" cried Michel, burying his face in his hands. "My heir is a doctor!"

Shiloh pulled Michel up. "Actually no. I'm allowed to do CPR and treat minor wounds."

Preed, seemingly intrigued, listened to Shiloh with a bit of impression in his eyes.

"They have different levels of training," continued Shiloh, "For mechanics there's basics, tune-ups, repairs, and full mechanic. Medical studies have basic training, nurse, surgery, and autopsy." She looked at Preed who cringed when she said the word "autopsy".

Michel sighed. "That's interesting," he said sarcastically. "Well, tomorrow you're coming to the palace, Shiloh." He smirked as he watched Mandy and Korso's faces turn red. "There'll be a hover carriage to pick you up in the morning."

"Sir…" said Preed.

"Commander, you have no say in this!" snapped Michel.

"Yes, Sire," the Akrennian sighed as he watched Michel walk out of the room.

"I'm going to bed. Night everyone," said Shiloh, sounding disgusted as she went upstairs.

* * *

Charlize placed the last of the throw pillows on the soon-to-be princess's bed. The bedroom was painted red with burgundy curtains and bedspread. She walked over and brushed off a bit of dust on the mahogany dresser and nightstand. Readjusting the six foot mirror, Charlize nodded in satisfaction.

Excited chatter went on outside. Charlize looked out the window and saw a young girl coming out of the hover carriage, covering her face with an oversized coat.

"That must be her," she said to herself.

The servants kept crowding around Shiloh as she tried to get to the stairs. She felt herself turning red. Shiloh attempted to take deep breaths while the servants closed in on her and relentlessly asked her questions.

"PISS OFF!" she yelled as she breached the crowd and ran inside.

Slamming the huge front doors, Shiloh sighed in relief. _Why am I so damn special that I would be the heir?_ she thought. Shiloh took a moment to look at the wooden ceiling arches above her head and paintings of landscapes and battles on the walls. Even the granite floor seemed to have shimmered somewhat in whatever small amount of sunlight came in.

"There you are," said Michel, standing near the top to the huge stairway. He motioned Shiloh to follow him as he approached the bottom of the stairway, and he smiled as Shiloh silently obeyed. The grand hallway of life-sized portraits of rulers past and silver ceilings led to the large, white marble throne room where the columns were covered in precious gems and gold. The ceiling was entirely made out of diamonds. Michel took Shiloh's hand into his and walked her to the two jade thrones with velvet cushions.

"Have a seat," he said.

Shiloh sat on one of the thrones. "They're comfy," she said.

Michel nodded.

"I bet that it was extremely expensive to build this place."

"Your 29th great-grandfather Fergus MacCarthy built this," Michel said with pride. "He was one with great tastes and took pride in his work. He came all this way from Waterford County, Ireland in 1327, not as royalty, but as a slave for the Sogowans. Knowing that he would have to fight for his freedom and for the freedom of other captured slaves, they formed a rebellion…"

_This is gonna take a while,_ thought Shiloh.

"Gathering whatever strength they had and launched an assault on their captors!"

Shiloh could hear her life slowly ticking away as she half-listened to Michel talk excitedly of their family history from Fergus building the palace to his great-great-great-grandson throwing extravagant parties for the maidens because it was the only way for him to choose a bride; and from Empress Catherine MacCarthy declaring war on the Akrennians in 1829 to Amanda (Shiloh's mother) being a rebel in her teenage years.

"…And here we are today," concluded Michel.

"I'd like to see more of the castle," said Shiloh, immediately hopping off the throne and walking towards a bronze door. Her mouth dropped and her eyes shone in amazement as she walked into a domed room, with seventy-five percent of the walls covered in windows and the gigantic crystal chandelier hung a few hundred feet above the center of the variously colored marble floor. Surrounding the chandelier was a painting of a fuchsia and violet sky with a thousand stars around it.

Michel pulled her away from the door. "Come, dear. There's more to see."

The dining room had Brazilian cherry flooring and the walls were a brilliant yellow. The furniture was of the finest oak and the dinnerware was of the most extravagant china. Moving on to the parlor room, Shiloh observed that it looked like someone plastered the brick walls with emeralds. A Persian rug was lying in front of the fireplace. Only the most exquisite furniture was present in the room. The other rooms were of different colors and had the same high quality furniture.

"Can we see my room?" asked Shiloh.

"Absolutely," answered Michel.

Charlize was busying herself straightening the chair and vanity when she heard the door open. "Oh, you're here," she said, sounding surprised.

"Charlize," began Michel. "This is Shiloh. You'll be her lady-in-waiting. Go ahead and get to know each other." He walked out of the room.

"How do you do?" she asked, curtsying.

"No, please, you don't have to give me a curtsy," replied Shiloh. "It's so nice to meet you." She hugged Charlize.

"I- I don't have to… give you a curtsy?"

"No, I prefer hugs."

Charlize smiled warmly. "No one's ever told me that before."

"Really?" Shiloh asked as she released Charlize from her hug.

"Yeah, Michel said that I have to curtsy."

"We'll make sure that I'm an exception."

Charlize laughed lightly. "Do you mind if I stay here and talk to you?"

"Of course!" Shiloh grinned.

After spending all afternoon talking and laughing, Charlize emerged from Shiloh's bedroom to get a fond cold stare from Michel.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked sternly.

"I was talking to Shiloh," she answered quietly. "She's a really sweet girl."

"How could she warm up to you faster than to me?"

Shiloh came out in a black ball gown and diamond jewelry with her curly hair. "Because she's a very affable person," she remarked. She gave Michel a smirk. "See? I'm smart."

"Where did you learn that word?" he asked.

"I have my ways." Shiloh walked to a small stairway. Walking into the dining room, she stopped in her tracks. "I'll be damned," she said. "Preed…"

A certain Akrennian was standing by the china cabinet. "Ah, Princess," he said making his voice sound airy.

"Please don't call me that," groaned Shiloh.

"That's what you are, isn't it, a princess?" Preed gave her hand an Akrennian kiss.

"Don't even start…" Shiloh glared at Preed.

Preed smiled. "I can't help it. That's your title."

"That's enough, Commander," ordered Michel.

"Yes, Sire," answered Preed, standing at attention.

"We're fine, Grandfather," reassured Shiloh, "we were just talking."

"About what? How your day was? What the weather was like? How you first met?"

Shiloh froze as memories flooded her mind…


	10. Chapter 8 How I Met My Supposed Friend

Chapter Eight

That memory that was lurking in the back of Shiloh's mind was now coming back to her. Kamaz, planet Yuma; January 13th, 3025. It was a quiet day at the marketplace as Shiloh went on her rounds with Lila; her midnight hair up in a bun and wearing short denim shorts and a white tank top. Shiloh was donning a red tube top and dark skinny jeans with her hair in a low ponytail.

"Ready to get this over with and go have fun afterwards?" asked Lila.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," said Shiloh sarcastically. "Let's find the targets, take them out, and get out before we have guards chasing us."

"Shiloh, Shiloh, Shiloh…" cooed Lila, pulling Shiloh's head to her flat chest. "Always the one in a hurry. Why is an eleven-year-old so worried about getting the job done?"

"Let me go and your ass won't turn into the grains of sand that we're walking on," threatened Shiloh, crossing her arms.

"Meanie," Lila released Shiloh. "Shi, I know you don't want to be here, but we are."

"Out of all the planets, why would we be on a godforsaken desert planet?" asked Shiloh as they were covering their faces and bodies with heavy clothing.

"Because it's probably one that people on the run would most likely come to and hide. Speaking of which…" Lila tugged Shiloh's arm and moved her head towards the left. "Is that your target I see?"

Shiloh glanced to her left and saw an Akrennian with its left ear nearly gone and a metal covering the left part of his head. "Has to be," was all Shiloh said before walking to the Akrennian. Making sure that her dagger was in her boot pocket, Shiloh continued to get closer to her target with each step.

"Halt!" she heard someone yell, looking to see that it was obviously a guard. "How dare you attempt to approach the Commander?"

"I can approach whoever I want," chided Shiloh. "And you can't stop me." she turned around and slowly resumed walking.

The guard grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. "What makes you think you have the right to-?"

The guard's sentence was cut short as Shiloh plunged her dagger into his stomach. His body was pushed to the ground. Shiloh immediately threw the dagger and watched it barely miss a bystander's head.

Screams rang through the marketplace. Shouts of "Assassin!" seemed to have caught her target's attention. Shiloh ran; she didn't care if she was going away from her target, she just sprinted. All she cared about was to be anywhere away from the marketplace. Lila's voice and shouts of angry voices echoed in her ears. Running toward the town gate, she leaped into the air and grasped onto the wall. After looking over her shoulder again, Shiloh jumped off to the other side and dashed into the nearby forest.

As Shiloh got deeper and deeper into the forest, she observed that no light came through the trees and all the trees were large and hollow. The creatures of the night dominated the woodlands. Raven caws replaced the birds' singing.

She suddenly felt a sharp object penetrate her upper right leg.

"I believe that's yours," said a haunting, airy voice.

The Akrennian walked out of the shadows, staring at Shiloh.

Shiloh heard herself grit her teeth. "You son of a-"

"Well, I learned from the best. And I believe you underestimated what Akrennians are capable of."

It suddenly hit Shiloh. "How did you find me?"

The Akrennian chuckled. "That's not important." He looked at a clump of hair that was coming out from the cloth that was wrapped around Shiloh's face. "I thought humans didn't have strange colored hair."

Shiloh got herself to her feet, ignoring the fact that blood was gently streaming down her leg. "That's not important. You'll be dead momentarily, anyway."

"Not if I can help it," said the Akrennian before hitting Shiloh straight in the face, which sent Shiloh flying through the air.

Shiloh unsheathed a claymore sword that she wore across her back and charged towards the Akrennian.

He countered her attack with a huge scimitar blade, making him and Shiloh engage in a sword fight.

Shiloh lunged, only to have her attack parried and be sweep kicked. As the Akrennian jumped in the air with his weapon held high, Shiloh rolled to one side and leapt to her feet. Their blades clashing began to echo in the forest. Shiloh continued to battle her foe and then tried again to lunge at her opponent, but he parried her attack again and riposted her. She was able to block his counterattack.

"Good," the Akrennian purred.

As Shiloh performed a number of complex swings of her sword, the Akrennian responded with flinging his sword side to side blocking the moves. Shiloh's foot sunk in the Akrennian gut, making him lose his balance for a moment. Shiloh jabbed her blade at him, only to graze his right hip.

He yelled in pain. Now the Akrennian attempted to cut Shiloh diagonally. Shiloh blocked again. As Shiloh swung again, she felt the scimitar hit her blade, and she lost grip of the hilt. She turned in the claymore's direction and watched it stab a nearby tree.

Shiloh fell to knees and hung her head low. "I give up," she said. "Kill me quickly."

The Akrennian came to her eye level and lifted her chin with one hand. "I must say, you fight well," he said. "Why did you give up so easily?"

"I want you to kill me. I don't deserve to live." Shiloh's eyes stared coldly and sadly into his.

"I'll take this in exchange for sparing you." The Akrennian pulled out a piece of paper from her sheath. "That was an obvious spot to hide it." He unfolded the paper. "Yes, yes. This will help my side tomorrow." His gaze turned toward Shiloh. "Do you honestly think that your people could attack one of our ships with these strategies?" He shrugged. "You don't have to answer that, dear."

"Why are you letting me go?" Shiloh tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're too young, precious. And you're not leaving until I tend to your wound."

He pulled out her dagger from her leg and applied salve to it before bandaging it. Right after pulling the claymore out of the tree, the Akrennian handed it to Shiloh. "I'll see you again," he said, and then he walked in the direction of Kamaz.

"Shiloh!" said Lila, who just caught up to Shiloh. "Come on, we have to go." She pulled Shiloh up by the arm and walked in the opposite direction of the Akrennian.

Shiloh glanced over her shoulder and smiled warmly.

* * *

"Shiloh?" asked Michel.

"What?" said Shiloh, dazed by the memory. "Oh! Preed was telling about the Chimiz attack that happened five days ago." She nudged Preed in the shoulder. "Weren't you, Preed?"

"Huh? Oh, yes," he replied. "Yes, of course."

Shiloh released a small, nervous laugh. "It's not like I was thinking about when we first met that we were fighting each other."

"No, dear, it's not like that at all." Preed put his hands behind his back.

"Oh, the guests are here," said Michel.

Shiloh sighed. "That was close," she whispered to Preed.

Preed quietly laughed and led her to the doorway to greet the guests.

Guests varied from ambassadors to senators, aristocrats to nobles, highest-ranking military officers to clan leaders. Compliments about Shiloh's lovely hair color and having her mother's eyes kept flowing into Shiloh's mind.

As everyone seated at the fifty-foot table, Shiloh sat between Michel, sitting at the head of the table, and Preed, who was next to an Akrennian ambassador.

Michel lifted the linen tablecloth and looked under the table. "Uncross your legs, Shiloh," he said.

"But I'm comfortable," she answered.

Michel looked at her sternly. "Uncross them."

Shiloh did as she was told, and then supported her head with her hand.

"And take your elbow off the table," added Michel.

Shiloh's hand slid from under her chin and she rested it on the table, laying her head on it.

Preed gently pulled her upright in her chair.

As the appetizer was served, Shiloh looked at the content in the bowl in front of her. She spooned the gray substance, her face twisted in disgust. _Dear God, please don't let me die of food poisoning, _she thought to herself in her little prayer.

* * *

Korso leaned against the doorway to his bedroom. Rubbing his hand back and forth on the top of his head, he couldn't help but think about how big of an ass his father-in-law was the night before.

"Joseph," said Amanda sleepily, "come back to bed."

Korso rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he answered. "It's just that… why does your dad have to act that way?"

"I don't know. I never really understood him when I was growing up. I guess that's how he's always been. It got worse after my mom passed away."

Korso sighed as Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mandy…" he groaned.

"Please try to sleep," Mandy said softly in his ear. She kissed his cheek before going back to bed.

Korso, rubbing the back of his neck, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Shiloh, who felt herself age after the over-elegant food and boring conversations, slowly walked to the stairway of the ballroom.

"No, wait!" cried a young man with gray hair and tanned skin. "Shiloh, my darling, come back!"

"Get this straight, pretty boy," said Shiloh angrily. "I'm not your darling, I don't like or know you, and I don't want to marry you!"

"Don't you like the idea of marriage?"

Shiloh threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, I told all night I'm not interested, I'm too young, and I don't like you!"

"But darling…"

"Piss off, jerk!" Shiloh brushed the tips of her fingers from the bottom of her neck and let them fly off at the base of her chin.

Soon, other young men flocked to her. Shiloh screamed and ran to the safety of her room. Locking her bedroom door, Shiloh sighed in relief. _Princess, my ass,_ she thought.

"What are you hiding from?" asked a masculine voice.

Shiloh jumped and turned to see Preed by the balcony door. "What the hell are doing in my room?"

"Watch your language, young lady," he said, pointing a bony finger at her. "Do you need me to protect your from those horrible, handsome suitors?" He gave Shiloh a smirk.

"I can take care of myself." Shiloh crossed her arms. "And why are you asking me if I need protection?"

"Surely that's what a bodyguard does, right?"

"Well, ye-" Shiloh's eyes widened. "Since when?"

"Since your grandfather said so two hours ago. But don't worry; I'll be sleeping in the chair over there." He gestured to the chair in one corner of the room.

Shiloh gave out a heavy sigh. "This time you stay in the chair and _not_ in my bed."

"As you wish, Princess." Preed bowed.

"I told you not to call me that…" Shiloh retorted with her teeth clenched.

"Oh, did you?" teased Preed. "Then I won't … Princess."

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Shiloh, with her face red and fists balled up.

Preed waved an index finger in the air. "Ah, ah, ah. Language…"

Shiloh exhaled through her nose.

"Tomorrow, you're going to be trained to be a proper, polite, and non-filthy-mouthed lady."

Nodding her head and not letting her temper get the best of her, Shiloh kept her arms crossed and gave Preed a mischievous look. "I must warn you that I'm very stubborn."

"I bet I'm more stubborn than you, Princess."

Shiloh clenched her teeth and grabbed her hair. "I should've killed you when I had the chance because you're being highly annoying."

Preed laughed. "I try my best."

Shiloh started to dread the next day. She couldn't leave the palace and now she was stuck with an Akrennian who seemed to telling her that she just met her match. _This going to be a long day tomorrow,_ she thought to herself...


	11. Chapter 9 To Be A Lady

Chapter Nine

**A/N: I apologize for not getting the adventure part in, but it's coming soon, I promise! Thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading and paitience. and i know that there's not a whole lot of action either. I apologize for that too. The excitement is coming very soon, and i will make absolute sure of that. Well, enjoy ch. 9. :)**

* * *

Lamur woke up in a daze as he stumbled out of bed. He looked at Assei as she slept, and stroked her cheek.

"Lamur," whispered Assei. "Stay with me a little longer."

Lamur hesitated as Assei sat up in bed and took her night shirt off. Soon he felt himself get excited. He turned his head away and blushed.

Assei slowly pulled Lamur back into bed and caressed his chest. "Why do act like this every time?" she asked sweetly.

"I-I-I don't know," he stuttered. "I'm just afraid of accidentally getting you knocked up."

Assei kissed his cheek. "There's nothing to worry about. And besides, you're good."

Lamur nodded before Assei pressed her lips on his and slid her hand down his body. Lamur rolled Assei on her back as they began to engage in a passionate dance of love…

* * *

Shiloh opened her eyes to see rain hit her window. Sighing in agony over what was to happen to her soon, she climbed out of bed and walked to the vanity where she brushed her hair. She never really wanted long hair to begin with, but she got used to it. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Shiloh realized that there was something different about her body. She looked down her chest and horror flooded her mind. _That's not supposed to happen,_ she thought, _not at this stage of my life. I want my flat chest back! _

Fearing over how Preed would react, Shiloh threw her bathrobe on top of her nightgown. Then she looked in Preed's direction to see that he was soundly asleep in the chair, with his legs crossed at his ankles, his hands resting on his lap, and his head down. He was snoring. Loudly.

Shiloh walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder. He lifted his head up and saw Shiloh's visage fill up his view. "Good morning," he yawned.

"Morning," replied Shiloh.

"What's the weather like?"

Shiloh sighed. "It fits my mood today: Dark, probably cold, and rainy."

Preed rubbed his back. "And what wasn't supposed to happen?"

"Uh… nothing." Shiloh gulped.

"You're lying. You can tell me."

"What if I'm too scared to?"

Preed shook his head. "Then I'll find out sooner or later."

Shiloh's heart jumped to her throat. _I hope not,_ she thought.

"In the meantime," resumed Preed, "I'm going to wash my face."

Preed walked over the vanity and dipped his hands into the water basin. As he rubbed his hands on his face, he briefly glanced in the mirror seeing Shiloh in the reflection. He couldn't help but continuing to glance at her reflection. She seemed to have dropped something and bent forward to pick it up. He got a good look down the torso of her nightgown before quickly looking away.

_Oh, that's what wasn't supposed to happen,_ he thought. "Shiloh, could you please cover up?" he asked.

Shiloh scrambled to fix her bathrobe. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just-"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Girls would kill to have that chest size."

"Eww, you pervert!" Shiloh threw a pillow at Preed's head, which hit him.

"Ow," he said sarcastically. He turned to Shiloh. "I didn't mean to say what I just said. I meant to say that it's normal for all girls to go through that. No perverted-ness intended." He walked to Shiloh's closet. "Now, I believe we should get dressed."

Shiloh face grimaced as Preed pulled out a bubblegum pink with lace on the puffy sleeves and bodice; the poofy skirt was covered in glitter. "No!" she said in disgust.

"Why not?" asked the bewildered Preed.

"It has glitter, it's poofy, it's ugly. It's freaking PINK!"

Preed gave her a look of disapproval. "Well, what about this?" He pulled out a hot pink dress with more glitter than lace.

"That's uglier than the last one!" Shiloh replied.

* * *

Assei sighed happily as she awakened. Being in Lamur's arms after showing their love for each other physically is the most wonderful place in the universe to her. She licked his cheek which woke him up.

"Good morning," said Lamur softly.

"Good morning," she replied as she yawned softly.

Lamur kissed her forehead and stroked the back of her neck. "Sleep well?"

Assei nodded. "Do you want to hear a secret?"

"Yes."

Assei brought her lips to his ear. "I love you," she whispered.

Lamur smiled. "I love you, too."

They cuddled in bed for a while before getting up and starting their day.

* * *

"Did we really go through fifteen pink dresses?" asked the perturbed Shiloh.

"What's wrong with pink?" answered Preed.

"I just don't like the color. But there are certain types of pink that I'll wear: Really light pink, really dark pink, every once in a while regular pink, or the Victoria Secret brand."

Preed rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, dear," said Preed as he pulled out a pale yellow dress with flowing, thin sleeves, v-neck, and ankle length skirt.

Shiloh hurried to him and said- "Oh! I like this."

_Finally,_ thought Preed. "Go put it on so we can start."

After Shiloh got dressed, Preed escorted her to the library that copper walls and ceilings, bamboo furniture, and books on every shelf of the sixteen foot shelves. There a green haired girl sat at the table, her gold colored eyes fixed on the book she was reading. She wore a blue turtleneck dress with her hair pulled back in a bun. She looked up to see Preed and Shiloh.

"Oh, hey. There you are," she said.

"Good morning, Royal," replied Preed.

Royal closed her book and walked toward Shiloh. "Who's she?"

Preed placed his hands on Shiloh's shoulders. "This is Shiloh."

"Hi," said Shiloh.

Royal gleefully hugged Shiloh. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shi!"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too."

"All right girls," said Preed. "This shouldn't take more than one or two days. Let's get started."

Royal and Shiloh sat beside each other before Preed placed a book on Shiloh's head.

"I'm here for support," Royal whispered to Shiloh.

"First, I shall show you how ladies sit properly. Now shoulders back, chin up, legs uncrossed." He watched a reluctant Shiloh uncross her legs. "Back against the chair, feet firmly on the floor, and hands on the lap."

As Shiloh adjusted herself, Preed continued in an old-world, scholastic fashion. "Now you're going to learn how to speak properly. First, any type of vulgarity should never escape your mouth. When you speak, speak clearly and enunciate your words, and speak lightly. While having a conversation, act like you're interested in it even if you're not. For example…" He turned to Shiloh and began talking to her. "Willow bark is used to help with rrr-rheumatism."

Shiloh cleared her throat and spoke in an airy light British accent. "Yes, what is RRR-rheumatism? It is RRR-ruffles with RRR-ridges? Is it something that only Ak-RRR-rennians get and not a p-RRR-rincess or Miss RRR-royal? I'd RRR-really, RRR-really, RRR-really like to know."

Preed's mouth dropped and tried to keep himself from fuming. "Are you making fun of me?"

Shiloh gasped. "Why would I do that P-RRR-reed?" she teased. She then saw that ticked off look on his face. "Really? I didn't know that." she said, dropping the accent she used a moment ago. "Tell me more, though I'll drift off to sleep anyway."

Preed sighed in annoyance. "Never mind. About table manners-"

"Napkin in lap, there's a certain way to hold silverware, chew with your mouth closed." Shiloh smirked.

Preed looked at her in disbelief. "Now I shall show you how you walk properly."

Shiloh buried her face in her hands. "Oh my gosh, there's a proper way for _everything_, is there?"

"I guess," Preed said unsurely. "And you'll see how to wave at the same time."

Shiloh let out a short exhale as if she was punched in the gut and glared at Preed. "Do you know what it's like to have a 'mother' that tried to turn you into something that you never wanted to be-where you'll live, what you'll become, who you'll marry?" She buried her face in her hands once more. "My life sucked more than you could imagine."

Preed sighed again. "Shiloh, I'm trying to help you seem more appealing to your grandfather." He lifted Shiloh's head by the chin to see her teary-eyed; he felt his heart breaking, though he couldn't understand why. "How about this? You have to be ladylike around politics and nobles." Preed pulled Shiloh into a gentle embrace, stroking her hair. "Not around me."

Shiloh and Preed stayed in an embrace before perfecting her walk and leaving the library to go meet Michel for lunch.


	12. Chapter 10 Nico's Achievement

Chapter Ten

"Gune!" yelled Stith who was in the lab. "Get over here!"

Gune, in an oversized white jacket, ran over to Stith. "What does Stith want Gune to do?"

"There's someone coming from that, whatcha call it?" Stith rubbed her temples for a few seconds. "Oh! The lab near where we live. There'll be someone coming from there today."

"Who could it be?" asked Gune.

"Dunno."

Gune sat himself in a nearby chair before Stith sat beside him. He reached over and held her hand. "Gune is glad that Stith married Gune last year."

Stith smiled.

She remembered being on the beach, looking ahead to see Gune waiting for her under a white arch, and wearing a white tux. Seeing him smile made her smile in her blue and white dress. Though her father walked her down the aisle with a cane, she still smiled, knowing she's going to have a happy life with Gune. She still couldn't understand why on Rasi Star (it the equivalent to why on Earth or why in the world) Gune would want Preed as one of his groomsmen. Nonetheless, he was kind of cute in a black tuxedo.

"Me, too." She kissed his forehead.

"Let go of me!" yelled an angry voice. "I shouldn't be treated this way! This is bullshit!"

Stith and Gune peered through the door only to see a belligerent, blue skinned Akrennian with Franz's arms tightly latched under his armpits. At least it looked like an Akrennian. Flailing its legs around, the "Akrennian" kept screaming to be released. As Stith and Gune crept a few feet to get a closer look, they could see that the "Akrennian's" head was shaped more like a human's, and his snout, which had a small horn and ridges on the snout, was the same length as a human's. It had Mantrin-sized ears; it insides were gold which matched the color of his forearms and snout ridges.

"Calm down, Lex," said Franz in a soothing voice. "We mean no harm."

Stith walked over and grabbed Lex by the ankles.

"Hey, let go!" shouted Lex.

"So you're the one coming from the lab?" she asked, not amused.

Lex, who was still struggling to be freed from everyone's grip, ignored her. When he was set down in a small, white room with only a chair and table, he was held down on the chair. Lex continued to fight his way out of Stith and Franz's combined strength.

"Lex, we can't hold you like this forever," said Franz in the same, soothing voice. "You need to calm down."

Lex looked at Franz, breathing heavily of exhaustion. "Ok," he whispered.

"Take deep breaths for me."

Lex slowly inhaled and exhaled. He did this a few times as Franz and Stith loosened their grip on him.

Franz turned to Stith. "Thank you, Stith. You may leave us now."

* * *

Lamur finished making the bed as he heard Assei come through the front.

"Babe, where are you?" she called.

"Bedroom," he called back.

He smiled as he felt Assei wrap her arms around his neck.

"How are you today?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Where were you this morning?"

"I was just visiting Baba. Moma wasn't there, so I asked him to tell her I said 'Hi'."

"I wonder what he would be like as a Baba-in-law."

"Lamur!"

Lamur laughed. "I'm just kidding with you."

Assei gave him a stern look. "You'd better be."

Lamur chuckled as he turned around to hug her back. "It's just a thought."

"A thought that we will think about later down the road."

"Yes, dear."

Assei laughed light-heartedly as she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

Preed sat with Shiloh in the parlor room after lunch and their lessons.

"I must say, you're fast learner," remarked Preed.

"It's natural, I guess," replied Shiloh.

Preed reached for a book near him and opened it. He looked away. "Where did I put them?" he said to himself, looking around the chair he was sitting in. "Ah! Here they are." Putting on a pair of reading glasses without temples, he continued to read.

"You wear reading glasses?" asked Shiloh.

Preed answered without looking up. "Mm-hmm."

"How long?"

Preed kept reading the book that was in his lap. "Since I was eighteen."

"That must suck."

"No, not really. It's perfectly normal for Akrennians. About half of them need glasses to read."

"I like it."

"Like what?"

Shiloh adjusted herself in the comfortable armchair. "I like how the glasses make you look smart."

Preed looked at Shiloh and blushed. "Well… er… I… uh…"

Shiloh smiled warmly.

"You have a beautiful smile," said Preed.

Shiloh gave him a warmer smile, even when her cheeks turned a deep red.

"Now we're both blushing," he said.

"How do you know that you're blushing?"

"I can feel my cheeks get hot." Preed took Shiloh's hand and put on his cheek.

"It's really warm," she said.

"Your hand's cold."

"Does it bother you?"

"No," whispered Preed, looking deeply into her eyes.

He let go of Shiloh's hand, letting it slide down his cheek. Then, he resumed reading.

"Could you read to me?" asked Shiloh.

* * *

Derek was strapped down in a tank full of water with an oxygen mask over his mouth in a dark room. He turned his head to see Nico walking towards the tank.

"Hello, Haynes," he said. "Comfy in there?"

Derek shook his head.

"You don't know how much I appreciate you volunteering to be part of a mass experiment." He turned a few knobs on a small panel on the edge of the tank and stuck a syringe in his arm to insert a clear liquid into him. "This may hurt for a few minutes." Nico pulled out the syringe and stepped back before pushing a button.

Derek screamed as he was being electrocuted in the water. It was a brief moment, and then it stopped.

He watched as Shiloh ran through the halls of the _Chimiz_ before going into the engine room where blood flew everywhere and bodies fell to the ground. Shiloh stopped for a moment and looked around her. She turned to find Lila covered in blood and ran to her. Derek couldn't really hear what they were saying, but Lila handed a piece of paper to Shiloh before dying.

The scene changed to a desolate village in a lush jungle. He was there with Nico, Shiloh, and Lila. Nico angrily looked a hostage who was sitting on his knees and had his wrists binded with rope. "Tell him that this girl-" He held a frightened teenaged girl by the arm. "Is more important to me than his life."

He got a response from the hostage by getting spit on the face. Nico wiped it off. "You're really pushing my pissed off button, bud." He turned to Shiloh. "Kill him, Tucker."

Derek put an arm out in front of her. "Don't," he said, cutting the ropes off the hostage's wrists and gesturing him to run.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Shiloh.

Lila grabbed Derek's wrists and held his arms behind his back. He watched in horror as the hostage was shot in the back before making it to the safety of the jungle.

"I told you to kill him!" snapped Nico, ready to slap Shiloh.

"Back off her!" growled Derek. "My girl, my responsibility."

Lila let Derek's wrists go and hit him in the head with the butt of her rifle.

"And my command," finished Nico.

Now the scene was a snow covered forest with a moderately large house. It was surrounded by a stone wall that seemed to stretch for mile in any direction. There seemed to be a garden in the back somewhere. He watched himself and Shiloh talk briefly at the front door.

"I brought your things," he said, handing her a few suitcases.

"Thanks Derek," she answered.

"We need to catch up sometime."

Shiloh nodded. "Yeah. We should."

He sighed. "I'd better get going."

"Ok, see you later," said Shiloh, before she hugged him, picked up her bags, and closed the door.

Derek stood there for a moment. "I'll come back for you," he whispered to himself. "And no one'll stop me. I'll love you till my heart stops beating forever. Maybe I'll never stop loving you. Oh, Shiloh. If I only told you how I felt."

"She doesn't care about you," he heard Nico say. "She left you. She left for a no good son of a bitch. She forgot about you. She's never had feelings for you. She only saw you as a brother, and nothing more. She may have found someone else better than you. She'll never want to marry you or bear your children. She's moved on. She might have slept with someone by now, so you could never deflower her."

Derek roared after the flashbacks discontinued. He ripped the oxygen mask off and rose from the water. He felt a snout growing out of his face. His hair fell off. He grew more muscular and taller. He felt something coming out of his back and the top of his head. His canine teeth, fingernails, and toenails grew, too.

Nico laughed maniacally. "I've finally done it!" he cheered. "I now know how to create my army!" He ran to Derek and slapped his back. "Derek, you brilliant bastard, you did it! Thanks to you, I know how to make more like you! I will finally be triumphant!"

Derek roared again.

* * *

A/N: yeah, Nico's an ass...

well, it's getting to that time where the fun begins. yays! :) thanks for all the story hits and reviews so far. it's greatly appreciated. now i have to go write chapter eleven. I'm gonna try to post it before or a little after thanksgiving.

so have a safe and happy veteran's day, and have a very happy thanksgiving.

APL


	13. Chapter 11 Masters and Small Talks

Chapter Eleven

"Look at yourself, Derek!" said Nico, slapping Derek's back again. "You're the epitome of mutant monsters!"

Derek looked at his reflection. His skin, or his scales, was dark green. He had the head of a dragon with a long, thin antennae moustache at the end of his snout and large, pointy black horns on top of his head. Once standing at six foot four and slightly muscular, he was now seven foot seven and very buff. His snout was elongated. He no longer had black for his eye color. They were somehow replaced by pools of blood. Looking down at his hands and feet, he saw that his fingernails and toenails grew into claws. He now had fangs and wings. Feeling his head, there was no evidence of human hair.

"What have you done to me?" he asked.

"Your negative emotions got the best of you," answered Nico, giving him an evil smile.

"D-Does she really not care about me?"

"Of course not! Why would she have betrayed us all? Why would she have run off with someone else, an Akrennian, for Orva's sake!"

Derek gritted his teeth and punched a door out.

Nico rubbed his hands together. "Yes," he said to himself. "It's working." He clipped a bulky, metal collar around Derek's neck and pushed a button.

Derek winced and dropped to the ground when he felt a shock in his neck.

"You belong to me now," said Nico. "I am your master."

"You're not my master!" shouted Derek, before a shock went into his neck again and making him hit the ground once more.

"I suggest you obey me unless you want something to happen to your beloved Shiloh."

A teary-eyed Derek nodded.

"Good." Nico walked to him and helped him to his feet.

"Why don't you read to me, first?" asked Preed, handing the book to Shiloh.

"'Kay," answered Shiloh as she flipped through the pages until she found a passage she wanted to read.

"'True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the air and more inconstant than the wind, who wooes even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being angered, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south.'"

Preed flipped to another page for Shiloh to read.

Shiloh cleared her throat and continued. "'O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear, so shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady over her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night.'"

She turned to different page. "'O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being over my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
and sails upon the bosom of the air.'" Shiloh went on to the final page she wanted to read. "'Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss.'"

Preed smiled. "Where did you to read with such performance?"

Shiloh shrugged. "That's natural, too, I guess." She handed the book back to Preed. "I'm not really into romance, but I like this story."

Preed gave her a puzzled look. "What's wrong with romance?"

"It's just… ehh…" Shiloh's face grimaced.

"You'll change your mind someday, my dear."

"Maybe five years or so from now," remarked Shiloh.

"Maybe less."

Shiloh raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's just a thought," said Preed, getting up from his seat and starting to walk out of the parlor room.

Shiloh also got up and followed.

Around the outskirts of town, a thin, Japanese woman in her early twenties with mid-shoulder blade burgundy colored hair walked alongside the edges of the alleyways. She let her violet eyes scope the alleyways until she saw a chestnut and indigo colored Akrennian with a gold earring in is right ear.

"There you are," she said.

His red eyes met hers. "Lizzie?" he asked, sounding Italian.

"Darro, I said to call me Liz."

Darro started walking toward her. "But we're alone, darling."

Liz narrowed her gaze at him. "I feel like everyone's watching us."

"Then let them see." He kissed her cheek. "A husband shouldn't hide the love he has for his wife from the public eye."

Liz's face twisted in embarrassment. "That's true, but-"

Darro gave her a "Seriously?" look.

Liz sighed. "Why did I marry you?"

"Because you love me." Darro held her and ran his hands up and down her back.

"I guess," Liz teased as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come on. Back to the base," said Darro, leading his wife back to the nearby army base.

Shiloh was walking beside Preed near one of the five palace gardens. It was very lush and green, with every kind of flower imaginable; the flowers varied in colors from red to white, pink to gold, and blue to violet. Vines climbed down the thirty-foot walls surrounding the garden. Water was being spat out by the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Don't get too giddy about seeing the other four," Preed told Shiloh. "This one's the best it gets."

"What's wrong with the other four?" asked Shiloh.

"They're smaller and they're mostly made up of bushes."

"Oh, like those garden mazes, right?"

"No, they're all topiaries and trimmed bushes. No flowers or trees, whatsoever."

"Oh." Shiloh rubbed the back of her neck. "Does this garden have roses?"

Preed looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Roses?"

"Yeah. I loved those things when I lived on Earth. The white ones were the prettiest ones."

"They have white roses?" asked Preed.

"Yes, white roses exist. Roses come in all kinds of color. White, pink, yellow, red, orange, blue, purple-"

She was interrupted by a series of small yips. A white dust-ball of a dog with a stubbed tail, pug face and perked up ears kept barking at her.

"I got it," said Preed before he picked the dog up by the scruff of the neck and kicked it across the room. He smirked as he heard the dog whimper.

"That's horrible!" cried Shiloh, punching Preed on the arm.

"Trust me; you'd understand if you knew that precocious little monster." Preed crossed his arms. "And I do have my reasons. He hates me."

"It's a 'he'?"

Preed nodded. "He vomitted on me, peed on me, bit me, scratched me, and tore my best shirt."

"And?" Shiloh shrugged.

"In response, I kicked him, slapped him, used him as a towel, and other _unspeakable_ tortures." Preed gave Shiloh a sly look. "May I go on?"

Michel ran down the hall. "Oh my lord! Fluffy! My poor Fluffy!"

"Fluffy?" Shiloh chuckled.

"He named it, not me," answered Preed, walking to the stairs with Shiloh close behind.

Lex sat in the white room, just waiting for someone to come through the door. He twiddled his thumbs and sighed. He wore a white t-shirt and black sweatpants.

The door opened, and coming through it was a cream and white toned female Akrennian in a light green shirt and pants, carrying a clutch sized bag. She sat down across from him.

"Are you my doctor or something?" asked Lex rudely. "And what's in that bag? Syringes, knives, maybe even a gun?"

"Lex, I'm not here to kill you," she replied with a British accent. "My name is Fafine. I want to help you."

Lex scoffed as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands on the back of the head. "No one wants to help me. They all want to put me down or beat me to death."

Fafine opened the bag and pulled out a few pictures. "I heard you killed at lot of people at the lab." She continued even though Lex didn't respond and pointed at the first picture which was a public official. "Would you kill this senator?"

"Why wouldn't I? He tried to get all of us euthanized."

Fafine showed another picture of a soldier. "Would you kill him?"

"If he got in the way, I would."

"What about this one?" She showed him a photo of a cat.

Lex took the picture from her and looked at it for a few minutes. He looked back up at Fafine. "I would never lay a hand on any animal like that." Lex handed the picture back to Fafine.

"What if an animal was attacking you?"

Lex shook his head. "Even then I wouldn't hurt an innocent creature like that."

Fafine nodded. "I see. Now tell me about your childhood…"

* * *

A/N: the text is from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. i don't own it


	14. Chapter 12 A Brief Letter to Father

Chapter Twelve

Lex shook his head. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Be as vague as you want," said Fafine. "I won't pressure you into telling me what you don't want to say."

Lex wiped some sweat off his forehead with a shaky hand.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Lex.

"Do you need something to drink?" Fafine pulled out a water bottle and handed it to Lex.

"Thanks, Doc." Lex sipped some water before putting the bottle on the table. He leaned over the table. "People have wanted me dead since I was born. That's all I wanna say."

"Ok. Do you have nightmares of people killing you or anything like that?"

Lex looked around as if he was being watched, then looked into Fafine's eyes. "I have horrible nightmares."

"What do have nightmares about?"

Lex rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. "I have nightmares where I kill my father."

Fafine nodded slowly.

"He's begging me not to kill him, telling me he's sorry. But it didn't stop me."

Fafine touched Lex's shoulder. "It's all right. Your father's not really dead."

"I've had nightmares since last year when I seemed to have nearly killed someone while under morphine."

Fafine looked at him with shock.

"I don't want to believe that. I just want no part of it!"

"Part in what?" asked Fafine.

"The damn Eden Project! Some jackass is trying to experiment or something."

"What goes on within the Project?"

"I'll get killed if I tell. And I heard he has ways of finding out."

"He?"

"The guy that created the Eden Project."

Fafine gently patted his shoulder. "You should get some sleep."

Lex looked blankly at her for a moment. "Good idea," he answered as he watched Fafine walk out the door. "Thanks, Doc."

Fafine turned her gaze to Lex. She smiled before disappearing through the doorway.

* * *

Michel cuddled Fluffy as the dog whimpered from Preed's foot making harsh contact with his spine. "My poor Fluffy," Michel said as if he was talking to a baby.

Fluffy wagged his tail as Michel scratched his ears.

Michel walked over to his jade throne and sat down as he continued to cuddle his pet. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Fluffy yipped twice.

"Really?"

The dog arched his head back and let out a bark.

"Oh," replied Michel, acting like he knew what Fluffy was saying.

"Fluffy!" squealed Royal, running to Michel.

Fluffy wagged his tail and barked back to her.

"How's my baby?" Royal picked him up and cradled him like an infant.

Fluffy growled softly.

"Really?"

Fluffy barked once.

"I know!" said Royal.

"Royal!" snapped a woman behind her. "That's enough."

"Yes, Mother." Royal kissed Fluffy's soft head and handed him back to Michel before walking out of the throne room.

"Your Highness," continued the woman, who wore a large, blue robe and had her pink hair up in a side bun, turning her attention to Michel.

"Senator Angelica Cameron," responded Michel. "What a surprise."

"It shouldn't be a surprise; I dropped her off this morning," snapped Angelica, staring at him with piercing gold eyes.

Michel gave her an unimpressed look.

"I apologize." Angelica brushed her robe with one hand. "I've been a little on edge since my fiancé called the wedding off. Actually, I think I've been more on the edge now than when Royal's father left me while I was pregnant with her. I don't understand why such a respected figure would just change his mind at the very last second. How would you-"

"What do you want, Senator?" asked Michel impatiently.

"I came to give your granddaughter my blessing."

Michel nodded. "She's walking around the palace with Preed."

"Why?"

"I named him her bodyguard. You can't be too sure about one's safety these days."

"I see."

"You should have come last night; everyone else did."

Angelica stuck her nose up in the air. "I'm sorry, but I was busy last night."

"I don't think that today is the best day to see Shiloh."

"Fine then. We'll be back on Sunday." She turned around and walked to the hallway. "Royal! We're leaving! Let's go!"

Michel rolled his eyes. "I'm glad her fiancé listened to me," he said to himself.

* * *

A shirtless, gray Akrennian sat on the back porch as he listened to a symphony of crickets and frogs with the occasional lion roar. The Arkennian toched a scar that was over his left eye. Touching the horizon was Mount Hamra, the mountain covered in ruins and rainforests. The wind-chimes added to nature's orchestra.

"Balmos," someone with a Jamaican accent called from inside. "Dinner."

Balmos got up and walked into the homestead. The walls were deprived of color, with only traditional Akrennian masks, five animal heads, and family photos made the walls bearable enough to look at. The cathedral ceilings seemed to be the only things that was considered exquisite to most people. Floors were made of bamboo and the doors looked as if they were from floor boards. The kitchen was no different from the rest of the house, but it had flowers to brighten up the room.

"There you are," said a female Akrennian. "Hurry before it gets cold."

As Balmos ate, he stared at the white female with olive colored forearms. She had a dream catcher-like earring in her left ear, blue-green snout hills, and dark blue eyes. Balmos couldn't help but flick his eyes from her face to her chest and back to her face.

"Lomara, have I ever told that you have a lovely body?" he asked, having a British accent.

"Yes you bloody have," answered Lomara with a slight harshness in her voice.

"It doesn't hurt to bring it up again."

Lomara turned her gaze toward Balmos. "Sweetheart, finish eating."

"You're not eating?"

"I had a big lunch, so I'm not hungry. Do you read the letter your son sent you?"

"What letter?"

Balmos looked down at the table, seeing a letter. He picked up and began to read it.

_Dad,_

_I've been fine for the past week. How are you?_

_Michel has made me his granddaughter's bodyguard. She's already shown herself as a bit of a challenge. A sort of a rebel, if you will. But she seems like a convivial young girl. she somewhat reminds me of Nessie. I'll see you in a few months._

_Preed_

Lomara walked over to Balmos and kissed his cheek. "You're not finished yet?"

"I'm not really hungry," said Balmos.

Lomara rolled her eyes. "All right, but you're eating this in the morning."

"Fine by me." Balmos picked up his plate and walked over to the counter where he started covering up his meal.

"What made me marry you and have three children with you?" asked Lomara.

"Oh, I don't know. My looks, my military background..."

"Maybe it was your eyes."

Balmos looked at he with his wolfish-green eyes. "Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Lomara said as she laughed lightly, "it was your bravery."

Balmos nodded understandably.

Lomara came behind Balmos and embraced his neck. "Do you remember when we were young? Oh, the mums were in bloom." She laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "And the pond was a bright blue bordering wihte."

"Yeah," replied a nostalgic Balmos.

"That's where I told that I was pregnant."

Balmos pinned his ears back. "That had to be the worst news I ever heard."

Lomara looked at him crossly.

Balmos moved his eyes back and forth, trying to think of fast response. "Until we found out that he looked like me and acted like me."

"Uh-huh." Lomara had a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"I still love our kids."

Lomara smiled. "I know. I do, too."


	15. Chapter 13 Tempers Erupt

Chapter Thirteen

Arabelle stood at the doorway, waiting for everyone else.

"Ree," called Korso. He laughed when he saw Arabelle at the door. "You seem to have your mom's impatience."

"I never heard you call me 'Ree' before," replied Arabelle.

"Well, big girls need big girl names, don't they?"

Arabelle nodded.

"Whatcha doing at the door?"

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

Arabelle swayed back and forth on the heels of her feet. "For Shiloh to come back."

Korso smiled. "Ree, I already told you that she's coming next week. Are you gonna stand by the door for a week?"

Arabelle shook her head.

"You can wait until next week, right?"

Arabelle nodded and gave Korso a small smile.

Korso picked his youngest daughter up and carried her upstairs. "That's my girl," he said gently.

Arabelle laid her head on Korso's shoulder and felt her eyes close.

* * *

It had been about a month since Shiloh came to the palace. With all these lessons of being a lady, snooty guests not appreciating her "untamed" spirit, and suitors of all kind; it almost made Shiloh sick.

It was only two weeks ago when Shiloh was in the library with Preed as she went from shelf to shelf for a few hours.

"Do you suppose this mess will go unnoticed?" asked Preed as he pushed a stack of books to the side.

"What mess?" responded Shiloh, pushing a book back on the shelf. "No one pays attention to whether or not the books are in alphabetical order."

Preed crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Your grandfather is very, _very_ particular about that sort of thing."

"Heh. Very particular my-"

Preed gave her a stern glare.

Shiloh looked to the side for a moment before going- "Pssh," and let her hand go limp. She climbed down the ladder in her lavender dress.

Preed, straightening his jacket, started to walk to the door. As he opened the door, Shiloh came up behind him.

"What does it mean if I call you 'draval'?"

Preed slammed the door shut and pinned her by the wrists against the door, being inches from her face.

"Why don't you say it again?" he snarled, bearing his teeth like a junkyard dog.

She felt herself breathe heavily and gulped.

Preed watched Shiloh bite her bottom lip. A little drop of crimson trickled down her chin. He noticed that there was something in her eyes, something that wasn't there before. Her pupils seemed larger than usual. His hands slid off Shiloh's wrists. Preed gently moved her aside and walked out of the library.

Shiloh only stood there like a deer in headlights for a moment or two, and then she walked out as well.

As Shiloh was sleeping in bed, Preed strolled over to her and leaned until his lips nearly touched her ear. "I apologize for my demeanor earlier," he whispered before he went to his usual sleeping spot: the arm chair in one of the corners in the room.

* * *

With February 17th closing in on her, Shiloh walked around the castle moat with Royal, who had her green hair down in a short bob cut. "What does 'draval' mean?" inquired Shiloh.

Royal looked at her, puzzled. "Where did you hear that?"

"Over a month ago. I asked Preed that a couple of weeks ago and he seemed so pissed. I didn't think he would be offended by it."

"Shi, 'draval' is an Akrennian racial slur for 'scum' or 'good for nothing'. Well, yeah, it's used towards other races, but it's used more towards Akrennians. I heard people had gotten killed for saying that."

Shiloh gulped.

"I get called 'chr' a lot, which means 'half-breed/bastard child'. My mother met my dad when she was thirteen, and she had me a year later. My dad ran off before I was born. All I know about my dad is that he's an alien and he wasn't supposed to court my mom because of his social status. You see…" Royal started to use hand gestures. "My mother is up here…" Her left hand reached over her head. "because of her family coming from a line of senators, which are up there with royalty and noblity. My dad was down here." Her right hand was at the level of her hips. "See, he grew up in the poor section of the city. Mother told me what he looked like once."

"What did he look like?" questioned Shiloh.

"He's part of a species that is freakishly beautiful."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Royal kind of laughed and shook her head. "No, it means that my dad was extremely good-looking. He had cat ears, a human face and body, and green hair."

"Just like yours!" Shiloh teased.

"Yes, just like mine. He was of American Indian descent, average height, kinda buff, and had the prettiest brown eyes. Sometimes I wish that God gave my father's eyes instead of my mother's."

Shiloh nodded.

"Whereas my mother," Royal continued sounding unimpressed and disgusted, "she is of Spanish, Welsh, Romanian, Egyptian, Persian, and Thai descent. I get so tired of my wind-bagged pompous ass of a mother act so all high and mighty when she talks about not only of her descent but of politics, how jealous she is of Michel, how big of a disappointment I am to her, and how her fiancé never should have left her; personally I don't blame him."

"Since when was she jealous of my grandfather?" asked Shiloh.

"I don't know, but I think my mother is either bipolar, depressed…"

"Or has total bitch syndrome," finished Shiloh.

"Recruiters sign up here!" called someone near the gate.

Shiloh raised an eyebrow and cupped her chin with her thumb and index finger.

"Intergalactic Army recruits needed!" the person called again.

"I don't like that look you have," said Royal after noticing the expression on Shiloh's face.

* * *

_Where the devil could she be?_ wondered Preed. He opened her bedroom door and only saw that the room had been untouched since morning. After closing the door, he walked down the hallway towards the library.

Michel came up a small stairway in Preed's direction, shaking and laughing nervously.

"Are you all right, Majesty?" Preed asked.

"Y-Yes, Commander," answered Michel, with his left eye twitching. "I'm p-perfectly fine."

"Have you seen Shiloh?"

Michel continued to laugh with unease as he pointed down the hallway. He went to the library and began to weep uncontrollably when he closed the door.

Preed leaned against the wall, rested his foot on the wall, and crossed his arms. He turned his head to the small stairway. "Where have you been, young lady?" he asked firmly.

"I was at a fitting," replied Shiloh.

"What fitting?"

Preed's face lit up in shock as he watched Shiloh come up to the top step.

She pulled her black jacket down until the bottom touched the top of her white pencil skirt that went a little past her knees. Shiloh wore black, two-inch heeled shoes and a white US Navy styled hat.

"Why?" cried Preed, throwing his hands down and had both feet on the floor.

"So I can get away from here. From now on, you are to address as 'Lieutenant', not 'Princess', _Commander_."

Preed's mouth dropped. "How did you get one rank below me?"

"Grandfather." Shiloh felt Michel pat her shoulder and walk away.

Preed took a deep breath and gave Shiloh a smirk. "I must say that the military is _positively_ no place for someone like _you_…"

Shiloh approached Preed and jabbed him with a finger while giving him a serious look. "I've been through hell this past year, ok?" she said in a serious tone. "I've seen a lot of people die in one day. I can handle it." She placed her hands on her hips. "Trust me."

"I'll hold you to it when you start crying in the middle of bombs exploding," smirked Preed as he stepped aside and watched Shiloh walk to her bedroom.

Shiloh chuckled. "I never cry."

"What about the rule: 'Princesses never join the military?'"

"Screw that rule!" Then, she disappeared through the doorway.

Royal walked by Preed in the same outfit as Shiloh wore.

"Why?" shouted Preed.

"To get away from Mother," she answered as she went into Shiloh's room.

Preed exhaled through his nostrils and stormed to the door. His fist banged on the door. "I want you to come out here!"

"I won't talk to an Akrennian who's pissed off for no reason!" he heard Shiloh respond from inside.

"You come out or I'll break down the door!"

"You wouldn't do it, though!" Shiloh taunted from the other side of the door.

"Guys, please!" Royal's voice pleaded. "Please don't argue!"

"You can't stay in there forever!" Preed continued to yell, ignoring Royal.

"Yes I can!" Shiloh yelled back.

"Fine!" Preed turned around to walk away but looked at Shiloh's bedroom door again. He put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it...


	16. Chapter 14 A Normal Night? Not For All

Chapter Fourteen

Preed let his hand off the doorknob and turned his back toward the door.

"What, are you still pissed?" Shiloh asked from inside.

Preed rubbed his temples and sighed. "I'm sorry… for being upset over a small thing." There was a sound of reluctance in his voice.

Shiloh had her ear pressed against the door as she heard Preed walk away. She looked at Royal who had a horrified look on her face. "He never stays mad at me for very long," she said.

"Why would you two get at each other like that?" asked Royal who was almost to a point where she was shrieking.

"Dunno."

Royal shook her head. "How does that work?"

Shiloh shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't stay mad at Preed for very long, either."

Royal's head fell on her shoulder. "Oh god..."

* * *

"Balmos!" an old Akrennian woman screeched at the doorway. "Balmos!"

"He's not here!" Lomara called back.

A gold female Akrennian with light green eyes and pale yellow forearms and snout and orange snout hills came in through the open doorway to the small living room.

Lomara slid her coat off.

"Thank you, dear child," said the old woman as she straightened her gray dress. "Balmos!" she cried as if she was desperate.

"Balmos isn't here, Hara," said Lomara as she hung the lady's coat.

"Well, where is he?" Her British accent had become more transparent.

Lomara placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and pointed at a small window. "He went outside to the river to get some water."

The female let out a tiny gasp. "What's he doing out there in this frigid weather? Does he have a coat on at least?"

Lomara looked to the side and breathed out through her nostrils. "He kept saying that he's part of a race that can regulate body heat. But I did try to talk him into taking one with him."

"I keep hearing that tonight is going to be ten degrees. I'm just so worried about my child." She turned her gaze towards Lomara. "Could you get my coat, dear?"

Lomara nodded and took the coat off the wooden peg. She then slipped it back on Hara.

"Thank you," said Hara before heading toward the back door. "I'll be back." As she came down the slight slope, Hara could see that someone was standing on the seemingly sturdy ice.

Balmos rammed the wooden pole down on the icy river. The tiny cracks got bigger with each strike. One final blow gave Balmos' hand a blister. He cursed under his breath as he crouched down to pull bits of ice away. Getting a hold on one of two buckets he brought with him, Balmos dunked the bucket into the cold water and dropped a bag of hot water in. He repeated the process with the other bucket. Picking up the buckets, Balmos walked off the ice with ease, not noticing Hara until he turned around.

"Hello, Mother," he said.

Hara ran up to Balmos and rubbed his arms with her hands. "My poor baby," she said. "You only have a short-sleeve shirt on. Look at you! You're not even wearing warm pants." She touched his cheek. "My lord, your cheeks are barely warm."

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "I'm part of a race that can regulate body heat."

"That's no excuse!" Hara pulled Balmos close to her and pulled him into her coat. "You're not invincible."

"I know. I don't get cold until it's twenty below, no Akrennian does." Balmos laid his head on his mother's shoulder. "And I don't start sweating until the temperature creeps over one-hundred and thirty degrees, again, no Akrennian does."

"I don't care. You should still wear a coat in case it gets any colder. It's freezing as of now."

Hara hustled Balmos back to his house as snow commenced to fall with the wind blowing hard in their faces. Once they came into the house, Hara took the buckets from Balmos and placed them on the counter. She took a blanket off a shelf and wrapped it around Balmos.

"I told you I'm fine," he said. "Is Father sleeping?"

"He was very tired when he came back, so he went to bed early." She headed toward the front door. "We'll be over tomorrow for supper."

Balmos tried to hide his temper from his mother with success. "That's why you came?"

Hara nodded and went through the doorway.

Balmos looked up to see Lomara.

Lomara walked over to him and gave him a short, loving kiss. She climbed into Balmos' lap when he opened his blanket covered arms.

"Oh, you _are_ getting cold," she softly exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Balmos said again.

Lomara looked at him seductively. "I know how to warm you up."

Balmos laughed low and lustfully as his hands slid down her waist. "Do you?"

Lomara giggled as she nodded.

"Show me, then."

Lomara pulled her arms out of the blanket and wrapped them around Balmos' neck. "Carry me to the bedroom, and then I'll show you."

Balmos carried his wife in the bridal fashion to the room next to the kitchen and closed the door.

* * *

Lex hadn't moved from bed for a week. He wiped sweat from his forehead every minute or two. That nightmare. The nightmare where he killed his father had popped up again, as gruesome as ever. _How do I keep killing my father in my nightmares?_ thought Lex.

His room door opened. A sinister young man with black and green hair walked over to a chair ear the bed and sat on it. "Ah, Leslie," he said.

"My name is Lex, you dumbass," snarled Lex.

"Isn't that your first name, though?"

Lex rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He casted his dark hazel eyes at him. "I am Nico, but I'm sure you are aware of that."

Lex nodded.

"I have a proposition for you." Nico pulled out a syringe. "If you let me inject this into you, I can get out of this place and let you have all the money and women in the galaxy. There is a catch though. You have to submit to be as your master."

"The hell is he doing in here?" Stith's voice boomed.

Nico stood up in alarm. "Forgive me. I was just-"

"What do you want from me?" yelled Lex.

Nico flashed him a smile. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Stith grabbed Nico by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. "How about I pummel your ass into oblivion?"

"Now, now," Nico said slyly. "You don't want to do that if you want an army of fifty thousand men to come destroy you all."

Karria and Franz came in pointing guns at Nico.

"Are you ok, Lex?" asked Franz.

"Not really…" said Lex.

"Sir," said Nico innocently. "I was just leaving."

"The hell you were!" spat Stith. She turned to Franz. "Can I kill him?"

"Put him down, Stith," Franz ordered.

With a frustrated groan, Stith placed Nico back on the ground.

Karria had the barrel of his gun pointing at Nico's head. "We'll escort you out."

Nico walked out of the room with Franz and Karria's guns ready to shoot him. Stith followed shortly after.

"That was weird," Lex said to himself, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The sound of feet hitting the floor hastily could be heard. He saw the cream and white Akrennian girl, Fafine, running toward him. Her sky blue eyes were wide with fear. "Are you all right, Lex?" she asked.

"I am now that you're here, Doc," he said. "It's nice to see someone not threatening to kill anybody or have a gun on them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Fafine. "And why are being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I felt like it." Lex cracked his neck. "I'll tell you what happened later."

Fafine nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Lamur climbed into bed as Assei was getting undressed. "Why did you sign us up as volunteers?" he asked.

"Because we won't get drafted if a war breaks out," answered Assei as she slipped into an oversized t-shirt. "Besides, there are places I wanna see before I die."

"Like what?"

"I want to go Vegra. You know, a lot of humans say that it reminds them of that one place on Earth with a ton of hotels and casinos and lights."

Lamur sighed. "Is that all you want to do?"

"No, I also heard that Shiloh joined the military. I want to keep an eye on Preed and make sure he's not harming her in any way."

"You've been seeing her once a week," added Lamur. "Don't you think you're being over protective?"

"No, I'm just watching out for her. She's a sweet girl."

"Ah." Lamur had his head on the pillow. "Haven't you noticed she looks a bit older than twelve?"

"Well, yeah," said Assei, getting under the covers. "I thought she was fourteen when I first met her."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Not yet." Assei leaned over and kissed Lamur's cheek. "Now you can. Night."

Lamur closed his eyes. "G'night."

Even while they slept, the sounds of sirens and drunkards laughing didn't stir them. Not even the figure of a Sogowan who watched and listened the whole time didn't wake them up as it climbed loudly down the stairs outside their apartment and make his way to the richer district…


	17. Chapter 15 Sleepover Plus Two

Chapter Fifteen

The Mantrin figure moved through the alleyways of St. Achamai. When it came to a humanoid-alligator figure, the Mantrin slapped the alligator alien on the back of the head.

"I told you they found her!" the Mantrin snapped in a deep Scottish accent. "She's at the palace, you stupid Zurmadon!"

The Zurmadon rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt!" he exclaimed. "Besides, they were just rumors that I heard."

"Shut up."

The Zurmadon took a step back and held his arms out slightly to the side. "Why don't we just take her and dump her at the old church?"

"Idiot! That's the first place they'll look. We're taking her and leaving her near Lake Hachemi until we get the money."

"Can't we go back to conning people?"

The Mantrin slapped the Zurmadon on the back of the head again. "No! Everyone here knows my face… I think."

"If you're not sure if everyone can recognize you, then why the hell are we doing this?"

"I'm almost broke; plus it'd be nice to retire at eighteen years of age, don't you think?"

The Zurmadon shrugged. He was dragged by the arm before he could respond.

* * *

Preed's loud snoring hadn't ceased since he, Shiloh and Royal had gone to sleep. He was in his usual position: chin barely touching his chest, hands resting on his rifle in his lap and legs crossed at the ankles. His snoring had been, on many occasions, mistaken for a chair being dragged on the floor. Once when he was seventeen, his father was in his room with a shotgun claiming he heard a bear until he realized there was no bear; then his father awkwardly walked out of the room.

Preed bolted up in the chair when he felt that his head was hit by a pillow.

"Quit snoring!" said Shiloh as she positioned herself to hit Preed again.

"Sorry," replied Preed, stifling a yawn before going back to sleep.

Shiloh readjusted her spot on the edge of the bed with her feet pointing toward the balcony door.

Royal tossed on her side near the headboard of the bed, her head pointing to the bedroom door. Was it the right thing to stay with Shiloh for the night away from her mother and not let her know where she is? Pulling the blanket over her head, Royal soon drifted to sleep. Preed's snoring could be heard again, but it wasn't as loud as it was before. Royal heard Shiloh moan a little as she slept.

"I'm never eating that much ever again," she heard Shiloh say.

The balcony door slowly creaked open. The sounds of soft footsteps filled the room.

"Which one's the princess?" a voice asked.

"Hmm, we'll take 'em both," said another voice with a deep Scottish accent. "We'll get more money that way."

Shiloh reached over and pulled the rifle out of Preed's hands. "You're not taking me!" she yelled. "I'll shoot you first!"

The light blinded her eyes for a moment. As Shiloh's eyes readjusted, she saw a tall, blue-gray Mantrin in black clothes with his hands up. The orange scaled Zurmadon also in black clothes next to him was on his knees and had his hands clasped together.

"Don't shoot!" cried the Zurmadon. "I had no part in this!"

"Yes, you did, stupid," snapped the Mantrin.

Shiloh turned the safety mode off on the rifle and kept it pointed at both the Mantrin and Zurmadon. "Which one of you wants to go first?"

The Mantrin grabbed the Zurmadon and held him out in front of him. "It was nice knowing you," said Mantrin.

"Shiloh, give that back," ordered Preed, rubbing his eyes.

Sighing, Shiloh handed the rifle back to Preed who put it back in safety mode.

Preed turned to the Mantrin. "Wuma, you sneaky little bastard, is that you?"

"And _you_ get all up tight when _I_ cuss," remarked Shiloh.

"How've you been, Preed?" answered Wuma, dropping the Zurmadon and shaking Preed's hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Heh. I was gonna kidnap the princess and-"

Preed threw his head back and let out a whole hearted laugh. "You want her? Here's your princess." He placed a hand on the side of Shiloh's shoulder and held her chin up with a bony finger. "_Please_ take her off my hands. She is _such_ a challenge."

"Very funny," Shiloh said sourly.

"Really?" asked Wuma excitedly. "I can really take her?"

Preed chucked. "Come here." He had a finger gesturing Wuma to come closer.

Wuma inched closer until Preed reached over and slapped him on the back of the head. Wuma winced in pain.

"Of course not," Preed smirked.

Royal pulled her hand away from the lamp on the night table. She kept looking at the Zurmadon. His chest and arms had muscle to them. His magenta eyes seemed to smile at her.

"Hey you," he said with a smile.

Royal turned away with bright pink cheeks.

The Zurmadon pulled Royal into his embrace and cradled her in his arms.

"What the hell, Surva?" Wuma chastised.

"I can't spend time with my girl?" replied Surva.

Shiloh's jaw gapped open. "How long?"

"Couple of months," answered Royal.

"Excuse us for a moment," said Surva before he turned to Royal and pulled her lips to his.

"Oh god!" said Shiloh as she quickly jerked her head form their direction.

Surva turned toward Shiloh. "You don't like publuc displays of affection?" he asked.

Shiloh shuddered. "Don't talk to me."

* * *

Darro sang sweetly in Italian as he stirred some vegetables in a small pan. He turned to Liz, who was drying the rest of her burgundy hair with a towel.

"You're making dinner?" she asked with her violet eyes shining.

"Yes, dear," replied Darro happily.

"It smells good." Liz ran a finger down Darro's arm.

"Why thank you." He slid his hand over her shoulder blades, taking her mid shoulder blade length hair with it. "Why don't you grow your hair out?"

"But I love my hair this long!" Liz protested.

"I do too; it was just a thought." Darro held Liz around her waist and gently kissed her neck. He moved his lips up to hers. They both smiled.

"Darro," Liz giggled.

"I love you," said Darro in between kisses. "I really do."

"I love you too."

"Why won't you act like this out in public?"

"'Cause…" Liz let Darro tilt her head to one side and kiss her neck. "Who would yell at us and tell we're going to hell because we're together?"

The smell of food burning filled Darro's nostrils. He ran over to the stove. "Oh shit!" Turning the burner off and blowing on the burnt veggies, Darro looked at charcoal colored food that should have taken more time to cook.

"Darling, you were supposed to turn the burner off after stirring," said Liz.

"Lizzie, I'm such a horrible cook."

Liz kissed Darro's cheek. "No, you just need practice." She pulled a small carrot from the pan and took a bite of it. "Still tastes fine."

Darro pumped his fists up and down in the air in triumph. "Yes!" As he did a little jump, his foot slipped from underneath him, sending him colliding with the floor and landing on his ankle.

"Darro, did you use a ton of oil again?" asked Liz.

Darro somewhat groaned in pain while he held his swollen ankle. "Yes…"

"Wasn't I right when I said you would get hurt if you weren't careful of how much oil you used."

"Yes, Lizzie, you were," answered Darro calmly.

"Do you want some ice for that?"

"Yes, sweetie."

Liz pulled some ice out of the ice chest they owned into a towel and pressed it on Darro's ankle.

"I'm listening to you from now on," Darro vowed.

"Good idea." Liz kissed Darro's cheek.


	18. Chapter 16 Watching the Sun Set

Chapter Sixteen

Preed pulled his weight out of the chair once the sun hit his face and walked to the vanity. Wuma and Surva seemed to have left who knows how long ago. As he washed his face, he looked at Shiloh.

Why did she have such an angelic look on her face while she slept? He hadn't noticed until now that she had only a t-shirt on and no pajama pants. The black underwear kind of suited her. Her hip-length, wavy, ash blonde hair didn't give her much of a bed-head look. The sunlight gave her pale skin a goldish tinge to it, like a heavenly glow.

_No, no, no!_ thought Preed. _I can't think of her this way! She's not my type. _Preed looked away rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. _No, it's too early to think about this. Nessie was the perfect woman. She-_

"Morning, Preed," said Shiloh who was next to him brushing her hair. "Why were you staring at me?"

Preed avoided eye contact with her and rubbed the side of his neck. "I was… seeing if you were all right."

"Ah, so you worry about me?"

"No I don't," said Preed, looking at Shiloh. "I'm your bodyguard. I make sure that you're safe."

"Say what you want, but you worry about me." Shiloh pulled her hair back in a ponytail and stuck the hair-tie in.

"I don't worry about you. I _keep an eye_ on you."

Shiloh gave Preed an unimpressed look. "When you say 'keep an eye on me', do you mean a watchful eye or a perverted eye?"

Preed's mouth dropped slightly, and he looked at Shiloh with disgust. "I don't have a perverted eye!"

Shiloh pointed at Preed. "You are a grown man-" She pointed at herself. "staring at a twelve-year-old girl's body. That's friggin' gross!"

Preed crossed his arms. "I don't stare!"

"Then why were you staring down my shirt that one morning, creeper?"

Preed's mouth dropped even more as a scowl grew over his face. "Take that back!" he shouted.

"I won't because it's true!" retorted Shiloh.

Royal pulled herself out of the bed and walked out the door right before Preed started to scream at Shiloh.

"You're so damn stubborn!" screamed Preed.

"Well you're very demanding for a man!" Shiloh spat back. "I don't care how you try to break me, I'm gonna live my life however I want and no one can stop me! Not even a rude, perverted Akrennian like you!"

Preed growled in frustration and slammed the door on his way out of the room.

* * *

Happy whistling came out of Stith's beak as she polished a bazooka. Sitting in a red short sleeve shirt and washed out jeans, the reddish-brown Mantrin with a notch in each ear let her copper eyes move up and down the bazooka to look for any spots that she may have missed.

"Perfectly spotless," she said, satisfied with herself.

Franz, in his khaki pants and blue plaid shirt, walked by Stith with something shiny in his hand.

"Whatcha got there, Franz?" asked Stith, looking up to see him.

"It's just something for Gune," he answered. "I made it out of his broken battle drone."

"What is it?"

Franz held the object out to Stith as he adjusted his bifocals. "It's a robot that is bomb resistant and can carry explosives up to fifty miles. And it can even eject them to around five hundred miles away."

"Cool," said Stith, handing the sphere like robot back to Franz.

"Have you seen him?"

Gune ran to Franz as he hastily slipped his tan lab coat on. The amphibian creature (Grepoan) had on a blue shirt and khaki pants with glasses sitting on his short snout. "What does Franz have for Gune?" he chirped.

Franz held up the small robot. "This, Mr. Hoyper, is a bomb resistant robot, capable of carrying explosives for fifty miles and shooting them out up to five hundred miles away."

Gune jumped up and down giddily and snatched the robot from Franz. "I love it! Gune will get a card for Franz!" He ran into his lab, laughing a schoolgirl.

Stith smiled as she rolled her eyes. "You know he's never gonna use that thing."

"I know," replied Franz. With a small smile, Franz walked into his room while Stith picked up a shotgun and began to polish it.

* * *

Shiloh reached up to knock on the door, but she brought it back down. She softly exhaled and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a feminine voice.

"It's me, and it's freezing. Please let me in," said Shiloh.

The semi-petite woman in a long sleeve gray shirt and jeans, with shoulder length chestnut hair and green eyes smiled at Shiloh as she opened the door. "Hey, sweetie," she said.

"Hi, Mom." Shiloh stretched one foot through the doorway.

Her mother held Shiloh's foot in her hand. "Wipe your feet first."

Shiloh looked down at the doormat as she brushed snowflakes off her dark jeans and wiped the fresh fallen snow off her boots. It said 'Home Sweet Home'

_Wish I could feel like that,_ she thought as she entered the house.

Destrey and Katrina ran to Shiloh as she was halfway down the small flight of steps. Katrina's hair was not yet shoulder length but was resting on her neck. Her white dress flowed as she kind of sprinted toward Shiloh. Destrey's hair had some volume to it but not very short. He wore a blue dress shirt and jeans. Their green eyes were shimmering with relief to see their beloved sister again.

"Hey guys," said Shiloh.

Destrey tried to duck down while Shiloh ruffled his hair. "Ree's been waiting for you."

"Where's that little sister of ours?" Shiloh wondered out loud, leaning over to see an eight or nine year old girl with her mid-back long hair in a ponytail hiding around the corner. Her sapphire eyes were locked on Shiloh as she walked to the girl.

"Shiloh!" she squealed, hugging Shiloh's neck.

"Happy birthday, Ree," replied Shiloh. "How old are you?"

Arabelle said with pride- "I'm nine years old."

"Oh, cool." Shiloh unzipped her red winter coat, revealing her beige turtleneck. Pulling a silver chain with an oval pendant from inside her shirt, she put the necklace around Arabelle's neck.

"Thank you." Arabelle hugged Shiloh's arm.

Shiloh walked to an end table and stared at a picture of her parents. Her father was in an Earth military uniform and her mother was in a red and white Monroe style dress with long brown hair flowing down to her waist and holding up her left hand to show off her decent sized wedding ring. The bottom of the wooden frame around the photo said "Joseph Mason Korso and Amanda Erica McCarthy- 12/14/3010".

"Where's Dad?" inquired Shiloh.

A muscular, brown haired, blue eyed man picked Shiloh up from behind and spun her around. "Here I am!" he said.

Shiloh let out a short and low scream. "There you are," she answered as she was recovering from being spun around.

"How's life?" Korso asked.

"Boring yet interesting," Shiloh said.

Arabelle tugged at Shiloh's sleeve. "C'mon. I wanna watch the sunset."

Amanda opened the curtains of the window near the stairway as everyone crowded around her.

The sun had just turned into an orange fireball as it sank down on the horizon. The skies were now an array of blues, purples, and pinks. It seemed that the clouds were switched with cotton candy and fluffy gray clouds of smoke. Stars were scattered across the sky.

As everyone was saying how beautiful the sunset was, Shiloh only sat there, trying to figure out on what to make of it.

Amanda turned to Shiloh. "You act like you've never seen a sunset before," she remarked.

"Well, I've seen glimpses of it," explained Shiloh, "but never from start to finish."

Amanda placed an arm around Shiloh and smiled.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! A shooting star!" exclaimed Arabelle before squeezing her eyes shut for a moment.

"Whatcha wish for?" asked Korso.

"I'm not telling, because then it won't come true."

_Wishing on a star won't get you anywhere, Ree,_ thought Shiloh. _I know 'cause I tried._

Shiloh knew that it was best not to say it. The thing she wanted was her little sister crying to Shiloh saying that she was lying.

"It's cool how it gets dark so quickly," said Destrey.

Katrina nodded and looked at Arabelle. "Come on, Ree. Tell us what you wished for."

Arabelle sighed. "I wished that we would be together forever."

"Aww..." her family said in unison. They all shared a group hug.


	19. Chapter 17 I'm Fine

Chapter Seventeen

Preed sat next to Balmos on the top step of the back porch as the sun went behind Mount Hamra. The sky was more blue and purple than any other color. There were more stars than clouds. Nature's symphony of crickets and cicadas roared into crescendo. As the last bit of orange faded behind the mountain, Preed leaned back to listen to the insect musicians.

Both gray, brown eyed Akrennians had left their shirts in the kitchen. Balmos had only a scar over his left eye. Preed had his left ear nearly severed with a metal plate covering the left part of his skull. He looked at his flat chest from the bottom of his breasts down to his hips, which was splotched with scars. Preed reached over to touch his spine. As he ran his hand down his own spine, he could hear a child screaming in pain. He yanked his hand away.

"So, how's the princess?" asked Balmos.

"She is so stubborn," grumbled Preed. "She refuses to wear certain clothing; she won't do what I tell her to do. And this morning she told me that she doesn't care how I try to break her; she's going to live her life the way she wants to."

Balmos applauded.

Preed looked at him slightly angrily.

"Don't argue with me, son. You know I'll win," said Balmos.

"How are you taking her side when you never met her, and not taking mine?"

Balmos shrugged. "It obviously sounds like she's not like the other princesses that I've heard of."

"Well, what about Princess Orim? She's from a planet of warriors."

"That's different. Uroa expects their women to defend themselves."

Preed sighed and looked down. "Was my ex-fiancée looking for me?"

"Yes," answered Balmos. "But between you and me, I'm ecstatic that you left her." He laughed.

A white and olive colored Akrennian sat next to Balmos. She flicked a speck of dirt off her blue-green snout ridges before looking at Preed with her royal blue eyes. "If you didn't want to marry her, then why didn't break off the engagement?" she asked.

"Mother…" Preed did a face palm.

Balmos wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, Lomara. You know our son was known in his teenage years for publicly humiliating women."

Lomara was being restrained by her husband. "He did what?" she frantically gasped.

"He never showed up for the wedding because he and his friends went off after he dropped off the letter he wrote for the minister to read. That's why he came home intoxicated later that night."

Lomara's hand was clasped over her mouth in shock. "What? Who were you with? Who did you knock up?"

"Mother, calm down," Preed reassured. "I didn't sleep with anyone. You know I wouldn't do that."

Balmos looked at Preed with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Preed nodded.

"I'm still holding that promise you made against you."

"Father, I was nine."

Balmos firmly gripped Preed's under jaw and locked his eyes on his son's. "You're still not going to break it, right?" he asked with a hint of threat in his voice.

Preed shook his head.

"Good," said Balmos, releasing Preed's jaw.

Lomara got and walked to the back door. "Dinner's ready. Get in before you're both ice sculptures."

"Mother," protested Preed. "We're part of a race that can regulate body heat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lomara waved her hands in the air. "I heard it a million times before."

Balmos rose from his seat on the steps and followed Lomara. "Preedex, do as your mother says."

Preed sighed and leaned forward.

"I'll made you corn cakes for dinner," Lomara called from inside.

Preed shot up and hurried inside. "Save some for me, Dad!" he said.

* * *

Shiloh climbed into the hovercraft as the sun peaked through the trees. Birds sang to greet the sun for the day. Her family stood by the doorway, waving at her as the hovercraft drove away. She waved back until she couldn't see them anymore, and then slouched in her seat. She glanced down at her white shirt that ended at an inch past her breasts; her military camouflage was brushed for dirt and hair. Her brown army boots were tightly tied and firmly holding on to her thighs.

For a few minutes, there were blobs of green as far as the eye can see flying past Shiloh. The driver's boisterous laughter was the only thing ringing in Shiloh's ears. A hint of beer lingered in the air while Shiloh looked out the window.

The hovercraft swerved from side to side. As it drifted toward the cliff's edge, Shiloh shifted her weight away from the ridge. Shiloh covered her ears as the driver's laughter drained out the birds' singing.

"You tryin' to crash us?" asked the driver, attempting to sound sober and sipping a bit of beer. "Just sit down, relax, and dead ahead is Paradise…" He laughed lustfully. "Care to sit with me and have a beer? Maybe give me some sugar in return?"

"No thanks," said Shiloh.

"_Home, home on the range_," the driver sang with a slur. "_where hookers tie us up in chains._"

Shiloh's mouth curled in disgust.

"_Then my buddy subsides, and he lets them all ride, and the next night we let 'em again._ Everybody!"

Shiloh slid the window open and climbed to the roof of the hovercraft while the driver continued to sing his version of "Home on the Range".

When the hovercraft sent Shiloh almost flying in the air, she looked at an Akrennian that flailed his arms in the air, screaming and cursing in his native tongue. He looked like Preed, but Shiloh couldn't really see his face and ears clearly. The passenger, another Akrennian, next to him was shaking the driver's arm and tried to reason with him, or at least that was what Shiloh interpreted it.

The driver's arm grabbed Shiloh's leg. "Come down here, sweetheart," he slurred.

"Go screw yourself!" said Shiloh, kicking him in the wolf-like snout. "I'm leavin'!"

"No, you're not." The wolf driver pulled her down and pinned her against the seat.

Shiloh pushed his face away from hers, feeling his tongue wrap around her ring finger. Her other hand gripped the driver's snout and hurled him to the floor, and she pivoted to smash the window with her heel. Climbing out of the hovercraft, Shiloh sprinted in the other direction.

"Are you all right?" someone asked as they grabbed Shiloh's arm.

Shiloh's emerald eyes met his brown eyes. He reached out to pin her ash blonde hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Preed," Shiloh answered quickly as she drew back. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I can handle things myself."

All eyes were on Shiloh as she walked to the large starship. A reddish brown Mantrin blocked Shiloh's way with her arms crossed and her cold, copper eyes locked on her…


	20. Chapter 18 First Day Part One

Chapter Eighteen

Stith had a smile creep over her face, and she squeezed Shiloh until she was almost unable to breathe.

"I knew it!" said Stith. "You're not like the other princesses. You can kick ass!"

Shiloh gave her a funny look. "How did you-"

"Everyone knows that you're a princess."

"Please don't," groaned Shiloh.

Stith loosened her arms around Shiloh. "Then I won't."

Shiloh arched her back until she heard it pop. "My name's Shiloh, by the way."

"Mine's Stith. Let me show you around."

Stith started strolling to the starship with Shiloh close behind.

Preed had an expression of disbelief on his face. _How the hell is she already getting along with Stith? _he thought. He had his hands on his hips for a moment before throwing his hands down and pointing at Stith. "You can't do that!" he shouted. "I'm her bodyguard! I should be giving her the tour!"

"Yeah, we get it!" Shiloh shouted back as she and Stith continued to the starship. "I know more, I'm the cocky one, blah, blah, blah."

Preed narrowed his glare on Shiloh. _You won't be saying that when I get through with you,_ he thought.

* * *

Stith balanced the bazooka on her knee as she polished it. Shiloh happily wandered around with wide eyes while browsing the walls with assorted weapons mounted on them. She picked up a pair of dueling pistols and pretended to shoot them. Stith laughed to herself as she continued polishing.

Shiloh held the pistols out. "Wow, do these things still-"

She pulled both triggers. Preed, who had just stepped into the room, let out a short scream as two energy bolts barely missed either side of his stomach.

"Work," Shiloh finished. "Sorry." She hastily put the pistols back and turned toward Preed.

"Shiloh," said Preed, "I'd like a word with you."

Shiloh slipped out of the weapon room and stood in the middle of the hallway. She looked down the hall toward the pilot deck and walked as slowly as possible to the pilot deck.

"Shiloh," Preed called from a room a few feet from the pilot deck.

Shiloh came to the door and snuck in. the room looked like a study room from the 1800s. The ash bookshelves seemed to be free of dust, and the metal walls and floors showed her reflection. There were two large paintings, both opposite of each other on the walls, one depicting a Japanese man in his late sixties with a long, white beard and short, ruffled snow hair; he wore a black jacket and white trousers with black shoes and a US navy style hat. He had what seemed like hundreds of medals on his jacket. The other was her grandfather with a gold crown infested with sapphires and pearls, his blue jacket had a red scarf going diagonally down his torso from his right shoulder. His black boots were over his gray pants leaving no wrinkles. His grayish-white hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and his green eyes showed no emotion.

"Close the door, Shiloh," said Preed as he looked out the 1700s style window.

Shiloh scotched back and pushed the door closed with her hip.

Preed turned to Shiloh with no emotion on his visage. He wore a white A-shirt, olive colored pants, and black boots that were almost to his knees. "So, you think that you can get away with mocking me, hmm?" he asked with a cold smirk on his face.

"I guess so," answered Shiloh hesitantly.

"Shiloh!" Preed's voice was more like a dog barking at an intruder.

Shiloh stepped back, having her arms in front of her chest defensively.

Preed continued with his good ear flat against his head and a scowl on his face. "You are not to mock your authorities. You may have little military expertise, but I-"

"What? Rule with an iron fist, Commander Dictator?" Shiloh had her hands clasped behind her back and swayed back and forth on her feet.

Preed let out a low chuckle. "Do you honestly think…" He crossed his arms. "that just because you're royalty, you can say whatever the hell you want and go on like it never happened?"

"No, no!" protested Shiloh, taking another step back and looking to the side. "I-"

The smirk on Preed's only grew bigger. "Ah, you're afraid of me?"

A small "Ha" came of Shiloh's throat. She shook her head. "I fear nothing."

Preed came to about an inch from Shiloh.

All Shiloh could do was hold her breath. _God, when's the last time he took a bath?_ she thought.

Preed gave her a wolfish grin. "Admit it. You're afraid of me."

Shiloh backed herself to the door. "Listen, neither drunk jerks nor dravals…" Shiloh slapped a hand over her gapping mouth and her eyes widened over the word that fell off her tongue. _Oh shit,_ she thought.

Preed grabbed her wrist and pried the hand off of her mouth before pressing her body against the door and pinning her arm on her back.

"Preed," winced Shiloh. "Let me go. You're hurting me."

"Oh…" was all Preed said as he raised an eyebrow and laughed to himself. "You don't like this?"

"No, and you're hurting me really badly."

"How about I put this delicate arm of yours on the wall?"

Shiloh violently shook her head and felt her chest being squished by the door as her breathing became heavier.

"You know what the hardest part is?" Preed leaned over and whispered in her ear. "The hardest part is cleaning the blood off."

Shiloh only breathed heavily and shaking.

"Let me tell you something. When I'm done with you, you're going to wish that you were never born. Are we clear?"

Shiloh gulped. "Crystal," she said, and she felt Preed releasing her arm from his strong grip.

Preed opened the door. "You may go now," he said, with still no emotion in his voice.

Shiloh sprinted out the door to the safety of her room. The room was bare and had only a bed with a quilt on it. Shiloh wrapped the quilt around her and buried herself under the covers.


	21. Chapter 19 First Day Part Two

Chapter Nineteen

"Attention all crew members report to the pilot deck for takeoff," someone said over the PA. "All crew members report to the pilot deck for takeoff."

Shiloh groaned and rubbed her eyes. The quilt fell off her shoulders as she climbed out of bed. Brushing her hair with her fingers, she walked out of her room to the pilot deck. As she climbed up the five steps to the pilot deck, the first thing Shiloh saw was a large gold plague resting above the pilot window that said "War Hawk". High tech equipment was scattered around the room. Stith typed something quickly on a small green screen before she, Shiloh, and one other crew member turned to the direction of the stairway. Preed walked to another small flight of stairs to an elevated area and sat in a black revolving chair. He placed his hands on the control wheel.

Shiloh stared blankly at the control board. It was only with copying what Stith was doing was she able to learn what the buttons and switches did. She felt gravity push against her as the land outside the window turn into sky.

Preed pushed the control forward, and Shiloh curiously pulled the yellow lever. Shiloh hit the wall and couldn't pull herself off for a moment. About a minute later, Shiloh fell face first to the floor.

"Oh Shiloh," teased Preed. "I thought you knew to remain seated while pulling the lever for light speed."

Shiloh scowled as she got up. _Son of a bitch,_ she thought as she cracked her neck.

Preed rolled his eyes.

Shiloh was about to climb up those small steps when an amphibious looking creature hugged her legs.

"Gune is happy to meet you!" he chirped.

"Uh… Yeah. Same here," paused Shiloh.

"Gune," sad Preed as he descended. "Take Shiloh over there." He pointed to a piece of machinery with a large transparent screen.

"Gune can do that!" said Gune, yanking on Shiloh's wrist.

Once in front of the screen, Preed turned away while Gune pulled out a small syringe and pricked Shiloh's finger.

Shiloh let out a tiny squeal, which caught Preed's attention. Shiloh pointed at Gune.

Preed rolled his eyes as he walked to the screen and read every bit of information streaming in, ignoring Gune who began to follow a housefly.

**Name: Shiloh Aurora Korso**

**Date of Birth: January 18th, 3013**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: 119 lbs**

**Hair color: Ash Blonde**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Blood Type: AB-**

**Military Clearance Level 7**

**Military ID Number: G48-0-7-EZ2**

Shiloh had her hands covering the bottom of the screen. Her eyes were wide and a bead of sweat trickled over her brow.

"What are you doing?" asked Preed.

"Nothing to see here," Shiloh laughed nervously.

"Move your hand." Preed crossed his arms.

"Make me."

Shiloh squirmed in protest as she was pulled away from the screen. She hurried to cover Preed's eyes before he held her behind his back.

"Bra size 38D?" Preed looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"The hell's wrong with you?" chastised Shiloh. "You can't just be barking out someone's personal information for the whole world! I mean how would you feel if the screen showed your crotch size? Honestly?"

Preed gave her a solemn look. "Shiloh, no one cares."

"Oh." Shiloh gazed at Preed suspiciously. "Then why do you need to know?"

Preed slowly let Shiloh down. "What if something doesn't fit your chest right?"

"I'll make it fit."

_Actually, something a little small for that larger than average chest would be-_ Preed cringed and almost slapped his forehead. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have such impure thoughts of her?_

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'm gonna go eat," said Shiloh as she left Preed to criticize himself.

Preed proceeded to archive Shiloh's information to the main hard-file when he tapped on a micro box. It enlarged to a DNA strand. Preed stretched it and moved it around.

"Yes, yes," he said to himself. "She seems to be from a hearty family line. Well, one would know that by giving one good look at her father." His finger slid up the screen. "She looks like she'll be fine for breeding."

_Good lord, again with the impure psyche,_ he thought.

As he was about to tap out, he noticed a silver lining along the edge of the double helix. He tapped on it.

**Titanium, nickel, and various alien body chemicals identified**

**Found in injections**

**Advances puberty and cuts duration of puberty in half. Signs include hair growing in certain areas such as legs and arms, enlargement of breasts, advancing and slowing the age process to early twenties, etcetera. Aging virtually ceases until early to mid sixties.**

"Oh my," mouthed Preed before tapping out and archiving Shiloh's information.

* * *

Shiloh had the quilt over her head as the War Hawk cruised through the sea of stars. She sluggishly peeked over the covers at the time; one-thirty in the morning. A little groan escaped Shiloh as she nestled back inside the covers. She jolted up once her body came into contact with the floor.

"Get up," ordered Preed.

"Damn," moaned Shiloh, rubbing her eyes with her palm. "Do you always want to deprive people from sleep?"

"No, just when they need to get up," he smirked.

"What do you want?"

Preed sat on the floor next to her. "It'll be about another day and a half before we get to Mount Xert on Maldov'ii. There's a refugee camp that we'll stay at while we execute the mission."

"What mission? I was never told about a mission."

"There's a rebel base in a cave near the summit," continued Preed. "Some sources said that there are a series of experiments going on."

Shiloh pulled her pillow down to rest her head on. "What kind of experiments?"

"No one knows for sure. A hostage that we interrogated last week said something about a 'mutant army'. I'm pretty sure that's what he said. But anyway, we've been assigned to destroy the base and hopefully the experiments. It shouldn't take more than a few days, possibly a few weeks."

Shiloh's eyebrows were halfway down her face and her jaw was limp. "That's all you woke me up for?"

Preed nodded. "Pretty much."

Shiloh threw her pillow back on her bed and pulled herself up. "You really are an ass."

Preed twisted some of the quilt and smacked her butt with it. "Watch your language."

Shiloh's scowl turned into a death glare. "Don't you ever do that again," she warned.

"What'll happen if I do?" he asked slyly.

Shiloh twisted Preed's wrist until he was on his knees, screaming "Ow!" multiple times.

"I'll stay off your back about cussing if you stay off of mine. Is that adequate, Mr. Hypocrite?"

"Why yes," complied Preed. "Yes, I'd say that's adequate."

Shiloh released Preed's wrist and climbed into bed.

"Good night," said Preed as he walked out of the room.

"G'night," answered Shiloh with a yawn.

Preed lened against the doorway to his room. _That went better than I thought, _he thought to himself. He went into the large room with a king sized bed on the wall opposite of the door. He faced the door and fell back onto the bed. After a while, Preed drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 20 Regretting After Saving

Chapter Twenty

Preed slammed his fist multiple times on Shiloh's door. "Get up. Let's go!" he said.

He heard no reply and banged on the door again. "I said get up!"

"Piss off! I'm tired!" he heard Shiloh shout from inside.

The door gave way to Preed as he stormed in. He pulled Shiloh out of bed and walked out.

"Bastard!" Shiloh shouted.

"Sticks and stones, my dear," replied Preed.

Shiloh sighed in anguish. That was the second day in a row that she received a rude awakening! She slipped her bra underneath her purple t-shirt and hooked it. She pulled her sleep shorts off and put on dark jeans before getting her boots on.

A loud buzzing sound rang in her ears as she emerged from her room. The hallways became red every half a second. Mini explosions could be heard from where Shiloh stood and her body leaned back.

Preed pushed Shiloh to the side as he and Stith rushed toward the middle of the ship.

Shiloh ran onto the pilot deck. "Gune, what's going on?" she asked.

"Something went boom!" answered Gune, who sounded panicky.

Shiloh went to Gune. "Where's the communicator?"

"Near the main steerer-thing."

Shiloh sprinted up the four or five steps and pressed a yellow button.

* * *

Music played over the radio as a light orange Akrennian with lavender forearms and snout, mocha colored snout ridges, black jeans, and a white tube-top stuck thumbtacks on a map.

"And I'll put a land mine here," she said with an Australian accent as she stuck a thumbtack on the map around the base of Mount Xert. "And a pit trap over by the river."

Static on another radio slowly went from a whisper to a screech.

She turned a knob. "This is Katchatara Tower. Identify yourself."

"This is War Hawk!" said a voice frantically. "Something's happened! I need to land asap!"

"Are you the captain?"

"I don't know where he is!"

The Akrennian breathed in deeply. "Is the engine on its last legs?"

The voice's tone changed to frantic and upset. "Lady, I don't know!"

"Just calm down! I'll talk you through it, okay?"

The voice sighed. "Ok."

"Start turning everything off; leave the engine on."

"Gune, turn everything off! Keep the engine on!" The voice sounded faint.

"Now hold the steering wheel and level the ship."

"How the hell do you level a ship?"

"Pull the wheel down until the ship is parallel to the ground.

There was a pause. "Ok, it's level."

The Akrennian nodded. "Now shut off the engine. And keep the ship level."

"Gune! Cut the engine!"

The Akrennian watched as the ship came to a slowing halt on the dirt runway. "Oh, thank God," she sighed with a deep breath. She grabbed her blue overcoat and rushed to the dirt runway.

* * *

Preed stepped back as the engine sputtered and then died. "Dammit!" he said with his teeth clenched. "The engine's dead!"

Stith moved her flashlight, shinning it on the overhead lights. "I think those have been out," she observed.

Preed wiped his chest and face with an old rag, trying to get smudges of grease and oil off. "Haven't noticed," he quietly snapped.

The PA came on. "It's all right, you two." It sounded like Shiloh. "I landed it."

"She what?" Preed snapped. He hopped over the railing separating the engine from the door and sprinted to the pilot deck. He leaped over the small steps and stood at the bottom of the captain's deck. "Shiloh, what the hell did you do?"

"I saved your ass!" Shiloh spat back. "If it weren't for me, our guts would be all over the place!"

"Ha!" scoffed Preed. "We'd been fine if Stith and I fixed the engine!"

Shiloh was a half inch from his face. "You ungrateful little…"

Preed had his open hand in the air and made it swoop down.

Shiloh grabbed his wrist in response.

Preed pulled his hand away, turned his back to Shiloh, and crossed his arms. "Thank you," he muttered loudly.

Shiloh crossed her arms too. "You're welcome," she answered in a monotone voice.

Preed slightly turned his head toward Shiloh's direction but maintained no eye contact. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, we should," said Shiloh, not turning her head. She walked past him toward the main door of the ship.

Preed kept his distance as he followed her. He was greeted by the red setting sun and blue-violet skies. The misty clouds floated through the sky.

A light orange and lavender Akrennian stood a few feet away and waved. "There you are," she said. "My name's Rumer,"

"Lieutenant Shiloh Korso," said Shiloh, shaking Rumer's hand. She gestured to Preed. "Commander Preedex Yoa."

Preed gripped Rumer's hand and shook it firmly.

Stith and Gune froze on the ramp.

Shiloh and Preed stared at them for a moment.

"What's the matter?" asked Shiloh.

Stith pointed behind them.

Shiloh turned around to see Rumer still standing there. "What? You're scared of Rumer?" she teased.

"No, there were savage humans behind her!" protested Stith. "I swear to God!"

"Goodness," said Rumer. "Those 'savage humans' have been here since their home was raided a few months back."

"What do they look like?" questioned Shiloh.

"They wear animal skins and furs for clothes; they always have black paint on their faces, they-" Rumer watched as Shiloh froze. "Are you ok?"

* * *

Those humans. They sounded familiar. As Shiloh pictured them in her mind, she tensed up and stood there.

"All right people!" she heard Nico's voice scream. "Lock and load! Kill the bastards!"

Shiloh was no longer on Maldov'ii. She was in a lush jungle wearing black shorts and a torn, blue tank top, holding a T-47 shotgun in her hand.

The native humans ran around, shouting in a peculiar tongue and grabbing their spears and arrows.

Derek, tucking his shirt out of his pants, rushed out of the brush and fired his rifle at what appeared to be the chief. Blood soaked into his furry vest. Derek watched as the man's body crumpled to the ground. He turned to Lila, who had a gray blanket on to cover her chest and had shredded jeans on, and gestured with his head to follow.

The bare-footed Lila threw her black braid over her shoulder and jumped out of the bushes.

"Kill the bastards!" she shouted with enthusiasm in her brown eyes, dragging Shiloh with her.

"Death to the savages!" Shiloh added loudly and prideful. She cocked her shotgun and open fired on the natives as if they were sitting ducks.

Nico, tying his green and black hair back in a small ponytail and watching with his dark hazel eyes, started to laugh like a psychopathic serial killer would before he slit his victim's throat. He threw knives at the women with a twisted smile. He chuckled when a knife stroke a woman in the chest. He wore a black monk's cloak.

Derek tossed five or six men off of him. He grabbed a handful of a man's hair and flung him onto someone else's spear. "That's why I have a buzz cut," he said with his piercing black eyes.

Shiloh couldn't stop herself from firing. As the minutes passed, Shiloh found herself stepping over bodies more often. Two energy bolts barely grazed her arm. She responded with one toward the bushes.

"Enough!" yelled Nico. "Tie up whoever is still here and breathing."

Shiloh crept to the bushes and parted the branches with her gun. An auburn haired girl roughly seven years old clutched the laser pistol in her tiny hands. Her greenish-brown eyes stared blankly at Shiloh. The girl's chest was painted with her own blood complemented with the hole in the middle of her chest.

Shiloh shook her shoulder, only to get no response. She couldn't fight her tears as she closed the girl's eyes.

"Shiloh!" called Nico. "Shiloh!"

* * *

"Shiloh!" said Preed, shaking her shoulder.

Shiloh lifted her head a little. "I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just cold."

Stith handed Shiloh a green parka.

"Thanks," said Shiloh, slipping the parka on.

* * *

A/N: *whew* u guys have no idea how hard it is to come up with the flashback! anyways, thanks for all the reviews and hits so far. Happy Valentine's Day!


	23. Chapter 21 Scent of Roses

Chapter Twenty-One

Stith peeked out of the tent by Katchatara Tower, seeing that the wind was picking up and the snowflakes came crashing down. She rubbed her arm with her free hand.

"Gune is getting cold," shivered Gune.

"Sorry hun," replied Stith as she zipped the tent flaps closed. She wrapped her arms around her husband's torso.

Gune responded by getting his hands to touch behind her back as much as he could. He snuggled his head close her breast.

"Is that better?" asked Stith as she lay down on the sleeping bag.

"Mm-hmm." Gune nodded. "Gune is…" He let out a little yawn. "very sleepy…" His eyes closed.

Stith kissed his forehead. "Good night, Guney," she said before resting her head on his.

* * *

Preed stepped into the tent and zipped the flaps closed. He looked at Shiloh, who was under seven layers of blankets.

Shiloh had a sort of angelic look on her face as she slept. The small lantern that was on gave her a heavenly glow. Her ash blonde hair looked golden in the light. Her pale face had a darker tinge to it.

Preed slipped a hand under Shiloh's cheek. He brought his face toward hers until their lips barely touched. Sighing quietly, he brought his lips to her brow and gave it a soft kiss.

Shiloh slowly opened her emerald eyes and cast them on Preed's wolfish-green eyes. "What was that for?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"I don't know," responded Preed in a soft voice.

Shiloh leaned over and brushed her lips on Preed's bony cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Preed with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you kissed me first," answered Shiloh.

Preed nodded slightly before bringing his head to Shiloh's until their lips were close to each other. Shiloh's hand went in between their lips.

"No, we're not doing that," she said.

"Why not?" Preed asked.

"Because friends don't kiss each other like that."

Preed wore a bewildered look on his face. "I'm your friend?"

Shiloh shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Preed yawned and turned over on his sleeping bag.

"Good night," said Shiloh as she drifted back to sleep.

"Good night." Preed watched Shiloh as that angelic expression returned to her face. He slipped into the sleeping bag, and he stared at the the tent ceiling until his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," said Shiloh.

Preed's good ear perked up. He somewhat rose up and looked at Shiloh. Her eyes were closed, yet she was still talking.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," she said again, patting and rubbing her hand on the ground.

Preed inched over to her and received a nice scratching on his neck. His eyes started to half close and he arched his head back in a raucous purr. Preed reached over and moved Shiloh's hand to certain spots of his neck to scratch as he continued purring.

Shiloh's hand glided over to the front of his neck ad worked its way up to his chin.

Preed only purred louder. His body started to fall back until a hand pushed him back up.

"So you like that, Kitty Yoa?" Shiloh teased.

Preed's face kind of soured as he quickly returned to his sleeping position. He eventually went back to his slumber.

As Preed awoke from the bright sunlight, an old woman in animal skins sat in the corner looking at herself in the mirror. Her white hair touched the floor, and her eyes were an icy blue. She turned her gaze to Preed and hopped over to him. Playing with his ear, the woman tilted her head back and forth before knocking on Preed's metal plate. Then, she went to poke at his fin-like membrane attached from the side of his chest to below his shoulder on his armpit. She patted the side of his abdomen next. When she reached her hand down to between his legs…

"Oh no," said Preed as he pushed her hand away. "I'd rather not be touched there."

The old woman had an inquisitive look on her face.

Preed nearly bit his bottom lip while pondering. "Can you understand me?"

The woman still gave him a clueless expression. And then she sat pow-wow style and placed fists on her chest. "Mah-loo!" she said with pride.

Preed shrugged.

"Mah-loo!" she said again.

"Mary?" asked Shiloh, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand.

The old woman shook her head. "Mah-loo!"

"Mahlu?" guessed Shiloh.

The old women jumped up and down excitedly and grunted like an ape.

Shiloh softly tapped her chest with one hand. "Shy-low."

Mahlu leaned in toward Shiloh. "Sigh-low"

"No," spoke Shiloh softly. "Shy-low."

Mahlu touched Shiloh's shoulder. "Silo."

Shiloh nodded. "Yes, Silo." She reached over and took Preed's hand and tapped it on his chest. "Preed."

"Pef" was Mahlu's response.

"How dare y-" Preed was yanked to Shiloh's side.

"Just tell her 'yes'," said Shiloh.

"But she pronounced my name wrong," protested Preed.

"I don't care. Just tell her 'yes'."

Preed sighed and gave Mahlu a nod.

Mahlu giggled and said something in a foreign tongue.

"What did she say?" asked Shiloh.

"I have no idea," answered Preed. He signed to Mahlu "What did you say?"

"I said that Silo's hair is really pretty and that I've never seen a hair that color before," she signed back.

"Thank you," signaled Shiloh.

"How do you know sign language?" gestured Preed.

Mahlu moved her hands in response. "A girl who looks just like Silo taught my people. We do not know what happened to her, but three full moons after she arrived, a few Outsiders attacked my village and killed half our people, drove the rest of us out. My surviving daughter was taken to be slave. My husband was shot dead. My niece was found dead in brush. I will kill whoever shot her down; she, my daughter and my husband were all family I had left. I lost my other daughter many summers ago…" She wiped a tear away.

Shiloh froze for a moment but signed back- "Don't worry. I know who shot your niece, and I will kill her for you."

Mahlu smiled. "My heart feels lighter now that I know vengeance will come." She stepped out of the tent.

Preed turned to Shiloh. "How do _you_ know sign language?"

"My adopted dad was deaf, and I needed a way to talk to him. How do _you_ know sign language?"

"It was a course I took during my academy days."

Shiloh moved her head back a little. "Sign language is a class?"

"Ok, so one of my exes taught me."

Shiloh scoffed. "Do you lie?"

Preed smirked. "Only when I have to." He rose up and opened the tent flap. "You're aware of why I brought you along, am I correct?"

Shiloh shook her head for a moment before speaking. "You knew that I would have snuck onboard either way?"

"How much training did you go through last year?"

Shiloh looked to the side, then to Preed. "I know martial arts, I can shoot guns, and I'm good with the blade."

Preed had a serious look on his face. "I knew what you were talking about that night at the palace."

"What?" Shiloh scratched her head. "Oh! I told my grandfather that you were talking about the Chimiz attack and-"

Preed reached over and grabbed Shiloh's wrists. "I'm not stupid, precious. I recognized you that night when I was lost all that money for those two dumbasses. Your scent is unforgettable."

Shiloh's eyes went back and forth with her face showing fear and bewilderment. "What do I smell like to you?" she asked.

Preed gave her a gentle smile as he released her wrists. "Oddly enough, you smell like roses to me." He pulled a tent flap to the side. "Follow."

Hesitantly, Shiloh crept behind Preed, being led to a nearby creek…


	24. Chapter 22 I Love Him

Chapter Twenty-Two

Preed peeled his white A-line shirt off and had his stretched to the side. "Hit me as hard as you can," he instructed.

"Do what?" asked Shiloh.

Preed patted on his gut. "Hit me as hard as you can."

"Ok."

Her fist flew in the air toward Preed's abdomen. She watched as Preed stepped to the side, grabbed her wrist, and elbowed her back to the ground.

"All right," said Preed coyly. "Show me how you get out of this."

Shiloh reached her free arm over her head.

"No, precious. Once I have you pinned to the ground…" He made a finger gun out of his hand and had it against the back of Shiloh's head. "I can take you out fairly easily."

Shiloh lifted her leg up until it pushed on Preed's chest, causing him to loosen his grip on her. She leapt up and pinned him by his shoulders. "How about now?" she asked, sounding slightly seductive.

"I can't kill you now," answered Preed, running his fingers up and down her spine.

Shiloh immediately brought her up on her feet. "The hell was that?"

Preed shrugged with a smirk.

"Don't give me that look, you pervert!"

Preed's smirk only got bigger.

"What training are we talking about?" Shiloh asked suspiciously.

"Just military training."

"It better be…" Shiloh narrowed her eyes on Preed.

* * *

Derek peered through the bushes to see a gray Akrennian strike a large stick at Shiloh. Her hip length ash blonde hair flowed to the side as she effortlessly stepped to the side and moved her stick as it hit his. Derek noticed that the Akrennian's left ear was mostly gone and the metal plate on the left side of his head shimmered in the sunlight that peaked through the trees. Shiloh flung her staff down on the Akrennian's head, and the Akrennian howled in pain.

"I am so sorry!" she said frantically.

"No, you're fine," answered the Akrennian, rubbing his head before continuing to swing his staff at her and vice versa.

"Who the hell is that?" Derek asked the mutant next to him.

"I assume that's a higher ranking soldier or whatever," he replied. The mutant looked like an eight-foot-tall reddish Charcal. His large, tufted black ears stood straight as he listened to the girl and Akrennian playfully yelling at each other and swinging staffs around. His bobbed tail swished slowly from side to side as he relaxed his humongous muscles and pulled up his moss colored pants. His greenish-brown eyes observed the girl pouncing on the Akrennian and immediately engaging in wrestling.

"Zeus," said Derek, "Is it true that Shiloh doesn't… care about me?"

"Of course she cares about you," reassured Zeus. "Don't listen to the bullshit that Nico tells you. He wants you to lose your human emotions."

"How do you know that that's what he wants?"

"Call it a hunch. The thing is, kid, is that you need to quit letting Nico tell you things that ain't true. I'm sure she still has feelings for you."

Derek looked at his reflection in a small puddle. Could Shiloh still love him even if he had dark green scales, black talons and horns, an elongated snout, thin, long antenna moustache, larger than life wings, and red eyes? Would she mind if he was extremely muscular and seven foot seven? He looked back up at Zeus. "You really think so?"

"Of course! She was in love with you then, she should still be in love with you now."

Derek gave Zeus a relieved smile then looked back at Shiloh.

* * *

Shiloh and Preed rolled around on the ground. Their laughter echoed through the forest. They took turns pinning each other to the ground. Preed would pull Shiloh up before trying to pin her down. Shiloh cursed while Preed laughed. Finally, Shiloh shifted all her weight on Preed's body and shoved him to the ground. She somewhat brought the bottom of her lip under her teeth to stifle her laughter.

Preed chuckled as he stroked Shiloh's hair. "Aren't you the feisty one?" he asked slyly.

Shiloh laughed to herself and wrinkled her nose.

Preed smiled. "Do that again."

"Do what again?" Shiloh gave Preed a questioning look as she brushed her bangs back with her fingers.

Preed placed a finger on the tip of Shiloh's nose. "That thing you did with your nose."

"Preed, I don't know what you mean." She wrinkled her nose again.

Preed laughed light-heartedly as Shiloh happily smirked and continued to wrinkle her nose and had the tip of her nose touch the tip of his snout.

* * *

Derek felt his muscles tense up as Shiloh interacted playfully with the Akrennian called "Preed". She was sitting on his chest, and she gently tugged at his ears.

"Don't let him get to you," said Zeus, patting Derek's shoulder. "She's just playing with him."

Derek glared at Zeus. "You don't get it," he growled. "She'll hate me for being in this body. She obviously wants some ugly ass alien to romance with."

Zeus leaned back and gave Derek a "What is up with you?" face. "I thought you said she hated romance."

"She does, and she told me that she likes the non-romantic type. That would be me."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "You worry too much."

"Worry? She's told me that she loves me! She's promised her virginity to me, and I to her! Why shouldn't I worry?"

Zeus ignored him. He looked at Shiloh, who just got back on her feet. Preed picked the staffs up and tossed one to Shiloh.

"We continue," he said, and they went back to striking their staffs against each other.

"They seem to get along," purred Zeus.

"Shut up!" snapped Derek quietly.

* * *

It was twilight when Stith saw Preed and Shiloh coming back from the creek. "Where the hell were you?" she barked.

"Oh, nowhere," answered Shiloh. "We were just practicing staff fighting."

Stith crossed her arms with a suspicious look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're quite sure," said Preed, quickly walking away from Stith and pushing Shiloh along.

Shiloh looked up at the starry sky. Meteors streaked across the horizon under a pattern of stars that resembled Derek's face. Shiloh smiled as she thought about the day she confessed to him and that only they would be allowed to deflower each other when the time came. One of the stars seemed to twinkle in her eye as she watched the stars fade in one by one.

"Shiloh?" Preed was softly rubbing her shoulder.

Shiloh turned her gaze to Preed. "Sorry," she whispered. "I was thinking of Derek."

Preed raised an eyebrow. "Derek?"

"My soon-to-be boyfriend," Shiloh answered gleefully.

"Boyfriend? I thought you hated romance."

Shiloh scoffed. "He's not anywhere near romantic, but he's so sweet. That's why I love him."

Preed turned Shiloh's body to face him. "Love him? How long have you known him?"

"About a year. I already told my feelings for him and I promised myself to him."

Preed rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Oh my god…" he groaned. "You're over thinking this, dear. You'll change your mind when you're older."

Shiloh crossed her arms. "No, I won't."

Preed placed his hands on Shiloh's shoulders. "Shiloh, I've seen things like this before. Most of them end up marrying someone else and admitted to saying that they were young and foolish about it."

"Not gonna be me," said Shiloh, rolling her eyes and starting to turn away from Preed.

_And she's being stubborn again,_ thought Preed. _When will she grow up?_

"And if I do change my mind, I'll probably marry a guy friend of mine."

Preed stepped next to Shiloh. "I don't suppose love would be a part of it."

Shiloh shrugged. "Depends how much older I've gotten."

Preed nodded. "Let's get some sleep." Preed's arm snaked behind Shiloh's shoulders as he led her back to their tent.


	25. Chapter 23 Invading the Base

Chapter Twenty-Three

Mahlu tilted her head in curiosity over what she just saw between Preed and Shiloh. Hobbling over to their tent, she popped in to see Shiloh and Preed asleep. She made herself comfortable next to Shiloh.

Shiloh looked at Mahlu with her deep green eyes. "Whatcha want?" she asked sleepily.

Mahlu pinned Shiloh's ash blonde hair behind her ears. "What is the matter?" she signed.

"Nothing," Shiloh signed back. "Just tired."

Mahlu nodded and pulled a picture out of her shirt. She handed it to Shiloh.

Shiloh smiled. "Is this your family?" she asked.

Mahlu just stared at her.

Shiloh signed the word "family".

Mahlu nodded as she looked her younger self with floor length strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes. And then she pointed to the man in the picture. He was taller than Mahlu with dirty blonde hair that was a little bit past his shoulders in two braids and hazel eyes. He wore deerskin pants and vest. "Zar-zee," she said, tapping the man's image.

"Zarzi."

"Husband," Mahlu signed. "Was loving to me. Had twins with me." She pointed to two girls roughly eight years old. One had bright yellow blonde hair that touched her shoulders. Her shirt was tied in the front, coming down to her deerskin pants. Her hazel-blue eyes looked to the side while she smiled. "Suriana." She gestured to the blonde girl.

"Hey that looks like Sarah," exclaimed Shiloh.

Mahlu shook her head. She showed Shiloh the other twin; one with mid-back length strawberry blonde hair with hazel-brown eyes. She wore a cattle skin dress. "Mah-soon."

"Masoon?" Shiloh guessed.

Mahlu nodded.

"That one looks like Rae," said Preed, pointing at the strawberry blonde girl.

Mahlu looked blankly at Preed. "You know my Masoon?" she signed excitedly. "She is alive?"

"Yes," Preed gestured back. "She is happily married, but she cannot walk."

Mahlu let out a small gasp. "How is it possible?"

"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and she stepped on an explosive. She's lucky to have her legs."

Mahlu placed a hand on her chest and breathed heavily. "Masoon…" she said. "Masoon…" She spoke in her native tongue, and embraced Shiloh with tears streaming down her face. She untied a necklace with a single blue and red stone pendant from around her neck and tied it around Shiloh's.

"No, I couldn't," said Shiloh, trying to push Mahlu's hands away.

Mahlu slapped Shiloh's hands down as she tied the necklace around her neck. She smiled as she looked at stone on Shiloh. "Pretty," she said slowly.

"Thanks," answered Shiloh, playing with the stone.

Mahlu hopped up and swiftly left the tent.

* * *

The next morning, Shiloh turned onto her side to see no one beside her. She sat up and looked around the tent. She seemed to be alone. She got up and walked to the creek.

Preed was crouching at the bank of the creek. He had two bows and a bag of arrows strung over his back. He pulled a bow off his shoulder and handed to Shiloh. "Can you shoot?" he asked as he brought an arrow out the bag and placed the end of it on the string. He pulled the string back, tilting the bow sideways. When he released the bowstring, the arrow flew through the air until it hit the center of a target on the other side of the creek.

Shiloh reached into Preed's bag and got out an arrow. She rested the arrow on the side of the grip of the bow. When she pulled the string back, the arrow slid down a little. She cursed under her breath and brought the arrow back up to where it was. Every time she pulled the string back, the arrow kept pointing downward spiral. Once Shiloh had the arrow in place, she pulled the string and watched as the arrow struck the creek.

"Shiloh," said Preed, pulling the arrow out of the creek and coming behind Shiloh. "You need to have it resting on the top of the grip." He placed the arrow on the grip. He readjusted Shiloh's hands; one on the grip and one tightly on the string. His hands were on top of hers as he pulled the string back. "Let it go," he whispered in her ear, slipping his hands off of hers.

Shiloh, still feeling the warmth from when Preed had his hands on hers, let the string project the arrow forward until it was barely touching Preed's arrow on the target.

"Good," said Preed, handing her another arrow.

As the days passed by, Preed and Shiloh made it a ritual to train at the creek until the sun started to set.

On the eighth day on Maldov'ii, Preed's hand reached over to Shiloh's side while he was napping by the creek. He only felt grass tickling the palm of his hand. His body shot up and he wildly looked around for Shiloh. He felt something hit him in the back of the head. A sound of laughter followed.

Preed turned to look behind him to see Shiloh with a hand covering her mouth as she laughed. "Gotcha," she said.

"Yeah, you did," groaned Preed, rubbing the back of his head. "You have a strong arm."

"Thanks." Shiloh nudged Preed's shoulder with hers.

Preed looked at Shiloh. "I think you're ready."

Shiloh nodded.

Preed turned and walk in the direction of the woods with Shiloh beside him. "Stith said she found a possible entrance to the rebel base for us. We're going there before sunset."

"Where's the base at?" asked Shiloh.

Preed stopped and pointed at the mountain in the distance. "Toward the summit."

"Oh god…" Shiloh moaned.

"What?"

Shiloh turned her gaze away. "Nothing… don't worry, it's nothing."

Preed looked away from Shiloh as he continued. "Once we get inside, one of us has to get into the power room and cut the electricity off. The rest of us will head to the lab and get samples of whatever they're using and photograph what they're doing in there."

"Do we get to blow the place up?" asked Shiloh.

"Once we're finished, I don't see why not," answered Preed as he shrugged.

Shiloh raised her fist up in the air and pulled it down in a heartbeat. "Yes!"

Preed rolled his eyes. _Violent, are we?_ he thought.

* * *

Snow fell hard as Shiloh climbed up to the others, trying not to look down. _Good god,_ she thought while she gripped onto Preed's hand as she let him pull her up. "Well," said Shiloh, placing her hands on her hips. "What now?"

"We go in there," replied Stith, pointing at the unoccupied entrance a few feet away.

Shiloh gulped.

Preed pulled out a gun from his belt. "Here," said Preed. "For protection."

Shiloh nodded as she took the gun from him. She followed Preed to a pile of rubble and ducked behind it. Looking up, Shiloh could see the black and green haired Nico walk out with his arms stretched out. He seemed to be calling for his "queen". Shiloh shrugged once she turned her gaze back to Preed. "When do we get in?"

Preed looked up; Nico had disappeared back into the cave. "I have no idea," he simply said.

Shiloh stepped out from behind the rubble pile and looked around. She motioned Preed to come out.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Preed asked unsurely.

"Positive," replied Shiloh.

An energy blast barely missed her feet.

Preed pulled Shiloh behind him as he and Shiloh fired at a few rebels.

"Let's kill those sons of bitches!" yelled Shiloh.

Both parties continued to fire at each other while Preed pulled out a dagger and stabbing whoever came after them. Preed grasped Shiloh's hand as they ran through the hallway.

Preed came to a halt upon seeing two or three mutated humanoid creatures standing in the doorway. Four more came from behind them and the sides. Both Preed and Shiloh got a good look at them.

"What in God's name are they?" Preed asked...


	26. Chapter 24 Lock n Load for Battle

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. I was busy as heck! Anyways, happy late St. Patrick's Day and enjoythis chappie!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

The mutants varied in size and color. The one that stood out the most was an eight foot tall humanoid caracal. His ears had black tufts at the end of them, and from the tips the color descended to a reddish color. There was a greenish tinge to his brown eyes. Those huge muscles of his seemed to tense up every now and then before relaxing again. His short, bobbed tail rested on the side of one of his legs.

The mutant beside him at the doorway slowly came up to Shiloh. His dark green, clawed hand ran through her ash blonde hair. His red eyes gazed at her green eyes. His height of seven foot seven made Shiloh, who was five foot three, look like a little person. His wings spread out as if he was ready to fly away.

"Shiloh…" he said softly.

"How do you know my name?" asked Shiloh, backing away slightly.

The mutant came a step closer to her. "It's me, Shi. It's me- Derek."

"There's no way in hell that it's you! Get away!" She ducked under his arm as Derek scooped her wrist in his enormous hands.

"Shiloh, listen to me!" he begged.

Shiloh swung her leg up, and Derek's head forcibly looked at the ceiling. "Get the hell away from me!" she screamed as she punched the caracal mutant in the gut and run down the hallway.

"Go, Shiloh!" Preed called out to her. "I'll catch up!" _Or at least i hope... _he thought.

* * *

Stith placed Gune gently from her arms onto the ground. Raising her arm, she wiped beads of sweat from her forehead.

The room reeked of chemicals and solutions. It was also very dim. Two flasks had fumes circling out of the openings. Every inch of the room was a metal plate. In the middle of the room was a glass tank of water. Beside the tank was a small black table with syringes and tubes of blue bordering clear liquid.

Gune inched to the table and hesitantly reached his hand out toward the tubes of liquid. "Gune don't like the looks of this," he said softly.

Stith came behind Gune and reached for the tubes. Her ears perked up as sounds of footsteps grew louder with every second. She slipped the bazooka off her back and switched the safety mode off; she pointed it at the door...

* * *

Shiloh kept looking ahead as she kept running down the hall. She felt her body hit a wall. Backing up, Shiloh glanced behind her to see a door. She closed and locked it with one motion of her hands. Sweat poured down her body. Her chest heaved up and down with every heavy, shaky breath. She pulled her hand back after a shock of coldness touched it. Turning around, Shiloh saw dozens of rifles hanging on the wall. Hundreds of knifes were brandished in glass cases. Other tools such as electronic whips and spears were hung by pegs on the walls.

Shiloh brought another laser pistol from a wall peg as well as a T4-K59 rifle. Carefully opening the glass case, she reached in and pulled out a Bowie knife and fitted it in one of her calf high boots that were over her tight military camouflage pants. She slung the rifle over her back and buckled the pistol holster to her thigh. The electronic whip got attached to her leather belt. After attaching a grappling gun, magnetic gloves, throwing knives, and laser bulbs for the guns to her belt, Shiloh swung around and saw a small closet by the main door. Opening it, she found a beige jacket/shirt that would end at her waist. Shiloh gently placed the rifle to the side and found herself slipping the shirt on; she tied the ends at her waist. She cocked the rifle and slowly opened the door…

Holding the rifle out, Shiloh crept out of the room, only to be greeted by a rain of gunfire. Shooting back, she watched five mutants from earlier fall in their puddle of crimson. She ran up the stairs as she kept firing at the rebels. Drops of blood flew to the walls, ceilings, and floors. Shiloh slid under a large pipe, pushing a rebel from under it with her feet. Rebels went over the railings and down the stairway with every shot blasting through their bodies. A hand grabbed Shiloh by the ankle and yanked her from underneath.

"I got 'em!" the person said.

Shiloh looked to see the blood covered, reddish-brown female Mantrin with slight exhaustion in her copper eyes. The Mantrin pulled her up.

"That's great, Stith," replied Shiloh. She leaped over one of her large, kangaroo-like legs. "Look out!" She fired her rifle at two rebels that were hastily approaching them; they fell lifeless to the floor.

Stith flicked off a few pieces of metal off her black pants and shirt. "This way." She hurried in another direction with a bazooka in her hands.

Shiloh watched Stith blast a wall out her the bazooka. At least twenty rebels and mutants flew into the air before falling into the gears not far away or over the railings and down to the bottom of a seemingly bottomless pit. She hopped over dozens of bodies before dashing through the blood stained snow. Looking back, the rebels lowered their weapons and walked in the other direction. Shiloh finally fell to her knees and took loud, deep breaths until her heart slowed to a normal rate.

"Shiloh!" she hears Gune chirp. "Gune is happy to see you're alright." She let him hug her neck as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Help me up, Gune," she said quietly.

Gune somewhat lifted Shiloh at her stomach and then got her hands while she pulled herself up.

Looking around her, Shiloh felt her heart race again. Her eyes widened as they darted back and forth wildly. "Preed?" she called. "Preed, where are you?"

"Don't worry," said Stith as she walked toward the edge of the summit. "Preed can take care of himself."

"Wait for Gune!" Gune yelled as he caught up to Stith.

Shiloh glanced down and saw a set of footprints that went north-west toward another part of mountain. "I'm coming Preed!" she yelled as ran in the direction of the footprints. She looked down again to see another set of footprints that were shaped like a dog's.

_Oh SHIT!_ thought Shiloh as she quickened her pace toward a bare and snow blanketed forest...


	27. Chapter 25 Fresh Dripping Crimson

Chapter Twenty-Five

Shiloh had her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Ominous bird calls chimed throughout the forest from the bare black trees. The wind howled through Shiloh's hip length ash blonde hair, teasing her by blowing past her fiercely. Shiloh clutched her beige jacket shirt which was tied at her waist. Her white sports bra-like tank top and military camouflage pants didn't help much, either. Her calves were the only part of her body that was warm under her black boots. She rubbed her arms briskly. Snowflakes have almost coated her eyelashes.

"Where is he?" she asked softly.

Walking on, Shiloh could only hear the birds cackling in the distance. The small, naked branches reached toward her with their pointy fingers before getting snapped off. A soft growl whisked past Shiloh. Shiloh watched the bushes to one side of her rattle and shake…

Stith walked a few feet behind Gune as he happily ran in the snow. Shaking her head while smiling, she watched her enthusiastic husband belly flop into a pile of pure white snow.

* * *

"Come on!" he called out to Stith.

With a running start, Stith hopped in the pile screaming- "Cannonball!"

Gune poured some snow on Stith's head; Gune's reply was a snowball to the face.

Stith reached behind her and felt a T4-K59 rifle on her back. Pulling her bazooka off, she saw assorted weapons attached to it, including a pair of pistols, an electric whip, and throwing knives.

_Shit!_ she thought. _Shi must have stuck them on and forgot to get them._

"Gune thought Shiloh would be back by now," said Gune.

Stith pulled Gune out of the snow pile and ran up a small slope back toward the woods with Gune close behind.

* * *

The growling grew louder as Shiloh walked deeper into the woods. When the growl echoed through the forest, she stopped. Soon, a sting of pain struck her left calf. Screaming, Shiloh lifted her right leg to push whatever was holding on to her. Instead, she was tossed a few yards. Shiloh looked up and saw a bear sized wolf with jet black fur and bloody red eyes. Its teeth were dripping with crimson. As it leapt toward her, Shiloh lunged to the side as the wolf's snout was scratched by a thorn bush. With burning red eyes, the wolf put its nose to the ground and could smell the fresh blood. Sniffing a tree, it pushed bush branches out of the way with its nose and let the ends of the branches brush the fur on its bony shoulders.

Shiloh scrambled up a short ledge. As she stumbled through the snow numb in half of her body, she reached into her boot to pull out her Bowie knife. Barely feeling anything in her fingers and the wolf galloping towards her, Shiloh cursed as her fingers refused to wrap around the knife handle. Shiloh stood up and faced the wolf charging her. "Come get me, then!" she spat.

When the wolf began to lunge at her with one large paw in the air, Shiloh felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She stumbled backwards into the snow and watched in horror as the wolf's talons slice the person's chest. Shiloh also caught a glimpse of the person's right ear, but she couldn't make out the other one.

Shiloh's rescuer tackled the beast and pinned it to the ground. As the wolf's jaws were barely nipping their neck, the figure held onto the wolf by the scruff of its neck.

Shiloh could see lanky arms fly with fists slamming on the wolf's gut.

The wolf flung its combatant off and bit into the figure's back. Pushing the hound off, the figure hissed at the wolf as it snarled back. A whimper came out of the wolf as it fell to one side and blood began to seep into the fresh fallen snow…

* * *

Destrey stirred the hot cocoa in his mug as he silently watched the snowflakes slowly descend to the ground. He sipped some the hot liquid while Amanda stuck some wood in the fireplace.

"Whatcha doing there, kiddo?" she asked without looking at Destrey.

"Just thinking," answered Destrey.

"About what?"

"Nothing important…"

Amanda nodded. She walked over to her chestnut haired son and patted his shoulder. "I'm worried about her, too."

Destrey gave her a puzzled look. "How did you-"

Amanda hugged him. "I could tell by how you've been acting."

"It's just that she's been going away and whatnot since last year."

"Last year?" Amanda gave him an inquisitive expression.

"She was assigned to go somewhere for missions. She never told me what she did. She always turns away from me when she talks about it."

Amanda sighed. "Oh god. What ever happened to her?"

"Our-" Destrey felt his mother squeeze him. He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Tell me everything," said Amanda.

* * *

Shiloh wiped the blood off her Bowie knife as she stared at the wolf's body. As she looked at her savior, she noticed three diagonals gashes on his left breast. His bloodied white tank top and dark jeans were torn, revealing small cuts and bruises on his gray, lanky torso. The metal plate was splotched with dried blood. Shiloh now noticed that his left ear was mostly severed. Watching him looking up, Shiloh saw some blue and black over his left eye and dried crimson that streamed out of his nostrils. With soft, shaky breaths, he collapsed in the snow. Shiloh ran to him and pulled him into her arms.

A clawed hand pressed a piece of black fabric on his chest. The hand reached over and placed Shiloh's hand on the fabric. "I'll help you carry him," a familiar voice said.

Shiloh looked up to see the beak faced, reddish-brown Mantrin with cooper colored eyes smiling at her sympathetically.

Shiloh hooked her arms under her rescuer's armpits, pressing his fin membranes against his armpits. The Mantrin hooked her arms under his knees.

Starting their trek back to camp, they carried him to the bed of an open hovercraft.

"Found it," remarked the Mantrin.

Shiloh sat beside her savior and held his hand the entire way back to camp. "You'll be fine," she said. "I'll take care of you. We'll get on the ship soon and you'll be in a warm bed with a hot meal..." She cast her eyes to the side before looking back at him. "I never should have run off on you." She stroked his bony cheek. "Poor thing. I'm sorry for screwing up." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.


	28. Chapter 26 Sob Sob Bullcrap Story

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Preed…" echoed a voice. "Preed…"

As he slowly opened his eyes, Preed's blurred vision gradually calmed to normal vision. He was in a large, soft bed in a metal plated room. The soft hum of the engine could be heard as his head laid against the pillow. He softly inhaled and exhaled as his eyes beheld a young girl with ash blonde hair that ended at her hips with milky white skin and shimmering emeralds for eyes. His fingers twitched a little as he reached to touch her cheek. "Shiloh?" he whispered.

Shiloh placed a finger on Preed's lips. "Shh… I'm here."

"Are you all right?"

Shiloh showed off her bandaged calf to him. "Just this. Other than that, I'm okay." She dipped a rag into the water basin near her. She pressed it on the gashes on his left breast.

Preed screamed in pain.

"Quit acting like a wuss," said Shiloh.

"But it hurts," replied Preed sourly, crossing his arms.

"Don't move a damn muscle."

"I wasn't mo-" He let out another outburst of pain as Shiloh pressed the rag hard against his wounds.

"Heh," said Shiloh. "That thing must've gotten you pretty good if you're in so much pain." She pushed him up until he sat up straight before rubbing some salve on his wounds and wrapping a bandage around his chest. Once she was finished, she gently pushed him back down until he lied on his back.

"Try that and fighting your way out of a crowd of… whatever they were while they're keeping you back with brutal force."

Shiloh wiped the dry blood off of the end of his snout. "Try getting your knife out of your boot with fingers numb from the cold."

Preed scooped her hands into his. "Your hands are like ice!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine," groaned Shiloh, shivering a little.

Preed pulled her into his long, lanky arms. "You'll be warm soon," he said, briskly rubbing his hand on one of her arms.

Shiloh rested her head on Preed's chest. She felt the slow, steady beat of his heart. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Shiloh slowly closed her eyes.

"Well, aren't you two an adorable couple?" commented a voice.

Preed and Shiloh shot up and scotched away from each other. "No, no! It's not like that!" they cried.

The female Akrennian with light orange skin and lavender forearms and snout stood by the doorway and smiled. "Oh, come on!" she said with her Australian accent. "You're joking, right?"

"How the hell are you on here?" snapped Preed.

"A friend of mine on here picked me up."

"Don't look at me," said Shiloh, turning away to avoid Preed's glare.

Gune hummed as he hastily went past the door.

"It's in his nature. Let it pass," said Shiloh.

"Fine…" grumbled Preed as he was turning from her and crossing his arms.

Rumer looked at them with her dark amethyst eyes. "Do you mind if we make one more stop, Commander?"

Preed's eye twitched. "I just want this bloody ship to bloody fly home so I can bloody be in my bloody bed and bloody relax! Is that too much to bloody ask?" he screamed.

"Preed," coaxed Shiloh. "It's just one stop."

"Yeah, it's only one stop," reassured Rumer. "But the locals can't suspect anything."

"What locals?" Preed rubbed a temple with one hand.

"Just the ones on Harlem." Rumer shrugged.

Preed's face molded into shock and concern. "Do you have any idea about what happens to any human girl that sets foot on that ship?"

"Yeah, but we can find a way to get Shiloh snuck in without drawing attention."

"I'm up for it," said Shiloh.

"You're not going," answered Preed as he got himself out of the bed. "God knows what would happen to you if you went."

"I'm going." Shiloh hopped out of bed and stood in the doorway. She had her hands firmly on either end of the doorway, glaring at Preed whose face was right in hers.

"Move," growled Preed.

"Not until I can go," smirked Shiloh.

Preed brought himself closer to Shiloh, but Shiloh kept him back by pushing him in the chest with her foot.

Preed slapped his hands on her waist and tugged at her.

"Let go of me!" yelled Shiloh, kicking Preed in the chest.

"You're not going!" shouted Preed, tugging at Shiloh to pull her off the door.

"You're not leaving until I go with you!"

Preed's grunt strained as Shiloh's hands gripped harder on the doorframe.

Suddenly, Shiloh's hands gave way and had Preed fall backwards and land on his back. Shiloh's face was buried in Preed's neck.

Preed felt Shiloh's cheeks heat up. Looking up to see Mahlu, with her white hair now cut to her shoulders and wearing a red sweater and black sweatpants and smiling at them, made Preed's cheeks brighten to red.

"I thought… you… needed help," Mahlu spoke slowly. "Rumer… has helped with… my English. I am happy… that you agreed to let me bring Rumer along."

_Kill me,_ thought Shiloh.

"Is it… true… that we are… going to… another mission?"

"No, dear," replied Preed. "It's a quick stop."

"Is… Shiloh going?"

"Yeah, she's going."

"Yay," muffled Shiloh weakly.

* * *

"I'll take her for five hundred!" someone yelled.

"Six hundred!" shouted another.

Many slave traders and owners looked on to see a girl with knee length, curly reddish hair in a short, gray dress, showing most of her legs and her small breasts had the muffin top look. She had tears in her hazel eyes.

"Please, no…" the girl begged a black Akrennian with dark gray forearms and snout standing next to her. His light brown kept looking forward into the crowd. His hands went behind his back.

"Six hundred and fifty qurdom!" said the auctioneer. "Sold to the gentleman up front. Congratulations, sir."

The Akrennian grabbed the chain attached to the girl's collar and walked her down to a cat humanoid who excitedly stroked her hair.

"Jaxon," called the auctioneer.

"_Oui_?" asked Jaxon, coming back up on the platform.

"Scout the ship for any intruders."

Jaxon nodded and walked toward the back.

"Oh, and Jaxon?"

Jaxon turned to face the auctioneer.

"I won't need you for a while."

Jaxon only grunted and left the room.

"Preed, you're choking me," said Shiloh, tugging at the noose around her neck. Her sleeveless red dress revealed some of her cleavage, and it came about four inches above her knees. Her hair was in a low braid.

Preed, in a pale blue semi long sleeve shirt, gray vest, beige pants, black boots, and white French legionnaire hat, hooked a hand on the hangman knot and tugged it until the noose hung loosely around Shiloh's neck.

"Well, well, well," said Jaxon as he walked up to Preed and Shiloh. "Aren't slaves supposed to be treated like shit?"

"How dare you say that to Miriam?" snapped Preed, grabbing Jaxon's leather vest.

_Miriam? _thought Shiloh. _The hell?_

Jaxon brushed Preed's hand off and adjusted his red beret and straightened white ascot. "Is she for sale?"

"No…" Preed dragged the syllables. "She's mine."

"Where did you get her?"

Preed sighed. "I found the poor thing as a starving orphan on the streets of St. Albans, Vermont. Her… exoticness attracted me to her and this urge to take her with me. I fed her and clothed her…"

_Yay, a sob sob bullcrap story,_ thought Shiloh.

"She was used as a lab guinea pig, too, God bless her. She was a bit of a challenge, but I broke her in a way."

"How so?" asked Jaxon who rested his chin on his thumb and index finger. His eyes went to the left side of Shiloh's neck. "Is that a birthmark?"

Shiloh pointed to a reddish beige dot. "Yeah, you're the first to notice in over a year," she remarked.

Preed pushed her head to the side to see the same dot. "Oh my god, _that's_ a birthmark?"

Shiloh looked at him with a funny look. "Yeah…"

"Are you sure she's a slave, Preedex?" asked Jaxon.

Preed's face was covered in shock. "How did you know?"

Jaxon tugged one of his ears. "Keen hearing."

Shiloh gave Preed a smirk. "Wow. You're a dumbass."

"Don't push it." Preed narrowed his glare at Shiloh.

"So, should we see if there's another Akrennian like him or just keep going around?"

Preed turned away to sigh before turning his gaze back to her. "We're supposed to look for Limra."

"He left and got married," said Jaxon. "I'm the only Akrennian on board."

Preed groaned...

* * *

"Dammit, I'm going to kill that bastard!" shouted Rumer.

"It's not my fault," retorted Preed. "He probably forgot about you."

Rumer flung her arms in the air. "He promised he'd come back to me! That lying asshole!"

"Please calm down dear." Preed placed his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe he's…"

"A jerk off," added Shiloh. "Real men don't break their promises."

"Thank you!" said Rumer. "Exactly my point!" She sighed. "Where is he?"

Jaxon walked into the room and stopped in mid-step. His light brown eyes widened as they wandered from Rumer's large behind to her chest to her face. He took off his beret and held it in his hands. His jaw slowly dropped as Rumer turned in his direction.

"The hell are you staring at?" she asked.

Jaxon approached her with a semi sheepish grin on his face. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like the Akrennian version of Bridgette Bardot?"

Rumer's open hand slammed into Jaxon's face before she stormed out of the room.

"Wow…" Jaxon said dreamily.

"French," said Shiloh, rolling her eyes. "Go fig."


	29. Chapter 27 I Could Have Done Something

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Shiloh, who hadn't bothered to change out of her short, semi-breast revealing red dress, unbraided her hip length ash blonde hair as she looked at the array of books in Preed's 19th century themed office. She searched the ash bookshelves until something caught her eye: a black book with the title "Akrennian Clans" written on its spine. Shiloh pulled it out. Falling on the metal floor, the book opened to page one.

Shiloh flipped to chapter one.

_The Kimyra (Key-MY-ruh) Clan, River clan, is the largest, most well known, and fifth oldest clan. Having settled by the Dv'ria (Div-REE-uh) River twenty-five hundred years ago, the Kimyra are known for their narrow river boats. The Kimyra have long, oval shaped ears and medium length snouts. _

"What are you reading?" asked someone after the door was closed.

Shiloh looked up to see the gray Akrennian with his left ear mostly severed and a metal plate on the left side of his head. He had already changed into black sleep pants and black bathrobe. Shiloh lifted the book up.

"Akrennian Clans," she said before going back to reading. "Oh, by the way, Preed, what clan are you?"

"Kimyra. Why?"

Shiloh shrugged. "Just asking."

Preed nodded as he sat next to her. He looked at the page that Shiloh was on.

_The Siksikie (sick-sick-EY) Clan, Arctic clan, has lived near the Sovran (Sov-RUN) Islands for fifteen hundred years which is covered in ice and snow. They are the third youngest clan and are well known for their colorful and decorative baskets and clothing. They have longer and thinner oval shaped ears than the Kimyra and short snouts._

_The Yacxmen (YAKS-men) Clan, Mountain clan, are the second oldest Akrennian clan and have lived near Mount Ecli (EE-clee) near Fral, planet Omari for nearly four thousand years. The Yacxmen are known for their tapestries depicting Akrennian folklore. They have longer snouts and shorter ears than the Siksikie._

_The Vaar (rhymes with far) Clan, Desert clan, are the oldest clan, live in the Rarabi(rur-RAH-bee) Desert about three hundred miles from St. Achamai. They settled there five thousand years ago. They are mostly traders. They have long snouts and triangular ears._

_The Wieliik (WHY-like) Clan, Ocean clan, are the third oldest clan, settling near the Peirwa (PEER-wuh) Ocean over three thousand years ago. Most Wieliik are fishermen. They have unusually wide snouts and large, triangular ears._

_The Jirchera (Gee-HE-ruh) Clan, Swamp clan, are the fourth youngest clan, living in the Ugfre (UG-fray) Swamp for eighteen hundred years. They are known for their unique cuisine. They have long, wide snouts and short, wide oval shaped ears._

_The Micaraz (Me-cah-RAZZ) Clan, Canyon clan, are the sixth oldest clan and have lived in Iriquia (Ear-uh-QUEE-ah) Canyon for twenty-three hundred years. They are widely known for their amber jewelry. They have short, thin round ears and medium, thin snouts._

_The Cluyash (CLUE-ah-sh) Clan, Valley clan, have lived in the Gisha (Gih- SHA)Valley for eleven hundred years, making them the second youngest clan. They are most known for their traditional vision dances. They have long, wide oval shaped ears and short, wide snouts._

_The Omlug (Om-LUG) Clan, Cave clan, are the four oldest and smallest clan, settling the Hani (Ha-NEE) Caves twenty-seven hundred years ago. Their blacksmith work makes them known. They have medium, round ears and short snouts._

_The Lichlichwerwa (leek-leek-WEER-wuh) Clan, Lake clan, have lived along Lake Hachemi for two thousand years, thus making them the sixth youngest clan. They are widely known for their fishing net techniques. They have long, slender oval shaped ears and medium snouts._

_The youngest clan, the Giclrich (gick-LEECH), Meadow clan, have settled the Sealya (Sill-YAH) Meadow for nine hundred years. They are known for their sacred blossoming trees. They have slender, medium ears and short snouts._

_The Argumn (R-GUM) Clan, Plains clan, are the fifth youngest clan, settling the Fral Plains nineteen hundred years ago, and they are known for their spear designs. They have long snouts and long oval shaped ears. _

Shiloh adjusted her sitting position as she continued to read, not bothering to look up. She kept flipping the pages as she read about early history and the wars the Akrennians were involved in.

Preed snaked his hand up Shiloh's back, making her shiver. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've been asking myself that lately," answered Preed.

Shiloh shot him a bewildered look. "Pervert."

"No, I'm not." Preed had a chuckle deep in his throat.

Shiloh leaned back and shrugged his hand off her back. "No more!"

Preed nodded. "Well, you're no fun."

"Yup. I've always been like that. Just like I've always been stubborn, sarcastic, and quite competitive. Yes, even those footloose days when all I worried about was beating all the others in a simple game of who could get back with food the fastest."

* * *

Shiloh walked along the lighted streets of Kamaz in rags.

The remaining townspeople who were walking home for the night looked at her and whispered about the "poor thing" and "she doesn't seem to look that healthy".

Slinking into an alleyway, Shiloh pressed a hand against a wall, and her hand pushed the piece of wall back. Some of the wall slid to the side, and Shiloh triumphantly strolled in.

_Ha!_ she thought as she smirked. _Rachel and Thierry are on the other side of town and I'm already here!_

Shiloh had one foot in the room with her arms stretched out. "Guess who's here!" she called.

Lila turned around in her seat to greet Shiloh with an unsurprised look. "I figured," she said, going back to braiding her midnight hair.

"Yup." Shiloh tossed the shoulder bag in front of Lila. She went behind a wood panel.

"Why did that Akrennian spare you?" asked Lila as she looked at the fried God knows what and instant mashed potatoes.

Shiloh tossed the rags to the side and picked up a black jumpsuit. "I dunno," she said as she slipped the jumpsuit on.

Lila looked at the floor. "Is that blood?"

Shiloh picked up the rags and saw spots of crimson. "Yeah… Damn dogs."

"Dogs?" Lila stood up in her long sleeve white nightgown.

"Yeah; me, Rachel, and Thierry were about ready to race home with the food, and all of a sudden this masked guard comes out with these two huge dogs! They're like German Shepherds mixed with… huskies, I guess."

"Oh, goodness gracious me! Did they give you too hard of a love bite?" Lila cupped Shiloh's face with her hands. "Poor baby."

"Very funny," replied Shiloh, giving Lila a sour look. "Anyway, the guard let go of the dogs' collars, and the dogs bolted after us. I was behind Rachel and Thierry for a while." Shiloh brandished her ankle to Lila. "There's your 'love bite'. Thierry and Rachel jumped on the chain fence and tried to climb onto the dock, but…" Shiloh started to laugh a little. "I leapt over it and taunted the dogs that were on the other side of me. The masked guard grabbed Rachel and Thierry by the collar of their shirts, and that was the last I saw them and the dogs."

"What did you do?" demanded Lila.

"What I had to. Run for my life."

Lila's brown eyes seemed to turn red as she stared Shiloh down. "Go find them."

Shiloh's face grimaced. "What?"

"Go find them," Lila said through her teeth.

Shiloh turned and ran through the doorway…

Moments later, Shiloh ran back to the dock. Her foot made a splashing sound. She looked down to see a black puddle under her foot. Shiloh's heart raced as she climbed over the chain fence. Both Rachel and Thierry were face down in pools of black under the moonlight. A streetlight turned on and the black puddles brightened to a dark red. Shiloh froze as she watched the red streams flow to the sea on the other side.

* * *

"Those huskies are actually Alaskan Klee Kai," commented Preed.

"A what?" Shiloh looked at Preed with confusion.

"Alaskan Klee Kai. Most planetary militaries breed those with other desirable breeds."

Shiloh glared at him. "Did you not listen to what I was saying?"

"Yes, I did." Preed had his chin in his hand. "Now, what did you do after you found them?"

Shiloh sighed heavily. "I ran. Lila went over there and I've never seen her so mad over two, let alone one, death. I remember that we were cussing each other out and she left after saying that it was my fault and I was irresponsible. Lila died the next day in battle."

"It's not really your fault for your friends' deaths, my dear. Some things can't be helped." Preed rubbed her shoulder. "Death is a part of life."

"I know. But I could have done something. And it seems that death wants to torment me. Almost all my friends from last year are dead." Shiloh rose from where she was sitting on the floor and walked down the hall toward her room.

"Are you all right?" Preed called from the doorway.

Shiloh had a hand partially over her mouth and nodded as she cast her eyes down.

"Are you sure?"

Shiloh nodded again before closing the door. Only the sound of heavy metal music came out of the room.

Preed sighed, walked back into the room and put the book back on the shelf. "Poor girl," he said to himself.

Shiloh's wailing was overpowered by the lead singer's screaming and the music blaring out of the radio. She buried her face in her shaky hands. She looked up and saw a knife on the end table…

* * *

Preed glanced at the clock; it read twenty-three hundred hours. He made himself rise from the pilot seat, and he walked toward the armory. He went to the door on his left, one door down from the armory and gently opened the door.

He was greeting the screaming and cursing of the radio. Pressing a small button on the front, the music was cut off. In the bed was Shiloh with her back turned towards him. As Preed glanced over her shoulder, he saw a knife clutched in one of her hands. He got the grip loosened on the knife and wiped the bright red stains off the blade. Looking at Shiloh, her wrists were dried and smelled of spleen on the fresh cuts. He ran a wet cloth over them and applied some salve from the first aid kit under the bed on the open gashes. After he wrapped the wrists in bandages, Preed pulled the quilt to Shiloh's shoulders and quietly went out as he came in; the door closed with a soft click.


	30. Chapter 28 Exiting the War Hawk

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Shiloh groaned as she sat up straight in her bed. Her eyes ached as she blinked; her tear-stained face lost its glow in the sunlight coming through her window. As she ran her hand over her wrist, she felt the fabric wound around it; she looked down to see the bandages.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Shiloh," a voice said softly. "Are you up?"

"Yeah," croaked Shiloh.

The door creaked open. A lanky, gray Akrennian emerged from the hallway. His long, oval shaped right ear drooped a little. The sunlight glistened on the metal plate on the left side of his head and showed of his mostly severed left ear. He tucked his white short sleeve shirt in his beige pants and sat on the bed with Shiloh. "Are you all right?" he asked as he stroked her hip length as blonde hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly.

"You're lying."

"No, Preed. I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Your eyes give it away, although you seem to have a poker face."

"Hmm. You must have a knack for telling who's lying and who's not." Shiloh twirled a thin lock of her hair.

"Precious," said Preed, making Shiloh's emerald eyes look at his wolfish-green eyes. "You need to talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," answered Shiloh, closing her eyes.

Preed gently rubbed her back. ""Please tell me. I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

Preed sighed. "All right." He got up and walked toward the door. "Get dressed, dear."

The door gently clicked.

* * *

Shiloh exited the War Hawk and was greeted by a breeze blowing past her flowing blue long sleeve shirt. The bottom of her shirt went a little past the belt holding her light wash jeans up. Her inch heel black boots clanked on the ramp as she descended to the group waiting for her below.

A man dressed in blue and green military camouflage attire with dark brown boots approached Shiloh as she reached the end of the ramp. The man had nicely combed raven hair and a neatly shaved circle beard. He looked at her with cold gray eyes.

"Are you Lieutenant Shiloh McCarthy or Princess Shiloh McCarthy?" he asked in a brisk, firm voice.

"Both, but I prefer Lieutenant," replied Shiloh.

He grasped her hand and shook it firmly. "I am Sergeant Buck York." He let go of Shiloh's hand and said- "No relation to the WW I hero Alvin York." He motioned the two soldiers in the same attire to come forward.

The one to his left had a blue pixie cut with fluffy bangs that were an inch above the eyebrows. Her gray eyes were somewhat cast down.

The one to Buck's right had his midnight, shoulder length hair back in a ponytail. There was nothing in his blue eyes.

"Blue hair is Ember, and Girly Boy is Todd," said Buck, putting his hands on their shoulders. "And no, they ain't my kids."

Shiloh nodded.

"Give us a hand with the thieves we just captured." Buck walked to the four aliens with their wrists chained together.

The blue panther pinned his ears back and looked away, closing his dark green eyes. "I didn't do anything," he muttered.

"The hell did you say, son?" chastised Buck.

"Nothing, sir," the panther muttered again.

"And get a belt to keep those damn pants up. You want everyone to see your kitty ass?"

The panther rolled his eyes.

Buck turned his attention to the fox/red panda next to the blue panther. His large red panda tail swished back and forth at a constant pace. With his yellow-orange eyes moving from side to side consistently, His large roundish ears drooped down.

"What are you looking at, cupcake?" asked Buck.

"N-N-Nothing," answered the fox panda.

"I thought so." Buck moved to a pair of female humanoid dogs. "How about you, ladies?"

The taller one had purple fur with a white stripe on her snout and on her curly tail. Letting her brown eyes stare Buck down, her multiple pierced ears glistened in the sun. The other had mint colored fur navy blue eyes.

"Sir," started Ember.

"I want you to set up some nooses down the river," interrupted Buck.

"That's not necessary," said Shiloh, staring Buck down.

"But-"

Shiloh cut buck off. "That's _not_ necessary, Sergeant. What did they even do?"

Buck had his eyes down like he was looking for something, and then looked back up. "They said they were thieves."

"Well, did they steal anything or something of the sort?" Shiloh crossed her arms.

Buck looked down. "No…" he mumbled.

"Then let them go."

"Not an option, ma'am."

Shiloh pushed Buck's head up. "That's an order, Sergeant," she said coldly.

"Yes, ma'am," said Todd quietly as he unlocked the chains.

Buck sighed. "The Admiral wouldn't allow this."

"What was that?" snapped Shiloh.

"If you'll excuse me, Lieutenant, I have some volunteers to train." He turned around and walked down the runway, with Ember and Todd close behind.

The four aliens began to walk in another direction.

"As for you all," spoke Shiloh. "You are to remain here until further notice."

The panther opened his mouth.

"Don't argue," said Shiloh.

The panther groaned in frustration.

* * *

Franz ran over to Stith and Gune excitedly. "Hello, there you are!" he said breathlessly. "Where's Shiloh?"

Stith shrugged. "I don't know. She was on the ship when we got off."

"Oh." Franz took a step back. "I only want to see her."

"Gune sees Shiloh, Gune sees Shiloh!" said Gune, jumping up and down enthusiastically.

Shiloh's legs were constricted by Gune's tight embrace around them. "Hi, Gune," she said.

She couldn't move as Stith and Franz engulfed her in a hug.

"How have you been?" Franz asked Shiloh.

"I've been ok. And you?"

"Oh, very fine, _schatz_. How did the mission go?"

Stith turned away. "Well, uh, last night… Preed was in her room…"

Shiloh shot a shocked look at Stith. "He was? When?"

"Didn't you let him in or…?" Stith turned away again. "I don't wanna know."

"I was asleep."

"Oh, so nothing happened?"

Franz shook his head in amusement. "Preed wouldn't do such a thing. I know him better than that."

Stith sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" asked Gune.

Stith walked away with Gune in front of her. "I'll tell you later."

"Is the Admiral here yet?" asked Franz.

Shiloh raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The Admiral. The highest ranking officer? The commander of the entire army?"

"Like a general?" Shiloh shrugged as she said those words.

"Yes! Like a general, my dear."

"So… he's supposed to be here?"

"'He'?" asked a feminine Indian voice behind her. "You think the Admiral is a 'he'?"

Shiloh rolled her eyes. "Well, this is the first time _I _have heard of the Admiral."

"Have you been told nothing?"

"Well," said Shiloh. "I was too busy on a mission at Mount Xert, ma'am."

"Turn around, Lieutenant."

Shiloh turned around…


	31. Chapter 29 Visions from God

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**A/N: i wanted to post ch. 30 with this one, but due to not really having the time and that not posting a chapterfor over a week has been driving me insane, i had to post this. enjoy ppl, and thanks for all the views and reviews this months.**

* * *

A black female Akrennian towered over Shiloh. She had her mint colored forearms crossed, and her short, mint colored snout twitched a little. Her lavender eyes narrowed on Shiloh. As she stared Shiloh down, her very long a thin oval ears were pinned back. She was dressed in a knee-length, white pencil skirt, black two inch heels, a black jacket with seemingly hundreds of medals including two around her neck, and a white Navy style hat.

Franz placed his hands on Shiloh's shoulders. "Shiloh, this is Admiral Casarao Sigrof," he said respectively.

"This chick?" asked Shiloh.

"Yes, this chick," replied Casarao, "And you are to refer to me as Admiral or ma'am, is that clear?"

Shiloh gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

Casarao patted her head. "That'll do." She turned toward Stith. "Where is Commander Yoa?"

"I don't know, ma'am," answered Stith. "He was here, though."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Always running off." Casarao stroked Shiloh's hair, bringing the ends that touched her hips up until it was parallel with her midback. "What hair color is this?"

"Ash blonde, ma'am."

"Hmm, humans never cease to fascinate me." She began to braid Shiloh's hair. "Such soft, fine hair…"

Shiloh said nothing as Casarao finished braiding her hair. She sighed as Casarao tied a ribbon at the end of her braid.

"With her hair pulled back, she reminds me of her mother," remarked Franz.

Stith's eyes widened. "Oh, wow, you're right!" Her gaze quickly went back and forth between Shiloh and Franz.

"Gune thinks Shiloh is pretty!" chirped Gune.

Shiloh felt her cheeks turn red.

"Why are you blushing, _schatz_?" asked Franz.

Shiloh looked at him. "I'm blushing?"

"Yes, dear. Your cheeks are… rosier than usual."

"I have rosy cheeks?"

Franz let out a small, gentle laugh. "Yes, you do. You act like you don't know what a reflection is."

Shiloh moved her hair from her face with her finger.

Casarao motioned Shiloh, Franz, Stith, and Gune to follow her. "Come along. We'll talk more in my office."

* * *

"You let them get away?" said Nico through clenched teeth as he looked out the window through endless space.

"Sir, I can explain," protested Derek. "The Akrennian was elusive. Whenever we had him down, he fought his way back up." Derek touched his bandaged shoulder. "Trust me; you don't wanna screw around with this guy."

"'You don't wanna screw around with this guy'. Were my orders too hard to follow? I asked you to find him, bring him to me, and let me get the information on the princess's whereabouts from him! And you couldn't even do that! He was smaller than you, for God's sake!" Nico rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Sir…" Derek reached out to Nico with a clawed, green-scaled hand.

"Don't touch me, mutant!" snapped Nico.

Derek pulled away and looked at Nico with his crimson eyes. "Sir…" he said quietly.

"What?"

"What princess are you talking about?"

"Which one was just found?"

Derek stroked his Chinese dragon moustache at the end of his elongated snout. "I haven't heard anythi-"

"Omari, you stupid little bastard! I want to find the Omarian princess!"

"Why do you want her so badly?"

"God sent me a message telling me when I rule the universe and cleanse it of all injustices and imperfection, I may have the Omarian princess's hand and she will be my queen."

"Sir, were you high?"

"No." Nico turned to face him. "When I was young, God came to me in a dream; He told me I was destined to rule the entire universe. My parents obviously saw it as a sign. My father… he was more skeptical of it than my mother was. He probably thought I was crazy. My mother treated me like a king; my father strapped me into a chair and used me for several… tests. My sense of pain is virtually inexistent, some of my brain was fried thanks to the acid he injected into me, and my skin that was once milky white is now… not that way." He stroked his pale yellow arm. "My mother ended the tests after my father's death and told me I would do great things someday. She introduced me to the thrill of someone else's pain and suffering. She helped me channel the voices in my head; they tell me that I will be a grand ruler." He looked up. "Mother, your little boy will soon be czar."

A muscular caracal standing at eight feet tall walked through the door. He tied the rope around hips to hold his baggy red pants up. "Sir, I need to inform you of something," he said.

Nico sighed. "Oh, what is it now?"

"We need to have more bunks put in for those who-"

"Are you saying that you're ungrateful?" asked Nico.

Zeus looked at Nico with brownish-green eyes as Nico turned around. "No, sir…"

"I give you shelter, food, clothes, training… and this how you act towards me? 'We need to have more bunks'. You should at least thank me for letting you have your life!"

Zeus backed away toward the door.

"Do you have anything else to say?"

Zeus gulped. "Carrey's on her way, sir."

"Good." Nico turned away from him. "Now leave."

Zeus slipped under the doorway and walked from the room. He gently pushed the maroon haired, periwinkle blue-eyed Carrey to the door.

Carrey clutched the mid-thigh length, blue silk bathrobe at the chest. She glanced as Derek coolly let his eyes slowly travel up and down on Carrey's body. Carrey cast her eyes on the black horns that rested on the top of Derek's head, then to his eyes, then his chest, then his legs, and slowly back up again.

Derek couldn't help but notice the bruises on Carrey's wrists, chest, and legs. Even her lips seemed to be swollen. And her tear stained face had a bruise on her left cheekbone.

"What do you want Carrey?" asked Nico.

"Your fiancée said she doesn't know why you left her and she loves you very much," said Carrey in a quiet voice.

"That's nice." Nico's voice sounded cold and unloving. "Tell her I wish her the best in life."

"Yes, sir." She walked out of the room.

Nico spoke as he looked out the window. "Derek, you may leave now."

Derek left the room without saying a word.

* * *

As a hover wagon slowly made its way toward the base, a cream colored Akrennian with light gray forearms and snout gently tapped the reins on the yak pulling the wagon. "Come on, Delilah," he said in a British accent. The wind seemed to tap on the bottom of his yellow pants. He tucked in his white tank top pushed the back of his brown boots up with the wagon seat. His light green eyes surveyed the open plains as Delilah pulled the wagon on. He reached up to touch the long, thin scar on the side of his snout. After bringing his hand down, he looked over his shoulder to see a strawberry blonde haired girl lying on a pile of blankets; she silently tossed and turned as she had her eyes closed.

"Tony," she said in her sleep.

"I'm here' don't worry," he replied with a warm smile.

"Are we there, yet?"

"Almost, dear; about twenty more minutes."

Tony listened on the wind as he heard strained grunting and frustrated growls. He pulled the reins until Delilah stopped.

"Damn hills!" Tony heard someone yell.

Tony slipped off the wagon and walked toward the sound of the voice. He came across a peach and tan Akrennian who was trying to reach a rock in front of him, only to fail to grasp it with his hand. His tan snout had carved a scowl. A semi howl of disgust came out of him.

"Do you need help?" asked Tony.

The Akrennian's light blue eyes seemed to scowl at Tony. "I no need help! I get up pretty soon!" the Akrennian said boldly in a moderately thick Russian accent.

"No, let me help you." Tony started to pull the Akrennian up by the torso.

"Piss off!" The Akrennian tried to push Tony away until he was on his feet. He brushed grass off his long oval shaped ears and long snout and then looked down to his foot wedged under a root. "Why I not see that?"

Tony yanked the root out of the ground. "It can be difficult to find things in long grass." He threw the root to the side and turned to the other Akrennian. "Where are you from?"

"I come from field of long grass." He stood proudly. "My name Dimirvri Sigrof of Argum Clan."

"I'm Chrisotony of the Kimyra Clan. Everyone calls me Tony."

Dimirvri nodded. "Where is Cassie?"

"Cassie?"

Dimirvri threw an arm around Tony's shoulders before walking back to the wagon. "Cassie my mate. Very beautiful for Akrennians." He made hand gestures as he went on. "Long, thin oval ears. Short snout. Large keister. She need large cleavage, but she has nice chest." Dimirvri climbed into the wagon while Tony got back to the front before getting the wagon moving again.

"Who is sleeping girl?" asked Dimirvri, poking his head out.

"That's Rae. She's my mate."

Dimirvri had confusion etched on his face; he looked at Rae, then Tony, and back at Rae. "What make you keep her?"

"Love. Sympathy. And I needed a companion."

"Ahh…" Dimirvri nodded as he brought his head back in the wagon.

* * *

Shiloh observed a yak pulling a hover wagon through the base's gates. The wagon came to a stop right before she reached it. "Do you have your papers for me to see?" she asked the driver.

The Akrennian pulled folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You are Mister Chrisotony-"

"I go by Tony," he politely corrected.

"Tony." Shiloh stopped brought the paper closer to her; and then she looked back up at Tony. "You're not related to Preed, are you?"

"He's my older brother."

Shiloh's mouth dropped as she handed back Tony his papers. "There is no way! You seem very nice." She threw and open hand behind her. "He's just plain damn mean."

Tony laughed. "It's in his nature."

"Are there any passengers with you?"

"Just two, ma'am."

Shiloh climbed up and peeked into the wagon.

A peach and tan Akrennian looked around with his head stuck out of the back of the wagon. "What hellhole," he said. "Where is mate? Where is Cassie? She says I meet her here. Kidnapper might come, and I attack!" Getting his foot caught under some rope, he let out a yell before he belly flopped on the hard ground.

Shiloh pulled herself out of the wagon when she heard wailing from not far away. She turned to see three skanky dressed alien girls on their knees in front of Preed and Casarao with tears streaming profusely down their faces.

"Where were they found and what are their charges?" asked Casarao.

"I found them in the bathroom laughing, though I suspect that they found someone taking care of their business amusing. They are wanted by the czar for prostitution, possession of drugs, possession of illegal firearms, and five assassinations."

Casarao stared at the girls for a moment before making eye contact with Preed. "Put them on firing squad."

Shiloh turned away as she heard the girls scream for mercy while Preed lined them up with three or four other convicts. Thirty seconds later, shots were heard, and then silence. Shiloh sighed, slid off the wagon, and joined the silence. The air was soon filled with yelling of drill sergeants, firing of guns on targets, and chattering in the tents. "Where's the other passenger?" she asked Tony without turning around.

"Right here," answered a feminine voice.

A woman with midback length, semi-curly strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes sat on the edge of the wagon seat with her legs hanging over. She pulled the oversized blue vest up over her tan tube top. Her gray jeans looked neatly tucked in her half-calf length brown boots.

"Do you need help?" Shiloh held her arms out.

"No, Tony's got it, but thank you."

Tony lifted her up a bridal fashion and placed her in a hover-chair. "Can you work it okay, Rae?" he asked as he knelt beside her.

"Yeah, hun. I got it," she replied with a smile. She wrapped her fingers around the joystick on one of arms of the hover-chair and moved forward to Shiloh. "I'm Rae. What's your name?"

"Shiloh." Shiloh patted her shoulder.

Rae turned to see Preed approach Tony.

"What are you doing here?" said Preed coldly as he stared Tony down.

Tony gulped.

A smile crept on Preed's face before he grabbed Tony and gave him a noogie. "How's baby brother doing?" he teased.

"All right, what about you?" answered Tony.

"Oh nothing much. Just-"

"Where is mate?" shrieked Dimirvri.

He was blinded by hands covering his eyes. "Guess who?" a voice said flirtatiously.

"Hmm. Is not Mama." He put a thumb ad index finger around the person's abnormally small wrist. "Is not human, either."

"No…"

"Is Cassie?"

The hands slipped off of Dimirvri's eyes and turned him around. His eyes beheld a black and mint colored female Akrennian. He leaned in and let her lips capture his.

"Hi, Dimi," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi, Cassie," he answered, snaking his hands around her hips.

* * *

"Balmos! Balmos!" called Hara, never losing her British accent, as she and another gray Akrennian walked through the front door.

Balmos poked his head out of the room next to the kitchen. "Hello, Mother," he said in his British accent.

His gold colored mother with pale yellow forearms and snout waved at him. Her light green eyes shone as Balmos awkwardly waved back at her.

Balmos was greeted with a suffocating hung from Hara.

The other Akrennian looked at Balmos with soft, blue eyes and hugged him. "Hey, son," he said.

"Hey, Father," replied Balmos.

Balmos began to think back to when he was seven years old, running after his friends before slipping and falling down a ravine; getting a cut over his left eye; tears streaming from his light green eyes; crying for his parents at the bottom of the ravine; holding a hand over the gash on his left eye. He remembered being picked up and cradled in someone's arms, reassuring him that everything was going to be fine. Seeing an older Akrennian hugging him tight as they hurried home didn't stop the tears but he managed to give him a small smile. In his mind, Balmos could still see his mother's tear stained face as the Akrennian carrying Balmos brought him to his room and laid him on the bed. Balmos looked up and softly said "Papa."

Balmos' white Akrennian wife with olive colored forearms and snout and royal blue eyes buttoned up a shirt and put her dream catcher-like earring in her left ear as she came to greet her husband's parents.

"Hi, Hara," she said with her Jamaican accent apparent.

"Hello, Lomara, my dar-" Hara stopped with open arms as she caught Lomara's scent. "Oh." She lightly embraced Lomara before her husband hugged his daughter-in-law.

Balmos and Lomara walked to the kitchen holding hands.

"Tene, did you smell her?" Hara asked quietly. "She has Balmos' scent."

"Women tend to get that when we get… frisky in the bedroom," answered Tene.

The front door opened again, and entering through it was a sea green female Akrennian with amber eyes wearing a dream catcher-like necklace and a sleeveless yellow and red dress; she was in the company of a maroon Akrennian with peach forearms and snout. His tan eyes slowly moved back and forth looking at the almost bare white walls. He briefly tugged his black shirt down; making a little bit of it go past the top of his dark pants. Behind him was a younger female Akrennian with royal blue skin and silver forearms and snout. She kept her green eyes looking forward while brushing her sleeveless hot pink and black dress.

"Hello, Lomara," the older female called with a moderate Jamaican accent. "We're here."

Lomara frantically ran to her and held her tight for a moment. "Oh, Zahra! I'm so happy to see you," she said happily.

"I'm happy to see you too," replied Zahra.

Lomara released her as she hugged the Akrennian beside her. "Hi, Phao."

"_Ciao, sorella_," he answered in a perfect Italian accent.

The younger female hugged Lomara. "Hey, Aunt Lomara," she said in a sweet Italian accent.

"Hello, my little Valentina." Lomara squeezed her back and looked over her niece's shoulder. "Darro's not here?"

"No," answered Phao. "He's at a base not far from here with Liz."

"She's such a sweetheart," said Lomara, letting Valentina go and placing a hand over her heart. "You must be excited for him."

Phao smiled. "I was hoping he'd marry her."

"Come on, let's go eat." Lomara led them to the back porch.


	32. Chapter 30 Night of Bloodshed

Chapter Thirty

"Bali," called Lomara as she led Phao, Zahra, and Valentina to the back porch. "Everyone else is here."

Balmos stopped putting plates down momentarily to greet Phao with a firm handshake and hug Zahra and Valentina.

Once everyone sat down on the makeshift table on the back porch overlooking Mount Hamra, they bowed their heads, held hands, and closed their eyes.

Balmos was the last to bow his head. "We thank You for today and everything that You've given us. We pray that You will bless us many blessings tomorrow. Watch over Preed, Tony, Rae, Darro, and Liz wherever they may be tonight. Bless this food to our bodies and our bodies to Your use. Amen."

"Amen," the rest said in unison.

Hara sighed happily. "Balmos always says the nicest prayers," she complimented.

"Thank you, Mother," replied Balmos.

"How's my Commander grandson doing?"

"Mother, you have another grandson besides Preed, you know."

Hara leaned in toward her son after passing a plateful of meat to Tene who was next to her. "It doesn't hurt to ask."

"Fine," sighed Balmos. "He's at Fort David about sixty miles from here in New Dover. The princess is with him and he intends to rest there for the night before going home. Michel wants to seek council with Preed concerning the princess over I don't know what because Preed didn't go in detail about that. The princess still shows defiant behavior at some points but seems to get along with everyone. She's going to be given a tour tomorrow of the base and meet whoever else she didn't get to see." He ceased as he passed a plate of vegetables with a disgusted look on his face.

"Balmos Ochwitz Yoa!" scolded Hara. "Eat your vegetables!"

"Mother, I'm a grown man, I don't have to do what you tell me anymore; Fafine what are you doing here?"

A cream colored female Akrennian with white forearms and snout looked at Balmos with her sky blue eyes. "How did you know I was here?" she said in a timid British accent.

"I know everything," he answered, not turning around to look at her. "And you're not leaving this house until you give your baba a hug and join us for dinner."

A smile grew on Fafine's face as she ran to hug Balmos and planted a kiss on his bony cheek. She went around the table and wrapped her arms around everyone's necks before sitting in between Valentina and Lomara.

"So," said Balmos, passing Fafine a plate. "How's work?"

"It's been fine," Fafine said. "Lex has been a little more cooperative, but he still won't talk to me. All he ever tells me is the nightmare that he keeps having at night that he kills his father even when he's begging for mercy. He told me one time of some Eden Project, but he can't tell me much about it. Lex said he'd be killed if he said anything about it. Franz is a sweet man. Recently, he never ceases about his grandchildren, especially Shiloh."

Balmos raised an eyebrow. "Shiloh?"

"Joseph and Amanda's oldest daughter; one of the twins."

"Oh! I know who you're talking about now. I haven't seen her or the other two in eight, maybe nine years."

Lomara smiled. "She was a sweet little girl. I used to braid her hair and put seashells and feathers in it. And when I was done, she would wrap her arms around me and say 'I love you, Miss Lorrie.'"

A series of awe's followed momentarily.

"And she would hang on to Balmos' leg and look at him the entire time," continued Lomara. "Hara, did you meet her?"

"No, I was always busy or away," said Hara.

Phao rested his chin on his folded hands and smiled warmly. "I remember she came up to me and attempted to speak in Italian. Some of the words she said was priceless. My favorite one was when she looked at someone in a magazine and said 'He's _spagfredo_' or something like that. She was pretty disappointed that it wasn't a real word. Zahra adored her, I know that. Whenever she heard that Shiloh was coming over, she'd bake corn cakes-" He looked over his shoulder in shock. "Oh, I forgot Preed was in New Dover. And Zahra would bake cookies and send some home with her." He patted his stomach. "I helped Shiloh with the food."

Everyone laughed.

"Of course you did," added Zahra, and her words were followed by more laughter.

"I ran into Amanda at the market the other day," said Balmos.

Hara and Lomara gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hara. "I could have made her something."

Balmos rolled his eyes. "She told me that her three children came home safely almost a couple of months ago."

Lomara sighed in relief before Balmos continued.

"Destrey and Katrina are always around her, but Shiloh seems to… distance herself from her at times."

"Why is that, Uncle Balmos?" asked Valentina. "Was she abused?"

"It's possible. More than likely physical abuse since she sometimes comes close to her. If it was any other form, she wouldn't get near her at all."

"Oh, Lord," Tene whispered to himself. "I hope she's still the same as she was."

* * *

"But, Rumer, you don't understand!" begged Jaxon as he walked in front of Rumer, facing her. "I love you!"

"I've only known you for a day!" retorted Rumer, her deep amethyst eyes giving him the death glare. "How could you possibly be in love with me in such a short time?"

"Love can happen so suddenly."

"Go away." And the light orange female Akrennian with lavender forearms and snout pushed the black skinned, light gray forearmed and snouted Akrennian aside.

"No, come back, my little Aussie!" A hint of desperation was in his light brown eyes.

"Why are some guys so stupid?" asked Shiloh as she and Preed watched Jaxon circling around Rumer and pleading with her.

"Because they are," replied Preed. "You'd never catch _me_ acting like that."

Shiloh gave him an unimpressed look. "I bet you would if you found the one."

Preed scoffed. "Yes, I'd be acting like a _jackass_ as well as a lovelorn _idiot_ to get the girl of my dreams. _Perfectly_ normal."

"I would love to say I told you so when that happens."

"The chances of that happening are a thousand to one."

"How about bringing it down to a hundred to one?"

Preed slapped his fingers on his left hand on Shiloh's cheeks and squished them until she looked like she had stretched puckered lips and her cheeks were scrunched up at her cheekbones.

"You look like a fish," commented Preed.

Shiloh's words sounded muffled and air mostly escaped her mouth.

"What?"

Shiloh's mouth only brought air out.

Preed smirked. "Speak up, I can't hear you."

Now air and spit flew out of Shiloh's smushed up mouth as her head thrashed violently.

Preed's smirk only got bigger. "You need speak more clearly. I think I'm going deaf."

An angry groan came from Shiloh before her hand slapped Preed on the back of his head.

Screaming in pain, Preed released Shiloh's cheeks and pressed his hands against the back of his head.

"That's for being a jackass just now," said Shiloh firmly.

"Ow…" groaned Preed as he cringed from his head throbbing.

Shiloh gave him an expression of smirked satisfaction and walked off.

"You have a good bit of strength, I'll give you that," Preed said to himself as he watched Shiloh leave. He looked up to see Jaxon still behind Rumer.

"Rumer, you must believe me!" cried Jaxon, trying to take Rumer into his arms. He was only given a hard slap on the face in return.

"Piss off, Jaxon!" chastised Rumer before she stormed off.

"Can I come over later tonight?"

"No!"

Preed glanced at a small clock in the tent next to him and got up to go to the tent across from him. Once inside, he turned on a holograph communicator and an image of Michel appeared.

"Oh, Commander," he said breathlessly. "I'm so glad you could contact me."

"Yes, Sire," answered Preed. "What is it you need to tell me?"

"Look at this." Michel held up letters for Preed to see.

"Sire, you do realize I contacted you via holograph, right?"

"I know, but let me read some of them to you. 'Give the princess to me or I will come see her personally, rape her, and stab her until she stops breathing'. 'Hand over the princess and what she stole from us or we will pry it out of her cold, dead hands'. 'Get the squealer to talk or we will'. Do you have an idea why these people want to harm Shiloh?"

"No, Sire. I don't."

Michel dropped the letters and placed his face in his hands. "What should we do? She can't come back here; this'll be the first place they look for her."

"I don't know, Sire. I'll have to discuss that with her parents."

"Please do that as soon as possible. I need to know that Shiloh's going to be in a safe place."

Preed nodded. "I understand that, Sire. I'll get that done right away."

Michel sighed. "Thank you, Commander. Please hurry." The holograph disappeared.

Preed turned the holograph communicator on again and the holograph of Amanda appeared.

"Hey Preed," said Amanda pleasantly. "What's up?"

"I'm afraid I'm contacting you for a chat," said Preed gravely. "Shiloh has been receiving death threats over the past week."

Amanda gasped softly. "Oh my god, why?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, but I heard she has something that someone wants and she's a squealer."

"Who would want to harm her? She's done nothing wrong."

"She can't go back to the palace." Preed sat silently for a moment. "Where's Korso?"

"He took the other kids on a walk. They begged him nicely."

Preed chuckled. "I bet Arabelle did it mostly."

"Yeah, she did," laughed Amanda. "Where are we gonna put Shiloh? She can't stay here all the time. Whoever's after will eventually figure out that she lives here and try to get here." Amanda turned away, sighed, and turned back around. "Where's your house located at?"

"It's a half hour form here, ten minutes from the port city, Venilise, I believe, twenty minutes from St. Achamai, your place, my parents' village, and Borvor'ka. It's out in the middle of nowhere."

"Could we share her?"

"Define 'sharing Shiloh'."

"She stays with you for a week, and then she comes to stay with us for a week, and we alternate."

Preed stroked his chin for a moment. "It would probably take a while for them to figure it out."

Amanda nodded.

"I think that would work. Thank you, Miss Mandy."

"No problem. Bye." Her holograph disintegrated, and then Michel's holograph reappeared.

"Sire, Amanda and I are going to alternate with Shiloh. She stays with me every other week and she'll stay with her family every other week."

Michel sighed. "I hope it keeps those people guessing." His holograph went off.

* * *

Shiloh wandered aimlessly through the medical facility as she opened every door and peeked into them. When she opened a door on the other end, she came across a strange looking blue Akrennian with a human shaped head and Mantrin ears. His snout was short, too, but he had snout ridges and a small horn at the tip of his snout. The insides of his ears, snout ridges, and forearms were all tinged gold.

The Akrennian dropped a red ball on the table and as the ball rose into the air, he scooped up some silver buttons before catching the ball. He brought his gaze up to see a pale human girl with an ash blonde braid. Her emerald eyes met his silver eyes for a moment before she looked to the side. Her long sleeved blue shirt ended a little past her belt on her light wash jeans. Her inch heeled black boots made her not as short as she seemed. His red tank top showed off a tattoo on his right arm, saying "C-439217". The baggy black sweatpants on him only hung on him.

"You can sit if you want to, you know," he said.

Shiloh sat across from him and twiddled her thumbs as the Akrennian finished his game.

"Well, to make this less awkward, what's your name?" the Akrennian asked, sticking the buttons and the ball in one of the sweatpants pockets.

"Shiloh," replied Shiloh.

"I'm Lex."

Shiloh sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was brought here, that's all. I got a doctor to take care of whatever I need. So… what are you doing here?"

"My group's resting here before heading back home. This is the Dramton Region?"

Lex had a worrisome look etched on his face. "I heard that a thousand bombs a night are dropped nearby. Someone apparently wanted to breed some Th'rile and put them here. Those are some nasty aliens. Four armed, two sharp clawed toes on each foot, twenty-three quills on the back, tusks on the bottom jaw, red hourglass on the torso, poisoned tipped tail, super violent; I don't wanna get near one."

Shiloh shuddered at the thought of what the Th'rile would look like. "Sounds like the lyrics from the song 'Hell Stingers'."

Lex's eyes widened. "You know that song?"

"I love that song; Ruptured Wails is one of my favorite bands."

"You like them? Get out!" A wide grin came on Lex's face. "Damn, Ruptured Wails has some of the best metal music."

"I know! Heavy metal is some of the best music ever!"

"What's you favorite metal band?"

Shiloh giggled. "The Patrons."

Lex gasped. "They're pretty good, but I prefer Arabian Knights."

Shiloh moved her hand in a "so-so" gesture.

"How dare you?" asked Lex, sounding disgusted. "They're awesome."

"Eh, some of their songs ain't the greatest. The Patrons, now they have some kickass songs."

"Why don't you like the Arabian Knights?"

"Because some of their songs suck."

Lex glared at her as he pulled out his mp3 player. "You need some help, missy." He stuck an earphone in her left ear before putting one in his right ear.

The booming of an electric guitar streamed into Shiloh's ear. She felt like someone was literally beside her screaming in her ear. As the music began to crescendo, Lex and Shiloh moved their heads up and down rhythmically.

"So Shiloh, do you know Preed?"

"Yeah, he can be a jerk at times."

Lex nodded. "Well, Fafine keeps talking about him sometimes."

"Is she his girlfriend or something?" asked Shiloh.

"Nah, she tells me that he calls her his baby sister."

Shiloh sat upright. "What's she like?"

"Really nice, patient, soft-spoken."

"She doesn't sound like she's related to him."

"You'd be surprised how many people are related to Preed and are polar opposites of him. Like his two cousins. They're nice all the time; Preed seems to be a bit of a…"

"Yeah, I know."

"His cousin Darro got married about eleven months ago to a human half-breed. There are some opposites in their relationship, but everyone knows they love each other."

"Well that's all that matters if they love each other." Shiloh continued to head bang.

"Preed's younger cousin Valentina is shy and very soft-spoken. I heard she's single. I know Fafine's single. Tony's married."

"I know. I met him and his wife earlier. How do you know all this?"

Lex shrugged. "Franz likes to talk."

"Shiloh!" someone called.

"Who's that?" asked Lex.

"Probably no one," answered Shiloh. She looked up to see a tall, lanky, gray Akrennian walk around and peek into the doors. The metal plate on the left side of his skull seemed to look duller in the dim lighting. His nearly severed ear was visible. He looked to see his white short sleeve shirt untucked on the side, and he pushed the fabric back into his beige pants. The pant sleeves went over his brown hiking boots.

Lex looked over his shoulder. "I'll take of this." He put the mp3 player away and opened the door. "Oh god, am I ever tired," he said with a fake yawn and stretching his arms. "Oh, hi Preed."

"What are you doing out of your room?" he asked harshly.

"Oh, you know, I need some fresh air and leg room. But I was so overwhelmed by-"

"You're lying to me," interrupted Preed.

"How am I lying?"

"I know you're lying to me. Get back to your room."

"But-"

"That's an order." Preed's voice sounded colder.

"Ok, ok. My room's just down here. I'll go back in and leave you alone." Lex slipped through a door next to the back door. "Ass," he said to himself as he closed the door.

Shiloh walked on the balls of her feet down the hallway to the end where she came from. She looked over her shoulder for a moment, while one of heels clicked on the floor. Her heart raced and she hurried down the hall. She could hear a pair of footsteps right behind her before she leapt over the carts of medical supplies and crates. As she looked behind her, she could see Preed running on the wall while he slid his hand along the top of the door frames. When she glanced over her shoulder again, Preed wasn't on the wall or behind her. She felt her body slam on a door barricaded by planks and boards.

"Damn it!" she muttered as she pulled the boards away.

A loud whistle came overhead.

"Get down!" yelled Preed, grabbing her by the waist and pinning her down.

The building shook and the lights dimmed and brightened as a deafening explosion roared outside the building.

"The hell's goin' on?" asked Shiloh.

Preed slung Shiloh over his shoulder and flung a window open with his free hand. He climbed out and sprinted to a cellar door out in the open. Preed put Shiloh down and led her toward the cellar door.

"Stay here and don't leave this shelter until I get back," said Preed.

"No, I'm going with you," protested Shiloh, standing up.

"You're staying here." Preed placed his hands on her shoulders.

Shiloh pushed Preed's hands off. "I'm going!"

"No, you're staying here!" Preed began to run.

"No, I'm going with you!" Shiloh ran after him to the west end of the fort.

"Shiloh, you can't come with me! It's too dangerous!"

"Why should I stay here if I'm capable of fighting?"

"It's for your own good!" Preed pulled Shiloh into his arms and pressed her against his chest. "It's for your own good."

_Why the hell is he hugging me? _thought Shiloh. "So, you don't think I can handle whatever's going on out there?"

"No, I know you're fully able to fight, but I don't think you should come with me. You don't know how to kill Th'rile."

"But- But I can-"

"No," whispered Preed. "They're too fast to kill."

Shiloh nodded. "You're coming back, right?"

Preed placed a hand on the back of her hand and pressed his lips against hers.

Shiloh's eyes widened. _Now he's kissing me? The hell?_

Their lips parted and Preed held her hands. "I promise," he said before he ran off.

Shiloh only stood there and watched Preed run off and disappear through the gate. She saw Buck run toward her.

"Come on, missy!" he said, grabbing her arm. "We gotta go!"

Shiloh followed right behind Buck until they were at the back of a hover army truck.

"Get in," said Buck.

Shiloh gripped onto the handles and pulled herself up.

Buck tossed her weapons. "Here! You need these."

"How'd you get them?" asked Shiloh as the hovercraft pulled away.

"I found them on the War Hawk and decided to give 'em to you!"

"You're not going?"

"Someone has to stay behind. Good luck, Lieutenant!"

Shiloh waved before watching Buck run to the medical facility. She slouched where she sat, listening to the whistles overhead and the explosions far away seconds later. Crouching in the floor, Shiloh pressed her hands on her ears.

"What's wrong, _mia cara_?" asked an Italian Akrennian next to her. He buttoned an olive colored army shirt and stood out against his chestnut skin. His slender, medium length ears drooped a bit. His indigo hand patted Shiloh's head. His red eyes seemed to try to give Shiloh a comforting smile. "The bombs won't hurt you."

Shiloh sighed. "I appreciate that you're trying to be nice to me."

Darro smiled. "You'll be fine." He looked out the window and his eyes widened. "No, _mia bella_! Don't leave me! Lizzie!"

A Japanese woman in her early twenties hopped onto a hover truck. Her mid shoulder-blade length burgundy hair was tied back on a ponytail, and she was clothed in black clothes. Her violet eyes met Darro's for a moment. She brought her hand to her lips, kissed it, and pointed her up her hand to Darro.

Darro copied her action and looked away. "My wife," he told Shiloh.

Shiloh nodded. "Someone told me the Th'rile are pretty nasty."

"They are," answered Darro, his right ear with two notches and a gold earring perked back up. "Slice off their quills, they get really violent; cut them in the middle, dead; stab them through, dead; chop off a limb, they want to kill you even more; decapitate them, they obviously die."

"If it's so simple to kill them, then why is it so hard to do that?"

"They're very agile. They never sit still."

"How much further?"

Darro scratched his neck. "About ten minutes."

Shiloh turned her head in the fort's direction one last time before it disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

_What was I thinking?_ thought Preed. _How dare I kiss Shiloh like that?_

"Preed!" called Casarao.

Preed turned to Casarao and handed her a bazooka.

Casarao flashed Preed a grin. "You know me too well," she said.

"I guess you're right," answered Preed. "Where's Dimirvri?"

"He'll be here in a minute. You know him, he likes to check for the enemy before he gets to us."

Preed laughed for a second. "Good old Dimi."

"Yeah." Casarao sighed. "Where's Shiloh?"

"I left her at the fort. Why?"

"She should be here. We could teach her how to fight in battle."

"I realize that, but I don't want her to at this point in time." Preed pulled out a laser shotgun and placed it on his back. "Where's Stith and Gune?"

"I told them to stay at the fort with Franz," said Casarao. "I find Gune too innocent to witness a thing like war. And I know he and Stith are inseparable. So it'll be just you, Dimirvri, and me tonight."

Dimirvri leapt out of the bushes and landed in front of Casarao. "No Th'rile in woods. I did not see enemy on patrol. We in safe spot. But we no near Th'rile."

"That's a good and bad thing?" asked Casarao, touching his shoulder.

Dimirvri nodded.

"Oh. So do we-" Preed's mouth soon had Dimirvri's hand over it.

Dimirvri looked over Preed's shoulder as shadows streaked along the trees. "I think they here now."

Shiloh slipped out of the hover truck and walked out toward the woods.

"I wouldn't if I were you," warned Darro, helping Shiloh put her large claymore sword and T4-K59 rifle on her back. "That'll be all you need to fight of Th'rile."

"Huh. I don't need the whip of anything?"

"Oh!" Darro stuck the whip on her belt. "I'll go look for Preed."

"Can I come?"

"When I get in the woods, start following, _mia cara_." Darro turned and walked toward the forest of large pine trees. As he grew smaller, Shiloh slowly strolled. Making sure he stayed within her sight, she quickened her pace and slowed it again to keep a fair amount of distance between them.

Darro came up to Preed after five minutes of walking. "There you are," he said.

"Good seeing you, Darro," said Dimirvri, patting his back. "How Liz?"

"She's doing fine. We're making plans for our first year anniversary."

"When is anniversary?"

"It'll be in June. We're thinking about…"

"Darro, we can't talk right now," answered Casarao. "The Th'rile might be here."

"Don't be ridiculous, Casarao," scoffed Preed. "They're too dumb to stalk their prey. They can't even-"

A soft growl rose from the brush. A black creature with a red hourglass on its chest stepped out of the shadows. Digging into the snow with its two claws on each foot, it lowered its head to let the tucks on its lower jaw glimmer in the fading sunlight. The three, long sharp claws on all four hands twitched and its scorpion-like tail also twitched. Looking at Darro with its bulbous black eyes, the quills on its back began to rattle violently as it shrieked.

"Look out!" yelled Preed, pushing Darro to the side and shooting the thing at the shoulder.

The savage creature let out a louder shriek and dug three of its claws into Preed right thigh.

"Run!" he told the other three. "Go on without me!"

Casarao ran off with Dimirvri; Darro looked at Preed hesitantly and followed the other two Akrennians

_Oh my god…_ thought Shiloh as she hid in the bushes. _The Th'rile are scarier than I thought._

She felt a foot step on her and heard a shriek following it. Not wanting to look away, Shiloh watched five of the Th'rile jump on Preed's back and wrestle with him. Preed flung them to the ground, but the Th'rile tackled him and bit into his neck. Knocking one of them off, Preed reached over and tore three quills off of one of their backs. Once the Th'rile had Preed on his back, they snarled at him proceeded to uncurl their tails and brandish the poisoned tips.

A green light wrapped around their necks and with a jerk of it, the sound of snapped bones were audible. All five bodies dropped like flies.

Shiloh brought herself out of the bushes and stood with her green electronic whip. A dozen more Th'rile fell from the trees and ran toward Shiloh. Shiloh unsheathed her claymore sword and ran it through one of them. Pulling it out of the Th'rile, she swung the sword as it cut through two of the Th'rile's necks and three of their torsos like butter. As she stabbed another Th'rile in the chest, Shiloh felt a claw cut her just above her collarbone. She backed a little as she saw all the surviving Th'rile look her way.

She pressed her hand against the gash and she sheathed her sword and held her rifle. "Come get me, then!" she shouted.

"No, Shiloh!" cried Preed as the Th'rile swarmed after her.

Shiloh shot the Th'rile while they were in mid-air as she scurried through the woods. Not stopping when her right shoulder gets grazed from one the Th'rile throwing sharp stones, Shiloh continued to aim for their chests and fire at four of them. The last two rattled their quills in a rage and pursued her as she ran onto an icy lake. One of the Th'rile hopped on her back as a loud whistle came overhead followed by a thunderous boom. Shiloh felt the Th'rile fly off her back before she fell into the water. She looked at her left arm near the shoulder to see a piece of shrapnel stick out of her arm and a small stream of blood floated to the surface. One more whistle flew above her and the explosion caused a large chunk of ice to strike her head.

Shiloh looked up one last time as she slowly went to the bottom of the lake, and the world turned black…


	33. Chapter 31 What Happened?

Chapter Thirty-One

Shiloh slowly opened her eyes and sat up. As she stretched her arms out, her ash blonde hair slid over her fingers down to her hips. She felt a sensation of sinking into a cloud. Shiloh looked at her arms and chest; her left arm near the shoulder, the gash above her collarbone, and her right shoulder were all bandaged. The blue shirt, light washed jeans, and inch heeled black boots she was wearing were replaced by a large, red short sleeve shirt, gray sleep shorts, and white socks. Seeing that a drape was surrounding her, Shiloh pushed the two drapes open to see blue walls and Brazilian cherry floors. She observed a rope rod with a patched up drape across the room from her; standing against the right wall was a mahogany dresser and vanity. Shiloh rubbed her eyes while her head turned to the nightstand next to the bed.

Shiloh closed the curtains on the bed and opened the other set of curtains. There was another nightstand next to the bed. She looked up to see a door to a balcony and a stained glass window.

Shiloh brought the curtains back to where they were and lied back down on the bed.

The creaking of a door was heard soon after. "Shiloh?" a voice said softly.

Shiloh laid still under the covers. As she heard something touch the top of the nightstand, Shiloh sat up right. The curtains were parted and secured by a gray Akrennian with a metal plate on the left side of his skull and a mostly severed left ear.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm…fine," answered Shiloh, sounding half dazed. _Preed. Did he…? _

"That ice got you good." Preed parted some of Shiloh's hair to look at the spot that was colored with black, blue, and purple. "You're lucky it didn't open your head."

Shiloh nodded slowly. "I feel dizzy."

Preed gently brought Shiloh down on her back. "You'll be fine soon enough."

"What happened?"

Preed lifted Shiloh's head up and brought a cup to her dry lips. "Two bombs exploded on the lake," he explained as Shiloh was sipping the water. "I ran after you when you let the Th'rile chase you; I saw you fall in the lake and jumped in. I was able to get you out before a third bomb came out of nowhere and eliminated about thirty Th'rile on the other side of the lake."

Shiloh wiped her mouth once Preed put the cup back on the night table. "Why did you save me?"

"That's what friends do; they look out for each other." Preed began to walk to the door. "I'll bring breakfast up for you in a minute, precious."

"Preed," rasped Shiloh. She watched Preed look at her. "Thank you."

Preed gave her a warm smile and left the room.

Shiloh stared at the top of the canopy bed. She could see silver leaf patterns in the royal blue fabric. White roses were scattered on the silver vines. The door opened again, and Preed came in with a full tray.

"Whatcha make me?" asked Shiloh as she took the tray from Preed. She had a huge smile on her face as she gazed upon a huge cinnamon bun smothered in white icing. Next to it was a rolled up crepe filled with nutella. Her eyes widened and her grin grew as she rubbed her hands together.

Preed turned away while trying to stifle his laughter. "You look a like a serial killer," he snickered.

"For food, yes," answered Shiloh mischievously.

Preed shook his head.

"Wait…" Shiloh looked at Preed suspiciously. "How did you know this is my favorite breakfast?"

"I know everything."

"That's just creepy," said Shiloh, giving him a death glare. "But I'm too hungry to keep my suspicions up."

"That doesn't seem like you," commented Preed. "Usually you keep your suspicions up until you know the facts."

"Did you ask my two older siblings?"

Preed sat on the bed by her knees and looked at her. "Yeah."

"'Kay." Shiloh cut the cinnamon bun in half. "You're not eating?"

"I ate earlier." He tossed an apple in the air and caught it with his hands. "And I got this."

"Yeah, whatever." Shiloh bit into the cinnamon bun. "You sure you don't want some?"

Preed nodded and sunk his teeth into the apple.

* * *

As _Ave Maria_ played softly in the background, Balmos opened his newspaper and sat at the kitchen table. He looked up briefly to see Lomara at his side. Balmos slid his gray arm around his spouse's white body and pulled her closer to him. "Good morning," he said as he continued reading his paper.

"Good morning, Bali," answered Lomara, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine." Balmos held her tighter.

Lomara smiled. "That's good." She sat in silence for a moment. "Why are you listening to this? We're not even Catholic."

"I know lots of people that listen to Catholic music and they're not Catholic."

Lomara nodded as a story caught her eye. "Stop here." She tapped on the paper frantically multiple times.

"All right, all right," complied Balmos. "Don't fidget so much." As he sat there and let his eyes move along the paper, a worrisome look came upon his face. He placed the newspaper on the table and hurried to the small holograph communicator and turned it on.

"Hello, Father," said the mini holograph of Preed.

Balmos sighed, lowering his head. "What happened last night?"

"I don't know, one or two bombs fell and next thing I know, I was fighting off Th'rile."

"How's…"

"She nearly drowned, but she fought well."

"Wait." Balmos looked up at the holograph of his son. "She nearly drowned?"

Preed held his hands up. "She's fine though. She's in my bed resting."

"She's in _your_ bed?"

Preed's eyes widened. "Nothing happened, nothing happened!"

Balmos glared at Preed. "If I ever find out that you slept with someone out of wedlock, I will personally remove it for you."

"I hope I don't have to worry about that."

Balmos sighed. "I was only checking to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?"

"I've been fine. Your mother-"

"Hi, Preedex! How is my baby?" said Lomara.

"I've been…fine…" Preed answered uneasily.

"That's good. Are you going to hang out with your friends in June?"

"Dear, don't think it's a little early to ask him that?" asked Balmos. "After all, he keeps refusing to go."

"Depends, Mother," replied Preed. "If I find the one, I'll go."

"But you keep saying that every year. You need to find a good woman that can take care of you and that you can take care of in return."

"Mother…" Preed groaned.

"And you need to make sure she practices the same religion as you, she has to have a lot in common with you."

"Mother…" Preed cringed with disinterest clear on his face.

Lomara lifted a slender, bony finger in the air. "Ah, ah, ah. Let me finish." She dropped her finger and cleared her throat. "She has to have good morals and manners. Having inner beauty and a heart of gold is, to me, the important feature she has to have. And she must have a nice personality, and I'd prefer if you married a nice girl."

Preed somewhat buried his face in his hands and had some anguish on his face. "Mother!"

Balmos bit his bottom lip in hopes to stifle his laughter.

"I have work to do, today," moaned Preed. "I'll see you both soon."

"Goodbye, son," said Balmos.

"Goodbye, sweetie," said Lomara, blowing kisses to the holograph Preed.

Preed placed his finger on his lips, and after bringing his hand up to wave goodbye, his face created a sour look.

Once he turned off the holograph, Balmos almost fell to his knees and cackled.

"Why would Preed do that?" asked a distraught Lomara.

"That was sarcasm," replied Balmos between laughs and wiping tears.

"It didn't seem like it."

Balmos was able to catch his breath and ended his laughter with a long sigh. He looked at his wife and walked to her. "That's because he learned from the master of sarcasm."

"And who would that be?" Lomara raised an eyebrow.

Balmos gently kissed her cheek. "I'll give you a hint: You married him." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Lomara to finish reading the newspaper.

* * *

"Sire," asked Charlize. "Where's Lady Shiloh?"

Michel turned to the platinum blonde with lavender eyes. "I can't disclose that."

"May I ask why?" Charlize brushed the skirt of her blue dress.

"It would endanger her safety. But I think she can come over every once in a while."

A servant led a reddish-brown Mantrin that limped behind him and gripping his cane firmly. The green robes on him swished back and forth as he came forward. His copper eyes met Michel's hazel eyes. "Ah, there you are, old friend!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Pi'vi'kii," Michel answered pleasantly. He rose from his velvet cushioned jade throne and walked down to the Mantrin. He was greeted by a bear hug and a warm laugh.

"It's been ages since I last saw you!" said Pi'vi'kii.

Michel laughed despite being squeezed tightly. "It's only been about a year."

"It still feels like ages." He looked up to see the diamond ceiling. "You still have that?"

"It's been up there since my 29th great-grandfather built."

"I always wonder how he got a diamond ceiling." He looked back at Michel and placed him on the white marble floor. "Now, is your family name McCarthy or MacCarthy?"

"It's McCarthy."

"Oh." Pi'vi'kii nodded. "I think you said at one point that it was MacCarthy."

"I did? Well, I have misspoken then at that point." He noticed a female Mantrin with matching green robes admiring the white columns covered in gold and precious jewels. She had gray skin with white stripes and she allowed her hazel eyes to look around the room. "I was wondering if you were here, Yukai," said Michel.

Yukai turned to Pi'vi'kii and Michel and shyly waved. "Hi." She said the word barely above a whisper.

"It's all right, dear," coaxed Pi'vi'kii. "It's only us."

Yukai walked to Pi'vi'kii's side and slid his arm over her shoulders.

Michel began walking toward the door. "Let's go outside. It's a nice day."

Pi'vi'kii and Yukai walked side by side behind Michel. Charlize followed behind them faithfully to the gazebo in the largest garden.

"Yoo-hoo! Michel!" said Angelica, who scurried over to them. She flipped her newly dyed cherry red hair.

"Hello to you, too, Angelica," answered Pi'vi'kii. "I see that you dyed your hair… again."

Angelica batted her golden eyes. "You really noticed? Oh, you're such a dear." She looked at Charlize like she was unwelcome. "Why don't you go fetch us some lemonade or something, girl?"

"Yes, Senator Cameron," said Michel with brimming delight. "Why don't _you_ go get us some lemonade? I know snow is still on the ground, but it would be nice if you got some."

Angelica scoffed and smirked at Charlize. "You heard him…"

Michel glared at Angelica. "That's an order, madam."

Angelica sighed disgustedly and stormed off.

"Forgive me," Michel said to Pi'vi'kii and Yukai. "She has issues."

"It's all right," replied Pi'vi'kii. "As long as she's far away from me." He led his wife to a bench under the gazebo and sat next to her.

"I saw that you noticed her," said Yukai, not looking at Pi'vi'kii.

"She is nothing to me." Pi'vi'kii rubbed Yukai's shoulder affectionately and nuzzled her. He smiled as she nuzzled him back.

"I believe you."

"Sire," spoke Charlize as she brought herself beside him on a bench across from the Mantrins. "I would like to say something about Senator Cameron, but I'd rather not say it because it might offend you."

Michel cocked an eyebrow. "How could it offend me? It's fine if you think she's a bitch."

A gasp escaped from Charlize. "Your Majesty!" she exclaimed. "I've never heard you curse before."

"We all have our flaws, dear." Michel patted Charlize's head.

"What have you been up to, old friend?" asked Pi'vi'kii.

"Nothing much. My missing grandchildren came back safely."

"How wonderful," said Yukai. "Our own two children came back from Fort David after what happened last night."

Michel looked at her, puzzled. "What about last night?"

A surprised look took over Yukai's face. "You haven't heard? The Th'rile attacked the fort last night."

Michel felt his heart skip a couple beats. "Oh my lord!"

"Someone nearly drowned, but I heard she's fine and will make a quick recovery. At least the Th'rile were taken care of."

"Are you children all right, though?" asked Charlize with her chin sitting on her hands.

"Stith stayed behind to fight off whatever Th'rile made it into the fort. Karria broke his elbow while spearing one, but he's getting it regenerated. Our son-in-law hid in the cellar the whole time. I don't blame him; he seems too innocent to be involved in fighting."

Michel got up and knelt beside Yukai. "You said that someone nearly drowned last night. Do you what her name is?"

Yukai sighed and gave him a grave look.


	34. Chapter 32  Three Hours For Nothing?

Chapter Thirty-Two

"Bu-But how?" asked a shocked Michel.

"I don't know," replied Yukai sorrowfully. "All I know is that she was trying to protect Preed and, quite frankly, she did save his life."

"I mean… What made her decide to fight all of the Th'rile off?"

"If she didn't, think of how many bodies would be lying around the Fort David area; including you Commander." Yukai looked up to see a scowl on Angelica's face. "Ah, she finally brought the lemonade."

Angelica muttered under her breath as she placed the tray with four glasses of lemonade beside Charlize.

"Thank you, Senator," said Michel.

Again, Angelica muttered to herself and walked away. She immediately turned around to face Pi'vi'kii. "Have you noticed anything else about me today?"

"You look uglier than last year?" guessed Pi'vi'kii.

Angelica growled in frustration. "Oh, the prime of my life and the retired Admiral tells me that I'm ugly!"

"Inside and out," added Pi'vi'kii with a smirk.

Angelica let out an anguished yell and stormed away.

"You're so cruel," teased Michel.

Pi'vi'kii chuckled. "I know."

* * *

Shiloh climbed down the chair she was standing on in front of the window in the kitchen and picked up the bucket of soapy water beside her. She then proceeded to dump the water into the sink. Looking at her reflection in the window, she stared at her small, pale, curvy body. The V-neck, dark gray shirt with the sleeves ending at the elbows contoured to her figure. Her black jeans did the same. Pinning her hip length ash blonde behind her ears, Shiloh let her emerald colored eyes study the garden just outside the window. The bushes covered in small rose buds were sprinkled with light snow. The bare trees toward the back near the stone walls seemed to have shivered for a moment. As Shiloh turned her head to the right, she caught a glimpse of a transparent house with green glass covering it. Looking to the left, Shiloh noticed a frozen pond surrounded by various flower buds and naked trees. The white ground looked untroubled.

Shiloh sighed. She sat in the chair and cast her eyes down. Quickly glancing up at the grandfather clock in the hallway, Shiloh saw that it was about three-thirty.

The soft footsteps in the hallway grew louder for a minute and then ceased. "Shiloh," said a voice next to her.

Shiloh turned to see Preed dressed in a moss green, long sleeve shirt which were tucked in his dark brown pants. He sat next to Shiloh as he put his hiking boots on. "I'll be gone for a while," he told her. "No one or nothing comes in or out of this house. You are not to leave the house until I get back."

"Yes, Preed," replied Shiloh.

Preed reached over and picked his rifle. "You're sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"I'm sure."

Preed nodded as he rose from his seat. "All right." He walked toward the door and turned around to face Shiloh. "Remember: stay in the house, nothing comes in or out."

Shiloh nodded.

"I'll be back." Preed opened the door and walked onto the back porch.

Shiloh watched as Preed strolled alongside the plants to the back of the garden. He opened the gate, went through, closed it, and walked on toward the woods.

Shiloh sighed and walked to the staircase. When she approached the bottom step, she sat down. _I have to do something to keep me occupied,_ she thought. Crossing her legs and resting her chin on her fist, Shiloh let her eyes wander around the room. The beige walls of the hallway were blotched with pictures of Preed with friends or family and Akrennian masks. She could see spots on the tan wood floors. Looking into the white walled kitchen, the outdated appliances had some dirt and grime on them. The clay tiles weren't the cleanest, either. Muddy footprints and who knows what else dominated over them. The window looked absolutely spotless.

_Might as well clean the whole house,_ thought Shiloh.

Rising from where she sat on the stairs, Shiloh walked into the kitchen and filled a small bucket while adding soap into the water. Grabbing a small rag, she went to the front door an entered the room on her left. Shiloh went to the far right corner of the pine floor in the room and got on her hands and knees before beginning to scrub the floor. As she glanced up, she noticed the light brown color on the walls against the red brick fireplace. The white tiger rug in front of the fireplace seemed to stare Shiloh down.

"You don't scare me,_ Herrn_ Tiger," scoffed Shiloh. Glancing up again, Shiloh saw that the gold lounge chair and ottoman was virtually spotless.

"I guess Preed knows how to keep one thing clean," Shiloh said somewhat loudly.

* * *

Preed crouched in the brush and crept forward slowly. He clutched the rifle in his hands as he spied on a buck grazing around fifty feet from him. Raising his rifle, Preed turned the safety of the rifle off. As he leaned in, the snapping of one or two twigs could be heard. The buck lifted its head and looked in Preed's direction. Soon, it ran deeper into the woods.

Preed cursed under his breath. Getting up, he turned the rifle's safety mode back on. "Three an half hours of following that buck for nothing. Well, I could always pick something from the garden," he said.

He walked about a half mile until he saw the stone wall with a house that looked neatly tucked inside. As he came closer to the back gate, his good ear perked up at the sound of a horse's whinny. He turned his head to see a humongous, black ox-bison creature moving its head up which thrusted its long, sharp horns. A fence separated the beast and the two horses. The horses brought their front legs up and neighed with widened eyes. Preed made the rifle's safety mode go off and fired at the offending animal without taking time to aim.

The laser blast grazed the ox-bison's front leg. It grunted in pain and charged toward Preed.

"Shit, shit, shit…" repeated Preed as he tried to shoot his rifle again.

The ox-bison turned in the direction of someone yelling as one of its horns got closer to piercing Preed's gut.


	35. Chapter 33 Bite Marks

Chapter Thirty-Three

Preed looked up with his gaping mouth to see Shiloh hold on to the ox-bison's long horns. As he fumbled with his gun, Preed kept glancing up at Shiloh who continued to wrestle with the ox-bison.

"Shoot it!" yelled Shiloh, quickly looking over his shoulder at Preed. "Hurry!"

The heifer jerked its head up, bringing Shiloh up with it. It soon began to thrash its head violently.

Shiloh felt her hands sliding off the creature's horns. She went flying in the air while the animal charged toward her. A laser blast cut straight through the ox-bison's neck. The great beast fell to the ground and wheezed for a few moments. Finally, it looked at Preed and lay still.

Preed ran past the creature and fell to his knees beside Shiloh. Shiloh moaned as Preed lifted gently her head up. When he rested Shiloh's head against his chest, Preed gazed at his crimson hand and the crimson stone sitting in the grass. Preed carried Shiloh quickly to the stable at the side outside the wall. Running into the stable, he laid Shiloh on a bench on a wall opposite of the double door.

"Where'd I put them?" he said, opening the drawers of a small tool chest. He opened the drawer above the bottom drawer and pulled out a pouch. Once he closed the drawer, Preed pulled some salve out of the pouch and applied it to the gash on the back of Shiloh's head.

Shiloh bit her bottom lip.

"I know it stings, precious, but bear with me," coaxed Preed.

Shiloh slightly turned her head as she heard hooves clop on the ground.

"You have horses?" she asked with a soft smile.

Her eyes wandered from the gray horse with dark gray spots on its thighs, soft violet eyes, long hair on its ankles, and wavy auburn mane and tail to the black horse with a white stripe on its snout, brown eyes, and unbrushed ash blonde mane and tail.

"Up." Preed placed a hand on Shiloh's back and brought her up in a sitting position. He pulled out a small probe and stuck it in Shiloh's wound.

Shiloh inhaled sharply through clenched teeth and let out a strained groan.

"It's almost done." Preed watched as the wound closed up. He pulled the probe out after he couldn't see any missing skin anymore. Swiftly, he placed the probe back into the pouch and dropped the pouch back into the drawer.

"Can you walk?" he asked, helping Shiloh off the bench.

"Of course I can!" said Shiloh, getting on her feet. With one step, her face was less than an inch from the floor. "Clumsy," she laughed slightly as Preed brought her back up.

"No, I think you have a concussion."

"No," retorted Shiloh. "I'm just… dizzy."

The black horse rolled its eyes.

Shiloh shook her head a little. "Why is it so blurry?"

Preed turned Shiloh's head to face him. "It's all right. This is normal for you after-"

"Since when did you have two heads?"

Preed picked Shiloh up in a bridal fashion. "Just I thought. You have a concussion."

"No, I don't!" protested Shiloh, crossing her arms.

Holding Shiloh in one arm, Preed led the gray horse into the stable on the left side with the top panel of wood on the sliding door baring the word Jazira. The black horse walked to the right side of the stables with the word Sultan carved into the top wood panel of the door. After closing both doors, Preed walked out the front door and while closing it stuck a lock through two metal loops sticking out of the wood. Preed walked back to the house and carried Shiloh to the room right of the front door.

Shiloh was set down on the couch.

"Don't move," instructed Preed.

"I'm not getting up to fall down again," replied Shiloh.

"Good." Preed walked out of the room.

* * *

As Fafine stepped into her tent, she rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. She closed he tent door and fell face first onto her bed. She pulled the blanket over her sweaty cream and white body. Softly panting, Fafine began to let her sky blue eyes close. There was a knock on her door.

"Doc?" the voice called. "Doc?"

The door gave way to a blue and light gold Akrennian hybrid and the bed shook as he hastily sat on it. His silver eyes never went off of the motionless female. Peeling his black jacket off, he pulled Fafine closer to him.

"No," he said repeatedly. "You're ok, you're ok."

"No, Lex," whispered Fafine. "I'm not. I feel like-"

"Doc, I didn't want you to walk out during our talk. I know you don't feel good, but I don't have anyone to visit me."

Fafine sighed.

"Gune!" Stith's voice cried as Lex and Fafine heard someone fall outside.

Lex looked at Fafine's arm. Teeth marks circled around her elbow.

"I need someone at my tent!" yelled Casarao. "Dimirvri got bit too!"

She looked at Buck and ran to him as he collapsed. Casarao unbuttoned his shirt and saw a large bite mark on his left breast.

* * *

Shiloh brought herself up from the couch after laying there for about twenty minutes. As she took a few steps, Shiloh stood up straight and looked around; her environment looked crystal clear. She went through the doorway and stopped.

Preed staggered toward Shiloh and almost fell twice. He panted heavily and slowly; he pressed his hand against the side of his neck. When he was a few inches away from her, he collapsed to the floor.

Shiloh wrapped her arms around Preed's sweat covered body and dragged him up the stairs. And right after she pulled him into the bedroom, she looked down to see white foam coming out of the bite mark on the side of Preed's neck.

"Preed?" panicked Shiloh, slapping the unconscious Akrennian. "Preed?"

She wiped the foam off of Preed's wound and continued to slap him.

Preed shook his head an opened his eyes. "Suck it out," he moaned.

"What?"

"Suck the poison out of my neck."

Shiloh's spine shivered. "Why?"

"I don't have time to explain! Just do it!"


	36. Chapter 34 Symptoms from Bite Marks

Chapter Thirty-Four

Shiloh groaned but brought her mouth to his open gash on his neck. As she sucked the poison out, a fish taste developed on her tongue. Despite that and beginning to get a queasy feeling, Shiloh kept her lips engulfed around Preed's open wound. After a few minutes, Shiloh brought her mouth from Preed's neck. She had a hand over her mouth and ran into the bedroom.

Preed lied on the floor as his vision became less fuzzy. He felt his body cool down and his breathing return to normal. Walking into the bedroom, he watched Shiloh amusingly as she had a nauseous expression on her face.

"Doesn't that make everyone get sick?" she asked.

"It's the only to get rid of Th'rile poison. The taste is so bad it makes one regurgitate."

Shiloh glared at Preed. "You're welcome."

Preed shrugged. "Their tails aren't the only places they store their poison at. Their bottom tusks that stick out of their mouth releases the toxins so their prey dies a slow death. However, if the tail releases the toxins, the prey dies instantly."

"So… if you get bit, you get sweaty, you can't move that well…"

"Your vision is blurred and you're exhausted to the point of collapse," finished Preed. "The symptoms occur within twenty-four hours and those untreated for seven days passes on."

Shiloh grimaced. "What a horrible way to go."

Preed chuckled. "In a way, yes; but after the poison is out, the body returns to normal within thirty seconds."

"You seem… untroubled with it," observed Shiloh.

"I had a nasty bite on my leg from one when I was nineteen. It was during a mission in the Rarabi Desert. My comrades and I were about read to fall asleep when we were attacked by the Th'rile. I got bit in the leg and was instructed to suck the poison out. I had the same reaction as you did before and after. I was the lone survivor of the attack. I wandered in the desert for three, four days before I was found and taken to Joraba; it's a nice little city, I'll have to take you there sometime. So I was taken in by Kajihn Allamarah, a wealthy Akrennian that is in charge of the city. He's a trip. His wife was really nice. Her name is Unari. I stayed with them for about a week and it happened to be around the time they held the horse race. It lasts about few days, but it was rather enjoyable. The horses I have…" He pointed to the balcony door. "Kajihn gave them to me as a gift when they were foals."

"So are they a mated pair?" asked Shiloh.

"They share the same parents, and they are just _inseparable_."

"I see." Shiloh sat on the bed. "I assume you participated in the race."

Preed gave her a small smirk.

"And you won."

"Naturally," said Preed in his slick voice.

Shiloh sighed. "I should know by now."

Preed chuckled. "I always win in everything I do."

"Lovely." She looked away as she said that word.

"Why the sarcasm?"

"Because I felt like it…"

The Akrennian rolled his wolfish green eyes. "That's unlady-like."

Shiloh shrugged and fell back on the bed. "And?"

Preed fell back on the bed next to Shiloh. "And it's not how princesses should act."

"You bring that up one more time…" growled Shiloh.

"I try my best…" Preed placed his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles.

Shiloh whiffed the air. "What's that smell?"

Preed pulled himself up until he propped himself on his elbows. "Dinner. Why?"

Shiloh's stomach moaned after Preed spoke those words.

Preed got off the bed and pulled Shiloh up. "Come on."

Shiloh let Preed lead her downstairs, holding her hand the entire time.

* * *

"Get your scaly ass over here and help me!" ordered Wuma as he scowled at Surva.

"But why?" complained the alligator humanoid.

"Because I need money. Now move it, Zurmadon puppet!"

Surva watched the blue-gray take his shirt off and pick up the ladder and rope lying on the ground. "I need a career change," he said to himself.

Wuma grabbed Surva by the arm and flung him on the ladder. "Get up on that tree," he said in a deep Scottish accent. "I want to see if there's anyone worth conning or anything worth getting."

"You seem to like your job way too much." The orange Zurmadon let his magenta eyes roll and look back on Wuma.

"Well, when your failed merchant father taught you the ways of the con artist on the streets of Borvor'ka at age four…" He began to climb the ladder as he continued. "You really get it drilled into your head."

Surva looked at Wuma with a grimaced look on his face. "Dude, you shouldn't be that misleading at that age."

"Shh! I'm looking for quick money." Wuma's yellow-orange eyes scavenged the streets of Borvor'ka that flowed with aliens and humans alike.

An Akrennian followed after a female Akrennian in the middle of the crowd. He had a begging look on his face as he fruitlessly pursued the female, who never turned in his direction. A young Akrennian couple walked toward a local tattoo parlor holding hands. The parlor owners, an older Akrennian couple, joyfully embraced the two and led them inside as they pleasantly chatted with them. A human family of five brunettes grouped together as the crow got bigger. The youngest was pulled into the middle while a hovercraft with a crushed back end floated by. A reddish-brown Mantrin seemed to be scolding a silver Mantrin while an amphibious-like alien tried to get in between them and calm the reddish-brown Mantrin down.

"Is that the Grepoan?" asked Wuma, pointing at the short, khaki green alien.

"Yeah," replied Surva.

Wuma scoffed in disgust. "I still can't believe she married something like that."

Surva's arm lightly brushed over Wuma's chest as he leaned his body away from the ladder and felt his grip loosen which made him quickly pull his body back up against the ladder. "Wuma, do you ever shave your chest?" he asked.

"No…" said Wuma. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring it up."

"So… what about the redhead coming this way?"

Wuma looked downward to see a woman with cherry red hair in a blue dress, who was accompanied by a young teenaged girl with green hair touching her shoulders in a matching blue dress. "Angelica? Perfect!" he exclaimed before he shifted his body weight away from the ladder completely, bringing it to the snow covered ground.

Surva pushed the ladder off of him as Wuma yelled in pain and clutched one of his knees on his kangaroo legs.

"Oh god! My leg!" cried Wuma. "I'm in pain! Will I ever walk again?"

"Oh, you poor creature!" said Angelica. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

Wuma wiped a tear. "I can't afford a medical exam for my knee. My father left my mother for a priestess and he was killed in the war a couple years back. And he left her when she pregnant with sextuplets. She had to get a C-section in order to have them. We live off the garbage on the streets. I have to support my family. My mother is paralyzed from the waist down. If I could have a few qurdom to feed them and my little brothers and sisters-"

"No, no. Don't worry." Angelica fished out three hundred qurdom as she wiped a couple of tears. "Here. Will this help?"

"Oh, God bless you, ma'am." Wuma took her gloved hand into his and pressed his beak against it.

Angelica curtsied and pushed her hand on the other girl's back. "Let's go, Royal," she said with disgust.

Wuma brought himself up and walked around normally.

"You're ok?" asked Surva with a gaping mouth.

"That, my puppet, is the art of conning."

"So, the whole family thing…"

"Was bullshited. Thank you." Wuma bowed.

"Now about the chest hair…"

"Will you shut up about it?" Wuma pounced on Surva and began to squeeze his hands on Surva's neck.


	37. Chapter 35 How's Your Day?

Chapter Thirty-Five

"Rumer, you must search your feelings!" begged Jaxon as walked backwards in front of the light orange Akrennian with lavender forearms and snout in a blue sundress.

"Get away from me," she replied coldly. "You're bugging me, French boy."

"But, my little Aussie, you are the love of my life."

Rumer rolled her deep amethyst eyes. "We just met the other day."

"But love can happen so suddenly. You will see one day that we are meant for each other."

"Leave me alone. I'm going to pick up Mahlu, err… Mary, near the tattoo parlor."

The black skinned Akrennian scooped Rumer's hands into his dark gray hands and looked at her with his light brown eyes. "But I cannot live without you."

"Jaxon…" Rumer pulled her hands out of his. "You're scaring me."

A white haired woman with ice blue eyes hastily walked to Rumer's side. "Boyfriend?" she asked, gesturing to Jaxon.

"No!" retorted Rumer. "Just a guy that follows me."

"He is… a stalker?"

"That's a good word to describe him."

"Hey!" complained Jaxon. "I am not like that." He stopped in front of a store window and adjusted his white ascot and red beret.

Mahlu peeked under Jaxon's arm. "What… is that… Rumer?"

"It's a tattoo parlor," replied Rumer.

"Should I… get… one like that?"

Rumer's eyes widened as she saw a skull surrounded by guns and blood drops. "God no!" She pulled Mahlu from the window. "You came for a haircut, you got one, and now we're going to my place."

Jaxon lovingly trailed behind Rumer.

"Minus one French Akrennian."

Jaxon hung his head low and slowly walked away.

In the tattoo parlor, a light brown Akrennian with tawny forearms and snout sat in a chair. "All right, Dad," she said to the brown Akrennian with white forearms and snout. "I'm ready."

"You said you wanted the rose on your right shoulder, right Assei?" he asked.

"Yes. You know I always wanted that tattoo since I was a kid."

Her tattoo covered father chuckled and looked at her with his orange eyes which matched her eyes. "Ok, sweetie." He wiped her right shoulder before sticking the needle into her skin.

Lamur, Assei's dark brown skinned, champagne snouted boyfriend, cringed and turned away.

"It's not that painful once you get use to it," said an Akrennian who was all tawny. "That goes for piercings too."

Lamur let his dark gray eyes go back to Assei who was sitting in the chair calmly as her dad was beginning to work on her tattoo.

"Are you getting one?" the female asked Lamur.

"He is, Mom," answered Assei. "He's going right after me. Aren't ya, babe?"

"Yeah," said Lamur. "I'm just not sure which one I should get."

"Take your time, babe. I won't have mine done for a while."

Assei's mother turned her gaze to Assei. "So have you finally decided to move in?"

"Mom…"

"There's still another apartment upstairs for the both of you if you want to move from your other place."

"Mom…" Assei groaned. "Daddy, why does Mom want us to move in with you two?"

Assei's mother glared at her husband. "Pakir, don't you dare try to dissuade her."

"Isori, can I please finish our daughter's tattoo in peace before we discuss this?" Pakir brought his attention back to Assei's tattoo.

Lamur walked over to Assei and held her hand.

Assei looked up and smiled.

"I told you to turn left!" yelled Stith.

"But, but I didn't see that other hovercraft coming," protested Karria, looking at her with his blue-green eyes.

"You dumbass! I told you 'Turn left, there's a hovercraft ahead'. Could you just listen to me for once in your freaking life?"

"Gune thinks we shouldn't fight over this," said Gune, waving his hands in front of Stith. "Please no fight!"

"Guney, move over. I got a baby brother to pummel." Stith gently pushed Gune aside as she commenced to chase Karria down the crowded street.

"It wasn't my fault! He wasn't there when I got there!" Karria rushed through the crowd with his sister hot on his heels.

* * *

Shiloh turned the stove off and put the vegetables on a plate before she opened the door for Preed as he carried in the meat, head, and pelt of the ox-bison. "Where's the rest of it?" she asked.

"I left it for the shaman from the village about five minutes north from here," replied Preed, laying the meat on the counter and beginning to cut it. "I never waste any part of an animal. Not even a Dv'ria bison."

Shiloh had a confused look on her face. "Is that what it was?"

"Why yes, my dear. My father hunts them all the time."

Shiloh nodded. "So, what are we having tonight?"

"Whatever I make," Preed said simply.

"What if I don't like it?"

"You'll have to go hungry then."

Picking up a knife, Shiloh began to cut the other end of the meat. She looked over to see Preed cutting the meat in moderately thick slices and copied what he was doing. Once finished, Shiloh put the knife in the sink and followed Preed into the den where he stoked up a fire and wrapped the meat up in a foil and put it in the fireplace on a rack.

"What's with the foil?" asked Shiloh.

"It keeps the meat from being burnt. As the flames hit the bottom of the foil, it brings the heat upward and cooks the meat evenly; it also keeps the juices from dripping into the fire. And this is the closest I can get for smoked meat."

"You like smoked meat?" Shiloh raised an eyebrow.

Preed nodded excitedly. "I'm building a smokehouse in the back when spring comes."

"Cool." Shiloh looked at the foil with a surprised expression. "Why isn't the foil turning black? Is it heat resistant?"

"Yes. Now shut up and help me get this out. I want to check on it."

Shiloh sighed and carefully pulled one end of the foil out.

Preed opened it. "They need a few more minutes." He closed the foil ends and stuck back on the rack.

"Impatient, are we?" laughed Shiloh.

"Get use to it," Preed answered slyly.


	38. Chapter 36 A Painful Memory

Chapter Thirty-Six

Shiloh stepped out of Preed's house for the first time in a week as she was greeted by her family who were patiently waiting outside the front gate. She turned to Preed who was behind her.

"I guess I'll see you on Sunday," she said, taking the suitcases from Preed.

"Yes, I believe so," he answered. He patted Shiloh on the side of her head. "Shoo," he said as he turned her around and gently pushed her toward her family.

Shiloh was engulfed in a group hug. She received a kiss on the head from Korso who gave her a bear hug. "Nice to see you too, Dad," she said after Korso put her down.

"I know, kiddo," he answered. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Shiloh looked over her shoulder to see Preed still standing by the gate. He leaned against the gate as Shiloh climbed into the hovercraft, sliding next to Destrey and Katrina who were already asleep.

"Shiloh!" squealed Arabelle as she hugged Shiloh tightly. "Are you staying with us forever?"

"Just for a week," answered Shiloh, looking out the dark tinted window. "But then I have to come back here for another week."

"And then you're coming back forever?" Arabelle looked at Shiloh with big, sad full blue eyes.

Shiloh stroked Arabelle's mid-back length chestnut hair. "Well, somewhat. I'll be coming back every other week."

Arabelle frowned. "But that's not forever."

"I know. Life isn't fair, Ree."

Arabelle rested her head on Shiloh's shoulder. "I wish it wasn't like that. But we can take walks, go around the town, and spend lots and lots of time together. You'll love Meadow Falls; it's quiet, it has a country charm, and it's isolated."

_Oh great_, thought Shiloh. _It's isolated. No one will be around to get me if I need help_.

Amanda turned around in the passenger seat. "If you need protection from some of the men, you let me or your father know," she said sternly. "We won't tolerate them trying to pressure you into dating them."

"I'd hate to ask how old they are," replied Shiloh.

"Older than you."

Shiloh shuddered.

"Don't worry; they'll have to deal with us if they try anything like that."

Shiloh nodded. "Yeah, I seem to be having bad luck with guys over the past year. I get a bunch of geezers breathing down my neck, a bunch of teenaged guys running after me…"

Korso let out a surprised whistle. "That's more than I expected."

_And I think Preed likes me, _Shiloh thought to herself. _Wait, what?_

"I thought you'd like boys following you," said Arabelle.

"Well, let's just say they're not all fun to be with," commented Shiloh.

"What did they do to you?"

Shiloh's body leaned forward a little from the hovercraft slowing to a complete stop. "I'll tell you when you're older," she said as she climbed out.

"Why?"

"Because some things you really shouldn't know at your age." She froze as she saw several people look her way. She raced to the Tudor style house until she got inside and shut the door.

She walked quickly up the stairs to her bedroom. Not bothering to change out of her red tank top and white cargo pants, she fell face first on the bed.

When Shiloh awoke, she saw Arabelle cuddled up on her left, and on her right was Katrina who snored almost inaudibly. As she laid on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling to see colored glass on pieces of string hanging on to a bronze plate. The glass pieces glistened in the sunlight and trickled into the beige room. Shiloh scotched out of the bed and proceeded downstairs. She saw Amanda in a light gray bathrobe with her brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail. Her green eyes looked over at Shiloh as she sipped her coffee out of her black mug.

"Good morning," she said, sounding a little tired.

"Morning," replied Shiloh. As she walked down the last two stair steps, her foot missed the bottom step and her hand slapped a small side table with a glass vase on top. Shiloh leapt into the air before her hands clasped on the vase. She let out a strained grunt as her body hit the floor.

"Are you all right?" asked Amanda frantically, running over to Shiloh and helping her up.

"Yeah," answered Shiloh, hastily putting the vase and table back to how they were. Her body trembled as she walked up to Amanda. "Sorry, Mom."

"It's ok. You need to be more careful and watch where you're going, that's all." Amanda stroked Shiloh's hip length ash blonde hair.

"What would've happened if I _did _break the vase?" Her hands were virtually shaking.

"I would've made you clean the mess up and get another one."

Shiloh raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yeah, what did you think I was going to do to you?"

Shiloh could hear something crash in her mind. "You little bitch!" yelled a cold voice in her head. "That was a very expensive Turkish vase! And you broke it! What the hell is the matter with you? Now I'll have to go to every damn antique store to get another one, no thanks to you!"

_Slap! _Shiloh cringed at the painful sound playing back in her memory.

"I'm sorry, Mom," cried a little voice. "I didn't mean to. Cordell and Morocco pushed me down the stairs. I tried to catch the vase. Honest! I tried to catch it. I really didn't mean to, Mom. Please don't be mad at me."

"How dare you accuse my children that way, you demon child! They would never do that! You broke a family heirloom because you want me to punish my little angels for once! You are a devil child! Do you hear me? A damn devil child that came straight out of hell! I took you in and raised you as my own, and this is what you did? Break a vase like you own this damn place! You ungrateful little piece of shit! I'll teach you a lesson that you'd better not forget! And I'm going to make you starve tonight, you little brat!"

The little voice cried and screamed for help as punches and slaps echoed through Shiloh's mind.

"Shiloh?"

The cries died instantly with the sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh, uh, cleaning up the mess and getting another one was exactly my thought," lied Shiloh.

"Tell me the truth, Shi," said Amanda.

"I am."

"Why did you cringe then?"

"Uh, something that came into my head, that's all."

"If you say so." Amanda sounded unconvinced.

Shiloh went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk.

"Don't forget to get a cup," reminded Amanda.

"Yes, ma'am," answered Shiloh in a quiet voice as she picked up a clean cup in the sink.

Destrey ran his fingers though his brown hair as he came down the stairs in his blue plaid sleep pants.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Morning," replied Amanda and Shiloh.

Amanda pulled Destrey to the side. "Could you talk to your sister?" she asked. "She won't tell me what she was thinking earlier after she almost broke something and she cringed at one point."

"Well, Shiloh tends to keep to herself," remarked Destrey. "And she isn't the most open person, either."

"Damn straight," added Shiloh.

"Shiloh, watch your language," Amanda said firmly.

"Sorry." Shiloh sipped some of the milk from her glass.

Destrey walked over to Shiloh and pulled her closer to him. "What were you thinking earlier?"

"I thought about when I was eight," she whispered. "When Cordell and Morocco pushed me down the stairs and I bumped into that Turkish vase. And it fell over and shattered."

Amanda quietly stood about a foot away from Destrey and Shiloh.

"And our adopted mom got angry," continued Shiloh in a soft voice. "She was yelling and cursing at me; and then she started to beat me and I was screaming for help."

"Why are you afraid to tell me?" asked Amanda. "Was it because of her?"

Shiloh slowly nodded.

Amanda pulled Shiloh into her arms. "It's ok, baby. I would never lay a hand on you or your siblings like that. There's no need to be afraid of me. I would never act that way."

"She's telling you the truth, Shi," said Destrey who gently put a hand on Shiloh's shoulder.

* * *

Preed stood in front of the window in the kitchen and sipped his evermore tea. _It's so quiet this morning, _thought Preed. _Usually Shiloh's cleaning something or being occupied with reading. I believe right about now she'd be finishing with opening all of the curtains and making the bed. _

Scanning the garden, Preed observed the bushes in the back beginning to rustle.

_Oh no, not now. _he thought.

He was just starting to turn around when he saw two gold birds fly out of the bush.

_Oh. Never mind, then._

Preed let out a soft sigh. _It won't be this quiet come next week. I might as well enjoy it while I can._

Preed walked into the room with various animal heads on the green walls. His bare gray feet softly touched the oak floors as he approached his pine desk. As he sat down, he sipped some more tea and flipped through the pages of a book while getting his reading glasses on.

"To win your partner's affections," one of the pages said. "Let them be comfortable of their surroundings. Always call their name gently; you must never use violence toward them. Be gentle with them, maybe even give them a loving pet name for them. Respect their values and beliefs. Never force them to sleep with you. They must do this act willingly. Never let them do everything; chip in or do everything for them every once in a while. It never hurts to spoil them a little. It should be a while before you finally win their affection. Remember to treat them right."

Preed nodded as he read this. _This makes the wheels in my head turn, _he thought to himself. _I've been moping about Nessie for too long. I should have moved on completely years ago. Maybe I _do _need another woman in my life._

* * *

A/N: Oh, you saw this coming people!

anyway, happy 4th of july. thanks for the hits and review :)


	39. Chapter 37 Father Daughter Time

Chapter Thirty-Seven

As Shiloh stepped out and went into town, she looked out into the cobblestone streets and Tudor style buildings below the little hill her family's house sat on. Everyone walked by and glanced at her. Some even stopped for a second or third glance. Shiloh ran her fingers through her hair before looking at her reflection in a window. Her hair seemed to have become wavier and had a little bit of curl at the ends.

_Well,_ thought Shiloh. _I didn't really think that this would come back later in my life. And I just got use to it being somewhat straight…_

Shiloh looked the reflection in one corner of the window to see a group of teenaged boys looking in her direction. She couldn't tell if they were laughing at her or admiring her.

She saw one of the boy's lips form the words "Who is that gorgeous girl over there?".

_They are definitely not laughing at me, _she thought. _And by the looks on their faces, they're probably on the prowl for one thing and one thing only._

Seeing a couple of sophisticated women walk by, Shiloh quickly walked down the road.

"Who is that?" one of them with a blue hat asked.

"I think that's Amanda's daughter," replied the other, who wore a mink stole.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, she was talking about her along with her other kids the other night at the tavern when she filled in for Heidi."

"Is she on maternity leave?"

"Yes; I must say that girl looks nothing like her mother."

"She has the most unusual hair color."

The other nodded. "If we could only get a glimpse of her face."

The blue hat woman somewhat stopped and called out to Shiloh. "Young lady, could you turn around for us, please?"

Shiloh turned her head in the women's direction. She gave them a confused look after seeing the women's expressions of gaping mouths and widened eyes.

"Oh! She has her mother's eyes!" exclaimed the blue hat lady. "Granted, they're a darker green, but she surely does have her mother's eyes. Then again, her father has beautiful blue eyes."

"And look! She has some of her mother's facial features," observed the mink stole woman. "Look at those medium cheek bones, that slender and well-shaped nose, those lips with a healthy tint of pink to them, no cleft in her chin; I wonder if she has dimples?"

Shiloh half smiled for the women.

The two women gleefully squealed like schoolgirls. "She has her father's dimples!" the two said in unison. "I hope she has her father's-"

"Hey, what's this?" asked a young woman with her burgundy hair on to her mid shoulder blades.

"That's Amanda's daughter!" the mink stole lady said excitedly. "Isn't she-"

The two women turned behind them to have their eyes meet a pair of slightly slanted, violet ones.

"Oh," the blue hat one said as her smile quickly disappeared and her face looking like she just saw a filthy rat. "It's that girl who had that… unacceptable marriage."

"To that…?" the mink stole one asked with an exact copy of the first woman's face.

"Yes. Not to mention her mother came from the respected Higoshi family and she too had to marry an abomination. A Jabanon, I believe. She probably killed her mother at childbirth because she knew that she would have flat mounds on her chest rather than being gifted like her mother."

"You got a problem with that?" The young woman shrugged carelessly with a half-smile.

"As a matter of fact," added the one with the mink stole. "This one married the Akrennian because she slept with him and refused to have anyone else."

"Dude, the hell?" chastised Shiloh. "You're gossiping about her and she's right there!"

"Well, we don't like her lifestyle," explained the one with the blue hat. "She doesn't live up to our standards and we point out what we don't like about this chr. She has done some things that we cannot stand. And furthermore, your mother will hear from us about that language of yours."

Shiloh scoffed in disgust. "First of all: how freakin' dare you? I have a friend who's half alien, thank you very much. Second: so what? If you don't like it, you don't have to; just keep your damn mouths shut. And thirdly: I don't associate myself with gossiping bitches. Piss off!"

The two women went off with gaping mouths and frustrated sighs.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to," the young woman said.

"I'm sorry; I can't stand it when people talk trash about someone one and they did nothing wrong," answered Shiloh.

"I could've handled it myself, though."

"But they were-"

"It's ok. I've always been able to ignore them until they see that it doesn't bother me." She held her hand out. "I'm Liz, by the way."

Shiloh shook Liz's hand. "Shiloh."

"You look familiar."

Shiloh kind of smiled. "Your spouse was yelling 'Don't leave me!' when we were leaving for…"

"Oh, yeah!" Liz laughed. "He has some separation anxiety issues when it comes to me. We've been married for almost a year after living together for two and a half years. That's one thing people don't like about us. Another thing they don't like is that we consummated our relationship a few days before we got hitched. I get a shitload of lectures about it. But it really doesn't bother me unless they tell me to go to hell just because I married an Akrennian."

"God, that's awful!"

"Not really. It only keeps me from being publicly affectionate towards Darro. I have a friend who is constantly reminded of what her mother is and that it was good that her dad left her when he did. He remarried to some strict military chick and she hated my friend. She refused to attend her step-mom's funeral a couple years ago. That should give you an idea how bad her relationship was with her."

"What's her name?"

Liz motioned to Shiloh to walk with her. "Her name's Ember," she said. "And you met her last week. She's under Buck's command."

"Ahh," said Shiloh. "The bastard who was appalled that I ordered the thieves' release. I remember Ember. The one with the blue hair?"

"That's her. Let me walk you home, Shiloh."

"What about your hubby?"

"He'll have to have his separation anxiety tantrum a little longer then."

They laughed as they walked toward the small hill. As they approached the house at the top, they could see a muscular man standing near the doorway.

"There you are, Shi," he said. "I've heard you said things to a couple of women."

Shiloh shrugged. "And?"

"I'm glad to told those hags off."

Shiloh smiled.

"She's definitely your kid, Korso," commented Liz. "I gotta get back to the Mr."

"Ok. Bye Liz." Shiloh half-smiled at Liz.

Liz lightly fist bumped Shiloh's shoulder. "Take care, kid," she said before walking off into town.

"I told Mom about Mrs. Hutchins and Mrs. McCreedy."

Shiloh turned in Korso's direction. "Which is which?"

"The one who always has the mink stole is Mrs. Hutchins. Your mom says she doesn't care about those two anyway. She has one more reason to not be friends with them."

Shiloh walked into the house with her father. "Are they like partners in crime or something?"

"Yeah. No one here likes them to begin with. This place is mostly inter-species couples and middle class people. You should fit in."

"Do they like girls with brains and the ability to think for themselves?"

"Well, some do and some don't. Let's put it that way." Korso ran his fingers through his brown crew cut. "Did you hear about those people that had some nasty bites last week?"

"I had to deal with someone who had one," groaned Shiloh.

"Where'd Preed get it?"

"His neck."

"Ouch," said Korso. "Did he make you suck the poison out?"

"Don't mention that to me, please…"

Korso had a small smirk on his face. "How fun was it?"

Shiloh cringed. "Oh god…"

Korso let out a hearty laugh. "That fun, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," remarked Shiloh sarcastically.

"How'd you like those two old broads, kiddo?"

"They probably thought I was most unorthodox," said Shiloh, making herself sound like a pompous British woman.

She smiled as her father brought out another hearty laugh.


	40. Chapter 38 Polar Realtionships

Chapter Thirty-Eight

"Baby, I'm home," said Liz as she came through the doorway. She walked into the small bedroom where a chestnut colored Akrennian with indigo forearms and snout rushed to her with open arms.

"_Mia bella_!" he cried joyfully, scooping Liz up into an embrace. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know, Darro, I know," answered Liz. She began to stroke Darro's right ear. "I was out and about this morning."

"Without me? Sweetie…"

"Darro let me finish. I saw your friend today."

"Which one?"

"The one that you sat with that night when you were yelling 'Don't go!'."

"Oh! Her. So how has Shiloh been?"

"I'd say she's been fine. Hutchins and McCreedy were talking about me… again."

Darro sighed and looked at Liz. "You shouldn't let that get to you."

"I don't, but they were talking about me right in front of me."

A shocked look came on Darro's face. After a few seconds, his eyebrows scrunched down. "Do you need me to hurt them?"

"No, hun. It's not necessary. Shiloh told them off." Liz began to giggle. "You should've seen the looks on those women's face. Priceless!"

Darro grinned. "What did their faces look like?"

"They looked so shocked and ticked at the same time." Liz stifled her laughter.

"I bet." Darro kind of giggled.

Liz lightly pressed her head against Darro's chest. "That was awesome."

"I bet it was."

As Liz snaked her arms around Darro's hips, she felt something hairy on his belt. She gave a "Seriously?" look. "Again with the wigs?" she asked.

"What's wrong with it?" said Darro, making his hand into a balled up fist to put the short black wig on it. "Honey, I've been telling you on most missions, I have to cross-dress."

"Why?"

"Because no one else in my brigade wants to."

"So you took it?"

Darro nodded before slipping the wig on his head which came down to the bottom of his jawline and rested on the sides of his face.

Liz nodded in approval.  
"Please let me wear it to bed, just this once," begged Darro, holding both of Liz's hands and getting on his knees.

"No," Liz said simply but firmly.

Darro's ears drooped. "Why not?"

"Because I live in this house, too; so whatever rules I have, you abide by them."

Darro sighed sadly and hung his head low.

Liz gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. "I will admit, the wig makes you look kinda sexy."

Darro gave her a warm smile.

* * *

A tall, thin Chinese woman walked into the Oriental style home, carrying two baskets of food. She let her jet black hair, which came down to the small of her back, cover part of her left eye. Her brown eyes caught sight of another Chinese woman with snowy hair and blue streaks playing the erhu. The raven haired woman sneered at the snow haired woman, who had small love handles, while she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Kira," she said with a smirk. "No wonder you can't lose weight. You sit around all day playing that silly little erhu."

Kira put the bow down beside her and looked up at the woman. "Jade…"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Kira picked the bow back up and resumed playing the erhu.

"I'm talking to you!" snapped Jade.

Kira smirked while still playing her instrument. "What's the matter, baby sister? Did _I _hurt _your _feelings?"

Jade let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out.

Kira laughed to herself as her big brown eyes looked out the window. The clouds have been slowly getting a pink hue. The orange sun dipped under the horizon and the light blue sky turned indigo. Soon, stars decorated the sky.

"I don't want to be called baby sister!" complained Jade as she put the food in the baskets away.

Kira turned her head in her sister's direction. "That's what you are, right? My baby sister?"

Jade gritted her teeth. "How many times do I have to keep telling you? Don't call me baby sister!"

"Oh, go admire yourself in the mirror."

Jade's eyes widened. "Mirror, where?" She whirled to see a mirror hanging on the wall behind her and ran to it. She fluffed her hair and made flirty expressions. "Who is that sexy lady? Why, it's me!"

Kira rolled her eyes. "That's right, my little narcissist. Keep telling yourself how beautiful you are. It'll backfire someday."

Jade scoffed as she flipped her hair dramatically. "Sure it will," she answered simply, sounding cocky. She turned away from the mirror and pranced in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

Five days have passed, though it felt more like an eternity for Preed. As he sat in his study, he couldn't help but tap his desk repeatedly. He moved into the kitchen and sighed sadly. The soft beeping of the holograph communicator on the counter was the only sound in the room.

"Hello, Commander," said the mini, static Michel. "I couldn't get a hold of you earlier, but I meant to tell Shiloh that Fluffy is my gift to her. She may rename him if she wishes to. Please take good care of him until Shiloh can get him. Thanks." The mini Michel disappeared.

Preed's face soured. "No…" he said in disbelief.

The front door opened and closed. Soon, little paws scampered into the kitchen where Preed was standing.

Preed looked down and saw the white dust ball with a pug face, perky ears, and stubby tail.

"Not you," groaned Preed.

The dog wagged his tail excitedly.

"Go away, rat."

The dog whimpered and walked away pitifully. He walked up to door leading to the study and sniffed it.

"If you mess anything, I will kill you."

Preed watched the dust ball sit by the door and look at him with big sad full eyes. The Akrennian walked past the pooch without a second glance. Even as Fluffy was whining, Preed went to his desk and pulled a quill pen out of the ink well with his left hand.

"Dear Father," he said as he wrote. "I just got Shiloh's new pet. Yes, the dog that absolutely _adores_ me is now in Shiloh's possession. He's sitting by the study doorway at the moment. Tomorrow is the Ides of March (March 15th for Mother); that means Shiloh will be stating with me until the following Sunday. I haven't spoken to Korso or Amanda yet, but I will talk to them when I go get the princess tomorrow evening. How are Nanarai and Paparai doing? They are your parents and they live close by, don't they? Yes, I am very aware that I am a smart ass. Nothing new on my side of the world; how about you? Are there any friends children that are about to go through Rorik'sta? I would love to see how the achieve adulthood by boasting that they'll get the largest Dv'ria bison they can find. I'll write to you soon. Tell Mother I'll be there in May. Warmest regards from your clone." Preed snickered at the thought of his father's reaction before signing his name and putting the letter in the envelope.

Fluffy strolled in and sat next to Preed on the floor.

"Why do you keep following me?" asked Preed.

The dog only wagged his tail.


	41. Chapter 39 Opening Up

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Shiloh laid on the floor as her family sat at the table. Taking deep breaths, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Shi," said Arabelle. "Do you wanna play old maid with us?"

"No, thanks," answered Shiloh. "I'm good."

Arabelle said nothing as she turned back to the cards in her hands.

"Shiloh, come play with us," said Destrey.

"No." Shiloh kept her eyes closed as she sounded firmer.

"Des, if she doesn't want to play, then she doesn't want to play," advised Amanda, putting a hand on Destrey's shoulder.

"Shiloh, why don't you want to spend time with your family?!" Destrey stood up and glared down at Shiloh.

Shiloh laid there while slightly opening her eyes. "Why are you being so demanding all of a sudden?"

Destrey nearly slammed his fists on the table. "Because you act like you don't care!"

Shiloh brought herself to her feet. "If I didn't care for this family, I wouldn't come here!"

"Then why don't you care?!"

"I do care!"

"What happened last year, Shi?"

Shiloh covered her ears. "Stop it…"

"I want to know what happened! Something happened, and I know it! Please tell me! I need you to tell me!" Tears began to well in his green eyes. "I'm your brother!"

"Leave me alone, asshole!" Running up the stairs, Shiloh kept screaming for everyone to leave her alone and not come after her. Once she went into her room, she slammed the door and cranked the radio up until the electric guitars and drums flooded out of the window. With tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks, Shiloh turned the lock on the door and pulled two chairs in front of the door. She rummaged through her suitcase and boots until she pulled out her dagger.

_I don't care, _she thought as the edge of her blade sliced her wrists open. _I don't care! They need to leave me alone! _

"Shiloh, open the door!" someone yelled on the other side of the door as they pounded on it. "Shiloh!"

"Go away!" screamed Shiloh. "Just go away!"

* * *

Amanda ran to where Korso was. "Is she answering?" she asked.

"Well, I can't hear anything but the music," said Korso.

Amanda went to the door. "How long has she been in there?"

"Almost an hour."

Amanda knocked on the door. "Baby," she coaxed. "Come out. I need to talk to you."

After a moment of silence, she knocked again. "Shiloh, open the door or I will."

When she received no answer for a few seconds, she pulled a bobby pin out her pocket and stuck it in the lock. Once she heard a small click, she pushed the door open and squeezed herself inside between the door and the chairs in front of it.

Shiloh was on the floor with her knees close to her chest. Her blood tipped knife, firmly in one of her hands, seemed to let the blood flow down the blade to the hilt. She didn't seem to notice that the radio suddenly turned off.

"Shiloh?" Her mother laid down in front of her. "Tell me what's wrong…"

"Nothing," answered Shiloh, closing her sore eyes.

"There's something wrong, I know it. Please tell me."

"Mom…"

Amanda brushed the bangs off of Shiloh's face before looking at the knife. "Where did you cut yourself?"

"Mom…" Tears welled up in Shiloh's emerald eyes.

Amanda pulled Shiloh's arms outward. "Let it go," she said softly.

Shiloh handed the dagger to Amanda. She fought back tears as Amanda gasped at the sight of Shiloh's wrists.

"Why?" asked Amanda. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Mom…"

"Do you need me to take you somewhere?"

"No…" sniffled Shiloh.

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Shiloh bit her bottom lip.

"Was it the way Destrey was acting?"

Shiloh shook her head.

"Then what?"

"Mom…" Shiloh pulled herself up and ran to the door.

"Shiloh, please talk to me!"

An arm blocked Shiloh from the doorway. "What's wrong?"

Shiloh looked up to see her father's face.

"Nothing," said Shiloh as she tried to push Korso's arm off of her.

"Shiloh…"

Shiloh turned her gaze away from her father.

"Joseph," said Amanda as she pulled Korso away. "Come on. She needs time to herself."

Shiloh closed the door and turned on the small communicator that was in her suitcase. She held a tiny button.

"Preed, please get here soon." She let the button go and laid on the floor with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"No! You're not coming, dust ball!" yelled Preed, trying to keep the small dog out of the hover craft. "I have to be there right away. You are _not _helping me!"

The dog hopped over Preed's knee and sat in the passenger seat.

Preed sighed in frustration. "You are so-!"

The dog threw his bed back and yipped once.

Preed groaned as he got in on the driver's side and pushed the keypad next to the wheel. The engine roared to life. Turning the hovercraft around, Preed hit the gas and went forward. Minutes went by; Preed's eyes surveyed the area as he drove through the streets. Some glanced his way when he drove up the hill. He parked as his wolfish green eyes found a young girl with a suitcase in each hand and a backpack slung over her shoulders. She had her head down as she ran to the passenger's side and hopped in next to Preed. She said nothing as Preed turned around again and glided down the hill.

The white pug faced canine jumped into her lap and began to lick her face.

"Why did you need me to get you?" Preed asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"I wanted you to," Shiloh replied, looking at the dog.

Preed sighed. "Yeah, the dog's yours. Your grandfather said you can rename him."

Shiloh held the dog up until he was standing on his hind legs. "Fluffy is so emasculating for you, isn't it?"

The dog barked once.

"You need a name that would fit you."

Preed scoffed. "'Nuisance' would work."

"No!" Shiloh shot up and looked at Preed. "You're horrible!"

"Only when I want to be." Preed let a smirk come on his face.

"Well, his name is Finland."

Preed raised an eyebrow and turned to face Shiloh. "That's more emasculating than Fluffy."

"No, it isn't. Naming a guy India is. Or Paris. Or even England."

Preed's smirk was replaced by a twitching mouth and widened eyes. "Who names their kid England?"

Shiloh shrugged. "I don't know."

Preed took a deep breath and had a calm expression on his visage. "I knew a guy named England. He used to live with me when I was nineteen."

"Did you? Was he-?"

"I don't know. He didn't act like he was. I never realized that he might have been until he died."

Shiloh had her eyes cast for a moment until she looked at Preed again. "How did he die?"

"He was really sick. Even with all my medical training I couldn't save him. His dying request was that I kissed his forehead and hold his hand as he drew his last breath." Preed sighed sadly. "That was six months ago."

Shiloh nodded. "First of all: Wow. No wonder you found it interesting that I had basic medical training."

"Yes, I'm a doctor. I apologize for not telling you."

"Second: If you are, that's cool. It's not gonna ruin our friendship. I have plenty of-"

Preed let out a chuckle. "No, Precious. I'm straight."

"Oh! Well, at first I thought you were-" She looked to the side for a moment or two. "But then you kissed me, so I thought you were-"

Preed looked at Shiloh with a dumbfounded expression. "You thought- Why?!"

"Well, for one, you keep the house clean…mostly. I mean everything about is so… sophisticated and strangely… I feel more masculine than you."

"How do you feel more masculine than me?"

Shiloh shrugged. "You have this feminine feel about you."

Preed kept the dumbfounded look on his face. "What?"

"Well…" Shiloh shifted Finland in her lap. "I just think that you're more feminine than me. You make a bigger deal about manners; you pick out clothes better than I do. For example, when I lived at the palace, you always tell me 'That doesn't match your shoes', 'Look at that bodice. It's atrocious!' Stuff like that."

Sighing, Preed had his hand over his face. "We need to work on that." Once he pulled in through the gate, he reached over and picked up one of the suitcases.

Shiloh got a hold of the other bags she had and opened the door to slide out. Her shoes collided with a large water puddle in the grass. Feeling drops falling on her head, Shiloh ran to the safety of the front porch. She felt a hand against her face.

"Either wipe your feet or take your shoes off," said Preed. "I don't want to scrub the floors again this week."

Shiloh held her thumb up and felt Preed's hand peel off her face. She sat on the threshold and began to untie her shoes. "Do you get lonely?"

"It wasn't really my idea to let you stay here every other week, but I like my privacy."

Shiloh slightly glared at the Akrennian. "That doesn't answer my question. Do you get lonely?"

Preed tilted his head from side to side. "No." He eyed the shoes in Shiloh's hands. "Put them in that box near you."

Shiloh looked to her left and placed the shoes in it.

Preed pulled a chai from under the kitchen table and sat down. "What were you like when you were younger?"

"I was more girly."

Preed gasped and placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "No! You?"

Finland rolled his eyes as he laid on the floor.

"Still didn't like pink, though."

"Oh, what a relief." Preed slouched in his chair a little and had both hands on his stomach.

Shiloh sat across from Preed. "My adopted mom used to get me the ugliest dresses. The ugliest by far was a fluffy, pink dress with bows covering it."

Preed bit his lip to restrain his laughter.

"So the day after I got the dress, it was raining and I put that dress on and ran all over the backyard. It took hours for the drycleaners to get the stains out." A small escaped Shiloh before her smile quickly disappeared. "And then my adopted mom hit me and said what the hell was wrong with me before locking me in my room for three hours."

Preed's expression soon turned into a worrisome look. "Oh my- Is that why- Why didn't you tell me before?"

Shiloh turned her gaze to the window. "About my adopted mom beating me all the time? I didn't want anyone to know, especially my family. I don't want anyone to be concerned about me."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?!" Shiloh looked at Preed angrily. "You're the first friend I ever told this to! I'm so tired of keeping it a secret!"

She buried her face in her hands. "What's wrong with me?"

"Shiloh, look at me."

Shiloh brought her head up until her eyes met his.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Everyone has something that they don't want anybody to find out. Believe me, I know plenty of people that are like that."

Shiloh sighed as she laid her head on the table. "I think I just need some sleep."

"Ok." Preed rose from his seat and walked over to Shiloh. He picked her up in a bridal fashion and carried her up the stairs. "You stay, fur ball."

Finland whimpered before he walked to the bottom step and sat while staring up.

Shiloh let out a soft yawn and laid her head on Preed's chest. She closed her eyes while listening to the steady, soft beats of Preed's heart.

A small smile came upon Preed's lips when he looked down on Shiloh. Pushing the bedroom door open with his back, Preed carried Shiloh to the bed and put her down gently. After pulling the covers to her shoulders, he leaned down until his lips brushed her brow.

"Good night, precious," he whispered before going to his side of the bed.


	42. Chapter 40 No Spots to Hide

Chapter Forty

Shiloh slowly stretched in bed as she yawned softly. Pulling the bed curtains apart, she made her way to the balcony.

"No, bad dog!" yelled Preed.

Shiloh looked down to see Preed chasing Finland who had one of Preed's boots in his mouth.

"Come here! Give it back!"

Shiloh covered her mouth with one hand and giggled. She spun around and headed back into the bedroom and closed the balcony door.

Finland spurted around the garden, dragging Preed's boot in his jaws. Wagging his tail, he darted through the bushes with Preed lunging in after the dog.

Running to Finland in her black long sleeve shirt and denim shorts, Shiloh whistled until Finland bounded to her and dropped Preed's boot into her hand.

"Give me that!" shouted Preed before hitting the ground where Shiloh was standing.

"Not if you catch me," she said coyly.

Preed quickly turned onto his side before Shiloh jumped over him, her ankles barely escaping his grasp. He rolled back to his feet and ran after Shiloh around the walled garden.

Finland yipped and wagged his stubby tail excitedly while watching Shiloh wave Preed's boot in the air and laughing at the perturbed Akrennian.

Laughing around the garden, Shiloh pushed the iron gate open with her free hand and kept running.

Preed sprinted faster toward Shiloh who was going around the stable in circles.

Jazira and Sultan neighed as they watched Preed close in on Shiloh. Thrashing their heads back and forth, they continued to whinny and dig their front hooves into the dirt.

Looking behind her, Shiloh noticed that Preed was nowhere to be found until she felt someone tackle her to the ground. She clamped her hands on the bony shoulders and drove them down.

The Akrennian pushed Shiloh off of him and had her in a full nelson hold.

Shiloh's foot forced Preed's gut in as she tried to free herself. Her fingernails lightly scraped against Preed's ribs, and she felt Preed's arms slip out from hers. She looked over her shoulder to see Preed covering his ribs.

"Are you…?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Preed answered bluntly, turning his back on her with crossed arms.

Shiloh reached over to poke his ribs, but Preed inched forward away from her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Stop asking!"

A smirk slowly grew on Shiloh's face. Shoving her fingers onto the Akrennian's arms, Shiloh quickly moved the tips of her fingernails over his ribcage.

The only response that escaped Preed was a raucous laugh. "No! Please, stop it!" A huge smile brightened his face.

"I knew it!" said Shiloh happily. "You made too obvious!"

Preed continued to laugh as Shiloh ticked his stomach.

Falling on his back and tears about ready to stream down his face, Preed felt his sides beginning to sore as he continued to laugh. "How about you?"

"You'll never find out," said Shiloh before Preed's fingers attacked her stomach. She laughed loudly as she was slowly forced to the ground and saw a big smirk on Preed's face.

"No, stop!" laughed Shiloh. "I'm gonna pee!"

Preed made his fingers go up her ribs and under her armpits.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"Not until you give up," said Preed.

"Never!"

Preed continued to tickle her as Finland barked at the two of them. He could see Shiloh's smile grow the longer he kept it up. Had he ever seen this happy before?

"Please stop!"

"Do you give up?"

Shiloh tried to cover the spots Preed was tickling her at with no prevail.

"Give up! You have no spots to hide!"

"All right, all right!" shouted Shiloh with delight. "I give up! You win!"

Preed pulled his hands away and allowed Shiloh to catch her breath. Picking his boot up and putting it on, he caught a glimpse of Shiloh's wrists which had thin red marks on them. Shiloh's hair looked as if it stood up on her head as she laid in the grass. He laid beside her and watched one or two birds fly over them.

"I need to leave this afternoon," he said without turning his gaze in Shiloh's direction.

"What for?" replied Shiloh.

"Well, it's a pretty dangerous mission where I have to take out a group of Raztut rebels who might be hiding in Hivoir Trench which isn't too far from here. He tends to be heavily armed and have four or more bodyguards with him at all times."

"I'd like to go."

"No." Preed stroked Shiloh's hair. "I can't-"

He cleared his throat. "This world can't afford to lose you. You're the future."

"Do you think I honestly care about that? I want to go."

"You can't go, dear."

"Why not?" Shiloh's body was now supported by her elbows.

"Because…" Preed got up and began to walk back to the house.

Shiloh followed after Preed. "Because what? You're scared that I'll die?"

"Shiloh… you can't go. We're leaving it at that." He opened the gate and proceeded into the garden.

Shiloh stood there for a moment before looking at Sultan.

The black stallion stared at her inquisitively as Shiloh went up to him.

"Feeling up to riding today?" she asked while she hopped over the fence and climbed onto his bare back.

Sultan jumped over the fence and galloped into the forest.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Stupid school I.I I'm going to bust my ass to get the updates up and running again. **


	43. Chapter 41 Are Your Feelings True?

Chapter Forty-One

Sultan let out a small nicker as Shiloh made him go deeper into the forest.

"Easy, boy," said Shiloh in a soothing voice. "We'll be fine."

Sultan hung his head low with flattened ears as he slowly treaded on through the gnarly knotted trees and seeping mist on the ground.

Shiloh gulped softly while she looked around.

Small chirping grew louder as she went by a thorn bush.

"Whoa."

Sultan slowed to a halt before Shiloh slid off his back. His ash blonde tail swished back and forth nervously.

Shiloh put her fingers between the thorns and pushed the branches apart. Her heart sank as she looked upon a tan and gold bird with a white chest shivering and trying to move a bloodied wing.

Scooping the bird up, Shiloh brought it close to her chest. Fighting the urge to cry, she hopped back on Sultan's back. "The rebels can wait," she said to herself.

She patted Sultan's neck. "Let's go back."

No sooner had she said that, Sultan turned around as quick as he could and trotted back to Preed's house.

* * *

_God, I feel like an idiot, _thought Preed as he blankly stared out the window. _I always find a way to piss Shiloh off and I never mean to. _

His ear perked up when he heard hooves softly hitting the soft, fresh snow. Looking up, he saw Shiloh leading Sultan into the stables. He turned his attention to the door a moment later when Shiloh walked in.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he crossed his lanky arms.

"I was out for a ride," answered Shiloh, walking past Preed with her hands close to her chest.

Preed placed a hand on Shiloh's shoulder. "What's that in your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Let me see."

Shiloh bit her lip. "But Preed…"

"Let me see," Preed said as he turned her around and lowered her hands. He had a confused look on his face as he saw the bird poke its head out.

"Put it outside," he said sternly.

"Preed!" gasped Shiloh. "It would've died if I hadn't found it!"

"It should have gone off before the snow fell. Now put it outside."

"No."

"Shiloh…" Preed crossed his arms and gave her a scornful look before seeing the bird's limp wing. He turned away and groaned while rubbing his neck.

"Please…" Shiloh looked at Preed with tears about to well up in her emerald eyes.

Preed drew out a long sigh. "Give it here."

Shiloh opened her hands up more for Preed to scoop the bird into his palms and carried it to the bathroom.

There, he set the bird on the counter top as he pulled out two unused popsicle sticks and a roll of bandage. Placing the wing between the popsicle sticks, he proceeded to wrap the wing in bandages. Once he was finished, Preed picked up the bird and brought it to the kitchen where he found a small box and placed a few old towels inside. He slowly placed the bird in the box, where it ruffled its feathers with content.

Shiloh walked over and stroked the bird's head with her finger.

Preed half-smiled at Shiloh who continued to pet the bird before beginning to walk away.

"Preed…"

The Akrennian turned to Shiloh who was now very close to him.

He had his fingers lightly run through her hair as he leaned his head toward hers.

Shiloh closed her eyes part way when they were a lips distance away from each other before Preed brought his head back up. Shiloh looked up at Preed as he sighed sadly.

* * *

Nico paced back and forth in his room before Derek and Zeus walked in. "It's about time you two showed up!" he hissed.

"Sorry, sir," said Derek as he unfolded his wings. "We were just-"

"Does it look like I give a damn about what you were doing?" Nico stared out the window and surveyed the stars that went by them as they drifted in space. "Is she ready yet?"

"Which one?"

"My newest pet. Is she ready yet?"

Derek tilted his dragon head for a moment. "Oh… Yeah, yeah she's ready for you."

Nico grinned. "Good… I've needed something to relieve my stress." He turned and walked to the door. "When you set a course to Omari like I asked you to earlier, you can have the rest of the night off."

"Thank you sir," said Zeus.

Nico hurried out the door and walked to the last room on the left. He cleared his throat and entered, eager to see a platinum blonde girl in a really short green dress. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear.

"Hello, beautiful," Nico said with a lustful voice.

* * *

Everyone froze when a scream ringed through the ship.

"Poor girl," said Carrey as she laid her head on Derek's green scaled back. "Just glad it's not me tonight."

Zeus's greenish-brown eyes studied Carrey as she hugged Derek from behind.

Carrey reached over with one hand and scratched Zeus's black tufted ears.

"I can't imagine what I'd do without you two being here for me."

"We know that the pain is insufferable," said Zeus, "but we try our hardest to prevent him hurting you like that every night. But we can't always win; I'm sure you know that."

"We all know that, Sebby," answered Carrey.

Zeus's ears flattened as his eyes widened. "Shh! Don't say my name so loud."

"But that's the nickname that you went by for years."

Derek turned to face Carrey as he stroked her maroon hair. "We need to keep Nico believing that Sebby is Zeus."

"But Zeus died from-"

"The injection; we know, Carrey. I personally think Nico wanted Sebastian dead."

Sebastian nodded. "I sometimes think that, too."

Carrey looked at Sebastian. "How did Zeus die from the injection?"

A deep, long sigh came out of Sebastian. "Zeus was shivering a little when he was put into the tank. His lips and skin looked unusually white. He had blackening skin where he was injected in his arm. His pupils just kept going from dilated to contracted. Blood was coming out of his mouth as he coughed. His skin started getting goose bumps and he could barely breathe. Just as he began to transform, he stopped breathing completely and his eyes rolled back. His skin turned gray and his body stiffened. When my transformation was complete, I pushed his body out and jumped into the tank so that Nico wouldn't find out. I saw Nico come in and thought that it was me on the floor. So he called for someone to drag the body out while I laid there and watched them take Zeus's corpse out back. I haven't been able to get that image out of my head ever since."

"What even made Nico come up with that idea?" asked Carrey.

Derek adjusted his sitting posture and kept his eye contact with Carrey. "He thinks he sees and hears God. The acid being injected into him during his childhood did that to him. He thinks that he should create a mutant army because he feels like it's his destiny and that it's God's will to do so."

"How does he get the injection?"

"That I'm not sure of yet. He mixes these metals or something of the sort."

"So we have mutants because he thinks he was told to?"

"By a divine spirit."

Carrey raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't there someone in the Middle Ages that thought she heard Him, too?"

"Well, she thought she saw angels and God. Everyone considered her a heretic."

"Wasn't she burned?"

Derek nodded. "She was burned at the stake."

The scream pierced the air again. By the sound of it, the girl seemed to be crying out to whatever deities she worshipped and in a tongue that no one that heard her would ever understand.

"Either way, he's a pig," snorted Derek. "I hope he gets what's coming to him."

* * *

Preed looked at Shiloh. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's just… I've been having these urges and I don't know why."

Shiloh leaned over and had her lips touch his bony cheek. "It's all right."

"No. It's not all right. It doesn't feel right. I've only known you for almost two months."

"But I've spent almost every day with you," added Shiloh. "Am I correct?"

Preed nodded.

"And I feel like I knew you before from earlier in my life. I'm not sure why, but you remind me of someone from my early childhood."

This made Preed raise an eyebrow. "How?"

Shiloh shrugged. "My mind gets fuzzy when it comes to my early years."

"How early?"

"I think up to when I was four or five years old."

"I see…"

Small chirping began to come from the box on the counter.

Shiloh walked over and scratched its head. "It's all right," she said softly.

"What were you really doing outside?" asked Preed as he half-sat on the counter.

"Nothing," Shiloh answered simply while holding the bird in her hands. "I was out for a ride."

"I don't believe you."

"No, really. I went for a ride with Sultan."

"You wanted the rebels so I wouldn't have to."

"Uh- I wasn-eh…"

Preed hung his head back and groaned. "Shiloh, you can't risk your life like that. Some things you need to leave to others."

"You worry about me, don't you?"

Preed sighed and turned his melancholy gaze to Shiloh. "Of course I worry about you."

"As a friend or more than that?"

Preed sighed again. "I'm not sure now. I need time to think about it."

"That's fine."

Preed's eyes widened a little upon hearing Shiloh's response. He saw Shiloh give him a reassuring half smile as she put the now calm bird back into the small box.

"Would you like to kiss me?"

Preed eyes lit up. "I wish I could."

"You want to, though. You act it's taboo or something."

Preed drew a deep breath and pulled Shiloh close to him. "In my culture, no one is allowed to be courted until they're fourteen. If I did that to you now, I would be looked down upon by many."

"But no one's around. It'll be our little secret."

"No, Shiloh. I need time to-"

Shiloh placed a hand under Preed's muzzle and brought his lips to hers. She felt Preed's hands cup her face. After a few moments, Shiloh brought their lips apart. "That should've been our first kiss."

Preed nodded and smiled. "I have a lot to think about now."

"I bet I can guess what your answer will be."

The gray Akrennian chuckled. "I'm not sure yet, Precious. I haven't committed myself into a relationship for quite some time. The last relationship I was serious about ended eight years ago. I didn't want to end. Especially not the way that it did."

"How did it end?"

"Very terribly. I still blame myself for it."

Shiloh gave him a puzzled look. "You not sarcastic about it."

Preed shook his head. "Are you still thinking about Derek?"

"Whom?" asked Shiloh, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the one that you were in love with."

"No, I don't know anyone named Derek…"

"You were telling me about him about a month ago."

Shiloh rested her chin in her hand and hummed to herself for a few minutes. "Oh, that Derek. I lied."

Shaking his head, Preed looked at Shiloh with widened eyes. "You lied and I didn't catch on?"

"Yeah, I was only joking to him when I told him that."

"Shiloh, that's horrible! You never joke about things like that."

"It was the only way to get him to shut up."

"The poor chap probably believes you now."

"He's forgotten me by now. I haven't seen in almost ten months."

"Don't do joke like that again."

Shiloh shrugged. "Then I won't."

_How will I know if she does feel the same way? _he thought.


	44. Chapter 42 Heap of Metal

Chapter Forty-Two

It has been a month since Shiloh admitted to Preed about Derek. Every other week when Shiloh wasn't around, Preed sat in his office to think about what he wanted.

"I should move on with my love life," he said to himself, "but does she truly like me? After what she said about the poor fellow, does she want to like me?"

He pursed his lips. "Why has she seem so familiar since I found her?"

The bird chirped from the spot on his desk where he placed the box that had "Ruby" written of one side of it.

"What is it?" he asked as he brought the bird out and held her gently in his hands. "It's only been the past week that I finally started to hold you. Do you need to be fed again?"

Ruby twittered happily as she ruffled her golden and tan feathers.

Preed slightly laughed. "Goodness, it seems like Shiloh's been rubbing off on me."

He smiled pleasantly as he thought of Shiloh. He could imagine Shiloh running into the study just to hold Ruby while chatting with Preed. Her ash blonde hair would tumble onto the desk as she would hang her head back. Her questions and conversations never seemed to cease, but Preed would nod and answer to everything she said or asked. Preed also thought about how her emerald eyes would shine as she laughed or smiled.

"Shiloh's not the tough girl she tries to be, huh?" he asked Ruby.

Ruby only chirped once.

"All right. Back in." He slowly put her back in the box she came out of.

He walked into the kitchen and pressed the button on the flashing, beeping holograph communicator. "Hey, Preed," said a mini Shiloh. "I have someone driving me back to your house this afternoon. So you can relax and wait for me. Bye."

Preed pressed the button again to make the hologram disappear.

* * *

Shiloh and Karria sang loudly as Karria drove down the open, winding road.

"Another week with the Preed," said Shiloh as she tapped her hand on the door.

"Lucky you!" answered the mocha colored Mantrin. "How's he been treating you?"

"Just fine. I have to put with sarcastic remarks, but other than it's fine."

Karria nodded. "Very nice."

"I think he…"

Karria leaned in closer. "He what? Likes you?"

Shiloh shrugged.

"Weird, Preed isn't usually that involved with girls."

"Why not?"

"No one's allowed to talk about it around him," sighed Karria. "It was bad, you know. Has he told you about Nessie?"

Shiloh raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Oh, I guess he didn't. Anyways, it was dark, he was out driving with her and there was a cliff just ahead of them. He went to hit the brakes and-"

Shiloh heard vibrations and beeping in her front pocket. She reached in her pocket, pulled the device out, and pressed a button. "Hello?" she asked.

She sat there silently as she was listening to the person on the other end.

"We're about a half mile away."

Karria tapped on her shoulder.

"Hang on." Shiloh looked at Karria. "What?"

"I wanna show you something."

"Not now, I'm busy." Shiloh turned her attention away from Karria. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"But Shi," whined Karria. "It's really cool. I think you'd like it."

"Dude! I'm talking to Preed! Shut up!"

"Please, Shi…"

"No!" Shiloh went back to the phone. "Sorry. What was that? Yeah, I can see the house from here. We're-"

"But, Shi. I wanna show you something. It'll be really quick."

"Fine, Karria! What do you want to show me?"

Karria grinned at Shiloh as he sped the hovercraft and turned it sharply. He looked up to see a few small trees and a fairly large rock. "SHIT!"

Shiloh let out a squeal before the hovercraft bounced off a nearby rock and flipped and rolled into a clearing.

Karria drew shaky breaths as he looked up where the windshield used to be. His blue-green eyes surveyed the broken glass and shredded metal that were scattered across the clearing and hovercraft.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, god. Oh, shit." Karria tried to take a deep breath. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Shi, are you ok?" He put a hand on Shiloh's shoulder.

Shiloh sat motionless in her seat.

The Mantrin began to shake her shoulder frantically. "Shi, come on. You're alright. Get up. Come on."

He put a hand on the right side of her head and felt something on his hand. When he held it up, his hand was covered in dripping crimson. "He's gonna kill me," he winced.

"Oh, my god, Karria! What the hell were you bloody doing?!" shouted someone as the sound of running footsteps got closer.

Karria brought his gaze up to Preed who rushed to Shiloh's side of the hovercraft and pulled her out. "I was…"

"Showing off, again?!" Preed laid Shiloh on the ground while he searched her for other cuts she may have received.

"Dude, I have an excuse. I didn't see those trees. I was going to speed up, turn sharply, go 360, and hit the brakes."

"How many times do Stith and I have to tell you? Something like this was going to happen eventually!"

"But-"

"But nothing! What you did shows how irresponsible you are!"

"That's not what you said about Nessie when your brakes gave out and you went-"

Karria stopped as he saw Preed glaring at him.

"You can keep saying what you want," said Karria, "but we all know what happened. What _really _happened the night she died. We kept telling you that there was something wrong with the brakes when I checked them, but you had to go out in that hovercraft with her just so you can pr-"

"Get your sister to come get you." Preed picked up Shiloh and cradled her in his arms.

"No way, man!"

"And why not?"

"It's… It's Stith's hovercraft, not mine."

Preed got up quickly and briskly walked away. "You're screwed."

"Gee, thanks, Preed!" yelled Karria. He sighed as he sat in the hovercraft. _Please, don't call Stith, _he pleaded silently.

* * *

Stith pulled up to the gate in front of Preed's house.

Franz got himself out of the hovercraft and opened the gate. He pulled a phone out of his coat pocket and dialed before bringing up to his ear. "We're here."

Preed hastily opened the gate and Franz rushed into the yard.

"Is she all right?" Franz asked, sounding anxious.

"She's unconscious at the moment," answered Preed. "I called because I need an extra pair of hands to help me."

"Absolutely, if it means ensuring Shiloh will recover."

"She more than likely will."

"Where's my brother?" asked Stith.

"In the clearing," said Preed as he and Franz entered the house.

Stith turned the hovercraft around and drove to the clear to see a heap of bent metal in the middle.

Stith jumped out of the hovercraft and ran to the totaled hovercraft. "Karria! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah," answered Karria, climbing out of the wreckage.

"What did you do to my craft?!"

"I, uh…" Karria rubbed his neck.

"You were showing off again, weren't you?"

Her brother hung his head low. "Yeah…"

"I really want to kill you right now…" She grabbed Karria by the arm. "C'mon, little brother. We need to talk. _Now…_"

Karria gulped.

* * *

A/N: sorry the chapter's late... again. but i'd like to wish everyone a merry christmas and happy new year. i should be done with this fanfic by june/july-ish if i start updating weekly again.


	45. Chapter 43 Scared to Death

Chapter Forty-Three

"I keep telling you to not do things like that!" snarled Stith as her ears flattened.

"But-But-" protested Karria.

"But nothing, you little twerp!" She reached over and slapped her younger brother in the back of the head. "You could've been killed!"

"But I didn't see the trees!"

"I don't care! You should've been paying attention in the first place!"

"I- I know I screwed up… again… but-"

Stith growled. "You are the most irresponsible and immature person I know! You had someone with you and did whatever you did anyway! Why can't you just learn from your mistakes and not do something stupider next time?"

Karria was starting to hold back tears. "But I didn't mean for Shi to get hurt."

Stith looked at Karria and felt her heart sink. "I know," she said calmly as she pulled him into her arms. "I'm glad you're ok, though. You just worry me when you pull stunts like that. I'm scared that I might lose you. I can't bear to think of what might have happened."

Karria had a stray tear roll down his cheek.

"Hey…" Stith patted his back. "It's ok. The craft can be replaced. But people can't be replaced."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm still pissed, but all that matters is that you're alright." She looked at the house in the distance. "Let's go check on Shiloh."

* * *

"She should be fine, now," said Franz as he finished stitching Shiloh's thigh. "She'll need a hot bath so her body won't be as sore."

Preed nodded.

"I know you're trying to think this through, Preedex, but hopefully Karria learned his lesson and won't do it again."

"Seeing that it's Karria, he probably will," muttered Preed.

"Preedex…" Franz pulled the covers up to Shiloh's shoulders. "No one said anything like that to you when you crashed yours."

Preed grimaced.

"You can't be in denial about it and be miserable for the rest of your life," explained Franz. "We tried to tell you over and over before you left with her."

"I know…"

"You know it wasn't your fault."

"It was. I didn't listen."

"Preedex. Does Shiloh know about her?"

Preed shook his head. "I plan on keeping it that way."

Franz rolled his eyes. "I've never kept anything from anyone I'm close to, especially Ellie."

"That was different."

"It's no different. You need to be completely open with her. She trusts you."

"No she doesn't," scoffed the Akrennian.

"I can tell that she trusts you by the way you talk about her. She also wants you to be safe."

"It's my job to protect her."

Franz laughed a little. "Preedex, when you care for someone, even if you love them like family, you just want them to not get hurt. And then you want to take the blow for those you love. You've seen how Shiloh gets shot or breaks a leg; she lets that happen because she'd rather have that happen to her than you or Stith or her parents. She's had a hard life. From what I've been told, she wants to be with you and take care of you."

"What do you suggest I'd do?"

"Do the same for her."

Preed raised an eyebrow.

"That's the least she deserves," justified Franz. "I'll see if Stith and Karria are downstairs." He exited the room.

Preed sighed and looked at the unconscious Shiloh. He gently shook her shoulder. When she didn't move, he bent down and had his lips touch her cheek.

Shiloh groaned a little, slowly opening her eyes. "Preed…"

"Hey," said Preed softly, stroking Shiloh's cheek.

"What happened?"

"You're going be fine."

Shiloh scoffed. "That doesn't answer my question."

"You were in a craft accident."

"Did I fly out of the craft?"

"No, Shiloh…" Preed placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't awake."

"Don't talk like that."

"But I did."

Preed walked toward the bedroom door.

"I almost jumped in front of Karria."

"Shiloh, stop," moaned Preed.

"I wanted him to be safe even though it was his fault."

Preed covered his ear. "Please Shiloh, stop it!"

"I thought I could smell death."

"You could've died! You-" Preed whirled to face Shiloh, anger etching his face. "You scared me to death!"

Shiloh fell silent and only stared blankly at Preed.

Preed sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I got so worried." He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Please don't talk like that."

"Then I won't," shrugged Shiloh. "How long do I have to recover?"

"A week at the most. I'm going to send you to friend's house so I fix this place up."

"I can help you."

"But you need rest. I don't want you to strain yourself when your boy would be extremely sore."

Shiloh nodded. "What now?"

"I'll get a bath ready." Preed walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Franz patted Karria's shoulder. "She's fine," said Franz calmly. "She needs a week to recover. It was nothing that serious."

"I still got her hurt," wept Karria.

Stith only hugged her weeping brother.

"Would you like to see her?"

"I think I need to take him home," said Stith, helping Karria to the door.

"I, too, think it's best that we leave Shiloh alone until she feels better." Franz followed the Mantrins out. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Karria shrugged.

"All right."

All three climbed into the hovercraft and drove off.

* * *

Preed came out of the bathroom. "All right, let's undress you," he said.

"Do what?" Shiloh felt her body stiffen.

"I won't look. I promise."

"You bet your ass you won't. Would you please step out?"

Preed put his hands in the air and crept out of the room.

Shiloh slowly brought herself to the bathtub where she undressed and got in. The heat from the water felt soothing against her body which was beginning to become sore. The bubbles seemed to be perfect for covering her body. She exhaled softly as she relaxed herself in the tub. As she tried to wrap her mind around what happened earlier that day, she sighed sadly. _Why couldn't I just died? _she thought. Just she looked around the room, there was a razor on the vanity and it looked very sharp. She sat up, the water up to her neck.

As Preed came through the bedroom door, he smelled something that wasn't there when he left. He walked into the bathroom to see Shiloh holding a razor, cutting her wrists and forearms. He rushed over to the tub and grabbed her wrists.

"No!" she screamed, trying to get herself out of Preed's grip.

"Give me the razor," he ordered.

"No, I want to die!"

"Give me the razor."

Shiloh thrashed violently, sending some of the water out of the tub. "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

Preed narrowed his eyes on her. "Then give me the bloody razor."

With fear etched on her face and tears ready to well up in her emerald eyes, she loosened her grip on the razor, and Preed released her wrists to take the razor from her.

He placed it back on the vanity counter and then dipped Shiloh's wrists and arms into the water.

"Why can't you just let me bleed out?" asked Shiloh, dangerously close to crying.

"Because I strongly believe that we can work this out," answered Preed, getting the medical kit from the vanity.

"You seem to have those handy."

"I have one in every bathroom. You can never be too cautious." He lifted her arms out and dried them before putting salve and ointment on the cuts. Wrapping her forearms in bandages, Preed looked up at Shiloh. "I'm going to get you help."

"Why?"

"You can't keep cutting yourself. You have a whole life ahead of you. You're an intelligent young lady. And whatever happened to you that makes you do this to yourself you didn't deserve. Your adopted mother shouldn't have abused you like that. No one should treat you that way. I know you can do better this."

Tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "No one's ever said that to me before."

Preed's ear drooped as he saw Shiloh cry. "Hey…" He cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Hey…"

Shiloh laid her head on his chest and felt the Akrennian wrap his arms around her bare back.

"I'm sorry if what I said hurt you."

"No, I… I wanted someone to tell me that for a long time."

"Oh…" He held her at arm's length. "I'll get us something to eat, ok?"

"'Kay…"

Preed kissed her brow before getting and walking out of the bathroom.

Shiloh noticed that he touched his own wrists right before he walked out. _I didn't think he did that to himself, too… _she thought, sinking back into the hot water.


	46. Chapter 44 Mama Yakee

Chapter Forty-Four

Shiloh and Preed didn't exchange a word as they waited in traffic. Preed glanced at Shiloh every once in a while, but always seeing her look out the window. "I received word that the rebels are closing in on Omari," he finally said. "It's not safe for you to stay at your parents' place until we know for sure that they have no idea where you stay or anything."

Shiloh nodded.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Course not," answered Shiloh, "what makes you think that?"

"You haven't been talking to me."

"If I was mad at you, I'd be sitting in the back and refusing to speak to you."

"Ah." Preed looked ahead. "Damn, I didn't think traffic would be this bad."

"Is it spring break already?"

"No, it's usually on the weekends that traffic's bad if you want to get to Venilise."

"Popular place, I take it?"

"Very."

"I see." Shiloh looked at Preed. "What time is it?"

"About eleven."

"How long have we been stuck?"

"About an hour…"

"And how much further is the exit that we need to take?"

"We're right here but we can't go until traffic lets up…"

Shiloh groaned as she rubbed her neck. "I didn't think I'd be this sore."

"We're only a minute from my house if..."

Shiloh shook her head and shook her open hand a little. "No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Someone beeped at them from behind.

"Oh god, why?" groaned Preed. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out. "Hey, it's bloody obvious I can't go anywhere, you bastard!"

As he brought his head back in the craft, he was beeped at again. "Stop bloody hitting your horn!"

Shiloh looked far ahead to see that traffic was finally moving at a slow pace. With each persistent beep, Shiloh could feel her blood boil. "I'll take care of it." Rolling the window down, she had half her body out. "Hey!" There was a beep.

Preed could see Shiloh's lips move, but he couldn't tell what she was saying.

"We've been stuck in this-" Beep! "for a-" Beep! "hour and you decide to be a little-" Beep! "and blow your horn! Well, congratulations! You pissed us all off, you sack of-" Beep! "So I'd like to give a big old-" Beep! "you! So you can shove it up your ass and use to go-" Beep! "yourself!"

Preed acted like he didn't hear Shiloh's sudden outburst after Shiloh got back in. "Are you good, now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," answered Shiloh.

* * *

After driving by Venilise about five minutes ago, Preed pulled up to a Renaissance style home on the countryside with red clay roof shingles. "Do you know why some people prefer styles like this?"

"Because they like how it looks?" guessed Shiloh.

Preed moved his head from side to side for a moment. "That, and humans have been leaving Earth since the beginning of time. And with that, they basically bring their culture and laws from certain eras with them. For some, that's the only life they know. Like Mahlu, for example. She is the way she is because that's the only life that she knows. For others, like myself and your parents, like the style of it but prefer to live with modern accommodations."

"Oh, like the Amish and the Mennonites?"

"Yes, exactly like that," chuckled Preed. "Aren't you a clever young girl?"

Shiloh laughed a little as they came to slow stop.

A somewhat plump female Akrennian walked out to the hovercraft with the sun showing off her red-orange and tan skin. She came over to Preed's side, her brown eyes showing question. "Who's this?" she asked Preed.

"This is Shiloh," answered Preed. "She's staying with you for a week while I fix the house."

A bright smile came across the female's face as she hustled to Shiloh's side and opened the door. "Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you!" She gave Shiloh a big hug.

"Same here…" replied Shiloh uneasily.

The female allowed Shiloh to get out before she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Oh, and you're so pretty!"

"I'm not so sure about that…"

Preed smiled. "Why? You don't think you're pretty, Precious?"

Shiloh blushed as she heard what Preed said.

"But you are!" exclaimed the female. "Mama Yakee is always right!"

Shiloh looked over at Preed.

Preed gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. This is a friend of my family, you'll be fine."

"Ok…" Shiloh pulled her suitcase out of the hovercraft.

"I'll be back for you next week," said Preed before closing the door and driving off.

Shiloh waved a little before Yakee led her inside. Shiloh looked around her to see the brightly colored entryway with seven or eight steps to the second floor. The open doorways on either side of the stairs le to the small kitchen and equally sized family room.

"I know it's not much, but it suffices for all six of us," said Yakee, sounding very humble.

"Six?" Shiloh raised a brow.

"Well, seven for the week with you here."

Shiloh only stared at Yakee blankly. "Six?"

"Yes… there's myself, Kamzaie, our daughter Bicashi and her husband Gaibron, my niece Rumer and her friend."

"Wait." Shiloh's expression lightened up a little. "You're Rumer's aunt?"

"Yes. You know Rumer?"

"Yeah, I met her a few months ago."

Yakee crossed her arms. "Well, why didn't she mention you?"

"I don't know, maybe she's too occupied with how to get Jaxon to leave her alone."

A laugh came out of Yakee. "I know. Poor girl doesn't know how to get rid of him."

"Yeah, really." Shiloh rolled her eyes.

"Come on," said Yakee, gently grabbing Shiloh's arm. "You must be hungry."

"Come to think of it, I am," commented Shiloh as she was led to the kitchen.

* * *

Preed entered the house as he was greeted by the small Finland who wagged his tail and barked happily.

"Go away," snarled Preed, walking past Finland. "I would kick you but I know Shiloh would kick my ass for it."

Walking into his office, Preed looked at Ruby. The bird had her gold and tan feathers puffed out as she slept soundly.

"I guess I should find something for you to be more comfortable in," he said, rubbing his neck. "Oh, I'm starting to sound like Shiloh." He chuckled at the thought. "I should get started on fixing the house so she can feel more at home."

He exited the room and went up the stairs as he was anxious to start his pet project for the week.


	47. Chapter 45 Awkward Moments

**A/N:** I'd like to wish wrecker-roadbuster a happy birthday. Hope you have a good day :)

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

"Damn it!" hissed Preed as he hit his thumb with the hammer he had. Shaking his hand back and forth, he looked at the shelf that was starting to come together. He took a quick look at his thumb which was beginning to turn black and blue where the hammer hit it. "Damn, that hurt!"

Finland looked up at Preed for a moment before closing his eyes.

Preed took off his shirt and sighed. "I should've gotten someone over to help." He continued to drive nails into the wood, keeping an eye on where the hammer fell upon.

"Preedex?" someone called.

Preed groaned as he got up and went toward the front yard. He waved to a white and olive female Akrennian.

"Hello, sweetheart!" exclaimed Lomara as she opened the gate and went up to Preed to hug him tightly.

_I thought I locked that gate last night, _he thought.

"I couldn't wait until May so I came to see you."

"That's great," answered Preed, hugging her back.

"What are you doing right now?"

Preed brought her to the garden in the back. "Oh, just working on some things. That's all."

Lomara's dark blue eyes caught a glimpse of his bruised thumb. "Oh, my poor baby! How did this happen?"

"It's nothing," replied Preed. "I hit it with a hammer."

"Do you need some ice for it?"

"Mother… I'm fine."

"But does it hurt?"

Preed sighed. "Not really."

"Ok, then." Lomara shrugged as she went to sit on the back porch steps.

"Did you need anything?" asked Preed, continuing to work on the shelf.

"No, I just came to visit."

"Where's Father?"

"He went out to do some errands."

"Sure he did." Sarcasm surfaced in his voice.

"Preedex, your father loves you very much. He just doesn't know how to show it."

Preed rolled his eyes. "Well, if he loves me _that _much, then why the hell doesn't he come over here and spend time with his eldest son? He loves Tony and Fafine because they go and visit him instead him going out of his way to see them."

"Preedex…"

"And I know he's not busy the other times I ask him to come over. What have I ever done to him?!"

"Preedex, stop!" cried Lomara, grabbing his shoulders. "I don't like it when you talk that way. I- I can't stand it, really."

Preed took a deep breath.

"You should come inside for tea, yes?"

"Yeah, I kind of need it." Preed escorted his mother inside, leaving the bookshelves for later.

* * *

Shiloh sighed as she helped Yakee set the table.

"I know this isn't what you're used to," said Yakee, looking around the mostly bare eggshell colored kitchen, "but it suffices for my family. You're probably used to a grand dining room with a large window showing off the garden that's above your bedchamber that's larger than the dining room with a very soft bed with equally soft bed sheets."

"How did you-"

"When you have a daughter that is friends with the princess's lady in waiting, you learn a lot about the czar's granddaughter."

Shiloh laughed nervously. "I actually prefer the simpler things in life. It's what I'm used to."

Yakee gave Shiloh a smile. "I thought you seemed that way."

"Well, how would you know that?"

"There are some things about people that I can tell by looking at them. Just some observations tell me enough about a person. I can tell by the way you dress that you like to be comfortable and you're a tomboy."

Shiloh looked down at her red and black plaid shirt that was baggy on her accompanied by a white tank top underneath that was tucked in her gray jeans which the bottom of the pant legs almost touched her light brown hiking boots. "How? Are you psychic, too?"

"Good heavens, no, child," laughed Yakee. "It's just in my innate nature." She went over to play with Shiloh's hair. "Is this your natural hair color?"

"Yeah. I was told by my adopted dad that when I was a little, my hair was golden before it darkened to a light ash when I was eight."

"Oh, this hair color suits you."

"It does?"

"I think it suits her, too," piped another female voice.

"Bicashi, where were you?" questioned Yakee.

Shiloh glanced out of the corner of her eye to see a green and gold female Akrennian with black stripes and pale brown eyes.

"I was out helping Papa and Gaibron," said Bicashi. "And Rumer said she'll be back any moment."

"I still would appreciate help in here."

"I know. I'm sorry." Bicashi's ears drooped right before Yakee gave her a warm smile. Feeling some fingertips briefly and quickly touch her arms, the young female squealed and turned to a laughing and grinning female Akrennian.

"Don't do that!" protested Bicashi.

"Sorry, shelia," joked the light orange and lavender female with her violet eyes smiling. "I love to scare you like that."

Bicashi smacked her on the shoulder, ignoring the fact that Shiloh was snickering.

"All right, little girls," retorted Yakee. "Rumer, help Shiloh and Bicashi with the food."

"Yes, Mama Yakee," replied Rumer.

"Go back outside and tell your father and spouse that lunch is ready."

"Yes, Mama," complied Bicashi, making her way to the side door at the end of the kitchen.

Rumer nudged Shiloh. "So how've you been?" she asked.

"Pretty good," answered Shiloh. "How's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, god. Don't you start…"

"That bad?"

Rumer glared at Shiloh. "Very funny. He won't leave me alone. Now he's reverted to kissing my hand whenever he can."

"Ooh, he's desperate."

Rumer picked up a bowl of potato slices. "Yeah, I know. He keeps saying that he loves me and whatnot."

"Maybe you should ask him why he's like that."

"Hell no! He'd know that he has my full attention."

Shiloh shrugged. "Well, you could get me or Mahlu-"

"Mary," corrected Rumer.

"Mary… to talk to him for you. Where is Mary anyway?"

"She wanted to visit Jaxon," Rumer replied, rolling her eyes. "I don't understand why."

Shiloh just shrugged. She looked at the door, and entering through the door was Bicashi, who was followed by a dark green and gray male Akrennian with black spots and a younger male with silver and black skin. The older male's bluish-brown eyes and the younger male's blue and moss green eyes locked on Shiloh.

"Who's this?" asked the older male.

"This is our guest for the week," announced Yakee, proudly placing her hands on the human girl's shoulders.

"Oh, I should've known." The older seemed to scoff with little interest. "I'm Kamzaie, I'm the head of this household so don't get any ideas, kankir."

"Kamzaie, I told you that we weren't using that word towards her! She's a very sweet girl."

_I guess kankir is a racial slur toward my kind, _thought Shiloh.

"They're all sweet until they stab you in the back."

"It's nice to meet you, too," replied Shiloh, sounding sarcastic. "I'm Shiloh, and I don't like jackasses like you."

Yakee gasped. "Watch your language!"

"Sorry," said Shiloh sweetly.

"You see, Gaibron. I told you they're all the same: they all think that we're the inferior race."

"She was just saying that she doesn't like jerks," replied the younger male, Gaibron. "She didn't indicate a specific race."

_This just got awkward, _Shiloh thought.

* * *

"Thank you, Mother," said Preed as he sipped some evermore tea. "It helps."

"I know," replied Lomara gently, touching Preed's arm. "Where's Shiloh? I'd like to meet her."

"I had to send her away for a week. I'm trying to make her feel more at home."

"But why did you send her away?"

"I want it to be a surprise for her."

Lomara had an "Aww" expression on her face. "That's so sweet!"

Preed felt his cheeks grow red. "Mother…"

"What, don't you think that's sweet?"

"Mother, I didn't mean for it to be-"

"Well, I think it's sweet of you. And once you have a wife, you'll have to make room for the babies."

"Mother, it's a bit early to think about that…" Preed's cheeks got redder.

Lomara had her hands up and then let them go limp. "Please. It's never too early for that."

"Mother! There's no one here, and I'm still embarrassed."

"Oh, you'll outgrow it. Your sister's the same way."

"Mother…" Preed groaned.

"Preedex, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your brother was the same way, too."

"Thank heavens that Tony knows how I feel."

Lomara laughed. "I find it adorable when you blush."

"I'm not adorable."

"To me, you are."

"Oh my god…" Preed somewhat sank in his chair.


	48. Chapter 46 Hate the One You Argue With

Chapter Forty-Six

As everyone settled down at the table, the door opened and revealed a black and dark gray Akrennian accompanied by an elderly woman with a snow white bob cut.

"I am sorry that we are late," the woman said slowly.

"What you mean 'we'?" asked Rumer as she turned her head to look at the woman. He eyes widened to see the male. "Oh hell no…"

"Is that your boyfriend?" joked Kamzaie.

Rumer glared at him while everyone else snickered amongst themselves. She looked at Yakee who acted like she was thinking something over.

"Is this your friend, Mary?" she asked the woman.

Mary gave Yakee a puzzled look.

"Friend?" signed Shiloh.

Mary nodded excitedly.

"I guess I should be on my way," said the male, turning toward the door.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Yakee. "There's always room for more!"

"Really?" Rumer gave Yakee a dirty look.

"Don't you give that look, young lady. He's welcome here."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Sit next to…" Kamzaie looked at Shiloh. "What's your name again?"

Shiloh sighed. "Shiloh."

"Well, sit next to the human," Kamzaie instructed the male.

"So, Jaxon, how've you been?" asked Shiloh.

"Oh, doing well," answered Jaxon as he sat next to her.

"Well, good. How's everyone else since the last time I saw them?"

"They're doing well. Some of us were suffering from Th'rile bites but other than that, everyone's fine."

Shiloh groaned. "Oh god, I had to suck out the venom from Preed's neck because of those damn things."

"I know." Jaxon's face twisted into somewhat of disgust. "That's never fun. My mother had to deal with that most of the time."

"Where did you live?"

"My mother and I lived in the trading post that she owned out near the Hivoir Valley. The post was built shortly before I was born. We had pretty good business despite the Th'rile around the area. She brought those who had the bites into the backroom where she would suck the poison out. She threw up a couple times but she learned to spit some out at a time to prevent that."

"Is the post still there?"

"_Non_, not for at least eight years. We had to evacuate when the Raztut rebels were attacking where we live. It was something about capturing the princess's daughter or somewhere along those lines. The post was burned to the ground and we had to relocate to near Venilise and open a small shop there."

"Dang that sounds terrible."

"It wasn't so bad," admitted Jaxon. "Maman always found a way for things to be better. She had given up so much for me."

He pulled out a small locket with a little white elephant pendant next to the locket. Opening it, he showed Shiloh a young Akrennian child around five with a young human woman with dark chestnut hair and eyes that matched the hue of the sea behind her and the child.

"That's my mother," he told her. "Her name is Colette. She is the reason that I joined the military so I can support her and give back to her."

Rumer pretended she wasn't listening but she felt as if her heart was sinking. She looked at Gaibron who sat across from her.

"I didn't know, either," he whispered to her.

"Go on everyone. Eat, eat!" said Yakee, gesturing toward the food at everyone at the table.

As hands got on the bowls and plates, they passed the food to other hands and getting the food onto their plates.

"So, why don't tell us about yourself, Shiloh?" suggested Yakee.

"Oh yes," retorted an unenthused Kamzaie. "Regale us with your stories of human supremacy and-"

"Ok, first of all, I don't believe in any supremacy," snapped Shiloh. "If I don't like then I don't like you; I don't give a damn of what you are."

"Listen, you over privileged bitch, I have no love for your kind. It's probably best if you left."

"I like all the Akrennians at this table except for one. And I am arguing with him right now. So I think it's best if you shut up and be nice to me, just as Mama Yakee would want it."

"How dare you call my mate that?"

Shiloh shrugged. "It's a friendly gesture."

"No, it's a gesture of disrespect. In case you don't know _princess _your race enslaved mine a long time ago and the females were called 'Mama' because the human children had no respect for them."

"Well, from what I've read, only the females who were nannies for the human children were called 'Mama' because they loved them as much as their own moms, maybe more. You know, you're one of the most ignorant people I've ever met."

"And you're one of the most aggressive people I've ever met."

"You should know who you're dealing with the next time you want to argue." Shiloh crossed her arms. "I rest my case."

Kamzaie gave out an annoyed sigh. "I was hoping you were a dumb blonde."

"Looks are deceiving," said Shiloh, giving him a sweet smile.

Kamzaie just huffed as began eating.

* * *

Preed watched Lomara leave as he went back to the shelves to work on.

"Preed, where are you?" someone called.

"God, I can't get anything done today," growled Preed.

"Where are you?" the person called again.

"I'm out back," Preed called back.

He heard someone hop over the wall and land in the grass. He looked up to see a chestnut and indigo Akrennian with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, cousin!" he said excitedly.

"Hey." Preed kept working on the shelves.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing this place up."

"Why?"

"Shiloh's going to be here for a while, so I need this to be livable for her. Right now, I'm doing this by myself."

"Oh, I'll help you."

"Darro, that's not ne-"

Darro had already picked up pieces of string and pieces of stained glass.

"Oh no, no, no. _I'm _doing that while _you _finish the shelves."

"Ok." Darro's red eyes and Preed's wolfish green eyes locked for a moment as they switched places. "Which colors are you using?"

Preed picked up some of the stained glass. "I don't know. I guess I'll pick a couple of colors and go with that." He started to choose some glass pieces and carefully make tiny holes with his knife to have the string go through.

"Why are you using white?" asked Darro.

"I want to mimic the look of white roses," answered Preed. "Once, she told me that it's her favorite color rose."

"I see..."


	49. Chapter 47 Spot What's New

Chapter Forty-Seven

"Come on, Shiloh," coaxed Yakee. "Get in bed."

Shiloh climbed into the twin sized bed and crawled under the four blankets.

"Don't pay any mind about Kamzaie. He was raised in one way and that's why he acts like that."

"Does he have to be rude?" asked Shiloh.

"I kept telling him to not be like that to you when you got here. He doesn't want to listen to me." Yakee pulled the blankets up to Shiloh's chin. "Just do what you do best."

"Cuss him out and tell him he's wrong?"

"No, I meant show him that you're not intimidated and be willing to prove him wrong. It's the only thing that's worked for me over the years."

"Why is he like that to you also?"

"Well, he _was _that way to me when we first met. But I managed to fix him."

"What did you do that was so wrong in his eyes?"

"We won't dwell on that thought. You need to sleep." She kissed Shiloh's head. "Good night."

"Night." Shiloh turned to her side and closed her eyes.

Yakee walked out of the room to be greeted by a scowling Kamzaie.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked her.

"What's wrong with _you_?" she hissed back. "Ever since Shiloh came here, you've been so pissy to her. I get along with her, our daughter and son-in-law like her, Rumer and Mary like her. But you have to be the one bound and determined to find something _horribly wrong _with her."

"Did you take a good look at her? She looks like a rebel spy."

"Well, I don't think she would betray the whole planet. She is the lieutenant of the Imperial Army."

"I don't give a damn what she is! All I know is that she joined and the rank was handed to her with no prior training!"

"I had intensive training for a year!" shouted Shiloh who was now at the doorway. "Would you please take your argument somewhere else?"

"I don't have to take that from you!" said Kamzaie.

Yakee pressed a hand against Kamzaie's back and pushed him along. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, sweetheart."

"It's alright, not your fault," answered Shiloh.

"I have to talk to Kamzaie privately, anyway. Good night."

"Night, Mama."

"You're letting her call you that?"

"Everyone calls me that, and you don't seem to have a problem with it."

"But-"

"But nothing! Your behavior today was unacceptable. I told you to not to act this way."

"Old habits die hard."

"Cut the bullshit, Kam. I know you better than that."

"I still don't like her."

"Deal with it."

Kamzaie huffed.

* * *

After the week passed, Shiloh sat in the back silently as Gaibron sat in the front of the hovercraft.

"Shi, I know you and Kamzaie aren't exactly the best of friends," said Gaibron, "but you need to learn how to watch what you say."

"Well, he was going off on me again about how I supposedly said how Akrennians were the cause of some war from the 1800s or something like that," defended Shiloh.

"Shi, it's not the best for Kamzaie, especially Kamzaie."

"So you're saying I shouldn't stand up to him?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm only suggesting that you should pick your fights with him. He isn't exactly the most agreeable guy and not the friendliest either. You need to let him express his opinion and show that it doesn't bother you. And believe me, you're not the first one that I told this to."

Shiloh sighed. "Am I supposed to let him talk like that about me and probably give him the idea that he might have the upper hand?"

"No, if you show him the littlest things don't bother you and then you argue with him on things that really do irk you."

"And how would you know this?"

"I'm a psychologist. It's natural for me to observe behaviors and be able to identify patterns and social behaviors. You, for example, show that you want to act older than your real age."

"Well, when you've been what I've been through…"

Gaibron shook his head. "Preed has his hands full with you, doesn't he?"

Shiloh shrugged as Gaibron pulled in near the iron gate of the wall surrounding the house.

Gaibron opened the craft door for Shiloh and allowed her to open the gate. He pulled out her suitcases and followed her to the front door.

The door opened to show a gray Akrennian. "What the hell do you want?" he scowled at Gaibron.

"Come on, I know you don't mean it," responded Gaibron.

Preed let out a frustrated grunt. "Damn it! Why doesn't it ever work?"

"Because you were the one who taught me sarcasm."

Letting out a scoff, Preed laughed lightly. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." Gaibron and Preed clasped hands as if they were going to arm wrestle and pulled each other into a man hug. Gaibron straightened himself up once they finished hugging. "Do you want us to come in?"

Preed rolled his eyes. "No, I want you both to stay out here and freeze."

"Well, that's rude." He gave Preed a fake pleading look.

"Get in here." Preed led Gaibron and Shiloh inside.

Shiloh glanced around the main hall. Everything looked the same since she left one week ago. Peeking into the living room and den, she could see that nothing changed in those rooms. Even the kitchen looked untouched. Shiloh looked out the window; the garden remained what it was from the day she first saw it.

"How's your wife?" Preed asked Gaibron.

"She's fine," answered Gaibron pleasantly. "She was a little under the weather last month, but she's fine now."

"Is she…?"

"No, we're not ready yet. But we want to have them, just not now."

"Having them next week?"

Gaibron shook his head and he couldn't help but laugh. "No. We might have them in a few years, though."

Shiloh picked up her suitcases and slipped silently up the stairs. As she entered the bedroom, she squinted from the bright sunlight coming out of the stained glass windows. She walked over to the dresser and vanity, noticing that there was another dresser and mirror with another curtain on a rope rod between the dressers. Leaving her suitcases near the dressers, Shiloh exited the bedroom and walked to a door not far the hall. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it.


	50. Chapter 48 Witness

Chapter Forty-Eight

Shiloh felt her breath stop for a moment as she went through the door. The walls matched the color of the sky with colorful paper mache butterflies and birds scattered around the walls. Closing the door behind her, she laughed as she looked to glance at a mirror that was almost the length of the door. Shiloh gazed out the window; she noticed a large oak tree with three small houses nailed to the trunk. A huge smile ran across her face as little birds flew in and out of the houses and to the feeder close by.

As she continued to walk around, Shiloh went over the bookshelf and looked at the titles on the books' spines: "Myths Our Mother Told Us", "A Book of Psychology", "The Eagle: A Collection of Z'kana Valeri Poems", "The Th'rile: Monsters of the Lake", "Alien Anatomy and Culture", and "The Story of the McCarthys".

She ran back to the window and wrapped herself in the dark blue curtains before releasing herself from the fabric. Stopping, she glanced up and her sight was caught by pieces of blue, yellow, and white glass that glimmered in the sunlight. The white glass pieces seemed to make a rose bud. She smiled warmly as she looked at the white glass pieces from different angles.

Finally, she strolled over to a rocking chair in an isolated corner with two wrapped gifts sitting in it. Shiloh picked up a small card next to one of the presents.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass," Shiloh read quietly to herself. "I hope these gifts please you."

She giggled. "Oh, Preed. You've never been like this to me."

Shiloh held both gifts in the palms of her hands. Putting one of them down, she opened the one she had in her left hand; there was a small gold box inside that appeared to be a fancy jewelry box. Finding a little windup knob in the front, Shiloh turned the knob until she couldn't anymore. The lid was lifted by a human woman figurine that was dancing with a male Akrennian figurine. As the two figures held hands and slowly went around, soft, soothing music played. A warm smile returned onto Shiloh's lips.

_This song seems very familiar, _thought Shiloh.

Shiloh went to open the other gift after she placed the music box on top of the bookshelf.

"Do you like everything?" someone asked as a gray hand plucked the wrapped box out of Shiloh's hand.

"Yeah. Thanks, Preed," Shiloh said quickly. "Where's Gaibron?"

"He's taking care of something for me." Preed unwrapped the present and pulled out a small black box.

"Oh hell no," said Shiloh, scowling at Preed. "There is _no way _that I'm going to-"

She stopped and stared at the greenish red pendant that was inside. She looked up at Preed with a shocked yet admiring look on her visage. "Is it real?"

"Of course it's real," replied Preed. "Come here and I'll put it on for you."

Shiloh walked to the Akrennian and pulled her hair up as she let Preed place the silver chain around her neck. She ran her fingers over the stone as she tried to contain her excitement. "Is this alexandrite?"

"Yes," answered Preed, giving her a smile.

"I- I didn't think that you thought about me."

"Of course I think about you, precious. I care about you."

"You do?"

Preed placed his hands on her arms. "I care about your well-being, if you're happy, if you need help…"

Shiloh felt her cheeks burn up as she tried to hide her sheepish grin. "I thought that…"

"That what?"

Shiloh laughed for a second. "It's not important."

"Tell me." Preed started pulling her into his arms.

"No, really, it's not important."

"I'll find out eventually. I always find out what I need or want to know."

"Well, you're not gonna know for a long time."

Preed chuckled. "We'll see about that." He leaned his head toward hers.

"Preed, I need to talk to you," Gaibron's voice came from the doorway. "It's urgent."

Preed kissed Shiloh's cheek. "I'll be back."

"Ok," said Shiloh with a small nod.

Preed walked out of the room and followed Gaibron down the stairs.

"You two are such an adorable couple," commented Gaibron, flashing Preed a smile.

"We're not a couple," retorted Preed. "Besides, she's too young for me…"

Gaibron scoffed. "That's not true. Twenty-two and fourteen don't exactly have a huge age gap between them."

"Try twenty-two and twelve."

"Oh…" Gaibron stopped momentarily and looked at Preed. "She looks older than that. I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

"She and I are not together."

"I know, just let me know as soon as you two are dating."

"I sometimes feel like you're worse than my mother."

A laugh escaped Gaibron's throat. "Hey, I can't help it. You two seem incredibly compatible. And also you two seem to be made for each other."

"I told you I'm not interested in her."

"I see how you look at her, Preed. Those little gestures of kindness you did for her while she was gone; I admit that it's nice of you to do that for someone for a change. You act differently when she's around. You seem so… kind to her. And that "We'll see, now give me a kiss" gesture you gave her-"

"Shut up, Gaibron." Preed glared at the other male.

"I'm just making observations. Jeez…"

Preed huffed. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was going to tell you before you went up to check on Shiloh. I was able to convince Fafine's patient to talk to me."

"You mean that hybrid looking…?"

"Yes, I told him that I'm not in the military and that he can trust me. Once he said ok to letting me come over and talk to him, he told me more about what your people want to know about the Eden Project."

"I thought you didn't want to get involved in military affairs."

Gaibron waved his hand a little when he saw Preed's small smirk. "I don't have time for this. So, he said that there are several minerals and metals put into the injection that when it's injected into the subject, the metals in the injection liquid produces hormones and chemicals at a faster pace while it triggers the nerves in the brain. There's one metal that he didn't recall the name of that is used by a machine that contains the same metal is used to control the hippocampus and pull up desired memories that bring up anger, guilt, jealously, anything that could cause the subject to change into a mutant. He didn't understand why Nico wanted to create mutants, but he mentioned something about using an army to cleanse the universe for the perfect race and he had a special injection. He said that Nico stated that he needed a queen but he had to find her."

"That bastard's getting his hands on everything these days," grunted Preed.

"The guy, Lex, said he didn't know who Nico was referring to, and that was around the time he was found and brought into Fafine's care."

"Why couldn't he come out with it before?"

"He feared for his life. I would be too if I knew what Nico was up to."

"Do we have an idea of who this girl is that Nico is after?"

"No, but all Lex knows is that she's supposed to be very beautiful and that the injection will enhance that."

Preed shook his head. "This is worse than I thought."

"I know. And Buck stopped me on my way out to see if I wanted a couple of mutant bodies that turned up to dissect."

"I'll tell him that I'll take care of it." Preed rolled his eyes. "Nico, you are one big son of a bitch."

"Is this the same Nico you were telling about last week?" asked a voice from the stairwell.


	51. Chapter 49 Listen to the Heartbeat

Chapter Forty-Nine

"Shiloh," said Preed who was gritting his teeth. "Get back upstairs."

"Why? I'm the lieutenant; I have the right to know about this as well."

"Get upstairs, _now_!"

"Fine, I was just curious because I heard you call him an SOB."

"Preed, I think it'd be fine if she knows," said Gaibron. "She is a military officer."

Preed rolled his eyes. "Shiloh, I know you were listening to the whole thing."

"How…?"

"I know you better than that, dear. Now go back upstairs."

"But you can tell me what's going on without acting like it's going to hurt me."

"I said go back upstairs!" snapped Preed.

Shiloh turned on her heels and marched back up the stairs.

Gaibron shook his head. "Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Well, someone has to put her in her place."

"And that is not your place to do that. I think it's fine if she knows what's going on." Gaibron pondered for a moment. "I'm beginning to think you're like this to her because you care for her."

"Well, yeah. I-"

"I meant that you care for her the way you cared for Nessie."

Preed scowled at him. "No, I don't."

"You're ridden with guilt over Nessie's death. And now that you're finally moving on to have a relationship with someone else, you don't want to repeat that with Shiloh."

"I never said that…"

"Preed, I can see how you act around her. By what Shiloh told me about living with you, you want to keep her safe and make sure that she's happy. Like I said, it's a nice change for you rather than giving a woman sarcastic remarks and act like an ass to repel the women. She seems to feed off that and in return give you either witty comebacks or sarcastic comments."

"Franz was telling me that she trusts me and protects me."

"I know. She told me how she's opened up to you and that she's never opened up to someone that much before. She also wants you to be happy. She seems to want to be with you."

"She's only here because it's not safe for her to live with her parents. They looked disappointed when I had to tell them Shiloh isn't going to be living with them full time like we planned."

Gaibron rolled his eyes before glancing at the clock. "I'll find out more about the project and relay it back to you. I got to get back; Kamzaie might become irate about me running off."

Preed chuckled. "Grumpy old codger."

His intact ear flicked from the sound of the door behind him opening and closing. Looking over his shoulder for a moment, he cocked a brow as he turned his head back to Gaibron who seemed to disappear. "Sneaky bastard…"

He went out onto the back porch and as he descended Finland darted past him and sat at the iron gate, throwing his head back with his dust ball-like mane and barked.

"All right, mutt, I'm coming," said Preed, making his way to the gate. Opening the gate, he watched the long haired dog run toward the stables.

"Hey, Finland!" exclaimed Shiloh. "You've gotten too big for Preed to kick you around, haven't you?"

Finland lifted his front paws up until they touched Shiloh's hips. Wagging his stubby tail, he pushed her hand up before she started scratching his ears.

"You missed me, didn't you?" asked Shiloh, getting down on her knees and letting Finland place his front paws on her shoulders. She giggled while her pet licked her cheek persistently.

The black stallion behind her nudged her arm until Shiloh turned around and stroked his snout. "I don't have enough hands, Sultan. You're lucky I have a free one."

Preed approached the fence that encircled the stables and leaned his upper body against the railing. A little gold and tan bird landed on a fence post not far from him and chirped in Shiloh's direction.

Shiloh looked up and grinned at the bird. "Glad to see that you're better, Ruby," she chimed. "I was wondering where you were."

She glanced at the Akrennian. "When was she able to fly?"

"This morning," he replied.

"That's good." She felt Sultan's head beside hers. "Now she can be in one of the little bird houses where I can see her."

The mare walked over to Preed and gave him a pleading look.

"Hello, Jazira," said Preed as he petted her neck.

Jazira's response was pushing her nose toward Preed's pant pocket.

"No, girl. I don't have any treats on me right now." Preed brought Jazira's head up. "I'll get some later, ok?"

Jazira snorted and walked away to the other side of the fenced in area.

Preed crossed his arms. "Fine, be that way."

He looked down at Shiloh who has still petting Finland with one hand but using her other hand to rub her bare arm. "Do you need a jacket? It seems a little chilly out."

"No, I'll be fine," said Shiloh.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She watched Ruby fly off to join a small flock of birds going in the direction of the woods.

Preed climbed over the fence and crouched down next to her, pulling her into his arms. "I'll keep you warm, precious." His hands rubbed Shiloh's arms vigorously.

"It's ok, Preed, I'll be fine."

"I'm not letting you get sick. Just let me hold you. You'll stay warm, I promise."

Shiloh pressed her ear against Preed's chest. She remained silent as she listened to the steady thumping coming from inside Preed's chest.

The horses and dog gave her puzzled looks.

"I hear your heart," whispered Shiloh.

"Yes, even the most seemingly heartless of bastards have one," joked Preed.

"I didn't mean it like that, idiot."

"What is so fascinating about my heart beat?"

Shiloh snaked her arms around Preed's torso. "Well, I find it… soothing. Does that sound weird to you?"

"No, not at all. People find different things that are comforting to them." Preed hugged her tighter as the wind picked up. "Let's get the horses in the stables and go back inside."

"Ok."

They kept their arms around each other as they got up and led the horses into the stables.


	52. Chapter 50 What Threat?

Chapter Fifty

Preed pulled Shiloh through the doorway as she tried to playfully free herself from his embrace.

"You can't get away from me that easily, precious," chuckled Preed.

"No, I'm warm enough," said Shiloh. "Lemme go!"

"Can't do that." Preed flashed her a grin.

Shiloh gave Preed a soft kick in the shin.

"Ow, that hurts _so much_!" Preed said with an insincere whine.

Out of her mouth came a small giggle. "You idiot…"

"That's not very nice of you to say…"

"And?"

Preed placed a hand at the small of her back and pressed her upper body against his. "You must be punished."

A little mischievous smile sat on Shiloh's lips. "Punish me, then."

"I knew you'd say that."

The holograph communicator that sat on the counter buzzed endlessly.

A frustrated Akrennian walked over to it to turn it on. "Yes?" he asked with a pleasant look on his face.

"We're having an emergency meeting," said a static Casarao. "Meet us at Kitvar Stead once it gets dark."

"Why are we-"

"Everything will be explained when you get here. Make sure Shiloh comes with you."

"Will do."

"And please behave yourself. Everyone from the surrounding areas near St. Achamai is going to be there."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, that's I want to hear." Once she said that, her end of the holograph communicator was shut off.

"What do you think has caused an emergency meeting?" asked Shiloh.

"I assume if there's a threat that will affect everyone, we would have one," answered Preed.

"But what threat is there?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out tonight when we get there."

"How much longer until dark, then?"

Preed shrugged his bony shoulders. "It looks like about seven, eight hours."

"Do you have any idea where Kitvar Stead is?"

"Yes, I've been there a few times. It's an hour from here. Casarao's parents live there."

"Who are her parents?" asked Shiloh, pulling a chair from under the kitchen table and sitting down.

"Former Admiral Zhik Lairirai and his wife Zinthral. We've always called her Solitaire."

"Why is she called Solitaire?"

"It's a name she acquired when she was younger. Just don't call her Zinthral or Zinnie."

"Ok, why?"

"She doesn't like it when someone other than Zhik calls her by her real name or nickname. She only lets everyone else call her Solitaire."

"I see. So is everyone really going to be there?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." Shiloh grinned at him and shook her head slightly.

"Are you sure?" Preed inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, absolutely! I'm not going to stir up trouble with someone, I promise!"

"Hmm, we'll see, won't we?"

* * *

As the sun escaped over the horizon and the moon brightened up while the hues of pink, orange, and purple faded into a dark indigo, Shiloh kept looking at the large house that sat near some small hills and surrounded by a brick wall. She sat in silence as Preed pulled in through the wooden arched gate and parked in a sea of vehicles. Looking on the dashboard of the hovercraft, she sighed as she saw that it was quarter to six.

"I'm not used to seeing a sunset every day at about six," she said.

"In the summer the sun typically sets at 6:30," explained Preed. "But because there is no daylight savings time and Omari's orbit greatly differs from Earth's orbit, sunsets are at different times."

"Hmm, that makes sense."

Preed shifted his body to look at Shiloh. "Can I ask you something, precious?"

"Sure, what?"

"Why are you wearing pajamas?"

Shiloh glanced down at her pale blue camisole and black plaid pajama pants. "I wanted to be on the safe side in case the meeting goes longer than I anticipate."

"You seem to become more interesting by the minute."

"Is that supposed to be a good or bad thing?"

Preed shrugged as he exited the craft. "I would say good."

Shiloh slightly nodded in approval before following Preed inside.

"Everybody calm down," a female voice rose above a chatter of voices in one of the nearby rooms. "Get in a seat. Please, everybody."

Preed grabbed Shiloh's arm and directed her to an area that concentrated Mantrins. A reddish-brown Mantrin turned her head their way and locked her copper eyes on Shiloh.

"I'd be damned, you're here!" she said excitedly, pulling Shiloh into a hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Stith," answered Shiloh.

Stith placed Shiloh on the floor. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere, to be honest. I was going back and forth between my family and Preed before I ended up with living with Preed."

"I think I should've been your bodyguard, Shi. I feel like you'd be safer with me."

"I'm not doing anything to her," defended Preed. "And you're not a military officer, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stith crossed her arms.

Preed copied her gesture. "I mean that she might get hurt if you move your legs that you got from your mother's side wrong. You know, kicking or flailing them."

"How DARE you?! I'm not a freakin' kangaroo!"

"That's enough, Stith," warned an older male Mantrin whose skin and eye color matched Stith's.

"Hang on, Dad. I need to kick this bastard's ass."

"Stith…"

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear," said Preed as he waved one bony finger in the air. "Do as your father says. You are Daddy's little girl."

"You little-!" Stith lunged and had her hands clamped on Preed's shoulders. Her hands laced around his thick neck as she felt three pairs of hands pulling at her.

"Stop it!" screamed a female voice. "Get off of him!"

"Get off him!" Stith heard before her head was pushed up by the beak and released her grip on Preed's neck. "Preed, take whoever you brought over to the other end of the room. I am not going to tolerate this behavior."

After Shiloh helped Preed up, she was moved past a violet and blue female Akrennian who looked down on her with her orchid eyes. She quietly sat next to Preed as the female continued.

"As you all are very aware, Zhik and Michel have called for an emergency meeting."

"Is that Solitaire?" Shiloh whispered to Preed.

"Yes, it is," he whispered back.

"And they felt that it would be safer if we all knew at the same time what's going on," continued Solitaire. She turned to black and mint colored male Akrennian. "Zhik, dear."

The male sitting in the front rose from his seat and walked to Solitaire's side. "I need everyone's full attention," his voice echoed in the room with a deep, bold German accent. "We are facing a great threat and it is descending on us rapidly."

"Well, why the hell haven't you taken care of it by now?!" shouted Kamzaie as he stood up in his seat.

"No, sit down," said Yakee, pulling Kamzaie back down. "Let him speak."

Zhik shook his head. "This threat has been here before but it left as soon as it came. And for some reason, it decided to return."

"Is it a force from a neighboring planet?" piped Kamzaie.

"Nein, nothing really like that."

A mocha colored Mantrin chimed in. "Is it a creature?" he asked Zhik.

"I wish it was, Karria."

Shiloh looked at Zhik and cleared her throat. "Is it a rebel force by any chance?"

She felt all eyes staring at her.

A laugh kept the room from being silent. "That is a ridiculous thing to be afraid of."

Peeking under Preed's arm, Shiloh gazed upon a woman with short red hair smirking at her.

"Mom, please," begged a green haired girl. "You're making yourself look like a bitch."

"You don't talk to me like that!" the woman snapped as she reached for the girl's ear.

"I'm afraid that Preed's friend is right," sighed Zhik. "We are facing a rebel force. And that is no way to talk to Royal. You need to be kinder to your daughter."

There were a few snickers that followed Zhik's comment.

"Yeah, Angie," smirked Shiloh.

"Angelica," groaned the woman.

Shiloh only shrugged. "Whatever."

"But how can they be back already?" asked a hybrid sitting next to a cream and white female Akrennian. "I thought they left after they came after me."

"They must've either remained where they were or went a little ways and came back," said Zhik.

"I believe it's the latter," said Angelica.

"I'm sure everyone feels the same way, but-" Zhik stopped for a moment and quickly looked around the room and quietly counted to himself. "Weren't the Kilmakans supposed to come?"

"They can stay in the woods for all I care," snorted Kamzaie. "Damn Akrennians think they should be their own race. But do they have distinguishing features? Significant traits?"

"They run around in the trees like apes," added Angelica, holding her head high. "Those ruffians think that staying in the trees would keep them hidden from the rebels."

"They don't deserve to be warned!" an angry voice from halfway across the room from Shiloh shouted. "Let them suffer!"

"They need to know!" protested a dark brown and champagne colored Akrennian. "We can't do that to them, Balmos."

"And why not?!" The middle aged gray Akrennian narrowed his chocolate colored eyes on the younger male.

"You need to shut the hell up, old man!" yelled a tawny and light brown female as she stood up and jabbed a finger at Balmos' direction.

"Assei…" the young male soothed.

"Not now, Lamur. I gotta teach him some manners."

Balmos crossed his arms and scowled at Assei. "How dare you?! I served the Imperial Army for almost twenty years, and this is how you treat me?!"

Assei placed her hands on her hips. "If you weren't so rude, you might have some of my respect."

"Guys, calm down!" intervened Shiloh as she turned her eyes sharply in their direction. "Let's just put the argument aside and focus on what the threat is about."

Zhik glanced at Shiloh once Balmos and Assei let out a "Humph" and sat down without another glare at each other. "Thank you for ending that," he said.

Shiloh tilted her head slightly to the left and gave a little shrug. "Someone had to say something."

"Oh, by the way, where's Michel?" another voice asked from the back.

"I assume he's bringing Sinuoso from the spaceport," answered Zhik.

Angelica cast her eyes down on the floor. "The poor dear," she sighed. "He had to be stuck on Solbrecht for four months negotiating with the government to give us aid in case the rebels-"

"We know that," Zhik replied calmly. "The whole planet knows that. We just need to know why the rebels are returning."

The front door's swift opening and shutting thudded from the entryway. The soft movement of everyone turning around in their seats was responded by two pairs of footsteps that stopped at the open doorway.

In the doorway stood a graying man in a blue cashmere button up dress shirt with a black wool jacket and beige silk dress pants that were tucked in by black boots, and accompanying him with an orange and bronze Akrennian in a red dress shirt and gray dress pants and shoes while carrying his gray sports coat over his shoulder.

"We were wondering where you both were," commented Solitaire.

"Traffic was horrendous, Madam Lairirai," the orange and bronze said in a slick South African accent. "His poor majesty's back was hurting while the driver was cursing at every possible person that almost hit him."

"Yes, that sounds bad, but please sit."

The male bowed slightly as he led the other man to a young brunette couple with three children sitting with them. He then walked to Angelica.

"I've missed you, Sinuoso," Angelica said sweetly.

Sinuoso responded with a kiss on her cheek.

"God, how revolting," whispered Preed. "And she told me that interspeciality is a horrible thing."

"When did she tell you that?" asked Shiloh in a hushed tone.

"She's been repeating that to me since I met her after becoming Commander."

"Now," continued Zhik, "we can begin since… most of us are accounted for, including Czar Michel."

"If this is about the threat that we have," said Michel, "I received letters about giving someone back to them or they will hunt her down and torture, rape, and kill her. I don't know what Shiloh-"

He was cut off as all eyes looked at the ash blonde girl that began to sink in her chair.


	53. Chapter 51 Bump in the Road

Chapter Fifty-One

"I knew it!" screeched Angelica. "I knew that girl was a troublemaker from the start!"

"Mom, you never said anything about that," protested Royal.

"Well, I kept that thought to myself."

"You didn't think such things!" chastised a brunette woman who was sitting with Michel. "You're always doing stuff like this."

"Well, maybe I just thought of it now, maybe I've thought of it all along. What's it to you, Amanda?"

Amanda gave Angelica a death glare. "You're lying!"

Angelica scoffed. "Please, it's not my fault that your daughter had to be so boyish. It wouldn't surprise if she becomes butch."

"What did you say?" Amanda's green eyes pierced into Angelica's golden eyes.

"Think of it this way, Angie," called Shiloh as she looked at the two women. "If I go butch, I'll go gay for you."

Preed snorted softly as he put a hand over his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Angelica snapped at Preed.

"Oh nothing…"

"All right, everyone," said Michel. "Continue, Zhik."

"Well, like Michel said," resumed Zhik. "There have been threats that have been toward the princess."

_Oh shit… I forgot that word would get around about my title, _thought Shiloh.

"However, we might try to negotiate with the rebels and come to a compromise."

"You mean marrying the princess off?" asked Preed.

"Well, if it comes to that."

"Sometimes, marriage has to happen for peace to take effect," said Sinuoso. "It's not in your control."

Preed rolled his eyes. "True, but there are other ways to deal with it."

Sinuoso cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, how so? Violence?"

"Violence is a last resort. I just think that an arranged marriage wouldn't work. It sometimes doesn't work. Only look at Catherine McCarthy's marriage with an Akrennian chieftain and know my words are true. She marries him to ensure peace between my kind and mankind and what she do? She wages war with them anyway on the account that she was bored and had nothing better to do."

"Bitch…" said Shiloh.

"Young lady, that is not how I expect you to act!" snapped Michel.

"Well, she was for doing that." Shiloh crossed her arms.

Sinuoso sighed softly. "It has worked before for others in the past."

"Yes, but what if it doesn't work?" asked Preed.

"Well, we'll compromise in another way."

"What if any of the compromises fail o backfire on us?"

"We'll discuss this if and when this comes to pass," interrupted Zhik. "Now, we're not going to speak of this anymore. Let's focus on what's important and that's how we're going to keep Shiloh safe. Nico will surely kill the girl."

"I can take care of myself," groaned Shiloh.

"I'm sure you can, but who knows what reinforcements he may have with this project of his."

"Just let me go into one of his bases. I know a few people in his group who can tell me what you need to know."

"See, Yakee? I told you she was a rebel spy!" spat Kamzaie. "She can't be trusted!"

"Kamzaie, calm yourself," replied Zhik before turning his attention to Shiloh. "How do you know some of Nico's associates?"

Shiloh rested her head against one of her hands. "Well, you gain a few people's trust when you fight the rebels for over a year and do some undercover work."

Zhik nodded. "I'll have to take that up with Casarao and Preedex whenever I meet with them and Michel. But I can see why you are the lieutenant." He gave her a small grin.

Shiloh smiled back.

"Should Shiloh be moved to her parents' residence?" barged Angelica.

"No, that's more than likely the first place Nico will look if he knows who her parents are," said Solitaire. "And it wouldn't be fair to her if we make her alternate between her bodyguard, whoever that may be, and someone else."

"I'm with Preed, ma'am," replied Shiloh.

An expression of realization came upon Solitaire's face. "Oh, yes. That's right. It didn't come to me for a moment." She rolled her shoulders a little. "I keep forgetting that."

"So, I guess I get to stay with Preed?"

"Yes, and Michel will only make you leave him to live with either your parents or Michel when everyone feels like it's safe enough for you. And should something come up that you are no longer to assume the title of heir Michel will find someone else to take your place."

"What if the rebels attack?" asked Pi'vi'kii.

"We have the strongest armed forces in our quadrant," explained Michel. "We'll be fine, old friend. If we need more troops, we'll go to our allies for help."

Shiloh scoffed. "Doubtful. Defeating the rebels is all about getting to the strongest links as you weed out the weakest ones. The weakest ones would be like the small operations they have, and then you move up to target the larger ones, and then go up to his security and then you get to his group of friends and finally Nico himself."

"How could possibly know about this working undercover?" questioned Kamzaie.

"I've done a lot of undercover for the past year," responded Shiloh. "I managed to have maximum access to anywhere on the _Raztut _and then some."

"I still you're a spy."

"Be quiet, Kamzaie!" spat Balmos.

"I think she needs to be taken home," added Korso.

"But Dad…"

"No buts, kid."

"Well, there are things that need to be discussed that she doesn't necessarily need to hear," said Michel.

"Oh, c'mon! I can handle it!"

"Sorry, kid. You need to be home, anyway."

"Dad! I don't need protection! I can defend myself!"

Preed gently pushed Shiloh's back until she stood on her feet. Leading her out, he got a glimpse of Balmos and Kamzaie's death glare and Amanda's pleading expression.

As Shiloh walked with Preed, she gave out a frustrated sigh. "I can take care of my damn self," she muttered.

"Hey, language!" snapped Preed.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to cuss but you are?" Shiloh crossed her arms while going through the front door and walking toward the hovercraft.

Preed climbed into the driver's seat as Shiloh hopped in the passenger side. "I'm an adult; I can say whatever the bloody hell I want."

"Watch your damn language!"

"You watch your damn language!"

Shiloh moved forward until her nose was touching Preed's snout. "Screw you!"

"Bite me!"

"No thank you!"

Preed turned away and snickered before erupting into laughter. "That's a good one, precious!"

Shiloh did a little bow while Preed pulled out onto the road.

No sooner had the hovercraft sped up, a loud thud was heard and spun the vehicle around, causing the brakes to be pushed to the floor. Sounds of squeals and a few curses were uttered as the hovercraft slowed to a stop.

Preed looked over the dashboard as he spied a large lump on the side of the road near a thicket. "Wait here." Pulling a flashlight out of glove box, he slowly got out when another lump rose to roughly eight feet tall…


	54. Chapter 52 Luck for Mutants

Chapter Fifty-Two

"Why did you hit my brother?" the figure asked with agony in its voice.

"Your what?" retorted Preed.

"My brother. You hit him; I don't even know if he's dead."

"Where did you come from?"

"We were sent to scout the area and my brother went out into the road and tripped. He was getting up when you came out and hit him."

"But I didn't see your brother…"

_Why is Preed acting so calm? _thought Shiloh. _It's not like him to be this way._

"I know. Is there any chance you could get us to the nearest doctor?"

Preed sighed. "There's room in the back. I'd like to see how bad of condition he's in." He turned in the craft's direction. "Shiloh, bring a flashlight over."

Shiloh climbed out of the craft and turned on a flashlight. Shining it on the two shadows, she saw an eight foot humanoid caracal standing next to a green scaled being that was lying in the road. As she got closer, she noticed a dragon-like head that had a blotch of crimson pooling around it.

"My lord!" she exclaimed. _How did that thing get here? I haven't seen that since we invaded that base in the mountains… _she thought.

"Don't just gawk at him, get him in the craft," ordered Preed, picking up the caracal's brother at the arms. "Get his legs, Shiloh."

Shiloh grimaced and wrapped her arms around the scaly ankles. "How is he supposed to fit in the back? He's huge!"

"I'll figure something out," said Preed.

The caracal watched as both Preed and Shiloh waddled to one of the hovercraft's back doors.

Straining to keep one long arm around the dragon mutant's wide torso, Preed latched two fingers under the door handle and pulled the door open. He climbed in with the torso still tangled in his lanky arms as Shiloh grunted and strained to push him in. After getting the body to lay in the length of the backseat, Preed peeled his tank top off and placed it on the gash on the side of the mutant's head.

Shiloh fixated her eyes on Preed's stomach and chest. There was certainly no muscle or six pack on him, but the scars…

There were the three scars on his left breast from when he fought the wolf back in March. A thin scar barely peeked out of the top of his pants on his right hip; Shiloh also noted the two bullet marks near his belly button and right under his right ribcage. One mark Shiloh saw ran from his waistline from the right down diagonally over his belly button and ended near his hip line. She looked up at Preed's smirking face.

"Like what you see, precious?" he asked.

Shiloh turned her head away with flushed red cheeks. Her cheeks reddened more as she heard Preed's deep-throated chuckle.

"Sorry to be so much trouble," the caracal told Preed.

"Not your fault," Preed replied pleasantly. "Just keep pressure on it while I get the salve from the glove box."

"What is it with you and salve?" asked Shiloh bluntly.

"Can't be too safe, my dear. It's very useful in the thirty-first century."

Shiloh rolled her eyes while Preed walked over to the caracal with salve in hand and motioned the caracal to climb inside with his brother.

"Be sure to put some of this on," instructed Preed, placing some salve in the caracal's hand.

"Are you sure we're not bothering you?" asked the caracal as he applied the salve to the other mutant's wound.

"No, not at all. Now let's get him to a doctor."

Shiloh glanced at Preed. "Wouldn't it make sense if _you _took care of it? You're a doctor."

"I would," said Preed, "but I'm not familiar with mutant anatomy. I specialize in humans and aliens."

Shiloh, who had just sat down in the passenger seat, turned to look at the caracal. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sebastian, but everyone calls me Sebby."

"Wait, I thought Sebby was dead."

"No, Zeus died during the transformation and-"

Shiloh raised her hands up with a bewildered look. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Transformation?"

"Yeah… You see I was human before I became…" He looked down at his body. "This…"

"Ok…." Shiloh glanced toward the windshield for a moment before returning her attention to Sebby. "What about Derek?"

Sebby pointed at the dragon mutant who was stretched across the back seat.

Buggy eyed, Shiloh turned away slowly while bringing her hands to the side of her head. "I don't believe this."

"Believe it, Shiloh. You were supposed to be like this."

"Since when?"

"Since Nico said so. He never explained why he picks who he wants to 'experiment' on or how he came up with it. He thinks God talks to him directly."

"It's the acid doing that. Doing a lot of stuff like that messes you up so much. Do you know much else about what happens after the transformation?"

"No, but all I know is once they outlive their usefulness, they either get sold into slavery, sold into illegal mutant fighting matches, or get sent somewhere for hard labor. He doesn't believe in killing them unless they attack someone." He gulped. "I-I shouldn't say anymore. Everything I want to say is very classified and I might get killed over it."

"It's ok," soothed Shiloh, "you can tell me."

"No, that's not a good idea."

"You're not changing your mind, are you?"

Sebby shook his head.

"All right, your choice."

Shiloh and Sebby grew silent as Preed started up the vehicle again and drove down the road. "Closest town from here is Gochu City," he told Sebby. "I'll drop you off with the first doctor we can find. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Sebby nodded, staring out the window with a solemn look on his feline face.

About twenty-five minutes later, they approached an area with large, Oriental style skyscrapers mingling with modern steel skyscrapers and four or five monorails hovering over the skyline. Next to these tall buildings were other various buildings in either an Oriental design or cladded in steel.

"Why can't all the buildings be one or the other?" asked Shiloh, breaking the silence.

"Oh, this city's been around since we had refugees from Southeast Asia, I believe," replied Preed. "They're now trying to replace some of the buildings that were falling apart while keeping the old ones untouched and maintained. They're just getting the buildings up before they can match them with the old buildings."

"Is it just-"

"No, there are others who live here beside the humans, precious. I should know. I came here often while I attended the Eormi Military Academy."

"Where's that at?"

Preed turned his head from side to side as he pulled into an empty lot just after entering the city limits. "About a half hour from here."

"I'd like to see it."

"I might take you sometime." He parked the craft before exiting it. "Everyone stays in here until I get back."

Shiloh and Sebby watched as Preed walked up to the door and knocked on it. An elderly Asian woman poked her head out and greeted Preed. As Preed conversed with her, her smile vanished and she gravely shook her head. After telling him something else, she closed the door. They watched Preed get back in the vehicle with them.

"They don't treat mutants," he said. "She also said that no one in the city is going to help us, either but there is one that she said we can try. She's on the other side of town."

"Ok," answered Sebby. "I'll be fine with whoever we get."

The woman came back out and waved her hands, facing Preed.

"Hang on." Preed slipped out of the hovercraft.

"She's here! She just came in!" the woman announced. "I'll go get her!"

"Thank you," called Sebby as the woman rushed back in.

The door reopened a moment later, letting out a young woman with snowy hair tied up in a bun, which had streaks of blue in it; she walked up to Preed. "Need something?" she asked sweetly.

"I have a mutant in the backseat with an open head," said Preed. "I would take care of it myself, but…"

"I'll help you carry him in."

"All right. Follow me." Preed led the woman to the passenger side and opened the back door.

The woman's eyes widened as she looked down at the unconscious Derek. Lifting Derek's head up while Sebby gripped his legs as he got out, she looked at one side where blood began to seep onto her hand.

"Dammit," whispered Preed. "I was hoping that wouldn't happen."

"I got it from here," the woman told Preed. "Thanks for bringing him to me."

Preed nodded and reentered the vehicle. "Close the door, Shiloh."

Shiloh reached over and closed the back door. "We can go home now, right?"


	55. Chapter 53 The Unexpected Talk

**A/N:**Quick warning. I made 'the talk' part PG-13. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three

"No, we have to get lost in the woods and hit something else," said Preed.

Shiloh glared at him.

Preed let out a haughty laugh. "Yes, we can go home now. Don't get so uptight, dear. I only like to tease you."

"A little teasing goes a long way, bub." She crossed her arms while keeping a sour look on her face.

Rolling his eyes and giggling to himself, Preed turned the hovercraft around and headed out of the city limits.

* * *

Pulling in by the front gate, Preed reached over and picked up his bloodied tank top and turned off the craft. He exited the vehicle and came over to Shiloh's side; he put his hand on the door handle and pulled the door open. "After you, milady" he said pleasantly.

"I could've gotten it, but thanks," said Shiloh, sliding off the passenger seat and ducking under Preed's arm. Walking into the house, she looked over her shoulder to see Preed right behind her with the shirt in his hand. She watched him walk into a small room that was opposite of the study room next to the kitchen.

Fixing her eyes on his back, there was a long mark down along Preed's spine from the shoulder blades down.

Shiloh slowly came up behind Preed who was scrubbing the blood out of the tank top. She quickly glanced at the tiny marks on his wrists. "You too?" she asked.

Preed looked up at Shiloh. "What do you mean?"

"You wrists…"

"Oh, that. I was miserable at a few points in my life so I handled it like you sometimes do."

"How long did you cut yourself?"

Preed shrugged. "It was mostly in my teenage years, so probably about five years."

"I see. What about the rest of them?"

Preed rung out the excess water from the tank top before hanging it on a small rack. He looked back at Shiloh. "The one on my spine I got when I was five years old. I was running around in the woods with my younger brother and sister once it got dark out and we went to some old ruins that was nestled far away from where we lived. I was exploring one area where the pavilion would have been. I turned around to go get my siblings and I felt my foot get caught on a small rope and I was falling forward, I felt something sharp going quickly along my spine and I fell to the ground just crying and whimpering in pain. I called for them but there was no response so I just laid there with an exposed spinal cord and a tear stained face. A half hour later, my father found me with a bloodied back and just sprawled on the ground crying. He scooped me up and ran home as fast as he could. My mother was crying while my father was fixing my back with salve and healing probes. I had to be taken to Franz to be in a bone regenerator for twenty minutes because my spinal cord was chipped. I wasn't allowed to leave the house for a week since I was still in some pain, and my mother wouldn't leave me by myself for one moment unless one of my grandparents or my aunt or uncle would take a turn."

Shiloh's face grimaced. "So your back was sore for a week because you accidentally sprung a trap?"

"Well, yes. Once I fully recovered, my uncle went with me to the ruins that I was at and I saw a large sharpened log tied to some vines about a few inches off the ground with the tip a dark red color. Now when I go to ruins, I watch where I step."

"Ouch… I wouldn't have been able to deal with that."

Preed chuckled as he shook his head. He turned his torso to Shiloh and pointed at the two bullets near his belly button and under his right ribcage. "Those two I got in a fire fight with a local Mantrin mobster that we had to conduct a man hunt for. Several Zhyphix operations he was a part of. Casarao was twenty-one, I believe and I was seventeen. We finally found him in a bar in some small town, I can't remember the name of it, but Casarao offered him to surrender himself. That was when he proclaimed that she wouldn't take him alive and shot at her. I jumped in front of her and took two laser shots. Poor bastard didn't last five minutes after that. Stith came in and snapped his neck.

"With the one on my hip, well, you did that. Just like the scar on your upper right thigh is there because I happened to get your knife there."

Shiloh rolled her eyes, only making Preed laugh.

"This one here…" Preed put a bony finger on the scar that started on the right side on his waistline down over his belly button and ended near his hipline. "I got that when I was twenty. I was working on some things in the study one night and I heard something in the garden. So I went out to see what it was. I felt something drive me to the ground and growling at me. I push it off and it tries to get me to the ground again. So after a few minutes it just slashed at me, got me pretty good actually and it disappeared. I don't know what it was but I assumed it was some sort of wildcat. I go back in and soon realized that I was bleeding, then I fixed myself up and went on with the work I was doing."

"You don't seem to have the best luck with animals when they attack you," commented Shiloh.

"I know." Preed took Shiloh's hand and placed it on his left breast. "But I had no choice back in March. I'd rather have these scars for the rest of my life than have something horrible happen to anyone and I didn't do anything to stop it." He pinned Shiloh's ash blonde hair behind her ears and leaned his head a little towards her. "I know I'm not supposed to this until you're fourteen, but may I kiss you?"

Shiloh's cheeks flushed to a rosy red as she cast her emerald eyes up at Preed's soft brown irises. "Y-Yes…"

Preed gave her a warm smile as he captured her lips with his for a moment before pulling away.

Shiloh kept her eyes on Preed. "Why do you have to wait until I'm fourteen?"

"Well, here because of how most native species including Akrennians have practiced for as long as they've been here, everyone on Omari is considered a legal adult at fourteen whereas Earth beings are recognized as adults at eighteen. The humans do have some respect for the cultures that have been established before they set foot on this planet. Surprising, I think."

"What about when they get pregnant?"

Preed tilted his head slightly and shrugged his bony shoulders. "A lot of women who marry in their early to mid-teens tend to wait until they're in their late teens, early twenties, and so on until they feel that they want to have kids. I've seen a lot of Akrennian females get married at fourteen or fifteen and wait until they're nineteen or twenty to have children. My kind view it as normal. A lot of the girls think that they decrease their chances of having complications with their pregnancies if they wait it out, others think that waiting more than a few years would them good mothers. I know two or three girls who got married at sixteen and had kids seven months afterwards and they were overwhelmed with the responsibilities of motherhood. Well, some handle it better than others."

"Seven months? The kids were premature?"

"Oh no, dear. That's the gestation period for Akrennians. Now, obviously the Akrennian reproduction system is built somewhat differently than humans. Well, the human and Akrennian males are basically built the same except that the Akrennian males have extra skin that actually serves a purpose."

"What does it do?" Shiloh felt her cheeks heating up.

"Well, just think of it as all Akrennian males can't get circumcised because the skin helps further the guaranteed success of fertilization."

"Preed, you're gonna give me images that I won't be able to get rid of."

"I'm not going in full detail yet, precious. Re_lax_."

Shiloh gulped softly.

"The offspring is about the size of a seven and a half, eight size shoe." He gestured at Shiloh's feet. "Probably about that size, therefore, the uterus of Akrennian female is smaller than a female human's. And it' rare to have more than one Akrennian child at a time unless the mother is a non-Akrennian."

"You're not gonna give me 'the talk' are you?" pleaded Shiloh.

"Seeing that I started, I have to now."

"Oh, c'mon! Why do I need to know?!"

"It's obvious that you are to lose it one day and it'd be best if you had an inkling of how to do it."

Shiloh's cheeks burned up and turned to a deep red. "You're a jerk."

"Sorry, but you don't want to give your mother a chance to get close to you and haven't exactly achieved the father/daughter relationship that you want with your father. Now, come along. We'll pull out the anatomy book and I can further explain from there."

Shiloh groaned in defeat and agony as she was led upstairs to her room and sat on the floor while Preed pulled the book off the shelf.

"Now," he said as he sat in the rocking chair. "Let us begin."

"I'm not getting a demonstration or get graphics pictures drawn, right?"

"Heavens no! You're luckier than I was. Try asking your father where babies come from at nine years old and have a ninety minutes discussion about it while he draws realistic pictures for you and then makes you swear celibacy until marriage."

Shiloh shook her head. "No, you were luckier."

"I'll make sure your face is redder than it's ever been once I'm finished discussing this with you." Preed smirked at her. "Not so tough now, are we?"

Shiloh only grimaced.


	56. Chapter 54 In the Mirror

Chapter Fifty-Four

Derek slowly sat up as he groaned from the slight headache he had.

"You need to lie down," said a sweet voice. "I'll have some herbal tea out in a minute."

Derek looked over to see a Chinese woman with snowy hair and blue streaks. Her brown eyes seemed to smile at him as she walked to him with a mug of tea.

"Shouldn't you have it in one of those traditional tea sets that you have?" asked Derek.

"No, I'm not using those!" protested the woman. "The sets I have are very valuable." She had an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry. My little sister has me on edge since I found out she's been bringing home a lot of bottles of liquor. Can't say for sure that she is what I think she is, but I still can't help but suspect it."

"It's fine." He took the mug from the woman and sipped some of the tea. "How did I end up here?"

"I brought you and your brother here, silly. I fixed you up when you were brought to me."

Derek touched his head with one of his clawed hands and felt a bandage snuggly wrapped around the forehead and temples. "How long was I out?"

The woman blotted his forehead with a damp cloth. "A little while. Probably six or seven hours."

"Holy crap…" Derek sipped some more tea, spreading his large green wings uneasily.

"Some Akrennian guy said he didn't see you and hit you. Your brother got him and some young girl to help you into his craft and brought you over here for help."

"Did you see what the girl looked like?"

The woman shook her head. "I didn't. She was in the vehicle the whole time. But the Akrennian was gray, he had a torn ear, British accent..."

Derek placed his face in his scaly hands. "I saw him before with my future girlfriend."

"How could she be a future girlfriend?"

"She said she'd my girlfriend when she got older."

"I would have said that I would think it over for a little bit." She sighed. "What am I saying? I don't date much, anyway."

Derek looked at the woman who had a slightly plumper figure than most girls he had seen. "What's your name?"

"Kira Zhang. My baby sister is Jade Zhang. You'll know who she is: she admires herself in every mirror in the house for hours on end."

"Where's my brother?"

"He's sleeping right now in the guest room. We don't really have enough space for everyone, so you'll have to use the couch until I can figure something out."

"Ok. I don't really mind."

"Jade might have an issue since she likes to pass out on the couch."

Derek smirked. "I don't mind sharing space, either."

Kira laughed. "Don't let her catch you saying that. She doesn't like anyone to hog something that she wants to use."

"Princess Jade will have to suck it up then."

"She's seventeen years old and she still acts so spoiled."

"Wow." Derek shook his head, his thin Chinese dragon mustache moving side to side. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen. Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all."

* * *

Shiloh staggered down the stairs with dark circles under her emerald eyes and her hair all wavy and poofy.

Preed whistled to himself as he set the folded black tank top to the side and moved the scrambled eggs around in a small pan. "Good morning," he said cheerfully, glancing up to see Shiloh.

"Morning, Mr. 'I'm giving you the talk and make your cheeks so flushed'," answered Shiloh in a low, monotone voice as she waved her arms around her head and stifled a yawn.

"What's up with you?"

"I hardly slept last night. I am officially scarred by the images you gave about our wonderful conversation."

"My condolences, precious." Preed gave her a smirk.

"You mean your insincere condolences," Shiloh remarked, rolling her eyes.

Preed chuckled. "Oh, please. Everyone needs to know sooner or later." He glanced at Shiloh's wild wavy hair. "You should have your hair like that more often."

Shiloh began to brush her ash blonde hair with her fingers before Preed walked over and fluffed it up more. She glared up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing your hair. I like it this way."

"This isn't helping me."

"I'm fixing it, therefore I'm helping you, dear." Preed moved Shiloh's hair to where it flared out from the sides and gave her an approving look. "It makes you look like someone from the 1980s."

"Do you realize how much I dislike big hair on me? Makes me look like a wild person."

Preed's mouth gaped a little. "Nonsense! I like it."

"What you like and what I like are two different things."

"I realize that."

"Then why are you messing with my hair?"

Preed smoothed out Shiloh's hair a little to where it was barely away from her head but still had some volume to it. "There, that's better."

Shiloh shot a worrisome look at Preed. "What did you do?"

"I'll show you." Preed led her to a mirror that hung near the staircase and stood behind her as Shiloh looked at her very wavy hair, stroking it and moving a few strands from her face.

"It's not bad," commented Shiloh.

"I like that look on you, you know. It gives you that little feminine touch."

"But I'm not feminine."

Preed shook his head. "You're not getting at where I'm going, dear. I'm only complimenting on your appearance."

Shiloh turned her head to the side. "I still don't really like comments on that."

"Why not? I'm being nice about it."

"I sometimes feel embarrassed about how people look at me. I feel like I have to give myself off as a certain person."

Preed raised an eyebrow for a moment. "There's nothing wrong with being yourself and not caring about what others think. And what's there to be embarrassed about? You're beautiful."

Shiloh covered her mouth.

"What?" Preed looked over her and moved he hand slightly to the side to see the corners of her mouth curling into a small smile.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I never had anyone tell me that before."

"Are you going to blush again?"

"Shut up, Preed…"

"What?"

Shiloh gently pushed Preed aside as she walked toward the front door. "I'm gonna visit Grandpa Franz."

"Wait for me. I'll drive you." Preed rushed to the door and opened it, stepping off to the side to let Shiloh out.


	57. Chapter 55 Constellation

Chapter Fifty-Five

"And we'll reroute these wires to this socket," Franz said to himself as he busied himself with a machine. He flicked his hand as he felt a small shock touch the tip of one of his fingers.

"Grandpa!" called a voice.

Franz looked over his shoulder to see a young girl's beaming face. "Oh, Shiloh! Hey." He ran over and scooped her into his embrace. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the meeting."

"I know."

"I wanted to tell you that I made some new weapons for you."

Shiloh's face lit up.

"And I have a few of them for Preed, too."

Preed lingered in and stopped next to Shiloh. "Someone looks excited."

Franz looked up at Preed and shrugged. "Well, I figured both of you would need some since Michel and Casarao decided that you two should take the fight to the rebels together."

"Was that why I was sent home early?" asked Shiloh.

"That, and we debated how you were able to work undercover for over a year."

"I'm telling ya, I was doing undercover."

"I believe you, dear, but there are a few people who aren't fully convinced."

Shiloh rolled her eyes. "Kamzaie."

"He can be a bit ignorant," explained Preed.

"Yes, but he is set in some of his ways," added Franz. "Now, let's go look at those weapons."

Shiloh clapped her hands excitedly as she quickly followed Franz. She stopped in the doorway to bring her gaze up to the seemingly endless walls of top of the line bows, bazookas, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, and shoulder shotguns. Walking up to a grenade launcher, she reached out to touch it and took a step back when the wall panel shot up and went to the ceiling.

"Sorry, dear," said Preed as he took his finger off a button near the door. "You can't have those at this point in time."

Shiloh crossed her arms and grunted. Following Preed, she came into a room with a panoramic window. She sat in between Franz and Preed as the room turned and the window showcased a variety of weapons.

"I combined six small barrels on both revolvers," explained Franz as the room slowly moved. "And with a few adjustments if you hold the trigger long enough, it will go through all four rounds. You only reload it from the butt of the gun; you stick the plasma plugs into the butt and spin the round barrel part a little once and the plasma will distribute itself among the regular barrels. It needs minimal cleaning and works as a short or long range weapon. I modified your whip to where it can deal extra damage and the whip part doesn't turn on unless both buttons on the handle are simultaneously pressed. Somewhere along the line, the sword you had was broken… I think Gune dropped something on it by accident. So I took the liberty of making another one for you. The blade and hilt are made from an indestructible metal called incimim. It takes a lot for the metal to bend or snap and it should last you a lifetime.

"Now for Preed," he resumed. "This shotgun can hold seven rounds of ammo. It can shoot up to five hundred feet away, and it has interchangeable parts so it's also a sniper rifle and, with some modifications I did, a crossbow. By the way, Shiloh is getting a crossbow, too."

Shiloh grinned.

"Preed is also getting the traditional bolora and psyling which are both effective in long distance combat. The bolora goes onto the index finger and is most effective on targets within 700 yards. The psyling is basically bolu seeds tied to a coil of rope, similar to the bolora; the psyling can be used for grappling and effective on targets 900-1500 yards away. Both retract quickly when you yank on them so use them with caution. A poison tipped boomerang made with Th'rile poison and quills, and that rapier you wanted me to fix." He turned to Preed. "Do you have any idea how long it takes for me to combine incimim _and _steel together?"

Preed shrugged. "I wouldn't know. And I'm already aware of how to use the bolora and psyling."

"I was explaining that to Shiloh."

Preed glanced at Shiloh. "Oh…"

"I had an outfit be made for Shiloh. You're still keeping the one you've always had, Preed, is that alright?"

"Perfectly," replied Preed.

Franz pressed a small button and the room swirled over to a silver jumpsuit with red sleeves and red going down the sides of the jumpsuit. Underneath the jumpsuit was a pair of black boots with gold trim on the top of them which went up to where Shiloh's knee would be.

"That's not sexy," commented Shiloh.

"Well, you can do whatever you want to it once you're fourteen," added Franz.

Shiloh sighed.

"It's only less than two years, dear. Don't worry," said Preed.

"Yeah, _only_." Shiloh's eyes met Preed's for a moment.

"Well, I think you need to suit up before you head off," Franz said quickly as he got up and walked to a panel of buttons. "I'll make sure the weapons are at the ship."

"I wanted to take the _War Hawk_ for a spin again for a while," said Preed.

"Um… the _War Hawk_ had some engine malfunctions when Stith tried to fire it up right after you came back from that one mission. And it's not that easy to find an engine for that ship design anymore."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Preed. I meant to tell you that and I kept forgetting. I think the engine's done for. But Casarao will be taking _Lady Ivory _with her, so you'll be taking _Constellation _until _War Hawk _gets a new engine or if we can repair the current one."

"But _Constellation _doesn't have the homey feel that my old ship does."

"Oh, you're such a whiner," protested Shiloh. "Be grateful you're getting a ship at all."

Preed crossed his arms. "I like the fact that smaller ships feel more like home. I seem to get lost on larger ships."

"Oh boo-hoo. I wanna go see the _Constellation_." Shiloh grabbed Preed's hand and ran out the door.

"I'll be there to see you off," called Franz.

"Ok!" Shiloh shouted back.

"I don't want to take the damn _Constellation_," Preed said to himself.

"Be grateful I gave you a ship at all, Commander," barked a voice with a slick, feminine Indian accent.

Preed pulled Shiloh back and stopped.


	58. Chapter 56 Crew Reunions

Chapter Fifty-Six

"Ah, it's so nice to see you again, Cassie," said Preed in a mocking affectionate voice.

The black and mint colored female Akrennian scowled at Preed. "Don't push it, whelp. I decided to be nice today."

Shiloh looked at Preed with a cross look and placed a hand on her hip that she had out on one side. "Casarao decided to be nice today. _Don't push it._"

"That's right, Lieutenant. The commander needs to be happy that he has one of the best ships in the fleet."

"Tell me about the ship you have." Shiloh strolled next to Casarao while Preed sulked behind them.

Casarao crossed her arms proudly. "_Lady Ivory_'s been in my family for generations. She was given to me by my father when I assumed the rank at the time of his retirement. The ship may be over 350 years old, but she sails through space smoothly and her engine is like new. Well, a few parts have been replaced or repaired but she has some of the best inner works of any ship I've seen. And I did add some personal touches for the ship's interior as is my family's tradition."

"Can I see it some time?"

"After we get to the base on Larki," Casarao told Shiloh with a warm smile. "We should find somewhere to go to after we go and freeze our butts off on that glacier ball."

"Which base are we going to?"

"There's only one that's operational at the moment. We would like to have more but since constant blizzards, snow storms, and hail storms would make construction difficult, we would have to build the base buildings on different planets along with the foundations and ship them to that particular place and literally push the foundation to the ground and hope it doesn't go anywhere. Imagine how much credits and/or qurdom that would take to make that happen."

Shiloh tilted her head a little as they went past a crew working on a smaller ship. "How are qurdom and credits different?"

"Credits can be converted to any currency in the universe. Qurdom is the official currency of four planets: Omari, Hadais, Varail, and Edenrai. There are about a hundred different currencies from what I remember. The only ones I can remember off the top of my head are Solbrecht shillings and cruuls from Uroa. Those are two of the strongest currencies, I think."

Shiloh nodded as they stopped in front of a gigantic off white colored ship which sat next to a dark gray ship that was close to its size.

"Here they are," said Casarao. "_Lady Ivory _and the _Constellation_."

Shiloh's eyes widened as she brought her gaze up to the ships. She looked at Casarao and Preed with a slightly gaping mouth.

"I was the same way when I first saw those two," remarked Casarao. She glanced at Preed crossly.

"What?" asked Preed.

"I don't get a 'thank you' after going through weeks of hassle to get you another ship?"

Preed huffed. "Thank you…" he muttered.

"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, but it's adequate enough. Now, we need to get these ships ready so we can get going."

"What are we going to wear, though?" asked Shiloh. "I didn't exactly pack…"

"It's alright," responded Casarao. "I took care of it. I asked Preed's mother personally to pack for both of you."

Preed's brown eyes widened. "You didn't…"

"Well, I thought I was being helpful," Casarao smirked. "And your mother enjoyed packing your two suitcases, Preed. She was going through your drawers and sorting out what would go with what."

"Oh, god…" The gray Akrennian grimaced.

"She was also looking at what wasn't folded properly and what was just thrown in there."

Shiloh snickered. "She was probably thinking 'Oh, he keeps the house so clean but he has no regards for organizing his clothes."

Casarao crossed her arms. "Don't laugh, Lieutenant. She did the same thing to you."

"But I actually fold my clothes and organize them by type of clothing."

Preed rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't you the overachiever."

"And she went through your personal items and admiring them." Casarao smiled pleasantly.

Shiloh shrugged. "Ok."

"That doesn't bother you?" inquired Preed.

"No, I got nothing to hide."

Casarao looked at Shiloh. "And she packed a lot of them."

Shiloh gave the admiral a dumbfounded expression. "Do what?"

Preed glanced at Shiloh with a huge smirk on his face. "She said that my mother felt that your room would need a personal touch so she packed quite a few of your personal belongings."

Shiloh glanced back at Preed with a shocked look. "Ok," she said, having a relaxed look on her visage.

"You're not bothered by it?"

"No, not at all."

"Really?"

"Really."

"All right, you two," warned Casarao. "Let's get on board and get ready for take-off."

"Yes, ma'am," said Shiloh before grabbing Preed's arm and dragging him behind her.

Preed's ear flattened as he walked close to Shiloh going up the ramp into the ship. "Is this necessary?" he questioned. "I'm sure it should be the other way around."

"Nah, you're just being a killjoy today."

"Well, it does make sense for a princess to drag her bodyguard around."

Shiloh's green eyes turned sharply in Preed's direction. "I thought we agreed to not call me that."

"That's what you are, though."

"Yeah, but I don't give two shits about it." Shiloh slowed her pace as her foot gently met the floor of the ship's foyer which only had one huge, black plaque across the open doorway in front of her that bared the name "Constellation".

Preed lingered into the foyer, clasping his hands together and hovering his head over Shiloh's shoulder. "But precious, princesses should be kind, caring, have animal friends, need a Prince Charming, belong to a wicked stepmother, and have someone to rescue them all the time."

"Well," started Shiloh, pinning Preed to the metal floor, "this princess is tough, doesn't care about her title, wants no Prince Charming right now, had something similar to a wicked stepmother, and has a bodyguard whose ass is about to be kicked."

Preed chuckled, permitting his deep caramel eyes to gaze into Shiloh's emerald eyes. "You're so cute when you're annoyed."

Shiloh scoffed and started to walk toward the ship, leaving Preed to bring himself up and come up behind her.

"Now, you can't just pin men whenever you please and expect him to flock back every time," grinned Preed. "They'd rather have it reversed." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Whatever, I'm gonna explore your new ship."

"I'm right behind you."

Shiloh rolled her eyes. "Of course, you are."

She ambled down a corridor of storage rooms and medical facilities before walking up seven or eight steps to an open room full of machinery and equipment with a window across the front of the room that spanned to both sides near other doorways. Going up another flight of stairs, Shiloh found a balcony that ran parallel to the length of the window; a lone chair and steering wheel sat in the middle of the balcony. A row of three chairs and steering wheels with panel control rested in front of the panoramic window.

Leaning over the balcony rail, Shiloh noticed a black and dark gray Akrennian adjusting his red beret and glancing over at a lightish-medium brown Mantrin who looked like he was a head taller than the Akrennian.

_Creak_.

Both men looked up at Shiloh.

"I was wondering where you were, _ma petite Cherie_," chirped the Akrennian. "Come down here."

Turning around on her heels, Shiloh ran down the metal stairs and rushed to the Akrennian and Mantrin's arms. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We're the mechanics for this ship," answered the Mantrin. "It's so great to see you!" He gave her a worried look. "How have you been since…?"

"I was sore for about a week, but I'm ok. Nothin' to worry about, Karria."

Karria let out a sigh. "Good, good. I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"I know." Shiloh gave him a warm smile.

"But you're ok. That's all that matters."

"Why were you sore?" inquired the Akrennian.

Shiloh looked at Karria. "You didn't tell Jaxon?"

Karria shook his head.

"Well," said Shiloh, turning in Jaxon's direction. "Karria was driving me to Preed's house and he wanted to show me a stunt of his. So while he was showing off, he didn't see the trees and rock. He overcorrected, hit the rock, and we rolled into a clearing."

"Oh my-" Jaxon pulled Shiloh into a second embrace. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"It's fine, Jax. Let's not worry about it."

"Shiloh?" came a voice.

Shiloh turned around to see a graying man in a long, white coat and blue shirt and jeans. "Grandpa!" she exclaimed, leaping into his arms.

"Oh, careful," said Franz, "I can't really handle that much."

"Sorry."

"It's all right. I've been meaning to ask: how've you been since the accident?"

"I was sore, but I'm fine."

"Good, that's nice to hear."

"All right everyone," said Preed, "We're about to take off. I want to know if all the crew is here."

"Gune is here!" someone exclaimed excitedly.

"Wonderful…" Preed's voice was laced with venomous sarcasm. "Stith, my dear weapons specialist, are you here?"

"Why the hell did you request me?!" someone else shouted.

Preed grinned. "Oh, she's here. Where are my two mechanics?"

"Here," called Karria and Jaxon.

"Franz is here, I know that. Rumer, Royal, and Surva?"

"We're all here," said a feminine Australian voice.

A light orange and lavender female Akrennian sat in one of the pilot seats before being joined by a teenaged girl with green hair and an orange humanoid alligator.

"Ember, Todd, Liz, and Darro?" called Preed.

"We're here!" a chorus of voices rang.

"Fafine, Rae, and Tony?"

The room grew silent.

"Guys?" said Preed. "Are you here?"


	59. Chapter 57 Bunny

Chapter Fifty-Seven

A cream and light gray Akrennian rushed in with a strawberry blonde woman following behind him.

"We're here!" the Akrennian yelled breathlessly before bending over and placing his hands on his knees.

The woman held a joystick in one hand while her arms rested on the arm chairs as she rolled next to Jaxon.

"Where's Fafine?" asked Preed.

A cream and white female Akrennian strolled in with a blue and gold Akrennian/Mantrin like hybrid close behind her. "Sorry," she said, "I got lost."

"Oh, dear sister, it's nice to see that you brought nature's little abomination on board," Preed hissed with his voice laced with cold, venomous sarcasm.

The hybrid scowled at him and gave him a defiant hand gesture. "You can go-"

"No, Lex," cooed Fafine. "That's not the way. Be nice."

"Well, you know what I mean…"

Preed smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't have known what you meant by that crass digit you directed at me."

Lex groaned. "You're not worth it."

"It's wonderful to have a peacekeeping doctor on board, wouldn't you agree, deareat Fafine?" Preed rested his chin on one of his hands.

Fafine glanced up at him with her azure eyes before walking with Lex in Franz's direction. She shook her head when she stopped.

Preed adjusted his posture against the railing. "Let's get ready for take-off!"

A chorus of "Yes, Commander!" echoed throughout the bridge.

Shiloh stood by one set of controls before she felt her feet were being weighed down as the docking area descended from view. As Shiloh scurried up the small stairway to the balcony, she peered out over the railing at the miniscule crowd gathered on the dock that was faintly cheering and applauding. "Why is there a crowd watching us leave?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it, precious," said Preed, sitting in his chair. "It's normal for docking staff to watch ships depart."

Shiloh nodded as she looked to her left to see the large, off white colored ship next to it. She watched the ship slide in front of them while she walked to the middle of the railing. "You don't mind, do you, Preed?" she asked.

"Oh no, not at all," he said as he flicked his eyes away from her bottom half.

The ship ahead of them zoomed out of sight before everyone was suddenly pushed back and the sky blurred past them.

"Woah!" Shiloh flew back and her body ran into Preed's. Their bodies jerked forward slightly as the black sky slowed.

"Gune is sorry!" someone shouted. "Gune found the right lever."

Shiloh slowly sat up and stopped when she felt her palm press down on a soft spot between his legs. _What's my hand on? _she thought before looking down.

Preed's face reddened as his eyes trailed down to where Shiloh's widened eyes were glued to.

Pulling her hand away, Shiloh's cheeks flushed to the same tone of red as Preed's. "Sorry," she said softly, looking away.

"Preed!" called Franz as he stood at the bottom of the stairwell. "I think I can identify at least two of the metals in Shiloh's DNA."

"Oh good, good…" Preed gently pushed Shiloh up as he got up and walked down the stairs. "Do you need another blood sample?"

"It wouldn't hurt if I had one. Shiloh, could you come here?"

His response was silence.

"Shiloh? Are you there?"

Preed glanced up the stairs to see an abandoned balcony. "I don't know where she ran off to."

"Would you find her for me? I'd like to look at the blood sample we have archived."

Preed began to walk toward the doorway. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll get her."

* * *

Shiloh lingered down the hallway, only hearing the hallow echo of her footsteps. She sighed softly as she entered a room with a few chairs and a large round table sitting in the center. She slowly walked in and sat in one of the chairs. The seat seemed to have pulled her back and dragged her down as it wanted to consume her. Bringing herself up in her seat, Shiloh brought herself to the table's edge and rested on it.

"What's wrong with the chair?" asked a masculine voice.

Shiloh glanced over, eyeing the gray Akrennian. "Nothing," she whispered.

"Well then, why aren't you sitting in it?" He slunk into the chair and sunk in.

Shiloh shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Preed leaned forward a little. "Are you embarrassed about what happened?"

"What? No, no!" Shiloh retorted with red cheeks and emerald eyes that looked off to the side.

A laugh erupted out of Preed. "You make some things like a small child."

"No, I don't…"

"Precious, I don't see where your reputation for being tough comes into play. You're blushing just thinking about us the way we were a few minutes ago."

"I'm blushing? Are you kidding me?!"

Preed only nodded and giggled. "There's nothing wrong with blushing. I just think it's cute when you blush."

"Oh, cute," Shiloh said sarcastically.

Preed patted his lap. "Come sit with me."

Shiloh crossed her arms. "What if I don't want to?"

"Too bad." His two bony hands clutched onto Shiloh's milky white arms and pulled her towards him. "Just don't have your hand where it was, ok?"

"You're such a jerk…" Shiloh slid into his lap with her cheeks reddening more.

Preed gave her a grin. "I know."

"Oh, there you are," smiled Franz with a small handheld meter. "I need you to hold still for me, Shi."

"Why do you need more blood if you already have one on file?" she inquired.

"I'd like to do more advanced research on your DNA."

Shiloh sighed and held one finger out. "Do it quickly, Grandpa."

She winced as she felt a tiny prick on her finger. She watched Franz wrapped a band aid around it.

"Thank you, dear." Franz gave her a soft smile before going through the door.

"Does it hurt?" asked Preed with a fake pout.

"No, go away."

"Let me see." He gently grabbed her finger.

"Why?"

"Let me see."

"Why?"

Preed pressed his lips softly on the band aid. "Is that better, Bunny?"

Shiloh moved back. "Bunny? The hell?!"

"What? I thought it'd be a cute nickname for you."

"Why…?"

"You know, that little thing you do with your nose?"

"Yeah, but…" She sighed. "Don't use it around anyone?"

"Oh?" Preed raised an eyebrow. "What happens if I don't?"

Shiloh narrowed her eyes on Preed. "You die…"

Preed erupted into a raucous laughter and carried Shiloh out of the room.

"No! Put me down!" she protested.


	60. Chapter 58 In the Blood

Chapter Fifty-Eight

"Nope," grinned Preed, parading down the hall with Shiloh slumped over his shoulder.

"You can't do this to me!" said Shiloh, flailing her legs in the air.

"Yes, I can, Princess."

"You jerk!"

Preed peeked over his shoulder, eyeing the corners of her mouth curling up. "Is that a smile I see?"

"No, shut up."

He pulled Shiloh off of his shoulder cradled her in one arm. "Oh, you faker! I see that smile!"

"No, you don't…" Shiloh covered her mouth with her hands.

"Liar, liar! Let me see that smile!" Preed used one large hand to pry her hands open.

"Never!"

Preed pushed her hands apart and grinned. "Why are you smiling?"

Shiloh only stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah, I see. You're enjoying this."

"I am not!" snapped Shiloh, keeping the smile on her face.

A laugh erupted out of the Akrennian. "Is there something about you that I should know?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you smile more often? I like to see you smile."

Shiloh shrugged as she was put on her feet. "I guess I've never really been one to smile."

"Oh, that's not true! I remember when you were young-"

Preed paused himself, giving Shiloh a surprised look.

"What do you mean 'When I was young'?" questioned Shiloh.

Preed laughed nervously. "I misspoke, precious. I meant a few months ago."

"Is there something about _you _I should know?"

"N-No, dear."

"Preed…" Shiloh crossed her arms and glared at her.

"What?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. I only misspoke."

"Come on. You can tell me. Now what about when I was young?"

"Look, I need to get some things done. We'll talk about it later."

Shiloh rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Preed slipped into a door down the hall.

Shiloh sighed and made her way back to the bridge. She felt her torso bump into something that felt bony. Looking up, she saw a reddish-brown Mantrin sitting on the side with one knee blocking Shiloh's way.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the Mantrin. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine, Stith," answered Shiloh as she sat down. "Dunno what's up with Preed."

"I kinda overheard you guys. I don't mean to be nosy, but what was that all about?"

"Preed said something about when I was young and he wouldn't tell me what he was going to finish saying."

"Oh…" Stith slid her leg down to the floor. "I remember when I started working with him as teenagers that he spoke of you fondly."

"What…?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to remember, seeing how that was years ago at this point. But he was saying that he was your best friend when you were little. You always wanted to be with him and do whatever he was doing. One time, he was talking about how you watched _The Princess Bride _with him and whenever you ask him to do something for you, he would always respond 'As you wish'. That always made you giddy, he said. He would always kiss your brow and joke that you two were going to get married when you were older. From what I've been told, you were extremely grossed out by that and said that you would never do that and that romance is gross. He said, 'I told her that if that were true then why does she like Princess Bride. She didn't say anything after that'. He seemed to have been a bit… more approachable when he talked about you. Apparently after you disappeared, he hardened his emotions."

"He could've just told me that."

"I'm sure he wanted to, but he doesn't know how to tell you, seeing that you don't remember anything before whenever you left."

"I don't remember anything from before I was four years old."

"That old?" Stith moved her clawed fingers back and forth for a moment. "Well, that sounds about right."

"I certainly don't remember him from my early childhood."

"He doesn't expect you to. All he wants is to help you remember so that you both might have what you had from, what, eight years ago?"

"Eight years sound right."

"I can't help but notice that he's strict and rude to all of us, but he's lenient and soft on you. We need to keep you."

Shiloh laughed. "Yeah, really. He might become a lovable softie if I stick around long enough."

"It'd be a nice change. I wanna strangle him some days."

"Me, too. But I tolerate him, I guess."

"You kinda have to when you're stuck living with him." Stith leaned toward Shiloh's ear. "He hasn't tried any advances on you, has he?"

"No, he wouldn't be walking for a week if he did."

"If you need me to rough him up, I'll gladly do it."

"So what are you doing?"

Stith shrugged. "Nothing much. I was just sitting around, that's all."

"I guess there's nothing for me to do right now."

"I'm telling you, she has incimim in her bloodstream!" a voice faintly said. "Preed, this is serious! If it's in her blood long enough, it's going to turn her into one of Nico's… things!"

"I'm sure we can find something to counter the effects, Franz," Preed's voice replied. "I just don't understand why anyone in their right mind would have that injected into them."

"I also found enzymes and deposits of calcium and titanium, but more incimim than anything else. If there are more metals in the injection, they're in small amounts and will give off no effect. I'm still trying to figure out why those metals would be in there."

"If we had a sample of the injection, could you experiment on it?"

"I could try."

Shiloh and Stith brought their legs to their chests as the voices grew louder.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her again," said Preed with concern in his voice.

"None of us don't. I'm going to grab some coffee. See you in a bit." Franz patted Preed's shoulder.

Preed turned around and walked down the hall.

"I have incimim in me?" asked Shiloh. "No clue what it's supposed to do…"


	61. Chapter 59 Supporting a Comeback

**A/N: FINALLY! After being in school, I can get back to writing! Sorry for the delay! Hope to get a few more chapters out before I go back to school in January!**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Stith shrugged. "Dunno either."

"I wonder… If enough of it is injected into me, do I get the munchies?"

Stith laughed. "I hope not!"

"Yeah, really. I don't need to get fat."

Shiloh leaned her head back and laughed.

"Nah, you wouldn't get fat." Stith nudged Shiloh.

"Well, I'm not exactly the type that has high metabolism…"

"I'm not either, but Preed was talking about how most Akrennians have cells that keep the fat off of them."

Shiloh rolled her eyes and half smiled. "Ah yes, Akrennians have those types of cells because they are the superior species."

Stith giggled. "Doesn't everyone think their species is superior?"

"I certainly don't. No species is above another."

"Well, some would say otherwise."

Shiloh rolled her emerald eyes. "Of course some would. I've met more than enough of those people. I don't really get why people want to think that they're better than everyone else. And what sets me off the most is when some people come out and say 'Everyone should marry within their own class, status, and species'. I believe if you love someone, nothing else should matter."

"Yeah, you said it," replied Stith. "Gune and I had enough problems when we were dating. Not as many since we got married, but those problems will always be there. Darro and Liz get a crap load because Darro's an Akrennian and Liz is half human-half Tauron."

"I thought she was half Jabanon."

"Well, I thought she told me she was half Tauron. They're large and bulky, and they have fins that go from their head down their backs."

"What are you ladies talking about?"

Stith and Shiloh sharply turned their heads, setting their eyes on a young woman with burgundy hair and slightly slanted violet eyes.

"We're talking about you," joked Shiloh.

The woman laughed. "My father was actually Jabanon, Stith."

"Oh…" Stith rubbed her neck.

"They're _far _from large and bulky." The woman looked over at Shiloh. "I remember you."

"I remember you, too. Liz, right?"

"Yep."

Shiloh threw her hands out dramatically and cried out, "No! _Mia bella_!"

Liz laughed. "Don't do that around Darro. He'd get uptight about it."

"Where is he, anyway?" asked Stith.

"He's helping with the inventory checklist before he goes to help out in the galley," Liz answered. "He checked the engine and made sure the doors were air locked before launch."

"Busy man…"

"Yeah, he's always been the one to fix whatever ship malfunctions there are. That and he likes to keep himself busy when we fly off somewhere."

"I see."

"He also cross-dresses…"

Shiloh's face twisted with shock and bewilderment.

"Well, he looks kinda feminine to begin with, and he only cross-dresses for missions or when he wants to annoy me."

"Oh, gotcha."

"He sometimes wants to wear one of his wigs to bed," giggled Liz.

"Why does he have wigs?"

"From what I've heard, and I've only seen this happen twice, some female Akrennians wear wigs to attract males outside of their species because they think having hair on their head is sexy."

"Odd…"

"Yeah, well, my dad still loves him as a son-in-law." Liz pulled a picture out of her shirt pocket and handed it to Shiloh.

A young burgundy haired girl had violet shining happily as she smiled with one of her front teeth missing. She had her arms wrapped around the thick neck of a full-faced, oval-eyed alien with white skin. The transparent fins seemed to grow off the top of his head and go down to his chin. A small, slender, four fingered hand clutched on one of the tiny hands of the girl.

"That's my dad," said Liz. "He's currently working on a Mantrin ship."

"What does he do?"

"He helps with navigation and engine repairs. He's not too fond of Mantrins, but he treats them fairly. His name is Salrin Hainec."

Shiloh handed the photo back to Liz. "What about your mom?"

Liz shook her head. "I never knew her. She died when I was born. All I know is that my father loved her dearly." She began to walk down the hall. "I'd better find Darro and make sure he's not getting himself in trouble."

"Yeah, I need to get to the armory," said Stith as she brought herself up.

"We don't want a cranky Akrennian commander to breathe down our necks," commented Shiloh, bringing herself up.

Stith laughed. "Yeah, you said it."

* * *

"Nico!" boomed a deep, growling voice.

The black and green haired human walked down the stairs with the humming of the engine ringing in his ears. "What?" he called.

"I thought we had a deal!" A clawed black hand grabbed Nico's face and pushed him against a wall.

"I'm working on it, Brother. It's not time, yet."

Two beady blue eyes locked onto Nico's hazel eyes as the eight foot tall alien leaned in. "You keep saying that, and still we wait! How much longer is it going to take?"

"I assure you, it won't be much longer."

"He lies, Brother!" another snarling voice thundered. "He does not wish to have the Yanai to make a comeback!"

"Peace, Kallid. This one seems to biding his time before he allows us to repopulate."

"No! He wishes to enslave us with everything else!"

"No," said Nico calmly, "I gave you my word that once I conquer the universe, you and your brothers will get your own home world and you may do as you wish then. And I am not enslaving everyone; I only want to unite them."

"They are lies! You are only acting on what you hear in your head!" growled Kallid, towering over Nico and glaring at him with his dark blue eyes. "We must end him, Brother!"

"Kallid, he has not betrayed us yet," interrupted a third who looked down at the human with dark violet eyes. "We have no proof that he wants us to die out."

"Shut up, Yazar!" snapped Brother. "And you too, Kallid!"

Yazar and Kallid took a few steps back.

Nico pushed Brother's hand off his face. "I know you're upset with the Akrennians but-"

"You know nothing!" said Brother. "They would still be our slaves if not for that bitch Akra! She led the rebellion, she slew many of my people, she drove them out of the city that's rightfully ours and dares to name the city and her kind after herself! When we have enough to overwhelm them, Akrennia will fall and the inhabitants will be under our thumb once more!"

"But that was thousands of years," added Nico. "Why have grudges?"

"Because we've been denied what was ours for too long!" hissed Kallid. "We want to regain our city and foothold!"

"I understand your pain, but you only have your ancestors to blame for-"

"Don't you dare bring them into this! They died trying to defend their land and all their descendants got was being hunted to near extinction! We are only ones left! We need females now!"

Nico shook his head. "I told you, no females until I'm king."

"Then we'll make you!" Kallid lifted his hand.

"No, Kallid!" Yazar pulled the Yanai's arm down. "That won't help."

Brother picked up a small vial and handed it to Nico. "Here. See if any females would be a potential match for me. I want to choose my woman before my brothers do."

"All right." Nico nodded and walked back up the stairs. Once he closed the door, he scuttled to the bathroom and held the vial over the tile floor. "Like hell, I would do that."

The vial shattered when it reached the ground and then the pieces were crushed and moved around by Nico's foot.

"How does that feel, Brother?"


	62. Chapter 60 Mystery Girl?

**A/N:** Before anyone gets at me about where I've been and I haven't updated in weeks, I had a mild case of writer's block and i had absolutely no inspiration to write. However, I am back and I decided to keep this chapter short. I plan on writing longer chapters.

* * *

Chapter Sixty

Preed leaned against one of the tables in a glistening room with a window that showed a sliver of the galley. Letting a long bony finger glide on the table's surface for a few seconds, he slightly nodded as he glanced at his finger which was dust and grime free. He glanced toward the galley, noticing a brown and indigo Akrennian whistling happily as he scrubbed dishes in soap covered sink.

"How can you enjoy yourself while dishes, Darro?" asked Preed.

"It helps me take my mind off of things," Darro replied. "You know I've always been like that."

"How could I not? You're my cousin."

"I know." Darro pulled out a spoon and wiped it with a dry dish rag. "Hey, I think I know someone you might like."

"No…Darro." Preed shook his head.

Darro's face twisted with a confused expression. "Is there something I need to be informed about? Am I suggesting people of the wrong gender to you?"

"No, no. It's not that. It's just that I don't want to go on blind dates."

"Why? I went on plenty of them and look who I ended up with! Lizzie's a lucky woman." Darro grinned at Preed.

A sigh came out of Preed. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to do that."

"Oh, well I thought you wanted to give Seerene a chance."

Preed cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that my ex-fiancée's sister?"

"Yeah. She's Marqez's sister, why?"

"I was double checking."

"Maybe she'll be the lucky girl you marry?"

The gray Akrennian's caramel eyes rolled. "Yes, getting stuck with another self-absorbed bitch is a _wonderful _idea."

"I think Seerene is nicer and smarter than Marqez. And on top of that, she's an aspiring attorney. Marqez doesn't even sound good enough to make it big in opera."

"But at least Marqez is willing to talk about other things besides her career. Seerene goes on and on about 'I went to the Sarei Academy of Law. I was the valedictorian. I made the highest grades out of anyone. I prosecuted for this case. I defended for that case. Did you also know that some of the top performing lawyers told me I'm the best they've ever seen?' Even when I tell her 'I don't care,' she keeps going!"

"Oh… may I ask what made you not marry Marqez?"

"Well…" Preed walked over to the window. "I realized what I was getting myself into for one, and she was cheating on me."

Darro's mouth gaped open. "I forgot about that."

"And she occasionally goes to my parents' house and asks for me because she wants to talk things over."

"I take it you won't?"

"She knows I won't take her back and that my parents won't force me to see her."

"Ok…" Darro's red irises darted around. "I heard the Magistrate is going to hold something in your honor."

"The Magistrate?"

"You know," Darro said excitedly, his Italian accent becoming more apparent. "The head of the Senate, the highest ruling judge of O-"

"I know who the Magistrate is," sighed Preed, "but why?"

"I think she's trying to get you to marry her daughter."

Preed rolled his eyes. "She's not my type."

Darro gasped. "Why?! She's sweet, not narcissistic…"

"She and I are not compatible." Preed moved his head to one side while making his hands glide in opposite directions. "She's a homebody, a daddy's girl; she'll worry about me and want to be in touch with me every single minute I'm away."

"At least try…" One of Darro's eyebrows rose. "Do you have someone else in mind?"

Preed let out a sigh. "I don't know yet…"

"What's she like?" gasped Darro, resting his chin on both hands.

"Well, she's a little too young for me at this point in time."

"But what's she like?!"

"Well, she's… like me in a way."

"How so?"

"She's smart, sarcastic, cunning-"

"Stubborn?" blurted Darro.

"Yes," retorted Preed, rolling his eyes. "She's also brave and…" Preed began to stare at the ceiling with a faint smile playing on his lips.

"And what?"

Darro nodded as he saw the look on Preed's face. "Ahh… I see. She's beautiful, I take it?"

"Wha-What?!" Preed blinked for a moment and gave Darro a bewildered look as his cheeks reddened. "I never said that!"

"No, but your face gave it away…"

"Shut up." Preed hunched a little, turning away from Darro.

"Tell me her name!"

Preed bit his bottom lip before letting out another sigh. "Indrya."

"The Magistrate's younger daughter?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said she was a little young for you."

"I did, but she's thirteen, so I won't wait for very long."

"Wait, are you telling me 'Indrya' because you really mean someone else? The whole 'She's similar to me in a way' doesn't fit her."

Preed shook his head without making eye contact with his cousin.

"Ok, I'll find out sooner or later."

Preed let out a small grunt as he walked to the door.


	63. Chapter 61 Taboo Subject

Chapter Sixty-One

The mess saw a stream of crewmembers wearing sweats enter. Shiloh followed closely behind Stith in her black sweatpants and hoodie which had three Greek letters on one side of her hoodie and down one pant leg of her sweatpants. She stepped to the side when Stith's tail gently swished past her leg.

"Sorry," said Stith.

"You're fine," answered Shiloh, pulling her hip-long ash blonde hair back. She glanced at the female Mantrin. "I've been meaning to ask: How long have you been in the military?"

"Well, my dad was the admiral of the Solbrecht Space Fleet long before I was born. And then I enlisted in the Omarian Imperial Military right after I graduated from Eormi."

"I've heard of Eormi. Preed promised to take me there sometime."

"I originally went to Intren Military Academy near the capital of Solbrecht when I was fifteen. My family moved to an academy town called Ropin when my dad retired, so I went to Eormi for my senior year."

"Which school did you like better?"

"Well, Intren was more of an academy for the rich kids. They could do whatever they want and the teachers would turn a blind eye. I was one of the only students that had a least one family member that served. And probably the only one that was attending that could date their family's service back a few hundred years. Most of the kids put on airs and would look at me and go, 'Oh, look! There's the cranky dyke that thinks she's better than everyone!' I used to have to give some people bloodied beaks or black eyes after school."

"So, you gave everyone the impression that…?" asked Shiloh.

"I was only called that because almost all of the girls there were into dressing up, getting their claws painted, talking about boys, and being preppy. I was the class tomboy, so therefore there _had _to be an explanation why I didn't act like the rest of the girls. I personally despised setting foot on that campus."

"What about when you moved?"

Stith shrugged. "It felt more like… what a military school was supposed to feel like. Sure, there were still some girly girls and kids who were snobs, but a lot of them came from simpler backgrounds. Some were freed or escaped slaves, a few were from orphanages, some lived in the poorest of conditions, a handful of them were from small towns or villages… I just felt like the kids that went there had a more humble attitude than the ones at Intren. Although I inherited my crankiness from my father, no one got the same impression like my classmates at the other school I went to. They would offer me something loaded with caffeine, others tried to do things for me to lighten my mood, or they would simply stay out of my way. Didn't have as many fights there. And then, I noticed that the teachers and administrators were stricter and made sure everyone was in line while acting as parent figures for the students at the same time. I met some of our colleagues while I attended Eormi. Preed was in his sophomore year when I arrived and he would always find ways to set me off. He usually had something bruised or almost broken the following day. But he was one of the more dedicated ones. He would spend hours training himself in Akre combat. I thought he had a few martial arts lessons on the side the one time I watched him. He told me that was how the Akrennians would fight in battle; their fighting style is like martial arts and they made it more elegant while making it deadly.

"Shortly after I graduated, I met Franz and helped with some things he needed around his little mobile space. I've always liked him, and so has everyone else who knew him. He and I were there when Preed was brought in from that craft accident."

"What happened?"

"I thought Karria told you. He told me he tried to tell you about it before you and him were in your craft accident recently."

Shiloh gave Stith a worried yet confused look. "I remember Karria saying something about Preed being near a cliff while driving someone and he hit the brakes. He didn't tell me what happened after that."

"Well-" Stith looked out of the corner of her copper eye for a moment. "It… traumatized him quite a bit, let's put it that way."

"Why aren't you telling me more?"

"Well, no one really talks about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I asked them not to," snarled a voice behind Shiloh.

Shiloh looked up at the scowling Akrennian with metal on the left side of his head.

"That's all you need to know." He walked back toward the galley window.

"What?" called Shiloh. "I'm not allowed to know what happened? Was whatever occurred that bad that no one will talk about it around you?"

The Akrennian walked over to Shiloh and pushed her to a wall.

"You have to earn the right to ask me about that."

"But I can ask you about anything else… Some friend you are."

"You may be part of the royal family, but I'm still one of your commanding officers." He brought his body away from hers a little. "Know your place."

Shiloh quickly made her way to one of the tables and sat down while Stith shook her head.

"I've never seen Preed do _that_ before," she said to herself before going over to Shiloh and touching her shoulder. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shiloh replied.

Her emerald eyes met Preed's brown eyes for a moment before his eyes held a remorseful, guilt-ridden look. She sighed softly when Preed turned his gaze away from her.


	64. Chapter 62 Nightmares

**A/N: **Sorry for the long hiatus. School. Writer's block. Possibly getting a job. So I have a quick announcement. Once I am done with this fanfic, i will be going back and fixing whatever needs to be fixed. Have fun with this chappie! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two

Preed glanced at the clock as he exited the galley before he made his way to the bridge and sat in the captain's seat.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" someone asked as the sound of footsteps came up behind him.

Swiveling around, Preed looked at a gray haired man that stood at the top step.

"I'm fine," Preed said bluntly.

"It's one in the morning and most of us went to bed at ten or eleven."

"So?"

"You're still thinking about Shiloh having that injection."

"Franz, it's jus-" Preed groaned and turned his chair around.

"You're worried."

Preed gritted his teeth. "Damn it, Franz! I can't think about what might happen to her! How could she not tell anyone about…" Sighing in frustration, he buried his face in his hands.

Franz put a hand on Preed's shoulder. "I know you're concerned, but I promise you she hasn't shown any signs of complications or side effects."

"How could she not tell anyone?"

"Maybe she didn't know about. We don't know if she was put under or if she was drugged."

"Or maybe," Preed stated as he crossed his lanky arms, "she didn't want anyone to know."

"Well, I should suggest going to her quarters, but she's asleep at the moment."

"She has her own quarters?"

Franz chuckled. "Casarao said the first mate should always have their own private quarters."

Preed rolled his eyes before he got up putting the ship on auto-pilot and making virtually come to a halt. "I think I'll go and get some sleep." He shook his head as he walked down the stairs. "How does she even have her own quarters?"

* * *

"Shiloh," a male voice said sweetly. "I need you to lie down on the bed for a moment."

"Fat chance, Nico," replied Shiloh sourly.

"No, no. You don't understand." Nico ruffled his black and green hair. "I just need to some blood for a test."

"Again?"

Nico chuckled as he reached to touch her shoulder length hair. "You know how this goes. You do as I say, and I can guarantee that nothing bad will happen."

Shiloh backed away. "No, I won't do it."

"Why not?"

"I know this isn't a damn blood test." She pointed at a syringe containing clear liquid. "And I know what _that's_ for."

A smile played on Nico's lips. "Such a clever girl. But too clever for your own good." His hazel eyes almost seemed to pierce into her emerald eyes. "Hold her down."

Shiloh felt two hands clamp onto her arms before she began to thrash her upper body pit her shoulder against the person's chest.

"Get her on the ground **NOW**!" ordered Nico.

Kicking her captor in the stomach, Shiloh sprinted to the door while the same large hands grabbed her ankle; she grunted as her cheek and body crashed against the cold metal floor. She kept thrashing as she went from laying on her stomach to laying on her back. She yelped as Nico gave her legs a hard press with his foot.

"You're lucky that giving you the injection is the worst I'm going to do to you."

He felt a small amount of saliva hit his cheekbone; he glared at the mutant holding her ankle. "Get her arms."

Shiloh gave Nico a bewildered look before biting her lip as she felt her arms being twisted behind her back.

"This is for your own good," Nico said in hushed, soothing voice, flashing a syringe in her face.

Shiloh screamed as the walls collapsed around her before she found herself on a blood soaked river bank.

Staring a gray Akrennian down with her bright green eyes, she licked one of her enlarged fangs and lunged towards him. Gasping in shock, she felt pain shoot up her spine as she gazed up at the Akrennian.

"I'm sorry," he said sorrowfully. "But I have to do this." He pulled out a knife from his boot.

* * *

"GOD NO!"

Preed slightly jumped from hearing the scream. Running down the hall and frantically opening the door toward the end, she rushed to a thrashing, screaming Shiloh.

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Shiloh shouted with her eyes shut tightly. "I DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

Preed began to shake her shoulder. "Shiloh, wake up."

"LET ME GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" The young tween brought her fists to Preed's chest and smacked it repeatedly with them.

The Akrennian slipped a hand under her head and sat her upright as he shook her shoulder some more. "Shiloh!"

Gasping and opening her eyes, Shiloh inhaled and exhaled heavily. She looked up at the Akrennian who was running his fingers through her wildly tangled hair.

"It's ok," he said in a soft, soothing. "It's over. You're fine."

Continuing to let out shaky breaths, Shiloh nodded and pressed her forehead lightly on his chest.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I… I think so," she answered.

Preed picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She gripped his shirt with one hand and hugged him with her free hand. "Thanks… for being concerned."

"I'm your friend. I should be concerned for you."

"No bodyguard BS?" she smirked.

"No, none of that."

"Could you stay until I fall back asleep?"

Preed smiled warmly. "As you wish…"


End file.
